Total Eclipse of the Heart
by MidnightBlue1
Summary: [Post Sailor Stars] Una batalla en el universo ha iniciado. Tokio de Cristal ha sido destruido. La oscuridad ha eclipsado el corazon de la poseedora del resplandor lunar. Podra brillar aun en medio de las sombras? MangAnime Mix [C.19 UP] R
1. Prologue

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Prologue**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Serenity, sabes que debo irme!" Dijo un hombre ajustándose la capa.

"¡Pero las Sailor Scouts ya están luchando!" Replicó la muchacha de largos cabellos rubios "¡Ya he mandado a casi toda la Guardia Lunar!"

"Ya lo sé, pero Plutón y Neptuno ya han caído a manos del Ejército Fantasma..." Contestó el hombre mientras se ponía un antifaz "Y Urano ya esta siendo atacado."

La chica guardó silencio. Sabía que lo que su esposo decía era correcto. Sin embargo no podía dejar que él la dejara. No podría soportar el no saber la condición de su esposo por lo que podrían ser días, semanas, meses o incluso años como había pasado con Neptuno y Plutón...

"Serenity..." La llamó el hombre con una voz sumamente reconfortante "Toma."

El hombre de cabellos oscuros le extendió una rosa roja en todo su esplendor. La Neo Reina Serenity había visto miles de éstas a lo largo de su vida. Al ver una, su alma siempre se tranquilizaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, la rosa no tenía ese efecto sobre ella.

"Esta rosa te indicará lo que tanto te preocupa." Continuó el Rey como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su pareja.

La Reina vio con miedo esa rosa, preguntándose si debía tomarla o no. Un leve golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

"El transporte ya está listo, mi Señor." Dijo un hombrecillo que vestía un traje en tonos plateados.

"Gracias." Respondió Endimion y el hombre desapareció tras la puerta.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo envainando su espada.

Y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

"Que el resplandor de la Luna te acompañe..." murmuró la muchacha mientras dos lágrimas caían en los pétalos de la rosa.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿En verdad te irás papá?" Preguntó una vocecita detrás de una armadura.

El Rey Endimion se volteó sabiente de a quién pertenecía esa dulce voz.

"Sí, Pequeña Dama; me iré." Respondió.

Había querido evitar esa despedida. Su hija era lo que más quería y al ver sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas se le partió el corazón.

La niña comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Su padre se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro tiernamente. Después le dio un abrazo muy emotivo y la niña se aferró a su capa.

"Calma, todo está bien. Cuando regrese iremos a recorrer los jardines reales que tanto te gustan." Le murmuró al oído. Después zafándose del abrazo la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo "Tienes que ser muy fuerte Serena. Tienes que ser muy fuerte por tu madre y por mí. Prométemelo."

La niña de cabello rosado asintió con una mirada de determinación.

"Muy bien. No olvides que te quiero mucho." Dijo satisfecho, dándole otro abrazo.

Al terminar, desapareció por el pasillo y la niña oyó las puertas del silencioso palacio abrirse para volverse a cerrar minutos después. El silencio sepulcral volvía a caer en todo el palacio.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Un par de años después, una chica enfundada en un vestido blanco con unas 'alas' en la espalda contemplaba el horizonte desde la ventana de su habitación. Una rosa negra se hallaba en su mano la cuál era sostenida con tal fuerza que las espinas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.  
Aquél hombre que años antes había entrado a esa habitación para informarle al Rey de su partida se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta. La Reina volteó a verlo con una mirada inexpresiva. Sus ojos, casi gélidos, se habían clavado en los del pequeño hombre. "Mi Reina, temo informarle que el planeta Urano ha caído." Dijo con pena el hombre. Sabía que la protectora de ese planeta era tan amiga de su Señora como lo habían sido las otras dos. 

Sin obtener respuesta alguna de la Reina, bajó la mirada; incapaz de soportar la mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente. En el suelo había muchos pétalos negros. Sus ojos recorrieron el suelo hasta plantarse en lo que llevaba en sus manos. Suspirando silenciosamente, pensó en la mejor manera de comunicarle las horrendas noticias.

"Su Majestad, hay algo más..." Comenzó el hombre sin despegar los ojos del suelo "El Rey Endimion... el Rey... murió..."

Su voz se quebró y lágrimas comenzaron a caer en montones. Todas se estrellaron en el suelo y en esos momentos, el golpe de cada una al chocar contra aquel piso de un mármol nacarado fue lo único que se oyó.

Cuando pudo controlarse un poco, volteó a ver a la Reina Serenity, quién parecía haber tomado las noticias como si se tratara de lo más normal. Al ver que no se movía, el hombre se disculpó y dejó, titubeante, la espada y el antifaz cubiertos de sangre en una mesita cercana. Después salió sin hacer ruido.

La Neo Reina Serenity se volteó y continuó contemplando el horizonte. Continuó así por horas hasta que no hubo luz alguna más que la de la tierra lunar que emitía un débil brillo plateado.

Eso pareció sacarla de su estado casi catatónico y caminó con decisión hacia un buró. Abrió el primer cajón y después de mucho buscar encontró lo que tanto deseaba.

Corrió uno de sus largos y suaves dedos por el filo de la daga. Después se observó el dedo sangrante y asintió con satisfacción. Con una mirada vacía observó el oscuro cielo, desde donde se podía observar la Tierra, el lugar de nacimiento de su ahora fallecido amante. Después tomó la daga con las dos manos y se la llevó al vientre.

El vestido comenzó a teñirse de rojo en donde había enterrado el arma. La chica dejó caer la daga y cayó lentamente mientras la luna creciente que adornaba su frente dejaba de brillar y adquiría un negro siniestro.

Su cuerpo rodeado de sangre era iluminado por aquel resplandor azul...

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

Que tal? Espero haber creado la atmósfera que quería... Cualquier duda/comentario/sugerencia que tengan mándenmelo. Ahora también necesito su ayuda: Necesito un nombre de mujer que exprese muerte y/o oscuridad, bueno de hecho necesito dos. Si se les ocurre alguno por favor háganmelo saber y si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo deber de ir la historia, también.

Recuerden que **Reviews-->**** Actualizo Más Rápido** (o actualizo en el caso de que no tenga éxito)... Así que por favor no les quita más de 5 minutos. Bye!


	2. Evil Omen

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Evil Omen**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Serena!"

El grito rompió con la paz que caracterizaba a ese lugar. Las luces de la pequeña sala detrás del templo Hikawa iluminaban los árboles a su alrededor. Dentro se oían las voces de cinco chicas.

"¡Pero Rei solo quiero un pedacito más!" Lloriqueaba la muchacha.

"¡Eso mismo dijiste hace diez minutos!" Contestó su compañera de cabello negro.

"Chicas... en verdad creo que deberían concentrarse, los SAT's**(1)** serán pronto..." Dijo una chica de pelo azul bastante corto.

"¡Ya lo sé Ami, pero esto me va a ayudar a estudiar!" Se quejó Serena que seguía intentando arrebatar el pastel de manos de Rei.

"¡Que buena idea, Serena!" Exclamó alegremente una segunda rubia con un moño rojo "Porque los científicos dicen que el chocolate estimula la memoria... ¿O eran las fresas?... No, estoy segura que es el chocolate..."

"Mina, creo que te refieres al café..." Contestó la más alta de todas.

"Sí, creo que eso era Lita." Asintió Mina, riendo nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Ya dije que no!" Gritó Rei alejando la mano de Serena.

Cuando Rei hizo contacto con el anillo que Darien le había dado al marcharse a Estados Unidos**(2)**, miles de imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por su mente. Al principio, las imágenes eran agradables: La boda de su amiga, Serena embarazada, el nacimiento de su hija, una cena navideña... Pero después comenzaron a tornarse más y más oscuras: La muerte de sus padres, la glaciación de la Tierra**(3)**, un lugar siendo arrasado por el fuego, una rosa negra, una mujer sangrando en el suelo y la silueta de lo que creía era una mujer con unas tipo alas muy extrañas oculta en la oscuridad...

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Una mujer de tez morena caminaba con dificultad. Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de neblina. Sin embargo, ella conocía muy bien ese lugar. La mayor parte de su existencia la había pasado ahí. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

/**(4)**Si tan solo pudiera caminar más rápido.../ Pensó la chica de pelo verde oscuro mientras se presionaba un costado. Retiro su mano enguantada y vio con resignación que la herida seguía sangrando /Si sigo así, la escolta de Kage**(5) **me dará alcance pronto.../

Como si esa hubiese sido la señal que esperaban, unas sombras comenzaron a acercarse. Se movían sigilosamente; ni siquiera se podía oír la respiración de alguna de esas siluetas. Lo único que los delataba era el cambio de temperatura que iba ligado a la presencia de alguno de esos seres.

Sailor Pluto sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal. /Excelente.../ Sonrío sarcásticamente y se hecho al suelo tratando de esconderse entre la niebla.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Rei?" La llamó Serena con la boca aún embarrada de chocolate.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Ami visiblemente preocupada.

"Rei será mejor que te sientes, estás muy pálida." Agregó Mina con un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

"¿Quieres algo, Rei?" Preguntó Lita sorprendida del cambio que se había efectuado en su amiga "Tal vez un café, un refresco, agua..."

"¡A lo mejor tiene fiebre!" Interrumpió Serena acercando su mano a la frente de la chica de ojos morados.

"No pasa... nada... estoy... bien..." Jadeó Rei alejando la mano de Serena, temiendo tener otro desfile de imágenes "Solo... necesito... checar una... cosa..."

Sin dar más explicaciones salió de la modesta sala y entro a la habitación contigua. Un fuego resplandeciente era la única luz en esa habitación. Además del fuego, el único objeto que se encontraba en aquél lugar era un espejo, posado sobre un estante, rodeado por un amuleto.

/Tal vez el Fuego Sagrado pueda explicar lo que acabo de ver.../ Pensó la chica mientras se hincaba frente a éste.

Sus manos se pusieron en posición para orar, entre ellas se encontraba un talismán, y comenzó a murmurar una oración en japonés antiguo. El Fuego comenzó a avivarse hasta estar a punto de alcanzar el techo de aquel salón /Parece que no he perdido práctica./

Las demás chicas entraron sigilosamente. Sabían bien que no debían interrumpir un ritual como éste. Y no precisamente por respeto, sino por temor a la reacción de su compañera.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Sailor Pluto observó nerviosamente mientras las sombras flotaban a su lado. Contenía la respiración, temerosa de que pudiera ser descubierta. Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, aunque solo habían sido segundos, las sombras desaparecieron. El ambiente comenzó a calentarse tan rápido como se había helado. Las sombras ya estaban muy lejos.

/Necesito llegar antes que ellas.../ Pensó Sailor Pluto poniéndose en pie con dificultad /Tengo que advertirle a la Princesa! Ni ella, ni sus amigas, podrán contra ellos.../ La joven continuó caminando, toda su fuerza concentrada en dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando por fin llegó a la Puerta del Tiempo, vio con horror que lo que tanto temía ya había sucedido: Las sombras habían viajado al pasado a terminar con el trabajo. Ahora lo único que se interponía entre Kage y lo que tanto ansiaba se hallaba en gran peligro.

Resuelta a seguirlas, entró al portal.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Rei se concentró en las llamas, tratando de reconocer alguna figura o alguna señal que le explicara lo que había sucedido. Las chicas se acercaron un poco más, expectantes. A los pocos segundos, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose las hizo voltear.

El espejo sagrado se había caído del estante. Los fragmentos del cristal estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. No había rastros del talismán. Las chicas se acercaron al espejo y vieron la sombra de una mujer alada...

"¡Ah!"

El grito las hizo voltear. En el suelo se encontraba su amiga viendo con horror el Fuego, antes anaranjado, ahora negro y frío. El talismán que aún sostenía se quemó hasta quedar hecho polvo.

La temperatura en el salón comenzó a bajar considerablemente. El fuego comenzó a disminuir hasta quedar convertido en una débil flamita. La flama parecía bailar, resistiéndose al cambio de temperatura hasta que se apagó.

La habitación había quedado en penumbras. La tenue luz de la luna luchaba por entrar por la única ventana en esa habitación. Los fragmentos del espejo se empañaron y las chicas se acercaron con cuidado a la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de abrirla, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Un temor inusitado se albergó en sus corazones. La luz lunar desapareció tras una nube...

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

**(1)** Son los exámenes que se hacen en Estados Unidos para entrar a la universidad. No estoy seguro si en Japón se hace alguno similar, pero queda con la historia.

**(2) **Corríjanme si estoy mal, pero al principio de Sailor Stars le da un anillo de compromiso no?

**(3) **La que da origen a Tokio de Cristal.

**(4) **Las diagonales indican pensamientos.

**(5) **Significa oscuridad. Mil gracias a **Silver Moonlight-81 **por la idea.

¡Dun dun dun! Odio dejarlos aquí pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo va a continuar... Bueno sí sé, pero creo que es un buen momento para terminar el capítulo.

OK, OK ahora tengo que aclarar algo: El tiempo se me esta complicando pero necesito que en el futuro pasen muchos años. Así que la única razón que puedo darles es que aunque el presente (o pasado en este caso) va ligado al futuro. El futuro no va ligado al pasado. OK, hasta yo me confundí. Lo que quiero decir es que si en el futuro pasan, no sé 67865 años, en el pasado solo podrían haber transcurrido 1 o 2. Bueno espero que eso lo haya dejado claro, y si alguien tiene una teoría mejor... díganmela porque esta no es muy convincente...

OK ahora sí. Los agradecimientos:

**Jaz: **¡Fuiste mi primer reviewer¡Muchísimas gracias! Ahora a tu pregunta: No sé si Endimion se vuelva un personaje, pero lo más seguro es que aparezca al final. ¡Ah! Y a mí también me gusta esa pareja, lástima que en la serie no haya tenido relevancia...

**Mireya: **¡A mí sí me gusta la muerte, de hecho siempre ando matando a Darien heheh! Pero creo que para la historia (y por el título de la historia) funciona. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo¡Ah! Oye, sí sabes que giro va a dar la historia... ¿podrías darme algunas pistas? Porque la verdad yo todavía no... ¡Hahah¡Gracias!

**Lupita: **Sí, creo que sí logre el ambiente que quería crear con las muertes de Endimion y Serenity. A mi también me dio un poco de tristeza cuando lo escribí, pero la historia debía tener un comienzo fuerte. No te preocupes por los nombres, ya me iluminará la musa al rato. ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

**Ilusion: **¡Yo también espero que este capítulo sea bueno! Tal vez perdió un poco de fuerza porque nadie murió... ¡Pero al rato mato a alguien, no te preocupes! Bueno, si puedes ayudarme con algún nombre que signifique oscuridad, sombra o muerte, te lo agradecería mil. ¡Pero ya estoy muy agradecido con tu review!

**Silver Moonlight-81: **No tengo palabras. ¡Los nombres me ayudaron muchísimo! Pero si tienes más nombres mándamelos que aún necesito algunos. ¡La verdad muchas gracias porque siempre me dejas review!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Antes que nada ¡Sorry si no escribí bien el nombre! OK, ahora... ¡Mil gracias¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**Radfel: **¡O sea recuérdame más lo de los flamers! Que intenso. No no no no no te ame te ame. En fin, oye tú redrojo del mal XD ¡tienes que seguir dejando reviews eh!

**Black Tears Miri: **¡Hola! Lo sé, o sea solo el prólogo pero pues esta bien no? Digo si el prólogo no atrapa a la gente pues ya no hay mucha salvación para la historia… ¡Ja! No estoy diciendo que la tenga pero pues creo que los 4 capis que llevo escritos van bien… Je OK OK pues supongo que hasta el próximo review nope¡Jeje bye bye y mil gracias!

**yokito kou: **¿Qué onda? Jeje pues gracias por checar mi historia, la verdad no creí que lo fueses a hacer ¡pero mil gracias! Y si esta muerta y todo pero espero que todo mejore al final… ESPERO. ¡Jajaja! Es que capaz que sí acaba mal… La verdad ni idea. En fin, pues tú también actualiza pronto porque ¡me picó tu historia!

¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviewers que se tomaron 5 minutos de su tiempo para escribirme¡Me alegraron mucho el día! Ahora, recuerden que esta historia es AU, pero trataré de apegarme a los hechos de la serie lo más que pueda. Por eso les pido que si tienen alguna duda o corrección me la hagan saber. Así mismo, si tienen ideas de cómo debería ir la trama y todo eso por favor díganme. ¡Bye!

P.S. ¡Recuerden que **reviews -->**** capítulos **así que, aunque seas un flamer, escríbeme! Otra cosa, el lunes empiezo clases, así que tal vez no pueda actualizar muy pronto, pero si quieren puedo enviarles un e-mail cuando actualice...


	3. Dance of Curse

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Dance of Curse**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Sabes? Si sigues observando ese espejo tuyo, comenzaré a pensar que eres bastante vanidosa." Dijo una voz demasiado grave; increíble que perteneciera a una mujer.

"¿Qué puedo decirte? Debo estar atractiva para alguien…" contestó una joven mujer de cabello aguamarina. A pesar del tono juguetón de la conversación, ninguna de las dos mujeres parecía estar muy contenta.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? Preocuparse causa arrugas." Continuó la primera mujer, de pelo rubio medio arenoso.

"Desde hace unos días he estado viendo imágenes borrosas reflejarse en mi espejo. Si tan solo pudiese ver que son esas siluetas…" Contestó la segunda llevándose un dedo a la boca.

"¿Crees que algún mal se avecina? Podría jurar que todo había acabado después de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia…"

"No lo sé Haruka, pero-"

"Tranquila Michiru. Si es algo malo, pronto lo averiguaremos." La interrumpió posando una mano en el hombro de su compañera "Iré a ver que es lo que hace Hotaru."

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Completamente a oscuras, las cinco chicas se quedaron inmóviles. Ninguna de ellas estaba segura de abrir la puerta. Menos seguras estaban de por qué las había invadido el miedo o qué es lo que se encontrarían al otro lado. Mientras tanto, la temperatura seguía descendiendo.

"Oye Rei ¿no podrías prender la calefacción?" Tiritó Serena apuntando hacía el Fuego Sagrado.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas parecía haber escuchado lo que había dicho su amiga. La luz de la luna comenzó a atravesar la nube y a filtrarse por la ventana, una vez más. La temperatura dejó de bajar y regresó a la normalidad, aunque el Fuego no volvió a prender. Las chicas exhalaron ruidosamente; parecía que habían estado conteniendo el aire todo el tiempo.

Aunque más relajadas, abrieron la puerta cautelosamente en caso de que aún hubiera algo en la cercanía. Cuando la abrieron por completo, no encontraron absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, si hubieran visto más a detalle podrían haber notado que algunas flores y arbustos alrededor del templo se encontraban marchitos.

"Que extraño fue eso." Comentó Lita.

"¡Ay Lita pues así tendrás la conciencia!" Replicó más alegremente Mina "Bien dicen que el miedo no ladra… No espera así no va… hmmm… ¡el miedo no peca pero incomoda! No así tampoco…"

"Este… Mina…" Comenzó Ami, no sabiendo si reír o llorar por los comentarios de su amiga.

"¡Yo opino que regresemos a la sala a comer pastel!" Exclamó Serena encaminándose ya a la casa de Rei.

"Momento." Dijo Rei terminantemente, mientras sostenía a Serena por la manga /Algo aquí no anda bien, pero no se qué…/

Una nube obstruyó el paso de la luz de la luna por segunda ocasión. Automáticamente la temperatura decreció y las luces del templo se apagaron. Las chicas observaron perplejas como los arbustos y flores restantes se secaban velozmente. El silencio se hizo total. Nada parecía querer romper aquél silencio mortal.

Repentinamente, una siluetas tan sombrías que destacaban de la ahora oscuridad total comenzaron a formarse en todo el suelo alrededor de ellas. Pronto, esas siluetas comenzaron a alzarse del suelo.

"Chicas…" Susurró Serena nerviosa.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Hotaru, sabes que ya pasó tu hora de dormir." Dijo Haruka en un tono serio, aunque estaba lejos de serlo. Hotaru sabía bien esto y siguió sentada en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión con un tazón de cereal en el regazo.

"¡Vamos Haruka, déjala un poco más! Nadie nos manda a dormir cuando estamos despiertas pasada la media noche!" Dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha.

Haruka enrojeció visiblemente. Sin embargo no se dio por vencida "Vamos Hotaru, ya viste ese capítulo de todas formas y-"

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. Las tres muchachas voltearon rápidamente, por demás alteradas. Ahí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba parada Sailor Pluto con el traje teñido de rojo y en parte deshecho.

"¡Sailor Pluto!" exclamaron Michiru y Haruka al unísono; Hotaru solo la observó.

"Si me permites Haruka, creo que Hotaru también debería oír esto." Dijo Sailor Pluto con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Momentos después se derrumbó al suelo.

"¡Setsuna!"

Hotaru se dedicó a observar la escena.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio!**(1)**"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Marte!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Venus!"

"¡Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"¡Transformación!"

"¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!"

El poder se dirigió hacía las sombras sin causarles ningún daño. No obstante, el contraataque fue más efectivo. De lo que parecían ser sus brazos salieron poderosos rayos negros; ninguno de ellos falló en darle a su objetivo.

"Chicas creo que no podemos hacerles daño…" Jadeó Sailor Jupiter.

"¿Aún no has encontrado su punto débil!" Gritó Sailor Mars al esquivar otro ataque.

/Según la computadora, están formados de pura energía, no tienen nada corpóreo… ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos/ Pensó Sailor Mercury con miedo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio el ataque que se dirigía hacía ella.

"¡Ami cuidado!" Gritó Sailor Moon.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser interceptada, el broche de Sailor Moon se abrió revelando la gema**(2)** en su interior. El cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente y las sombras retrocedieron.

"¡Parece que eso si está surtiendo efecto!" Exclamó Sailor Venus.

El brillo del cristal solo duro un par de segundos. Sin embargo, eso pareció ser suficiente para debilitar a las sombras. Después dejo de brillar y Sailor Moon cayó al suelo agotada.

La luz de la luna se filtró por la nube y las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer. La temperatura comenzó a ascender mientras las sombras se convertían en nada.

"Parece ser que llegamos tarde." Dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Otras tres asintieron. Acto seguido se fueron de ahí.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Parece que las subestimé." Murmuró una mujer oculta en las sombras "Pero no tienen oportunidad ¿Verdad?"

A modo de respuesta una joven mujer dio un paso hacia delante. Su sonrisa maliciosa combinaba con la mirada gélida que adornaba su rostro.

"Nunca lo entendieron, ni ellas, ni el Rey ni la estúpida Reina." Continuó la primera "Esta guerra nunca fue por hacer el bien o por hacer el mal…"

A través de un cristal, vio la habitación de la Reina. Pronto se enfocó en el cuerpo inerte de la Reina suicida. Segundos después, una muchacha de cabello rosa entró a la habitación. Corrió hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el piso y lo sacudió; primero frágilmente y después violentamente mientras las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por su rostro.

"… Siempre fue por obtener el poder…"

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Hace poco vi la serie en idioma original y después de eso… los poderes y transformaciones en español suenan tan tristes…

**(2) **La piedra es de color como rosa no? Bueno pues a mi me sirve más que sea blanca así que… Jajaja… Sip, será blanca.

Wow! Ya casi cumple un año el fic y solo tres míseros capítulos! Qué puedo decir? Fue un año loquísimo en mi vida! Pero en fin, para eso esta mi site… para que se enteren. Así que espero les guste y please dejen reviews porque neta si te alientan a continuar. En fin, ahora los agradecimientos:

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Hey! Mil gracias, lo sé… Tuve que actualizar pronto, jajaj hace casi un año! Ay soy de lo peor! Pero bueno, aquí esta otro capi, espero lo leas y obvio que te guste. Bye!

**maria-ma76: **Yeeiii! Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste, pronto leeré el tuyo lo prometo!

**monikiriepotter: **Quién eres tú eh? Ay Mónica eres de lo peor, hasta aquí me escribes de cosas XD! Jajaja! Si hija, ya los maté. Pero pues como estas viendo creo que todo saldrá bien… jajaja eso espero al menos! Pues ahí esta y que viva la Ass-Tronomy Tower!

**Black Tears Kyo: **Hola! Je que bueno que te haya gustado, siendo un capítulo extraño y todo… Lo del fuego mortal eh? Jaja! Bueno pues ya actualice! Jejeje! Pronto checaré tu fic lo juro es que ya sabes ando en exámenes y todo!

**Radfel: **Jajaja! Si o sea ya que no me llenan el tagboard mínimo que me llenen el fic no? Ay que bonito se siente XD! Yo creo que ahora si llego a 100 hija… En fin ass como que no esta a discusión el terminar de leerlo eh! O sea debes hacerlo! Oye… Mr. Dildo up his ass XD! Por supuesto que sí!

**dianazul: **Je no de hecho voy a actualizar cada semana más o menos, es que esos mensajes son de cuando subí el fic por primera vez jajaja! Pero sí de hecho estoy adelantando unas materias así que probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo, pero al menos ya tengo unos capis más. Y no te preocupes, creo que todo lo aclararé a su tiempo… creo. Gracias!

**Sandra Lizeth: **Jajaja! Sí como la canción! De hecho, de ahí saque la idea (que tal eh!) y los nombres de los capis tienen nombres de canciones, casi todas instrumentales de algunas series… Ay que cosas… Jajaja! Muchísimas gracias!


	4. Hesitation

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Hesitation**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

La muchacha de cabellos rosados contemplaba el horizonte. Se encontraba sumamente cansada, pero no conseguía relajarse. Su mente se encontraba saturada después de todo lo que había pasado recientemente. El funeral de sus padres había sido hace ya un mes, sin embargo, parecía que había sido ese mismo día. Le parecía irónico lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan solo un breve instante.

En tan solo un mes, se había quedado huérfana y había tenido que asumir las responsabilidades que conllevaba el ser la única heredera al trono. Además de eso, tenía que lidiar con la infame guerra que ya había cobrado la vida de tantas personas. Entre ellas, las de sus padres y las de tres Sailor Scouts, que alguna vez habían luchado a su lado. Pero lo que más la molestaba era el hecho de que un simple objeto pudiese ser el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Si tan solo-" Suspiró la chica amargamente.

No terminó la frase. La explosión a lo lejos sacudió el palacio terriblemente. Floreros, espejos y cuadros cayeron al suelo quebrándose en miles de pedazos. La futura reina se sostuvo de las cortinas que pronto cedieron ante su peso.

"Al parecer Sailor Saturn usó su último recurso…" Murmuró para sí misma mientras se incorporaba. Bien sabía que el enemigo no había tenido nada que ver con la destrucción de ese planeta.

Segundos después entró el hombrecillo del traje plateado. Detrás de él entraron cuatro mujeres.

"¿Pequeña Dama, se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó agitado el sirviente.

"Olvidé por completo todo lo referente a su llegada." Dijo la muchacha secamente dirigiéndose a las cuatro mujeres, completamente ignorando al hombre "¿No deberían estar en sus respectivos planetas?"

"Venimos a protegerla." Respondió cortésmente una de ellas.

"¿Acaso aún queda algo más por proteger?" Preguntó fríamente.

La chica de pelo azul no pudo responder. Con la mirada buscó el apoyo de sus tres compañeras pero ninguna de ellas tenía una respuesta a la pregunta de su futura soberana.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Serena despertó y se encontró a sí misma en un lugar completamente en la oscuridad. Era tal la oscuridad que le era imposible distinguir su mano aún cuando estaba frente a ella.

"¿Hola!**(1)**" Llamó Serena sin obtener respuesta.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno por algún tiempo con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que en vez de salir se adentraba aún más en la oscuridad. Al cabo de un rato se dio por vencida. Abatida, se sentó en el suelo. /Si descanso un poco, podré pensar en algún plan para salir de este lugar./ Pensó.

Repentinamente, algo pareció sacarla de sus cavilaciones. ¡Hay alguien aquí/ pensó la muchacha poniéndose en pie. Giró lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, alerta a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"¡Serena tonta, no hay nadie más¡Son solo mis nervios!" Exclamó para sí misma, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo. Se dispuso a emprender su búsqueda una vez más cuando un sonido la hizo voltear.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Michiru observó preocupada a la joven mujer que se encontraba recostada a su lado. El único sonido en esa habitación era el del electrocardiograma, que emitía un beep constante. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, se oían pasos cruzando el pasillo que se encontraba justo afuera del cuarto. La respiración entrecortada de la mujer no tranquilizaba para nada a la muchacha de ojos aguamarina.

De entre sus ropas sacó su espejo para observarlo una vez más. Tenía mil y un preguntas girando en su cabeza. Le era imposible concebir que alguien pudiera herir de esa manera a su amiga. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era algo más. /Algo terriblemente malo debió de suceder en el futuro. Y sí Sailor Pluto apenas había escapado a la muerte…/ El solo pensamiento de lo que podía haberle pasado a las demás la aterrorizaba.

Su rostro era lo único que se reflejaba en el espejo. Todas sus preguntas eran respondidas con su imagen tensa viéndola de vuelta. El beep seguía siendo el único sonido en esa habitación. La muchacha sacó un pañuelo blanco bordado y limpió la superficie del espejo, que solo hacía un momento no se encontraba empañada, con sumo cuidado.

"No es el lugar más cálido…" Suspiró para sí misma.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Crees que haya estado bien dejar a Serena con Darien?" Preguntó Ami con un dejo de preocupación.

"¡Claro Ami!" Respondió Rei sacudiendo su cabeza enérgicamente.

"Pues sí, supongo que él siendo su prometido es el más indicado para cuidarla." Añadió Lita no muy convencida.

"¡Por supuesto¡Además quién nos asegura que no aprovecharán el momento para hacer otras cosas!" Agregó Mina estallando en una risa un tanto enfermiza.

"Y ellas son las encargadas de proteger al mundo…" Murmuró Luna a Artemis.

"Hmmm…" Asintió el otro gato, completamente resignado.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Quién anda ahí!" Demandó la rubia tratando de ocultar el tono de miedo en su voz.

Una risa aguda se dejó oír. Serena, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar la dirección de la cuál provenía aquella risa. La muchacha se quedó en completo silencio atenta a cualquier señal que pudiese delatar a la dueña de esa risa. Tan repentinamente como empezó, aquella risa perturbadora se dejó de oír. El silencio volvió a reinar en aquél oscuro sitio.

"¡Este lugar me da miedo!" Susurró Serena "¡Será mejor que me vaya de-"

Como si esto fuese lo que esperaba, Serena abrió los ojos. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se filtraba por el ventanal de la habitación. Serena tardó un poco en reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

/El departamento de Darien./ Pensó la joven mientras trataba de incorporarse en la suave cama de su novio. ¡En poco tiempo, amaneceré aquí todos los días/

"Veo que ya despertaste." Dijo una voz masculina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia "¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan concentrada?"

"¡Ah jejeje!" Rió nerviosa mientras la sangre se le subía a las mejillas "Eh no este… no es que yo… jejeje…"

Serena examinó la habitación en busca de algo que la sacara de aquella situación que empezaba a tornarse incómoda. Sus ojos pronto se posaron sobre el tazón humeante que sostenía Darien.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó cambiando por completo el tema.

"¡Ah¡Esto!" Exclamó Darien que ya había olvidado el tazón "Pensé que como no habías comido nada desde ayer, tal vez tendrías un poco de hambre."

El muchacho le acercó el tazón de sopa y la muchacha comenzó a comer velozmente. Aquella batalla con las sombras misteriosas la había agotado hasta el punto de desmayarse. Tan así, que Serena no se despegó del plato hasta que hubiese quedado totalmente limpio.

"¿Qué soñaste?"

La pregunta hizo recordar a Serena su extraño sueño. Aunque trataba de hacerlo a un lado, muy en el fondo algo le decía que eso no había sido un simple sueño y que en cierta forma estaba conectado a todos los eventos recientes. Sin embargo, no consideró que fuese lo suficientemente importante para contarle a Darien. /Solo lo preocuparía./ Pensó.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Darien pacientemente.

"Eh… no no era nada importante." Dijo Serena con una risa fingida. No se había percatado de que se había tardado tanto aclarando sus pensamientos. Sin perder oportunidad, se abalanzó sobre Darien y lo abrazó efusivamente. El hombre correspondió ese abrazo con uno sobre protector y fue entonces cuando Serena la vio.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Perdón por las "faltas" de ortografía, pero es culpa de **FanFiction**! El _preview _elimina signos de puntuación a lo bestia! Ahhh! Lo odio!

Bueno la verdad es que muchas cosas iban a pasar en este capítulo pero la verdad es que soy una mala persona. Bueno de hecho, lo corté porque quiero que la historia dure un poco más, probablemente por ambicioso porque por cada uno de los tres primeros capis llevo alrededor de 30 reviews y me late la idea de unos (o muchos) más. Además quiero que la historia vaya a un paso decente, no lenta y aburrida pero tampoco tan rápida como hasta el momento. Así que… Si no les late o tienen ideas para agregar a la trama o solo como no se, historia secundaria, pues mandenlas! Bye!

**kandaiko: **Jajajaja! Justo ahora que decido acortarlos MAS, veo esto! Hmmm, bueno pues… OK OK lo tendre en mente, es que con los examenes y todo, pues como que si me tardo mucho pensando en mil cosas para alargarlo, durare como medio año sin actualizar… Perdon!

**Black Tears Kyo:** Y espera que vienen cosas mas extrañas aun! En verdad, viene mucho mas loco. Mas mas mas… Gracias!


	5. Ghosts

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Ghosts**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Serena se encontró una vez más en ese sitio oscuro y frío. Inmediatamente un sonido la hizo voltear y ahí frente a ella se encontraba una mujer en un traje completamente negro, de pies a cabeza. Unas líneas plateadas delineaban y acentuaban algunas partes de su cuerpo, y, en general, su esbelta figura. Sus mocasines y guantes eran del mismo color que las líneas. Su cabello rubio se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo, pero aún así le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura. El fleco, de lado, le cubría los ojos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esas alas en su espalda. No eran unas alas de ave, sino de algo más oscuro. /Como un murciélago…/ Pensó temerosa.

Acto seguido, volvió a la realidad. Darien la observaba entre curioso y preocupado, aunque no decía nada.

"Serena ¿qué sucede!" Preguntó por fin, un poco alterado.

"Darien… sabes… muchas gracias pero creo que… este… sí… será mejor que vaya a buscar a las demás…" Titubeó Serena estremeciéndose al recordar a la mujer que había visto en su mente.

"¡Pero Serena-" Continuó Darien pacientemente haciendo lo posible por controlarse.

"¡Hasta luego!" lo interrumpió. Segundos después se oyó la puerta principal abrirse para cerrarse casi en seguida.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Con que ahora empieza el segundo acto!" Sonrió maliciosamente la mujer escondida entre las sombras.

Lo único que se podía observar era el cristal que flotaba delicadamente sobre su mano. El pequeño cristal proyectaba la imagen de una mujer recostada en una sala en su mayor parte blanca. Enfrente de ella se encontraba otra viendo hacia abajo. Parecía que analizaba algo. Unos pasos sacaron a la mujer de sus cavilaciones.

"Reina de la Oscuridad, las tropas están por llegar al planeta Tierra." Anunció una joven envuelta en una especie de capa de una delicada seda. El color negro de la tela contrastaba enormemente con el maquillaje tan cargado que lucía. Su piel, en contraste, era por demás blanca.

"Ahora vete. Deseo estar sola." Respondió la Reina de la Oscuridad. Aun siendo un tono de lo más calmado, no había error alguno. No se encontraba nada contenta por haber sido interrumpida.

La mujer envuelta en la capa, hizo una reverencia y salió velozmente de la habitación. Bastante bien sabía de lo que era capaz su soberana. Aun peor, sabía que la muerte era una bendición comparado a lo que le podría esperar si desataba la furia de su reina.

Una vez que ella abandonó la habitación, la atención de la siniestra mujer volvió a enfocarse en el cristal. "Excelente…" Murmuró complacida mientras veía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus gélidos ojos.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Haruka miró al reloj, colgado en la pared frente a ella, por la millonésima vez en el día. Ya llevaban casi un día entero en el hospital. Pero lo peor de todo era que su compañera no había despertado desde el momento en que se desvaneció en la sala de su casa. Desde ese entonces, no habían salido del hospital; habiendo dormido por turnos, no más de dos horas.

La ausencia de sueño, tan necesitado en estos momentos, fue probablemente la culpable de la falta de atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La temperatura, antes templada e incluso cálida, había descendido considerablemente a lo largo de la tarde. Con mucho esfuerzo, Haruka se envolvió por completo en su abrigo. Después se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo en el asiento en el que se encontraba desde hacía rato.

Pronto sus ojos se cerraron.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Hotaru se encontraba sola en su casa mientras Michiru y Haruka cuidaban de Setsuna en el hospital. Se había ofrecido a quedarse a ayudarlas pero ellas se habían negado. Ella no tuvo otra opción que marcharse, esperando que realmente no necesitaran de su ayuda.

Sin más que hacer, se dedicó a ver la televisión. Desde que Rini se había marchado, ese se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. /Eso y comer cereal./ Pensó mientras veía el tazón entre sus piernas; divertida por la extraña mezcla que había hecho. Sin demorar más, comenzó a comer su cereal mientras buscaba en los canales algún programa que fuese de su agrado. Siguió así por unos minutos.

Repentinamente, un dolor en el pecho la hizo tirar el tazón al suelo. El recipiente se estrellócontra el piso partiéndose en cientos de partes que volaron por todo el lugar. El cereal también lo hizo dejando hojuelas de distintos colores y tamaños regadas en toda la sala.

La joven muchacha cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida. Su respiración agitada y la estática producida por la televisión eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación. El gran silencio que la rodeaba parecía acrecentar el ruido que producían. Mientras tanto, la televisión comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta que sintonizó uno en el que se aparecían nadie más y nadie menos que Michiru y Setsuna.

La cara de terror en Michiru hablaba por sí sola. Hotaru, aún apretándose el pecho con una expresión de dolor, observó a su compañera. Pero sobre todo se fijó en las pupilas aguamarinas: Unas siluetas parecían danzar frente a ella. Pero bien sabía que lo que estaban por hacer iba a ser mas serio; fatalmente serio.

El dolor aumentó y ella se tiró al suelo, no pudiendo mantenerse en sus rodillas por más tiempo. Comenzó a jadear y su visión comenzó a nublarse rápidamente. El sudor resbalaba por su nariz y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse violentamente. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y lo más seguro es que así hubiese sucedido si una mano no se hubiera posado en su espalda.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Michiru se ponía más y más nerviosa conforme pasaban los segundos. Los enemigos estaban frente a ella y se acercaban cada vez más mientras cargaban esa poderosa energía maligna. /Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mi transformador…/ gruño entre dientes mientras lo veía de reojo, tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ella.

En otras circunstancias, la muchacha no lo habría pensado dos veces. Pero estando ella justo enfrente de donde yacía su compañera convaleciente, era demasiado riesgoso. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar, o mejor dicho, desear, a que alguien llegara a sacarla de tremenda situación.

Sin embargo, parecía que ese no era su día de suerte. Como si estuviese viendo una película en cámara lenta, vio como los enemigos comenzaban a soltar su poder mortal en su dirección…

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Hay algún lugar donde debes estar." Dijo la dueña de la mano que se había posado sobre su espalda. El dolor había desaparecido. Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad. Lo único que sentía ella en ese momento era una energía sumamente poderosa pero a la vez tranquilizadora.

"Con el poder que tienen, no podrán derrotarlos. ¡Tienes que ir a detenerlos!" Incitó la voz femenina que a Hotaru le resultaba increíblemente familiar. La mano en su espalda comenzó a brillar en un tono dorado. En seguida, todo el cuerpo de Hotaru se vio rodeado por esa energía activando su transformación. Sin embargo, su traje había cambiado**(1)**.

"¡Con que aquí te escondes!" Exclamó una voz fría y llena de odio.

"¡Demonios, es ella!" Murmuró preocupada la mujer. Acto seguido removió la mano de la espalda de Sailor Saturn "¡Ahora ve!"

Sailor Saturn abrió los ojos para encontrarse en otro lugar. ¡El hospital/ Pensó.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Ahh!" Gritó Michiru asustada. La energía estaba a punto de interceptarla. Era una muerte segura. Cerró los ojos temerosa, solo esperando el impacto.

Sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si hacerlo con rapidez pudiera desencadenar otro ataque. Lo que vio frente a ella la dejó estupefacta. Ahí de pie, enfrente de ella y de Setsuna, se encontraba Sailor Uranus recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

"¡Haruka!" Gritó Michiru horrorizada.

"Parece que no puedo dejarte ni un segundo sola ¿verdad?" Sonrió engreída Sailor Uranus. Pronto esa mueca petulante fue reemplazada por una de dolor "¿Qué estás esperando?"

Michiru salió de su sorpresa y corrió hacía donde se encontraba su transformador.

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Neptuno, Transformación!"

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

El poder atravesó a las sombras sin causarles ningún daño. No obstante el ataque cesó. Sailor Uranus se desplomó al suelo y unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar el azulejo, antes blanco, ahora rojo escarlata.

"¡Sailor Uranus!" Gritó Sailor Neptune corriendo hacia su compañera.

"Tienes… que… huir… Michiru…" dijo Sailor Uranus, escupiendo más sangre.

"¡No Uranus-"

Las sombras comenzaron a cargar su energía para soltarla unos instantes después. Sin duda esta vez cumplirían con su objetivo.

Sailor Neptune se quedó pasmada viendo como se acercaba su fin. Sailor Uranus, en cambio, no parecía pensar lo mismo que ella. Empujó a Sailor Neptune para que ella recibiera el golpe. No parecía haber esperanza alguna.

"¡Campo de Energía!"

Las muchachas observaron asombradas a su poderosa compañera y pusieron especial atención a su nuevo traje.

"¡Chicas es momento de que liberen su verdadero poder!" Indicó Sailor Saturn. El símbolo de su planeta apareció en su frente y su energía iluminó la habitación por completo. Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru fueron rodeadas por la energía de Sailor Saturn y pronto sus símbolos aparecieron en sus frentes. Sus trajes comenzaron a sufrir una transformación similar a la de Sailor Saturn.

Cuando la energía dejó de iluminar el lugar, las sombras observaron a sus nuevos contrincantes. Ahí frente a ellas, se encontraban Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn completamente recuperadas y listas para la batalla.

"No sé que sean ustedes ni de donde vienen, pero algo si les puedo decir¡Nosotras cuatro protegeremos este planeta de cualquier enemigo. ¡No perderemos frente a ustedes!" Dijo Sailor Saturn firmemente.

La voz tan seria y peligrosa perturbó un poco a las otras tres chicas. No por nada la llamaban la Sailor de la Destrucción. Pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso, había prioridades en este momento.

"¡Space Turbulence**(2)**!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus soltando su nuevo poder al máximo.

"¡Submarine Violin Tide!" Gritó Sailor Neptune.

"¡Chronos Typhoon!" Se unió Sailor Pluto que parecía estar completamente repuesta.

Los tres poderes se unieron creando una gran explosión de energía que acabo con las sombras en unos instantes.

"Sailor Pluto, hay una explicación pendiente." Dijo Sailor Saturn con ese mismo tono de voz autoritario. Las otras dos Sailor voltearon a ver a Sailor Pluto interrogantes.

"Tienes razón." Asintió Sailor Pluto.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó Kage arrojando su copa al suelo. Las personas a su alrededor retrocedieron atemorizadas "¡Esa estúpida Sailor Galaxia**(3)** siempre esta interfiriendo¡Me las va a pagar de una vez por todas!"

De la nada sacó una espada completamente negra y visiblemente filosa. Mejor dicho, letalmente filosa…

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Imaginen el estilo del traje de Eternal Sailor Moon, pero sin las alas y con los colores de Sailor Saturn. Busquen en Google. No hay pierde.

**(2) **De hecho, estos poderes SI existen. Solo que únicamente salieron en el manga. Pero pues como yo creo que muchos no lo han leído… Je pensé que debía hacer la aclaración; no soy TAN creativo XD!

**(3) **Pues sí, como pueden ver… Sailor Galaxia volvió. Y chequen: Ella es igual que Sailor Pluto. A lo que voy es que no hay una Sailor Galaxia del futuro y una del pasado (o presente), solo hay una, y, al igual que Sailor Pluto, se puede mover a través del tiempo.

Tan tan tan! Oi oi oi que se pone intenso XD! Al menos a mi ya me esta gustando XD! Jajajaja! Si o sea… Además, ayer termine hoy terminé este capítulo a la 1 de la mañana y la estudiada para el examen final de Mecánica… bien gracias. O sea de haber sabido que el examen iba a estar tan horrible no hubiera escrito el capi! Bueno… tal vez sí… En fin, pues al parecer si sirve eso de "acortar" los capis porque me dan chance de describir mas no? Ja bueno espero les guste! Y dejen review!

**Black Tears Kyo: **Te dije que se ponía más loco! Bueno al menos… nah no está taaaaan loco… Espera a que lleguemos al twist! Ja solo espero que no te aburras mientras llegamos… En fin, como siempre mil y un gracias por el review!

**Radfel: **Jajajaja! O sea no lees el fic pero me dejas review! Bueno mientras sigan llegando… Jajajaj tonta! Además fuiste el review numero 100! Mi primer 100! Ay muero, lo juro!

**monikirepotter: **Me encanta como te pusiste a leer todos los capis en como dos segundos y me sales con que no tenias tiempo! Ja! Si ya se que te las has pasado flojeando como se debe de hacer! Ay Mónica eres de lo peor!


	6. Left Outside Alone

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Left Outside Alone**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

La joven mujer recorrió los pasillos del frío castillo al que alguna vez había llamado hogar. Ahora que la guerra había acabado con todo, e incluso había puesto fin a lo que conocía como vida, nada parecía tener sentido. Siguió caminando por el pasillo mientras éste y otros mil pensamientos más daban vueltas en su cabeza. Pronto llegó a un piso en particular.

Frente a ella se encontraba una gran puerta que abarcaba casi por completo la amplia pared. La puerta estaba hecha de un material extraño que la hacia prácticamente indestructible. "Al otro lado de esta puerta se encuentra mi futuro." Murmuró para sí misma la muchacha de cabello rosa. Con sus dedos siguió el contorno de uno de los tantos símbolos grabados en aquella gran puerta.

La habitación que protegía esa puerta contenía al causante de todos los problemas. El culpable de todas aquellas muertes tan trágicas e innecesarias. Pero lo que más molestaba a la mujer era que la había obligado a confrontar su destino. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que el cristal adoptara a su nueva dueña.

La aún princesa se recargo en la puerta cerrando los ojos, tratando de imaginar lo que le esperaba. Antes, cuando era pequeña y su alma no había pasado por tantas penurias, la idea de convertirse en la nueva Neo Reina la maravillaba. Sin embargo, nunca había pensado en todo lo que conllevaba asumir ese cargo. Específicamente, no se había dado cuenta que solo podría convertirse en la nueva reina al morir su madre.

Tampoco se había familiarizado a la idea del gran peso que llevaría sobre sus hombros al poseer un poder tan grandioso y por el que, como ahora podía atestiguar, muchos matarían por obtener. Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla mientras estos pensamientos y miles más cruzaban por su mente.

Se quedó llorando en silencio por unos segundos hasta que una sensación incómoda la inundó. Sentía como si estuviese siendo observada. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y ahí frente a ella se encontraba el mayordomo portador de todas las malas noticias.

"¿Qué haces aquí!" Inquirió un poco más agresiva de lo que pretendía hacerlo.

"Estaba buscándola… la necesitan en la sala de reuniones… al parecer es una emergencia… discúlpeme." Se disculpó el hombre. Su tono había sido demasiado exagerado. Si la princesa no lo conociese de años podría haber pensado que estaba fingiendo.

"No te preocupes, solo me sorprendió que estuvieras aquí." Aclaró la princesa de pelo rosado. Sin embargo, había algo que la molestaba. El sabía mejor que nadie que ninguna persona tenía permitido estar en ese piso, ni siquiera él. Y que ahora se apareciera ahí la consternaba. /Son solo mis nervios./ Pensó.

"Diles que estaré con ellos en unos instantes." Pidió Serena cortésmente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el piso donde se encontraban sus aposentos. El hombre observó la puerta y después se volteó solo para ver a su futura soberana alejarse. Una extraña mueca adornaba su rostro.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Aún no has encontrado nada interesante?"

La chica del cabello azul no se molestó en contestar. Estaba demasiado ocupada analizando el video que había tomado de su confrontación con esas entidades tan misteriosas y peligrosas. Sin embargo, aunque analizara el video mil veces más, sabía que no había error en el resultado inicial: Las sombras que las habían atacado no eran corpóreas. De ahí que no pudieran destruirlas. Pero la verdadera preocupación residía en como el resplandor de Eternal Sailor Moon apenas había logrado acabar con ellas. /Al parecer eso es lo que las había debilitado./ Meditó.

"Saben creo que sería buena idea que tomáramos un descanso." Bostezó Lita mientras ponía a calentar la tetera. Ya habían estado todo el día haciendo hasta lo imposible por averiguar un poco más de los nuevos enemigos, pero hasta ahora su investigación había resultado infructuosa.

"¿Serena? Estas muy callada. ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó su fiel amiga Mina que ya llevaba un buen rato observándola. Serena solo se remitió a sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado sin emitir ningún sonido. Las demás chicas dejaron de hacer lo suyo y se voltearon a ver unas a otras consternadas.

"Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy." Dijo Rei rompiendo el silencio. Detrás de ella, el sol desaparecía ya en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición "Vamos Serena, te acompañare a tu casa."

"Sí." Asintió Serena poniéndose de pie. Su voz se oía distante y su mirada parecía perdida. Como si estuviera en otro lugar.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

La vasta habitación se encontraba en penumbra. Todas las cortinas habían sido corridas. De esta manera, ni un solo rayo de luz irrumpía en el lugar. En el centro del salón se encontraba una mesa con varias sillas, en su mayor parte desocupadas. De hecho, solo estaban ahí cinco personas.

La madera de las puertas emitió un sonido. Segundos después, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Cada movimiento venía acompañado de varios crujidos. Cuando estuvieron abiertas de par en par, las cinco mujeres que se encontraban sentadas, se levantaron de sus asientos para recibir a la futura reina.

Ella, por su parte, entró sin saludar a nadie y se sentó a la cabeza "¿Qué quieren?" fue su pregunta hostil. Con sus ojos inundados de odio recorrió los rostros de las cinco mujeres esperando a que alguna de ellas se decidiera a hablar.

"Princesa Serena" se oyó de pronto la voz de una joven muchacha de pelo morado muy ondulado. Dudosa, se acercó a la cabecera de la mesa. Se movía con mucha gracia a pesar de su largo vestido lavanda; parecía una dulce flor danzando. Cuando llegó al lado de la princesa se agachó y le susurró algo al oído.

"Ya veo…" Fue lo primero que salió de la princesa en cuanto hubo terminado de oír a la joven mujer "Entonces se irán."

Las cuatro mujeres bajaron la mirada como si hubiese algo demasiado interesante en el suelo. Ese silencio incómodo se hizo presente una vez más; ninguna se atrevía a hablar primero. El creciente disgusto de su futura reina era más que perceptible. De igual manera, el sentimiento culpable de traición, aunque totalmente infundado, comenzaba a albergarse en las almas de las mujeres.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó ya bastante airada "¿O es acaso que no solo tendrán el descaro de abandonarme, sino también de no responderme?"

"Sí vamos a la Tierra, es precisamente para proteger a este reino y a usted, su Majestad." Contestó la mujer de cabello rubio. Aunque su tono era respetuoso, no tenía nada de amable. Obviamente no le había caído en gracia el trato que les estaba dando la princesa.

"Ja! Y creen ustedes que con sus insignificantes poderes podrán hacer lo que nadie más, ni el Rey Endimion ni la Reina Serenity, ha podido?" Preguntó. El veneno salía de su boca con cada palabra que pronunciaba "¡Ilusas!"

"¡Nosotras detendremos la invasión de Kage aún a costa de nuestras vidas!" Exclamó airada una segunda mujer con el pelo castaño peinado en una cola de caballo.

"¡Hagan lo que quieran! Me da lo mismo si regresan o mueren en una zanja cual mugrosos perros!" Contestó llena de odio. La joven detrás de ella retrocedió involuntariamente, se frotó los brazos con las manos en un intento vano por reconfortarse.

"¡Perfecto! Solo espero que vuestra merced no corra la misma suerte!" Golpeó, encolerizada, con sus palmas la mesa. La tercera mujer respiraba bastante agitada; imposible de saber si era por la reacción tan repentina y violenta o por el enorme esfuerzo que hacia para controlar su ira. Segundos después añadió ya más tranquila "Casi me alegra que los reyes ya no estén aquí para contemplar en lo que se convirtió su querida hija."

Este comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La princesa bajó la cabeza, el fleco le cubría los ojos. Pocos segundos después, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sus brazos, engarrotados a cada lado de su cuerpo, se tensaron. Estaba apretando los puños de tal manera, que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a correr por entre sus dedos.

La muchacha detrás de ella reaccionó al fin; se acercó a su soberana con toda la intención de tranquilizarla. Cuando posó su tierna mano en el hombro de la princesa, ella se volteó repentinamente. El fleco ya no le cubría los ojos, así que lo primero con lo que se topó fue con el odio reflejado en sus antes tiernos ojos. Inmediatamente después manoteó la mano de la joven y se levantó violentamente del asiento, volcándolo.

"¡Maldito sea el día en que mis padres las conocieron! Lárguense traidoras!" Alcanzó a exclamar. Su respiración se había agitado y sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo intenso. Su rostro alguna vez tan dulce, se había transformado en una expresión horrible.

Las cuatro Sailor Scouts **(1) **se levantaron para abandonar la habitación en silencio. La mujer del vestido lavanda abrió las puertas de par en par. Las cuatro mujeres salieron en una fila ordenada. Sailor Mercury, que iba al final de la línea, se volteó brevemente para hacerle una reverencia a la princesa. A sabiendas que no obtendría respuesta alguna, optó por enderezarse y salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. La joven comenzó a cerrar las puertas cuando la voz de la princesa la detuvo.

"Tu también, Diana."

"Pero… Su Majestad, yo-"

"¡Solo lárgate y déjame sola!"

Diana agachó la cabeza a manera de afirmación y abandonó la habitación en silencio. La luz que por unos instantes había iluminado el salón había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a la oscuridad. La princesa se quedó viendo con ojos brillos hacia la puerta por un tiempo. Así estuvo hasta que una sola lágrima brotó y comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla. La lágrima recorrió todo el camino hasta la barbilla, de donde colgó hasta caer en silencio al suelo. Una pequeña mancha se formó donde había ido a estrellarse la gota. Después se formó otra casi en el mismo lugar, y después otra más. La princesa se derrumbó, llorando a corazón abierto sus penas. Continuó hasta quedarse dormida en el suelo del gran salón.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Son Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus del futuro. Si recuerdan La serie **R**, ellas eran las que protegían al castillo.

Bueno, pues después de incontables meses de no actualizar, aquí esta. Siento si esta pésimo el capítulo, pero es básicamente un puente para lo que sigue. Oh sí! Y vienen cosas muy fuertes! Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews! Bye!


	7. Sleepless Beauty

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Sleepless Beauty**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Luna entró al cuarto de Serena pasada la media noche. A simple vista, todo estaba como de costumbre. Serena se revolvía en su cama como todas las noches. De vez en cuando, cuando sus piernas se habían enredado entre las cobijas, pateaba tratando inútilmente de desenmarañarse. También hablaba ininteligiblemente entre sueños, pero todo esto era tan usual para la gata, que optó por aprovechar las últimas horas de sueño.

Luna había estado saliendo apenas empezada la noche, y regresaba hasta la madrugada desde que el ataque había tenido lugar. Noche tras noche había estado intentando averiguar algo más acerca de los misteriosos enemigos. Había algo en ellos que la había preocupado, como si fuese el preludio a una batalla sin precedentes. Sin embargo, no había tenido éxito, pero el miedo la hacía continuar su fallida búsqueda cada noche.

Luna se dirigió hacia una almohada en el suelo. Era un poco pequeña para ella, pero era mejor que dormir en la cama con Serena. Sin duda era mucho más cómoda, pero a juzgar por la noche que estaba pasando la rubia, podría recibir uno o diez golpes. Era preferible no arriesgarse. Así que sin más, acomodó el pequeño cojín y se dedicó a entregarse al sueño. Dio una última mirada despreocupada hacía Serena y enseguida cayó profundamente dormida.

De haber sido más observadora, habría visto que su dueña pasaba una noche un tanto distinta a las que solía tener.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Las cinco jóvenes trataban de continuar con su plan de estudios para el cada vez mas cerca examen de admisión. Cada quien hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por concentrarse en los libros que tenían enfrente, tratando de evitar voltear a ver a su compañera.

Serena cada día lucía más demacrada. Su cara, alguna vez resplandeciente, estaba ahora pálida y sin un vestigio de la alegría que solía caracterizarla. Sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo singular; a pesar de los intentos de Lita, ni siquiera un buen postre parecía devolverles aquella vitalidad. Rei, por su parte, había decidido molestarla un poco más que de costumbre, sin embargo, después de que todos sus intentos fracasaron miserablemente, prefirió enfocarse a su repaso de álgebra, o al menos pretendía hacerlo.

Mina hacía énfasis en los extraordinarios cada que podía, el tema siempre había suscitado en Serena una serie de emociones en cadena. Tal vez no se trataba de alegría o entusiasmo precisamente, pero en la cabeza de Mina, era más tranquilizante ver una reacción negativa, a no obtener reacción alguna. Para Ami fue a quien más difícil se le hacía actuar indiferente ante el estado de su amiga.

"Serena, creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que estoy muy preocupada por ti." Dijo por fin Ami, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había caído en el departamento desde hacía ya un rato.

"¿Uh?" Contestó Serena, como si la hubieran sacado de un profundo estado de trance.

"Es cierto Serena, luces muy distinta" Agregó Lita "¿Acaso te ha sucedido algo?"

"No, para nada, es solo que… no he podido dormir bien estas últimas semanas." Respondió Serena haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa "Saben, yo creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar a mi casa, es inútil tratar de estudiar en este momento. Mejor me voy."

"Pero Serena¿no sería mejor que alguien te acompañara?" Preguntó Mina "Creo que sería más seguro, ya sabes, por todos los eventos y así…"

"¡Buena idea¡Yo iré contigo!" Exclamó Rei. Encontraba esta la mejor oportunidad de poder hablar con Serena a solas un rato. A pesar de sus constantes peleas, ambas sabían que había una gran confianza, incluso mayor a la que tenían con las demás. /Seguro podré sacarle algo./ pensó tratando de que su rostro no reflejase sus intenciones.

"No chicas, en serio yo puedo…"

"No Serena, no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos." Ordenó Rei.

Serena no pudo negarse ante la actitud imponente de su amiga. Asintiendo calladamente comenzó a recoger sus lápices y a cerrar sus libretas para después meterlas minuciosamente en su mochila, como si al tardarse más de la cuenta pudiese librarse de la compañía no tan deseada en esos momentos. Rei, fue al clóset por sus chaquetas y esperó a que Serena se acercara a ella para entregársela. Cuando estuvieron las dos listas, la rubia salió del departamento con Rei justo detrás de ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta Rei guiñó el ojo a sus amigas.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Esa maldita Sailor Galaxia…!" Murmuró para sí misma la Reina Kage "No solo interfiere con mis planes, sino que además me hace buscarla incansablemente para matarla..."

Llegó a su trono y apartó el manto que lo cubría. Una mancha escarlata quedó en el lugar donde había tocado su mano. Su ropa estaba desgastada e incluso rota en algunas partes. Su cabello estaba despeinado y se podían observar cicatrices en donde su ropa había sido rasgada. No obstante, ninguna de esas cicatrices podía haber sangrado en tal cantidad para mancharle la ropa y las manos, así como su espada. Era evidente que esa sangre no era suya…

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Serena y Rei caminaban por la acera en silencio. El sol aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de ocultarse en el horizonte. La gente a su alrededor parecía no tener la menor sospecha de los eventos un tanto escalofriantes, pero definitivamente preocupantes que se habían suscitado en las últimas semanas.

Rei había pensado que acercarse a Serena sería fácil. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la evidente negativa de su amiga a iniciar conversación alguna, prefirió olvidar su plan. Frecuentemente observaba de reojo a la rubia, intentando armarse de valor para decir algo, lo que fuera estaría bien para romper aquel incómodo silencio. Pero al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos, sintió que era casi blasfemo interrumpirla.

Serena por su parte caminaba por reflejo. Aunque su vista estaba fijada al frente, realmente no estaba poniendo atención a lo que sucedía. De no ser por la gente que, al verla distraída, se salía de su camino, ella ya habría tenido más de un accidente. Tan pensativa estaba, que de momentos le pareció que iba sola hacia su casa, completamente olvidándose de Rei.

Las chicas llegaron a la zona comercial que se extendía por varias cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Serena. Rei vio aquí su mejor oportunidad; los vestidos de colores, los puestos de helados y otras delicias, las tiendas de peluches, los videojuegos; todo era del agrado de su amiga.

"Serena, estaba pensando que es un día muy caluroso¿no se te antoja un helado?" Preguntó ilusionada.

El silencio de su acompañante fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"Me siento con ánimo de comprar un vestido¿me acompañas?" Continuó intentando. No obstante, ya sabía que sus oportunidades serían todas fallidas.

No pudo seguir haciendo el esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación. Era evidente que Serena no deseaba hablar. Aún más obvio era que sus pensamientos no estaban ni en ese lugar ni en ese momento. De cualquier manera, optó por guardar silencio.

Continuaron su recorrido en silencio. Las calles pertenecientes a la zona comercial comenzaban a llegar a su fin. Ya en unos minutos habrían llegado a casa de Serena. El sol ya había comenzado su descenso e incluso algunas tiendas ya estaban atendiendo a los últimos clientes del día. Al cruzar una esquina, un hombre mayor vistiendo ropa que ya había visto mejores épocas salió a su encuentro.

"¿Lindas damiselas, serían tan amables de regalarme un poco de dinero?" Pidió aduladoramente el anciano. Sonrió en un vano intento de congraciarse con las dos jóvenes, pero los dientes faltantes hacían la vista cómica "El cíclope destrozó la carroza en la que viajábamos Merlín y yo…"

El anciano señaló a su izquierda en donde solo había un bote de basura derribado, volteando todo su contenido al callejón. Era evidente que el pobre hombre padecía de sus facultades mentales.

"Por favor, denme un poco de oro para alimentar a mi caballo alado e ir tras el cíclope." Imploró extendiendo su mano hacia las muchachas.

Rei quedó impactada sin saber exactamente por qué. Lo único que sabía es que había percibido una sensación extraña en el momento en que el hombre extendió la mano. Serena en cambio, comenzó a hurgar automáticamente en sus bolsillos por un poco de cambio. Después de unos segundos incómodos, con el mendigo aún sonriendo con su mano extendida y varios pasantes observando la curiosa escena, Serena por fin logró encontrar un billete de baja denominación.

"Aquí tiene, es todo lo que tengo." Dijo Serena un poco apenada. Su mano depositó delicadamente el billete en la palma del hombre. El hombre cerró su mano con el billete dentro y su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse inmediatamente en una señal de agradecimiento.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Exclamó el hombre mientras comenzaba el lento regreso a su posición normal "No solo tienes una cara angelical, también tienes un espí-"

El hombre cortó en seco. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Su arrugado rostro comenzó a tornarse pálido conforme pasaban los segundos. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente y encima de su labio, mientras otras tantas comenzaban a escurrir por su cara. Su labio comenzó a temblar violentamente como si se esforzase por articular palabra pero sus intentos eran en vano. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de igual manera.

"¿Señor, se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó Serena visiblemente asustada. La respuesta no podía ser más obvia. Ella acercó su mano lentamente hacia el hombre, pensando que tal vez al entrar en contacto con él lograría calmarlo.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarme!" Gritó el hombre al ver que la mano de la rubia se acercaba a su hombro. Su voz había sido una mezcla de terror e ira, pero seguramente habría deseado no expresar la primera.

Rei estaba sin palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Las personas a su alrededor observaban igualmente impactadas. Serena hesitó unos segundos, pero al ver que el hombre, aún a pesar de su fallido intento por mostrarse valiente, no dejaba de temblar decidió acercar su mano una vez más.

"¡Llamen a la policía¡Tiene un arma!" Gritó una mujer terriblemente asustada.

Rei volvió en sí y de inmediato buscó el objeto que había escuchado mencionar a la mujer. Serena al oír esto, volteó buscando a la persona que había gritado. Esos segundos de distracción los aprovechó el viejo loco para blandir la navaja que llevaba en su mano contra ella.

Rei reaccionó velozmente: con su brazo empujó a Serena haciéndola retroceder, libre del alcance del hombre y su arma. Serena gritó, probablemente había perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo, pero Rei no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por eso, no mientras había un hombre armado a centímetros de ella.

"¡No te acerques más!" Advirtió blandiendo amenazadoramente la navaja "¿Creyeron que con sus caras angelicales podían esconder la maldad que tienen dentro¡Seres endemoniados, los mataré!"

Apenas había dicho esto cuando se lanzó al ataque. Rei esquivó los ataques con dificultad. A pesar de la edad del hombre, había demostrado tener una agilidad increíble. Dos policías llegaron, lo que parecieron horas después siendo tan solo unos segundos, con sus pistolas en la mano.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Serena se revolvía intranquila en su cama. Movía sus piernas con fuerza no requerida, como si tratase de zafarlas de un algo inexistente. Las cobijas hacía ya un rato que yacían en el suelo, junto a la cama improvisada de la durmiente Luna. Su rostro tan amigable y siempre tan lleno de vida estaba sustituido por un gesto de evidente preocupación. Sus manos estaban aferradas a la almohada, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Rei estaba en su cama observando el vendaje en su mano. Todo alrededor del templo estaba en calma. Ni siquiera podía oírse el siempre presente motor de los carros allá abajo, donde la escalinata al templo comenzaba. No había ninguna luz excepto por la que brindaba la luna, que era apenas suficiente para poder ver su mano herida. Intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde, en un esfuerzo en vano por asimilarlo:

Después de la llegada de los policías, todo era confuso. Recordó como esquivó un ataque más del hombre antes de oír el inconfundible sonido de una pistola siendo disparada. Recordó también la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con un dolor inimaginable con que el hombre cayó al suelo justo después de recibir el impacto.

Oyó el grito de asombro y miedo de las personas a su alrededor, así como el de Serena. De ahí, solo podía recordar muchas voces y el distante sonido de una sirena. Y de ahí el escenario cambió al interior de una ambulancia en la que estaban Serena y ella recibiendo atención médica; ambas habían salido con heridas superficiales del objeto punzo cortante. Recordó también como vio la camilla en la que el hombre demente era transportado, rodeado por paramédicos y oficiales por igual.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Serena se encontraba en un lugar sumergido en la oscuridad total. Sabía que estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla que había tenido el día anterior, y el anterior a éste. Su pesadilla recurrente siempre terminaba cuando oía una risa helada, y a la vez extrañamente familiar, como si fuese su propia risa. Mientras llegaba ese momento, lo único que hacía era gritar nombres al azar, desesperanzada pues sabía que nadie acudiría a su auxilio.

Esta vez no fue distinta a las demás. Cuando oyó la risa su inconsciente estaba preparado para despertarla sobresaltada. Sin embargo, el ansiado final al sueño no llegó. Vio frente a ella desfilar imágenes de sus amigas Lita, Mina, Rei y Ami riendo con ella. De su ahora prometido Darien y ella dándose un tierno beso. De ellos en la fiesta de despedida de Rini hacía ya tanto tiempo. De Haruka y Michiru junto con Setsuna en el cumpleaños de Hotaru…

Miles de imágenes más cruzaron frente a ella: Un concierto de los Three Lights, el beso que Seiya le dio en la terraza de la escuela, sus amigos de secundaria Molly y Kevin junto con la maestra Mónica que tantos problemas le había dado. Sus papás y su hermano comiendo la horrible comida que ella misma había preparado en un acto de extrema bondad. Alan y Ann cuando dejaron el planeta junto con el Árbol de la Oscuridad, que les dio la vida.

Una visita al centro comercial con las hermanas Kermesite, Berthierite, Calaverite y Petzite, que alguna vez intentaron robar el Cristal de Plata bajo las órdenes del Gran Sabio. Rini siendo besada tiernamente por el Pegaso Helios, el papá de Hotaru arrullándola tiernamente en sus brazos, y muchas más en las que desfilaron aquellos compañeros tanto en su vida normal, como en el campo de batalla.

"Los quieres¿no es cierto?" Preguntó una voz que parecía no venir de ninguna dirección en específico, sino que estaba en todos lados.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Pero por más que intentaba, lo único que recordaba perfectamente era lo que había sucedido minutos antes de la llegada de la ambulancia. Y eso por sí solo, había sido suficiente para mantenerla despierta esta noche y las que seguirían: Rei se había volteado a ver la condición de su amiga y vio con horror que la manga derecha de su amiga tenía una creciente mancha de sangre. Ella entendió que el grito que había soltado al quitarla del medio no había sido producto de una caída, sino del atacante.

Rápidamente ayudó a su amiga a quitarse el abrigo para poder ver la magnitud de la herida. Al poner su mano lastimada, aún sin haberse dado cuenta de ello, sobre la herida de su compañera, sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho. Una grave y fría voz comenzó a oírse dentro de su cabeza. Al principio como un susurro:

"_Soy el que habita dentro de cada ser…"_

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Los quieres?" Volvió a preguntar aquella voz ante la falta de respuesta.

Serena estaba conmocionada, por un lado veía las imágenes de sus seres queridos y por el otro trataba de asimilar lo que esta voz le preguntaba. Si bien, sabía perfectamente la respuesta, el tono en el que estaba siendo interrogada la hacía querer pensar profundamente cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de su boca.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"… _una parte esencial del todo desde el principio de los tiempos, y cuando solo exista la nada, seguiré presente…"_

Rei volvió a ver en su mente la formación del universo, cuando aún la luz de las primeras estrellas resplandecía en un intento fútil por alumbrar la negrura del inmenso espacio.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Serena no consiguió responder a las preguntas de esta voz. Se conformó con observar las imágenes que poco a poco se tornaban más violentas y tristes. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al contemplar, como si fuese una película, la muerte de sus cuatro amigas y de su prometido a manos de la Reina Beryl y sus aliados.

"Harías todo por ellos¿no es así?" Siguió la voz tratando de sonar conmovida, pero era tan notorio y forzado que acabó sonando aún más burlona de lo que había pretendido "Sacrificarías todo por ellos; tu felicidad e incluso… ¿tu vida?"

Serena apenas fue capaz de asentir. Esa última pregunta la había dejado totalmente fría. No sabía a ciencia cierta la identidad de aquella voz, pero el tono que había utilizado no parecía contener las mejores intenciones. Sin embargo, aún a pesar suyo, toda muestra de valor por parte suya era inútil; sentía miedo.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"… _aquello que la misma oscuridad teme…"_

Rei recordó con horror las imágenes de miles de cuerpos, ya desde hacía días sin vida, regados por toda la tierra. Eran tantos que incluso había varios amontonados, formando pequeñas pirámides humanas. La poca luz existente provenía del horizonte del extraño lugar, donde un pequeño brillo luchaba por subsistir ante la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarla con sus inmensas sombras. El sexto sentido de Rei la hacía intuir que ese débil brillo era la luna.

"… _y que hasta la muerte teme tocar…"_

La luna iluminó por completo el campo de batalla por una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, lo suficientemente largo para poder observar los cuerpos inertes de sus amigas de toda la vida. No muy lejos, pudo observar como una espesa niebla se movía en una dirección muy definida; hacia el horizonte.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Me agradó esa respuesta." Comentó lacónicamente la voz, aunque trataba de seguir sonando fría e indiferente, no pudo retener una pequeña carcajada. Serena sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al oírla. Había sido una risa no alegre, sino completamente cargada de malicia. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, pero de alguna manera sabía que aunque corriera un kilómetro, seguiría oyendo aquella voz tan cerca como en este momento.

"Eso me lo hace todo más fácil." Continuó aquella voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven rubia "Te concederé ese deseo, para que no tengas que sacrificar tu preciada felicidad…"

Soltó otra carcajada, ahora sin intenciones de retenerla, era más que evidente que estaba gozando este momento. De pronto, la voz dejó de reírse y se torno seria otra vez…

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Rei apartó la mano herida de su vista mientras veía asustada el confortable brillo de la luna. Eso no evitó, no obstante, que recordase las últimas tres visiones que tuvo: El Rey Endymion con una rosa aparentemente muerta en su mano. A pocos centímetros de esa rosa se encontraba una mancha roja que se extendía poco a poco a lo largo de su abdomen. Su rostro estaba plácido, como si estuviese en un sueño, pero la realidad era mil veces peor.

Después el escenario cambió a uno que ya había visto antes: la habitación de la Neo Reina Serenity. Ella observó impotente mientras veía como su amiga buscaba desesperada por ese algo que acabaría por quitarle la vida. Irremediablemente lo encontró y prontamente enterró aquél hermoso, pero mortal objeto, en su vientre, dejándose caer con la rosa negra aún en su mano.

Por último, vio a una joven mujer de cabellos rosados corriendo por interminable pasillos volteando de un lado a otro, como si buscase algo o quisiera orientarse en la enormidad de ese lugar. Pronto llegó a un pasillo sin salida. Lo único que había enfrente de ella era una puerta hermosamente labrada, incrustada de varias joyas preciosas y de apariencia en extremo sólida. Una luz cegadora invadió la memoria de Rei y lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo de la futura reina cayendo al suelo sin vida. Y para finalizar, las últimas palabras de aquel susurro:

"… _Más allá de lo inmortal, lo que por dentro te devora, seguirá mientras los enemigos, uno por uno, caerán."_

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"No quieres separarte de ellos. Entonces te evitaré todo ese sufrimiento…" Comenzó la voz maliciosamente. A continuación, Serena vislumbró un rostro semi-escondido en la penumbra y vio como movió los labios como si estuviese hablando, pero ningún sonido era perceptible.

Serena despertó sobresaltada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba bañada en sudor frío y la pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo haciéndola sentir incómoda. La muchacha comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras su respiración se agitaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no estaban enfocando a un lugar en específico. En cambio ella seguía viendo aquel rostro, mientras en sus oídos retumbaban incesantemente sus últimas palabras.

_"Te mataré."_

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°


	8. The Flower Garden

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**The Flower Garden**

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Qué quieres decir con que ha habido algunas complicaciones?" Preguntó una gélida voz. Aunque tranquila, no por eso dejaba de inspirar miedo a la persona que tenía en esos momentos enfrente.

"Bueno… es que… lo que pasa…" Titubeó la mujer, tratando con cada pausa de crear una excusa convincente y satisfactoria; por satisfactoria podía entenderse una que le salvara la vida.

"Rápido Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon que mi paciencia se está agotando." Advirtió peligrosamente la mujer.

"Sí Reina de la Oscuridad, lo que sucede es que hemos tenido un problema en la Tierra; al parecer aún hay Sailor Scouts con vida." Dijo velozmente Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon agachando la mirada para no poder ver la reacción, seguro violenta, que tendría su soberana.

"Vaya… ¿Eso era todo? ¡Jajaja! ¡Pensé que había sucedido algo importante!" Rió pedante la Reina.

"Jejeje, sí, nada importante…" Comentó Sailor Papillon intentando con toda su fuerza disimular el miedo intenso que hasta hace unos segundos había sentido "¡Jajaj-"

"Pero por tu bienestar, te conviene que arregles esto pronto."

Sailor Papillon dejó de reír en ese instante. Con miedo en sus ojos volteó a ver a su Reina lentamente. Sus fríos ojos mostraban tranquilidad, pero si eran analizados debidamente, se podía ver la frustración e ira que estaba sintiendo. Sailor Papillon hizo una reverencia exagerada y retrocedió muy lentamente, con la cabeza aún gacha, pero intentando mantener dentro de su campo de visión a la Reina.

Cuando hubo llegado a las puertas de la cámara, las abrió perdiendo toda compostura y las cerró detrás de ella.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Entonces si sustituimos esta variable por la derivada de la misma, ¿qué obtenemos?" Preguntó un hombre en sus treintas. Con sus pequeños pero penetrantes ojos observó a cada persona en ese salón de clases. Esto lo hacía por pura costumbre, pues bien sabía que en ese grupo la única persona que le prestaba atención, y que además entendía lo que se explicaba cualquiera que fuese el tema, era Ami Mizuno.

Sin embargo, grande fue su decepción cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su alumna. Ella se encontraba totalmente concentrada en ganar la batalla contra sus tan pesados párpados. Su cuaderno estaba abierto pero en vez de tener ecuaciones y apuntes y algunos ejercicios, tenía un intento casi burlón de ellos. Era obvio que ese día sería el primero en todo el curso en que esa joven tan prometedora no tendría la respuesta.

"¿Nadie?"

Mina oyó bastante lejana la voz. Sus ojos estaban posados fijamente en la banca que tenía enfrente de ella. Ese lugar era el de su compañera de extraordinarios, Serena. Aunque apenas hace unos días la habían visto, parecían años desde que en verdad habían estado con ella. Mina sentía una gran angustia. La única forma de sentirse útil era viendo la banca de su compañera insistentemente. En su mente creía que si la veía lo suficiente su amiga aparecería ahí y le sonreiría como siempre.

"Está bien volveré a explicarlo." Desistió abatido el hombre.

Lita tamborileaba con su lapicero el cuaderno, sin aparente ritmo. Su cabeza, recostada en la palma de su otra mano, estaba volteada casi por completo hacia la ventana. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte, pero lo que en verdad estaba observando era una instalación un tanto pequeña construida por completo de lo que parecía ser vidrio. Ese era el invernadero de la escuela. Lita recordó la última vez que había estado en él. Fue cuando Taiki, Seiya y Yaten estudiaban con ellas, antes de la temible batalla contra Sailor Galaxia.

"_Seguramente están en plena flor." _Pensó Lita. Un deseo de volver a ese lugar surgió en su corazón. Decidida optó por ir esa misma tarde a contemplar la belleza de los tulipanes. Sabía que eso no quitaría las preocupaciones de su mente, pero consideraba esa actividad como un pequeño alivio para su alma.

Con esa nueva idea en su cabeza, Lita observó el reloj con grandes esperanzas. Se desilusionó pronto al ver que aún faltaban unas tres horas antes de oír la chicharra que anunciaría el fin de otro largo y tedioso día de clases. Sin embargo, en poco tiempo vendría un descanso, tal vez no muy largo, pero lo suficiente para poder despejarse y tener más ánimos para resistir las siguientes clases.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

El patio trasero de la escuela estaba plagado de personas sentadas en pequeños grupos platicando amistosamente deteniéndose por momentos para comer un poco de sus almuerzos. Cerca de ahí estaban las canchas de fútbol donde unos muchachos jugaban con una energía al parecer ilimitada. Había un grupo de chicas gritando nombres y haciendo señales de apoyo a los jugadores, probablemente eran sus novias.

No muy lejos de ahí, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraban tres chicas conversando silenciosamente. Las tres estaban tan sumidas en su conversación privada que cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común pensaría que estaban totalmente equivocadas de escena. Era realmente absurdo ver a tres lindas jóvenes desaprovechando sus escasos momentos de libertad de esa manera.

"Ahora que lo dices Mina, Rei también ha estado actuando muy extraña desde ese día." Comentó Ami mordiendo inconscientemente sus palillos.

"Y eso, en los tres segundos que la hemos podido ver." Agregó Lita con un movimiento de su mano haciendo gran énfasis en el poco tiempo que habían visto a su amiga. "Parece que siempre tiene prisa por ir a algún lugar."

"No es posible que nos esté evitando, ¿o sí?" Preguntó Mina con una sombra de duda en los ojos, mientras que con su mano derecha se dirigía al delicioso almuerzo de Lita. "Podría ser algo que sucedió el día que acompañó a Serena a su casa…"

"Creo que no hay manera de saberlo." Respondió Ami decepcionada.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Vaya, en vez de mantenerse unidas están separándose."

"Basta Haruka, lo mejor será que comencemos a vigilarlas." Reprendió Michiru.

"Esa es una buena idea, también deberíamos vigilar al príncipe Endymion." Agregó Setsuna silenciosamente.

"Entonces, yo vigilaré a la princesa." Se comprometió Hotaru.

Las cuatro se encontraban detrás de unos árboles, escondidas entre las sombras. Desde esa posición habían podido escuchar perfectamente la conversación de las tres chicas sin miedo a ser descubiertas.

"Perfecto, entonces yo me quedaré aquí y Michiru puede seguir a Rei." Dispuso Haruka rápidamente, como si estuviese a punto de cerrar un gran trato de negocios. "Y cualquier cosa que suceda, estamos en contacto."

"Sí" Respondieron las otras tres y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cuatro mujeres desaparecieron.

Ami, Lita y Mina voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraban sus compañeras de batalla. Sin embargo, después de una profunda inspección del perímetro decidieron continuar con su conversación.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

El sonido de unos zapatos haciendo contacto con el piso era lo único que se oía. La única luz en la habitación entraba por los grandes ventanales polarizados que prácticamente cubrían todo ese lado del gran salón. En medio de ellos se encontraba una gran puerta de cristal con una chapa de oro y con diamantes incrustados.

La mujer sacó de alguna parte de su hermoso vestido una llave igual de preciosa que la chapa. Con una gran delicadeza metió la llave en la chapa y con un silencioso clic le quitó el seguro. Abrió la puerta con facilidad, como si la puerta, con su gran tamaño, no pesase nada. La luz brillante y cegadora le dio de lleno en toda la cara. Los tres soles parecían más brillantes que nunca y se le dificultaba poder contemplar el hermoso jardín que había cuidado con esmero por largos años.

Después de parpadear varias veces, sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la intensa luz. Cuando los abrió observó con horror que su querido jardín estaba completamente marchito. Se arrodillaba de vez en cuando en busca de alguna flor que hubiera sobrevivido a lo que sea que hubiese causado tal destrucción. Pero por más que apartaba hojas y pétalos que se deshacían con el simple toque de sus manos no pudo encontrar ninguna.

En su cabeza era imposible lo que estaba sucediendo. Ninguna de las flores del vasto jardín se había marchitado en todo lo que ella llevaba de vida. Siempre había procurado su bienestar pero ahora todo ese lugar apestaba a muerte, cuando antes había tenido un aroma encantador.

Siguió corriendo sin parar, continuando su inútil búsqueda. Una risa la interrumpió. Cuando volteó a ver de donde provenía esa risa se topo con una silueta, no muy lejos de ella, de pie en medio del manantial que alimentaba a todas las flores y plantas. Sin embargo no pudo distinguir su rostro pues la luz de los tres soles era cegadora.

La silueta alzó lo que parecía ser un, su dedo índice extendido hacia el cielo. Rápidamente una bola de energía se formó encima de éste. La energía acumulada aumentaba segundo tras segundo haciéndola cada vez más peligrosa. La mujer veía esto con una mezcla de terror y shock pues esa figura, aún en las sombras se le hacía increíblemente familiar. Con los ojos fijos en la silueta, por su mente comenzaron a desfilar mil y un personas, tratando de encajarlas con la de aquella silueta tan tenebrosa.

Con un rápido movimiento la figura bajó su brazo y apuntó hacia la mujer que tenía a tan solo unos cuántos metros. La bola de energía salió disparada en esa dirección tomándola por sorpresa. El proyectil de energía llevaba una alta velocidad, la mujer no tenía salida. Era imposible escapar al violento ataque del que en tan solo unos segundos sería víctima.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Lita entró silenciosamente en el pequeño invernadero. Ami y Mina la habían dejado sola unas horas antes. Ami debía asistir a su clase de programación avanzada y Mina tenía entrenamiento con el equipo representativo de voleibol. Eso le dio bastante tiempo a Lita para excusarse de su clase de cocina y adelantar la poca tarea que le habían dejado ese día, para poder ir tranquila al invernadero.

Lita cerró la puerta tras de sí y con su mano comenzó a tantear la pared más cercana en busca de un interruptor de luz. Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al cerrarla sintió la alta temperatura que pretendía mantener el invernadero y optó por desabrocharse el suéter del uniforme y, después de una pequeña inspección y notar que se encontraba completamente a solas, decidió quitárselo.

El invernadero, a pesar de su tamaño, tenía varias áreas, todas ellas completamente aisladas la una de la otra pues las especies que ahí se encontraban requerían distintos cuidados. El área en el que se encontraban los tulipanes que tanto deseaba ver se encontraba hasta el fondo. Mientras cruzaba el área no pudo evitar un extraño sentimiento de inconformidad. Su corazón se sentía oprimido, como si presintiese una terrible desgracia. Su miedo fue tal que se puso su suéter una vez más, pensando ilógicamente que obtendría algo de consuelo al hacerlo.

Al llegar a la última habitación encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La habitación se sentía más fría que las anteriores. Preocupada, pensando que alguien había bajado la temperatura a propósito, corrió al regulador del clima, solo para ver que la temperatura era la indicada.

"_Debe ser mi imaginación." _Pensó frotándose los brazos con sus manos en busca de un poco de calor. Sin embargo, al ver los tulipanes olvido por completo el frío y corrió hacia ellos, maravillada con los hermosos, diversos y únicos colores propios de aquellas flores.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"Vaya, hoy sí que fue un entrenamiento pesado." Dijo Mina que salía de las duchas del vestidor.

"¡Sí, pero jugaste como nunca Mina!" Exclamó una de las dos jóvenes que se encontraban ya cambiándose.

"¡Es cierto, contigo seguro ganaremos los estatales!" Añadió la otra poniéndose los zapatos.

"Vamos chicas, sin ustedes no tendríamos oportunidad alguna." Replicó Mina aduladoramente. Sabía que no habían ayudado mucho, pero también sabía que un poco de modestia nunca estaba de más.

Las chicas se sonrojaron con aquel cumplido, pensando que había sido totalmente sincero. Mina sonrió satisfactoriamente para sí misma, mientras corría a su casillero, el último de la fila, a sacar ropa limpia.

"¡Nos vemos la próxima semana Mina!" Se despidieron las dos jóvenes y salieron del vestidor dejando a una Mina aún en bata a solas.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Mina sintió un aire helado darle de lleno en la espalda y volteó instintivamente a la puerta, que, para su gran alivio, se encontraba cerrada. Inspeccionó la habitación en busca de la fuente de aquel aire tan frío y encontró una ventana abierta. Con un suspiro de alivio, caminó hacia ésta y la cerró sin ceremonias. Después volvió a su casillero y sacó su maleta cerrando la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria.

Se sentó en la banca más cercana, entre las varias hileras de casilleros, y comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente ya que no tenía ninguna prisa por hacer su tarea. _"De todas maneras no podré hacer." _Pensó cínicamente confiada en que mañana Ami se apiadaría de su alma y la dejaría copiar la suya.

Después de un rato, por fin terminó de vestirse y fue hacia su casillero en donde tenía un espejo para poder peinarse. Perdió unos minutos observándose en el espejo, haciendo caras, sonriendo, y mil poses más solo por vanidad. En eso estaba ella cuando sintió otra vez la ráfaga de viento helado. La fuerza era tal que incluso cerró la puerta de su casillero sobresaltándola. Mina oyó el sonido del espejo rompiéndose en añicos dentro de él.

Volvió a buscar el lugar de donde provenía ese aire ahora un poco asustada. Vio con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad que todas las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, de igual manera la puerta. Un sonido la distrajo. Claramente había oído como una puerta se había azotado. Para hacer las cosas aún peores, las bombillas estallaron una por una dejando la habitación en la oscuridad total.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Sailor Mercury corrió por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela. Las ventanas estallaban apenas pasaba frente a ellas, cubriéndola de innumerables pedazos de vidrio. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Después del caos en el laboratorio de computación, no creía saludable quedarse en un mismo lugar por más de dos segundos; lo suficiente para correr en otra dirección.

Después de lo que parecieron ser siglos por fin vio las escaleras que la sacarían del sótano, justo al lado de la planta de luz que poseía el edificio. _"¡Solo un poco más, resiste!" _se alentó mientras con cada paso se acercaba más a la salida. Sin embargo, no había contado con la planta de energía. Chispas comenzaron a salir de ella. Primero unas pocas, después insistentemente. Sailor Mercury la vio preocupada pero sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás. Era igual de peligroso, o inclusive más, regresar sobre sus pasos que seguir adelante.

Las tuberías sujetas al techo se desprendieron, cada una con toda la intención de golpear a la heroína. Ella siguió corriendo esquivando todos los obstáculos, el ruido de toda aquella destrucción retumbando en sus oídos. Agua comenzó a salir con fuerza de donde se habían roto las tuberías haciendo el escape aún más difícil.

Sin embargo, también distinguió el peculiar olor a gas entre tanto caos. _"¡Maldición! ¡Este lugar se está convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo!" _Pensó preocupada ante las mil y un consecuencias que podía traer la repentina fuga de gas, entre las peores, su inminente y prematura muerte. Su corazón se detuvo por completo; ante sus ojos se desenvolvía lo que desde hace unos segundos tanto temía: un tubo de gas justo encima de la planta se desprendió. El gas salió velozmente y comenzó a inundar aquella zona del sótano. Una sola chispa fue necesaria para hacer explotar el combustible.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

Dividí el capítulo en dos porque estaba medio largo. En unos días subo el otro, gracias por todos sus reviews!


	9. Intervention

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Intervention**

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Lita se encontraba regando los tulipanes. Mientras lo hacía tarareaba una alegre canción. De vez en cuando se agachaba para acariciar delicadamente los pétalos de éstas, tal como si fuesen pequeños niños. Así continuó por un rato hasta que comenzaron a dolerle las piernas de tanto agacharse.

"Vaya, ya no soy tan joven como antes…:" Gruñó mientras se incorporaba con gran esfuerzo. El dolor paso a segundo plano, no obstante, cuando vio que al haber externado su queja salía vaho de su boca. No tuvo tiempo de ponerse a investigar; las luces se apagaron y la temperatura comenzó a descender.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" Inquirió curiosa, pensando, esperando, o mejor dicho deseando, que fuese una broma de mal gusto de alguna persona ociosa. La luz volvió apenas terminó de preguntar eso. Lita volteó velozmente en dirección al interruptor de luz, pero no logró ver u oír nada que delatase al intruso.

Una vez más la luz se fue dejando a la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por los cristales, y a los tulipanes como su única compañía. Una espesa niebla comenzó a llenar el lugar. Los vidrios del invernadero se empañaron pues la temperatura ya estaba cercana o incluso por debajo del cero. Lita vio asustada como varios de ellos comenzaban a cuartearse, no muy segura de la causa de este fenómeno. Como consecuencia de eso, la luz lunar comenzó a disminuir mientras la espesa niebla comenzaba a rodearla.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Sailor Mercury salió disparada por la fuerza de la explosión. Cayó encima del escombro y varios cristales, así como pedazos de metal volaron en su dirección, causándole algunas heridas superficiales, pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Rápidamente se incorporó y vio con terror como el fuego comenzaba a expandirse en su dirección a una velocidad increíble.

"_Solo queda una cosa por hacer…" _razonó no muy convencida de lo que hacía, pero sin duda era la única manera de salvarse… si acaso funcionaba. Alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y, determinada a luchar por su vida, exclamó "Burbujas de Mercurio… ¡Estallen!"

Con sus manos apuntó hacia su cuerpo. En un instante se encontró dentro de una burbuja, justo en el momento en que las feroces llamas cruzaban a su lado cubriéndola por completo. "Debo salir pronto de aquí…"se dijo al sentir como el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su nariz y su traje comenzaba a presentar el inicio de unas serias quemaduras.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Haruka observaba, sentada en la rama de un árbol, aburrida, más no por eso distraída, la escuela. No sucedía nada fuera de lo común. Al contrario, parecía otro tedioso y rutinario día en la escuela. Al ver las instalaciones tan tranquilas recordó por qué odiaba tanto la escuela; la hacía sentir encarcelada.

Su mente viajó a aquellos tiempos, cuando tenía esos sueños premonitorios que al final la acercarían a la compañera de toda su vida, Michiru. Con ese nombre en la mente le vino a la memoria el día que descubrió sus poderes; oyó el rugir de los motores, el grito de aquél niño que poco después se convertiría en un monstruo, la voz de Sailor Neptune, el olor a combustible quemado…

"¿Quemado?" Repitió desconcertada. Su mirada medio soñadora cambió por una de asombro seguida inmediatamente por una de consternación. Del edificio principal salían columnas de denso humo. Su corazón se agitó de solo pensar en los posibles causantes de tal incendio. Sin embargo, antes de correr en búsqueda de posibles víctimas, sacó su comunicador.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Demonios! ¡Yo sola no podré contra ellos!" Jadeó Sailor Jupiter mientras volvía a tomar una posición de ataque. Lo que parecía haber sido niebla se había transformado en aquellos enemigos espectrales.

Sailor Jupiter los observaba frustrada. La última vez no habían podido hacerles ni un rasguño, recordó como ni siquiera Sailor Moon parecía poder vencerlos. El pánico la inundó. No esperaba que nadie estuviese a estas horas en la escuela, y aunque estuvieran, nadie era capaz de ponerle fin a esta situación.

Sailor Jupiter dejó su razonamiento pesimista por unos segundos para concentrarse en el nuevo ataque que venía hacia ella.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Mina caminó nerviosa al lugar donde había oído el ruido y vio como las puertas de algunos casilleros estaban abiertas. Mina se acercó aún un poco asustada, a pesar de saber que todo esto había sido culpa de un descuido. Cerró la primera puerta sin cuidado y continuó a cerrar las siguientes. Sin embargo cuando hubo cerrado la última, volteo para encontrarse con que todos los casilleros estaban abiertos de nuevo. De repente, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y a cerrarse violentamente. Se podía oír como algunos espejos se rompían en miles de pedazos y como algún objeto desconocido caía debido a los violentos movimientos.

Los muebles comenzaron a vibrar. Mina soltó un grito de horror mientras veía como los casilleros vaciaban todo su contenido al suelo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a contemplar el espectáculo pues ya veía pasmada como uno de ellos se le venía encima. Mina retrocedió y tropezó con una maleta que había caído de uno de los casilleros cercanos, este error impidió cualquier maniobra de escape. Automáticamente se cubrió la cara con las manos, intentando protegerse del terrible impacto.

Sin embargo, espero y espero y nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos temerosa y vio a Sailor Mercury muy cerca de ella, con su traje rasgado y con lo que parecían ser quemaduras, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostener el mueble.

"¡Ami!" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues aún no salía del asombro.

"Vamos… Mina… no resistiré…" Murmuró sin aire Sailor Mercury con perlas de sudor corriendo por su rostro. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando del tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

"Por el Poder del Cristal de Venus… ¡Transformación!"

"¡Rayo Creciente de Venus, Fulmina!" Apuntó Sailor Venus hacia el casillero que sostenía Sailor Mercury haciendo que se inclinase al otro lado para así librar a su amiga del terrible peso. Sailor Mercury soltó un suspiro de alivio al ser liberada de aquella carga.

"¿Qué sucedió Ami?" Preguntó Mina preocupada.

"Te contaré después Mina, es necesario salir de aquí." Instó Ami dirigiéndose a la puerta y única salida.

Sailor Venus la siguió y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos mientras Sailor Mercury veía como se repetía el mismo fenómeno que hasta hace unos momentos pudo costarle la vida. Aún estaban a varios pisos de la entrada principal puesto que los vestidores estaban en el último, pero al darse cuenta de ello se sintieron más confiadas y en control de la situación. Grande desilusión se llevaron al ver que las escaleras que las acercaban aún más a la salida se encontraban ya bloqueadas por el fuego.

"¿¡Mina, que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Ami deteniéndose en seco, aterrada.

Mina observó todo el lugar, buscando cualquier posible salida. La única posible era la ventana pero incluso ellas siendo Sailor Scouts podían salir lastimadas con tal caída. Se pegó a la ventana, ahora sin cristal, mientras observaba todo el panorama, esperando que corriese con la suficiente suerte para ver u oír una sirena de bomberos. Nunca ocurrió tal cosa. En cambio vio todo desierto, nadie sabía del incendio y probablemente se enterarían hasta mañana, cuando encontrasen sus cuerpos calcinados.

Esos pensamientos giraban en su cabeza cuando vio el asta bastante alejada del edificio, y también varios metros más pequeña que éste. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, claro que era arriesgada pero era mejor que la escena que había recreado con su vívida imaginación. "Ami sostente a mí con fuerza…" Ami obedeció dudosa y se aferró al brazo de su amiga.

"Ahora Ami, necesito que confíes en mí. A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… ¡Tres!"

Las dos chicas saltaron por la ventana mientras el fuego continuaba su camino hacia ellas. La forma en que habían saltado, así como el peso de ambas chicas hizo que sus cuerpos se voltearan hasta que sus piernas quedaron apuntando hacia el cielo, con sus cabezas hacia la tierra. Ami gritó aterrada asiéndose con fuerza al brazo de Mina. La chica de pelo azul sintió el aumento de velocidad con cada segundo que pasaban en el aire. Curiosa, o más bien morbosa, alzó su mirada para ver como se acercaban rápidamente a lo que bien podría ser su final. Mareada apretó los ojos fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse, o tal vez mentalizarse, ante su peligrosa condición.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

El sonido de unos pasos veloces golpeando la acera, acompañado por el de un respirar agitado eran lo único que parecía irrumpir con aquella, en cualquier otra ocasión, tranquila noche. La respiración se oía cada vez más agitada, pero así como aumentaba, los pasos parecían hacerlo también. Tan veloces se habían vuelto que parecía que fueran muchas personas las que estuvieran corriendo en vez de una sola, o acaso eran…

"¡Sailor Pluto!" Exclamó Sailor Neptune deteniéndose en seco. Sailor Pluto se encontraba en la azotea de la tienda al lado de ella. "¿Tan grave es que nos llamó a las tres?"

"Espero que no." Fue lo único que respondió Sailor Pluto igualmente agitada, con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalando por su nariz. "Pero…"

"Nosotras tenemos problemas." Cortó Sailor Saturn saliendo de entre las sombras de un edificio aledaño, con su esbelto brazo señalando al frente.

No parecía nada fuera de lo común. Pero al observar con detalle, vieron como los postes habían dejado de iluminar la calle y no muy lejos de ahí, una intensa niebla parecía bloquearles el camino. Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn se acercaron al centro, donde se encontraba su compañera ya lista para pelear.

"Parece ser que nuestras amigas no serán las únicas con una noche llena de acción." Comentó Sailor Neptune con una sonrisa desdeñosa haciendo una obvia alusión a otro tipo de "acción" entre chicas.

"Perfecto…" Murmuró Sailor Pluto sarcásticamente mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla, con toda la intención de hacerles frente.

Las tres permanecieron calladas mientras veían como la niebla comenzaba a tomar forma. Aunque ya se habían enfrentado a ellas antes, las siluetas aún producían un efecto terrorífico en ellas. Sin embargo, se sentían confiadas al saber que ya las habían vencido una vez. Toda esta confianza terminó cuando, al estar todas las siluetas frente a ellas, aguardando una orden silenciosa, mostraron sus ojos.

Sailor Neptune suprimió un grito de terror al ver que sus ojos eran rojos como los de un demonio. Sailor Pluto puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarla, y reconfortarse. Sailor Saturn dio un paso al frente, posicionando su guadaña frente a ella, su filosa hoja brillando débilmente, adoptando su posición de ataque. "¡Prepárense!"

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!"

La cadena salió disparada hacia el asta dando varias vueltas alrededor de ésta haciendo que las dos heroínas fueran producto de la fuerza centrífuga que ejercía. Sailor Mercury se sostenía con determinación al cuerpo de Sailor Venus pero la velocidad que llevaban, sumado al escape del edificio, habían disminuido su energía. Ella sabía tan bien eso que ni siquiera fue una sorpresa cuando sus brazos comenzaron a perder su agarre y a deslizarse.

"¡Mina!" Gritó Sailor Mercury justo en el momento en que se había soltado de su compañera.

"¡Ami, no!" Exclamó Sailor Venus al verla. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para alcanzar a su amiga pero le fue imposible; la cadena la alejaba de ella. En un último intento por no dejar a su amiga, Sailor Venus se soltó y, haciendo una rápida maniobra aérea, tomó de la muñeca a su amiga.

Las dos jóvenes cayeron en un pequeño pedazo de pasto cercano rodando por varios metros. No fue hasta que dejaron de moverse por completo que Sailor Venus soltó la muñeca de su compañera, en el lugar en el que había estado su mano, lucía ahora una mancha de sangre. "Mina tu-"

"Te dije que podías confiar en mí." Cortó la chica de pelo rubio con una débil sonrisa en el rostro. Ami sonrió también e inmediatamente las dos chicas cerraron los ojos. Sus trajes comenzaron a desvanecerse y tras unos segundos fueron sustituidos por sus uniformes escolares.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Trueno de Júpiter, Resuena!" Exclamó Sailor Jupiter mientras un campo eléctrico que hasta hace unos segundos parecía rodearla, salió en dirección de aquellas siluetas.

El ataque no surtió efecto alguno en aquellas sombras. En cambio ellas habían reflectado el ataque y ahora se dirigía hacía Sailor Jupiter con más velocidad, y seguramente también con más fuerza. Ella se movió con determinación y saltó tras una piedra artificial que estaba de adorno en el centro de esa habitación.

"Lo reitero, ¿qué sería de ustedes sin nosotras?"

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Campo de Energía!" Sailor Saturn bloqueó el ataque mientras Sailor Pluto atendía a Sailor Neptune.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Pluto hincada al lado de su compañera.

"Sí, solo fue un pequeño rasguño…" Gruñó Neptune al tratar de incorporarse, su mano apretando contra su hombro. Por su brazo comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre. A unos metros de ella se encontraba su talismán, la cara del espejo cuarteada. "¿Es mi imaginación o son más fuertes que la última vez?"

"Al parecer tendré que ser yo quien acabe con ustedes." Dijo Sailor Saturn dirigiéndose a los atacantes. Con sus dos manos sostuvo la guadaña de forma vertical, frente a ella, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo**(1)**. "¡Death Reborn Revolution!**(2)**"

La punta de su guadaña comenzó a brillar, pronto el brillo se expandió a toda el arma y también al cuerpo de Sailor Saturn. El pavimento comenzó a cuartearse hasta formar un círculo con ella en el centro. Los pedazos sueltos comenzaron a flotar movidos por la energía que emanaba de Sailor Saturn. Esa misma energía comenzó a destruirlas, hasta quedar hechas polvo. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor con violencia, haciendo que incluso sus compañeras comenzaran a tener miedo de lo que venía. Fue entonces que Sailor Saturn bajó la guadaña, ahora con un brillo intenso, hasta golpear el suelo. Por un momento, todo quedó sumergido en un silencio mortal. Una línea de energía creó un círculo alrededor de las sombras que pronto fue sustituido por una columna de energía. Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto observaron atónitas el inmenso ataque de su compañera. Casi con lástima vieron como sus atacantes se desintegraban. Cuando la columna desapareció, el único rastro que quedaba de sus enemigos era un gran cráter en el pavimento.

"Sailor Satu-"

"Nos necesitan en otro lugar." Interrumpió con un tono de voz que significaba el fin de la conversación. Sin más, comenzó a correr hacia la escuela, que ahora era fácilmente identificable por la espesa niebla que la cubría.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Sailor Jupiter conocía esa voz. Alzó con rapidez la cabeza y vio a Sailor Uranus de pie en la roca que ella había usado de escudo. En su mano sostenía con fuerza su talismán que, al combinarlo con su mirada, parecían un dúo invencible.

"Claro que puedes darme las gracias, pero primero terminamos con ellos…" Su tono fue engreído al principio, al no haber recibido las alabanzas esperadas, pero al terminar su frase había en su voz una sutil pero peligrosa amenaza. "Tierra… ¡Tiembla!"

El ataque tuvo la misma suerte que el anterior. Sailor Uranus observó boquiabierta mientras veía como el ataque era repelido y regresaba a probar suerte con ellas. "No es posible…" murmuró sin aliento Sailor Uranus, paralizada por la impresión, sin embargo este estado duró pocos segundos al notar como el ataque estaba a un instante de impactarla. Tan veloz como el viento saltó lejos de la roca justo antes de recibir la energía. Jupiter también abandonó la protección de la piedra y corrió en la misma dirección que la otra Sailor.

Al hacer contacto con la roca, ésta se destruyó en medio de una brillante luz. Chorros de agua salieron del suelo donde hasta hace un instante había estado aquella piedra. El suelo pronto quedó cubierto por agua. Tan pronto como el agua alcanzó a los atacantes, éstos se detuvieron en seco. Alzaron lo que parecían ser sus cabezas de modo que aquellos ojos rojos enfocaban al oscuro cielo. Todas las siluetas alzaron sus brazos al unísono; unas chispas de energía salían de sus palmas. Una masa de energía comenzó a formarse sobre ellos, expandiéndose a tal grado que el techo de cristal se desmoronó en una lluvia de vidrio.

"¡Centellas Relampag-"

Sailor Uranus sujetó el brazo de Sailor Jupiter inmediatamente. "¡¿Acaso eres tonta! ¡Si lo haces moriremos!" Reprendió Sailor Uranus, con su otro brazo apuntó a sus pies que estaban sumergidos en agua casi por completo.

"¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Si no hacemos algo nos van a matar!"

De cualquier forma ya era demasiado tarde. Los entes habían reunido toda la energía necesaria y ahora estaban más que dispuestos a utilizarla. La masa de energía se elevó en el cielo y, al llegar a cierta altura, comenzó a descender con una fuerza imparable. El suelo comenzó a vibrar anticipando el impacto, mientras las dos Sailor Scouts observaban con horror el motivo de su inesperado final. De repente una dulce fragancia invadió el lugar. Asimismo, varios pétalos rosas y amarillos pasaron flotando, como si la misma fragancia los estuviese llevando. El aroma, con los pétalos, envolvió a las muchachas mientras el ataque hacía contacto con la tierra. El invernadero comenzó a desintegrarse y, al destruir el sistema regulador de temperatura, una explosión hizo volar las partes de estructura que aún se mantenían en pie. Los entes quedaron destruidos por el mismo ataque que habían creado. Sin embargo, sus blancos estaban de pie, protegidos por ese extraño poder.

En medio de las llamas apareció una mujer. Su traje verde esmeralda hacía juego con sus ojos amarillos, rodeados por una sombra negra. Sus dedos terminaban en largas y probablemente muy filosas uñas. Sus labios rojos se abrieron lentamente para mostrar unos colmillos blancos y afilados. "Vaya vaya, ¿ahora también les da por interrumpir batallas ajenas?"

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

La mujer soltó un grito y apretó los párpados aterrorizada**(3)**. Cuando los abrió se encontró en su lujosa habitación. "Todo fue un mal sueño." Suspiró aliviada, llevándose una delicada mano a su pecho. Su respiración poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, el sueño fue tan vívido, que pronto tuvo la urgencia de revisar su jardín. _"Solo para quedar completamente tranquila." _Pensó mientras arrojaba sus sábanas de seda al suelo. Luego corrió al espejo para arreglarse rápidamente. Con un movimiento de bastante rápido y hábil de sus dedos ató las cintas de sus zapatos y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

La elegante mujer corrió por los pasillos ansiosa. Con cada paso que daba, su temor a encontrarse con el escenario de su sueño aumentaba. Aún intentaba tranquilizarse pero para esos momentos ya sabía que era una batalla perdida. Su mente podía ser su peor enemigo. La ausencia de personas no parecía incomodarla mientras cruzaba salones y pasillos completamente vacíos.

Aún con la prisa que llevaba le tomó varios segundos llegar a la puerta de cristal con aquellas preciosas piedras incrustadas. Sin demora alguna sacó la pequeña llave dorada y la metió en la chapa quitándole el seguro. Con facilidad abrió la puerta dejando entrar de lleno la brillante luz de los tres soles de su planeta.

Cubriéndose con una mano logró adaptar su vista al intenso brillo. Sus ojos recorrieron su jardín tan rebozante de vida mientras ella agradecía a un ser desconocido por el bienestar del mismo. Solo para quedar completamente tranquila y superar del todo su amargo sueño se hincó para acariciar los tersos pétalos.

Casi inmediatamente escuchó aquella risa que había oído en su sueño. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba despierta, la risa sonaba más fría y cargada de odio. Ahí frente a ella, flotando unos centímetros por encima del manantial se encontraba la silueta que había intentado herirla en su sueño.

La figura volvió a reír maliciosamente para después callarse abruptamente. Estiró su brazo hacia el frente, con la palma de su mano viendo al frente. De ella salió una energía dirigida a la elegante mujer. Ella, al recordar su sueño, ya estaba más que preparada para defenderse del ataque. Poniendo sus dedos índice y del medio de ambas manos en posición de cruz repelió el poder.

"¡Princesa!" Llamaron tres voces al unísono. Tres chicas llegaron corriendo alarmadas. Al ver a la extraña frente a ellas se detuvieron, quedando justo debajo del umbral de la puerta.

El enemigo lanzó otro veloz ataque, esta vez dirigido a las recién llegadas. Ellas lo evadieron apenas, colocándose frente a su princesa. No obstante, el ataque, al no atinar a sus objetivos fue a estrellarse contra la puerta destruyéndola por completo. Los pedazos cayeron al suelo con un horrible estruendo haciendo que el lugar donde caían brillara intensamente.

"No toleraré más esto…" Gruñó una de las tres mujeres "¡Láser de Estrel-"

"¡Detente!" Ordenó la princesa. Las tres voltearon a verla sorprendidas por el tono tan autoritario que había utilizado. "Ella es demasiado poderosa. Aún más que nosotras cuatro juntas."

Las chicas observaron incrédulas a su princesa por un instante, después voltearon a ver a su contrincante. Sus ojos desafiantes, sus corazones temerosos. La mujer juntó sus palmas frente a ella, como si fuese a orar. Después las separó lo suficiente para que una pequeña luz apareciera entre las dos. Comenzó a separar aún más sus palmas haciendo que esa energía se alargase. Con una de sus manos sujetó un extremo de ésta cuando pareció que no podía alargarse más. Cuando el objeto dejó de brillar, pudieron observar que se trataba de un cetro. La aparente tranquilidad no les duró mucho cuando vieron que el cetro parecía alargarse, como si se estuviese separando.

"_Una espada." _Pensó asustada la princesa poniéndose frente a sus súbditas, con toda la intención de protegerlas.

En efecto, una filosa espada de hoja negra emitió un destello. La poseedora de tan peligrosa arma dejó caer la funda sin ceremonia alguna. De cualquier manera, justo antes de tocar el suelo, ésta desapareció. Ahora lo único que quedaba era la espada. Con un movimiento rápido, como si quisiese presumir sus habilidades, blandió su espada. El sonido del aire siendo cortado era lo único que se oía en esos momentos. Después, de manera inesperada acercó la punta de su dedo al lado filoso, aunque la princesa estaba casi segura que ambos lados eran de igual cuidado, y comenzó a deslizarlo. Acto seguido sostuvo su dedo herido frente a ella esperando algo para las demás desconocido.

Una sola gota brotó de la herida auto inflingida. La gota cayó en el manantial, mezclándose con éste. Por unos segundos, todo se quedó estático. Repentinamente, el agua del manantial comenzó a burbujear, como si estuviese hirviendo, la superficie comenzó a teñirse de rojo que pronto se extendió a todo el manantial, llegando así a los suministros del jardín. Las flores se tornaron negras en un instante, evidentemente marchitas. La princesa observó con horror como su jardín se transformaba en aquél que había soñado. La voz más fría y con más odio la sacó de su impresión. "Lo mismo haré con ustedes."

Lanzó un ataque al suelo cercano a la princesa haciendo que la tierra antes fértil, y ahora completamente seca se elevase en el aire en una verdadera nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó ya no se encontraba su enemiga, solo la destrucción y el olor a muerte que había traído consigo.

"Princesa…"

"… acaso no era ella…"

"Las Guerreras de la Luna no pudieron controlar al mal." Interrumpió la princesa, sus ojos una mezcla de ira y tristeza. "Logró escapar y ahora es nuestro deber acabar con él."

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Uranus se miraron de reojo. No estaban seguras de que la pregunta lanzada fuese para ellas. De entre las sombras salieron cuatro jóvenes mujeres, aunque sus rostros permanecieron ocultos. "Es curioso que lo digas traidora al reino."

"¡Jajaja! No es cuestión de traición, es un asunto de supervivencia. Y eso es algo que deberían considerar con su inútil resistencia." Contestó. Su voz era apenas un áspero y frío murmullo. Un instante después la mujer dirigió su mirada a Uranus y Jupiter. "La batalla apenas comienza, el universo está tomando bandos, si son inteligentes sabrán escoger el mejor."

Las llamas comenzaron a alzarse. Ella, inmutable, dejó que la rodearan por completo, mientras las dos jóvenes veían el espectáculo. Las llamas comenzaron a descender pero la mujer ya no se encontraba ahí. En cambio, Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Mina y Ami cruzaban entre el fuego con Sailor Saturn al frente, protegiéndolas.

"Ella tiene razón en algo." Dijo una segunda voz, haciendo que la atención de las Scouts se dirigiera a ellas.

"La batalla ha iniciado." Confirmó la tercera.

"Y deben decidir de que lado pelearán." Terminó la cuarta.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Sailor Jupiter en un impulso de curiosidad.

"Confórmense con saber que podemos ser sus mejores aliadas o…" Comenzó la primera dándose la vuelta con las otras tres en perfecta sincronía. "… sus peores enemigas."

Las cuatro desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a las siete jóvenes atrapadas en sus pensamientos.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**TBC**

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Autor Notes:**

**(1) **Ya han pasado unos años entonces obvio Sailor Saturn es más alta.

**(2) **Debo hacerles la aclaración que este fic es una mezcla rara de mi cabeza, el anime y el manga. Así que si algo no concuerda con el anime (poderes, personajes, relaciones y así) es probable que lo haya sacado del manga. ¡De mi cabeza solo estoy sacando la historia! Ahora, después de buscar en como 100 sitios, así como en el manga (que aún no sé como le hice para conseguirlo) y en el anime, necesito darles unas definiciones de los ataques de Sailor Saturn:

_Silence Glaive Surprise:_ Es algo parecido al Shabon Spray de Sailor Mercury, que solo funciona para distraer, atontar, etc. al enemigo. Este fue el ataque que se usó en el anime, al principio de Sailor Stars.

_Silence:_ Es en Sailor S cuando destruía al mundo. Pero cuidado que solo acaba con todo en el mundo (edificios, seres vivos, etc.) no con el mundo en sí.

_Death Reborn Revolution: _Este fue el peor para entender. Al parecer éste es el ataque de Sailor Saturn cuando puede acabar con un enemigo cercano a ella. Ella, obvio muere en el proceso.

Ahora, todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF!" no? El punto aquí es que en el manga, Sailor Saturn sí usó todos esos poderes SIN MORIR. Así que en cierta forma, ella puede usar sus poderes y sobrevivir, a menos claro, que los lleve al máximo. El poder para la destrucción del planeta al parecer no tiene nombre; consiste en una serie de movimientos que terminan cuando ella toca el suelo de cierta manera con su guadaña. Eso fue lo que Sailor Saturn pretendía hacer en la serie Stars, pero NO va ligado al Silence Glaive Surprise. Y también es de mencionarse que ella tiene el poder de curar.

¿Qué tal eh? Jajaja para que vean que sí me estoy esmerando con este fic, ¡que horror! En fin ya acabó la explicación tesoros míos.

**(3)** Recuerden que este capítulo lo dividí, entonces obvio deberían de leer la primera parte para no perder el hilo. Este personaje es al que atacan en el jardín. Bueno espero no se pierdan mucho.

Por cierto gracias a mis reviewers, en especial a Misao y a Danyseren. Mil gracias por leer mi fic, revelé varios personajes en este capi espero los mantenga entretenidos por un rato!


	10. The Days Long Gone

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER EL FIC, ES NECESARIO QUE LEAN LAS NOTAS HASTA EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO. DE LO CONTRARIO NO LO ENTENDERÁN Y CREO QUE LES CONVIENE BASTANTE!**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**The Days Long Gone**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**(1)**"¡Maldición Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon! ¡No te dirijas a mí como si fuese un habitante de tu inmundo planeta!" Reprendió la Reina enardecida. Respiró agitadamente por unos segundos, siempre viendo directamente a los ojos de Sailor Papillon. "No me obligues a enseñarte buenos modales, porque no saldrás viva de la lección. Ahora te tengo otra misión y si deseas continuar con tu miserable vida es mejor que lo hagas bien."

"S- sí- sí su alt- alte- alteza." Las palabras salían cortadas gracias a la incontrolable manera en que temblaba. No podía creer que hubiera pasado por tantas cosas para acabar siendo la esclava de alguien más.

"Quiero que vayas con el espía infiltrado y averigües todo lo que concierne a éste asunto."

"¡Eso haré!" Contestó energéticamente Sailor Papillon ya dando la vuelta para salir, o mejor dicho huir, de aquella habitación cada segundo más peligrosa para ella.

"Excelente." Fue lo único que dijo la Reina. Sin embargo al ver la manera en que le daba la espalda para huir de ella, decidió darle un pequeño incentivo. "Sailor Papillon…"

Sailor Papillon se detuvo en seco. Su sangre se heló, su cuerpo tieso de miedo, sin saber si hacerle caso a su corazón y huir de ahí o hacer caso a su cabeza y fingir tranquilidad. De cualquier forma, la Reina no esperó a que ella se decidiera. "Para que no lo olvides…"

De su dedo índice salió una diminuta luz que se dirigía en línea recta a una inmensa velocidad hacia su indecisa súbdita. La luz dio justo entre sus omoplatos, paralizándola por completo. La reina Kage extendió su mano y de sus cuatro dedos restantes salieron rayos similares. Sailor Papillon ahogó un grito de dolor pues justo en ese momento hicieron contacto con su cuerpo. De repente, electricidad comenzó a correr por los haces de luz llegando al cuerpo de la desafortunada mujer.

El ataque duró solo unos segundos, si acaso, pero fue suficiente para dejarla privada de dolor. "¡Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi!" Llamó tronando los dedos. AL instante dos mujeres idénticas, una vestida de color verde y otra de rojo, aparecieron frente a ella haciendo una reverencia. "Llévensela de aquí. Me provoca asco." Ordenó con un movimiento de mano.

"Sí su Alteza." Dijeron a la vez e hicieron otra reverencia antes de recoger el cuerpo maltrecho de su compañera. Apenas hubieron salido de la habitación, arrojaron a Sailor Papillon al suelo estallando en profundas carcajadas.

"¡Ay a la mariposita le cortaron las alas!" Río Sailor Chi sin ninguna intención de sonar ni un poco preocupada.

"¡Ahora tendrá que arrastrarse como la alimaña que es!" Complementó Sailor Phi estallando en una risa casi demente.

"Pero mariposita, a pesar de lo repugnante que eres, no queremos que desaparezcas a manos de la Reina Kage…" Continuó Sailor Chi conteniendo otra carcajada.

"¡Claro que no! Queremos hacerlo nosotras." Finalizó Sailor Phi. Las dos volvieron a reírse y con una última mirada desaparecieron de ahí.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

Kage de levantó su trono una vez que dejó de oír las molestas risas de sus súbditas. Para ella aún era increíble como en toda la inmensidad el universo solo había una persona que ella considerara digna y capacitada para ser su siervo. _"Y la maldita está en contra mía." _Pensó amargamente mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de su asiento real. Detrás de todas las cortinas y adornos que lo rodeaban había un pequeño y oscuro pasillo y ella comenzó a recorrerlo sin duda alguna.

La oscuridad era impenetrable. _"Hasta la semilla estelar más brillante desaparecería en medio de estas tinieblas." _ Sin embargo, ella ya conocía a la perfección ese pasillo y sabía exactamente cuantos pasos le tomarían para vislumbrar la luz espacial y el aún visible, aunque ya no resplandeciente, resplandor lunar.

Después de unos minutos magnificados por aquella oscuridad, ella por fin salió al aire libre. Se encontraba ahora en la parte posterior de su castillo, en un área tan sagrada que solo ella podía entrar. A ambos lados de ella había vestigios de construcciones de épocas inmemorables. Al menos esa era la versión romántica del asunto. La causa de todos esos pedazos de fachada y similares era la increíble energía, concentrada a duras penas, en ese lugar. Las flores y plantas que alguna vez habían poblado el suelo, brindándole un poco de colorido, se encontraban ahora marchitas. La tierra era seca e infértil, lo único que destacaba de una manera perturbadora, en aquel ya triste lugar era lo que parecía ser un vórtice a unos cuántos metros de ahí.

"_Bueno, parece que tendremos que hacerle una pequeña oferta de negocios a esa mujer." _Pensó divertida imaginándose la cara que pondría aquella mujer que tanto hubiese deseado fuera su seguidora. "¡Una que no podrá rechazar!"

La mujer entro en el vórtice y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Entonces qué es lo que debemos hacer?" Preguntó una chica de cabello corto de color azul.

"Es obvio que no podemos acceder a su demanda. No podemos incorporarla y menos con tales privilegios." Contestó una mujer de ojos púrpuras.

"Pero dudo mucho que sea de las que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente." Agregó una tercera mujer de cabello rubio con un moño de un rojo intenso.

"No tiene otra opción, debe aceptarlo." Comentó decidida la cuarta mujer, su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Una quinta mujer se levantó de su silla. Su vestido blanco delataba su elegancia e importancia. Como si fuese poco una corona de oro con un corazón en el centro yacía en su cabeza, haciendo evidente la posición de aquella hermosa mujer. Su cabello dorado fluía con el vestido, como si todo en ella se encontrase en perfecta armonía. La mujer avanzó cruzando la habitación por completo, haciendo que las demás voltearan a verla curiosas. Sin embargo la Neo Reina Serenity no se cohibió ante ese hecho. Con decisión llegó hasta la ventana desde donde tenía una vista perfecta de la luna.

"Eso podría ser el inicio…" Comenzó con la voz entrecortada, incapaz de voltear a ver a sus amigas, como si la confianza que había demostrado hasta hace unos segundos hubiese sido un gran acto. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla mientras pensaba en los horrores que implicaban esas palabras que se resistía a pronunciar.

Las cuatro mujeres vieron por el reflejo del cristal la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos su compañera, y no pudieron evitar recordar los sentimientos que habían experimentado en el pasado.

"… De otra guerra…" Concluyó al fin la Neo Reina volteando hacia sus amigas.

Las cuatro se miraron a los ojos, todas ellas entendiendo perfectamente lo que sentía su compañera pero resueltas a llegar hasta el final.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Pero qué sucedería si soy interceptada?" Preguntó una mujer diminuta moviendo sus delicadas alas para mantenerse en el aire. Cuatro cristales con energía contenida dentro de ellos se encontraban flotando alrededor de ella.

"No te preocupes, el mensaje solo podrá ser escuchado al entrar en contacto con las semillas estelares de la persona a quién es dirigido." Contestó una mujer de cabello extremadamente largo, en su raíz rubio y luego haciendo un drástico cambio a castaño rojizo. Por su tono era obvio que se sentía orgullosa de su pequeña e ingeniosa creación.

"No, lo decía por mí." Respondió, su semblante cambiando por completo.

"Lo sé, solo bromeaba pequeña amiga." Dijo sonriendo ante lo que ella creía era un gran sentido del humor. Acto seguido unió su dedo pulgar e índice como si hubiese agarrado algo extremadamente pequeño y los separó casi inmediatamente. Una pequeña lucecita apareció entre ellos y cuando desapareció, dio lugar a un pequeño brazalete. "Toma, con esto estaremos comunicadas en todo momento. Si tienes algún problema me enteraré e iré a ayudarte. Ahora lleva esos mensajes por favor."

La pequeña hada hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida. El que la mujer frente a ella fuese tan amable no significaba que fuera ordinaria. Era la mujer más poderosa del universo y con eso no debía jugarse. Volteó a todos lados buscando una salida para llevar a cabo su misión, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el domo de la habitación contigua se encontraba semi abierto y se dirigió hacía allá.

La mujer se despidió de ella con la mano, hasta que desapareció de vista. En cuanto se fue, un sentimiento de pesadumbre la inundó. El Palacio Galactica era muy grande para ella sola. Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a que su diminuta amiga regresara. Resuelta, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las puertas que marcaban el inicio de sus aposentos privados. Ya comenzaba a abrir las puertas cuando algo la hizo voltear.

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer atractiva, pero detrás de aquella gran belleza se escondía algo menos virtuoso. La mujer notó que estaba siendo observada y volteó a confrontar a la habitante de aquél palacio. "¡Sailor Galaxia, en verdad tienes buen gusto! Mira que crear un palacio así en un vulgar asteroide… ¡No, no, no, eres una mujer de grandes habilidades!"

A Sailor Galaxia no se le hizo difícil encontrar el sarcasmo y la hipocresía detrás de aquellos halagos. Este era el segundo encuentro que tenía con ella, y le sirvió para darse cuenta que la primera impresión no era tan importante; ahora no tenía la más mínima tolerancia para soportar los sardónicos comentarios de esa indeseable visita. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Vaya, ¡qué malos modales para quien podría ser la dueña del universo con tan solo tronar los dedos!"

Sailor Galaxia apretó los dientes comiéndose así un comentario mordaz. Solamente se limitó a repetir su pregunta. "¿Qué quieres Kage?"

"Bueno, está bien, te diré el motivo de mi visita." Dijo sentándose en el trono de Sailor Galaxia. "Como bien sabes, la Reina de la Luna me ha prohi-…"

"¡Basta!" Cortó Sailor Galaxia. "Si lo que buscas es apoyo para hacer algo en contra de los designios de la Neo Reina Serenity, estás en el lugar equivocado. Yo tengo una deuda de por vida con ella y ten por seguro que mi apoyo hacia ella y su reino es incondicional."

"Ya veo." Fue lo único que atinó a responder Kage, maldiciéndola una vez más para sus adentros. _"Es momento de cambiar de táctica." _Pensó lista para acertar otro comentario venenoso. "¡Qué pena! ¡La mujer más poderosa del universo sometida bajo el yugo de alguien tan inferior! Si estuviera en mí, me encargaría de que jamás tuvieras que rendirle cuentas a nadie…"

"¿No lo entiendes? Yo no estoy bajo el yugo de nadie. Es mi decisión estar a sus órdenes. Ahora, si ya terminaste, retírate inmediatamente. Ya no eres bienvenida aquí."

"Está bien." Convino Kage levantándose del trono. "Solo recuerda que la próxima ves que nos encontremos, lo que menos haré será sentarme a conversar contigo. Espero no te arrepientas cuando llegue ese momento… Adiós."

Dicho esto, desapareció en un hoyo negro creado por ella misma. Sailor Galaxia se quedó observando el lugar donde se esfumó, celebrando mentalmente por haber comenzado con su plan ese mismo día.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**(2)**"¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?"

Un silencio cayó en el recinto. La mujer tan elegante y tan fría se levantó de su trono. Lentamente comenzó a pasearse frente a éste, nunca perdiendo de vista a la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon te hice una pregunta y es una verdadera descortesía hacerme esperar por la respuesta." Agregó educadamente. Detrás de aquel sutil tono era evidente un creciente descontento. Un descontento que podría terminar en la eliminación de su vasalla.

"Su Alteza los cuatro asteroides se encontraban vacíos." Respondió débilmente Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. Ella lidiaba una batalla interna contra su instinto que le incitaba a hincarse y rogar piedad.

"Te escuché la primera vez. No soy estúpida, pero no me estás explicando nada." Replicó crudamente haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura. En su frente se formaron pequeñas líneas de expresión al fruncir el ceño, clavando su mirada en la responsable de su actual ira. "Y puedes estar completamente segura de que te cortaré esas coloridas alas tuyas si no me satisface tu explicación."

Sailor Papillon sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Sin embargo no consideró que demostrar su miedo fuese la mejor de las ideas. Pasó saliva con dificultad, aprovechando hasta el último segundo para poner sus pensamientos en orden. "Buscamos en todos los lugares posibles, pero no había ni un rastro…"

"Entonces se nos adelantaron." Interrumpió. Su tono de voz era ahora más agresivo y ya sin intenciones de reprimir su coraje.

"No, no. Estaban completamente destruidos, no había nada… Y de habérsenos adelantado, ¿ya nos habrían atacado no es así? Tal vez tenemos un aliado desconocido y-"

"Un aliado secreto ¿eh? Bueno pues más te vale que lo encuentres y lo traigas ante mí pronto. Ahora vete de aquí."

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon salió sin decir nada de aquel lugar, todo el camino deseando poder regresar el tiempo y no haber mencionado al aliado inexistente. Sin lugar a dudas, su existencia se encontraba desde ese momento en la cuerda floja.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

**(1)** Aquí empieza un _flashback. _Eso quiere decir que todo el capitulo será sobre eventos pasados. Por lo tanto, no se sorprendan por los personajes que aún siguen vivos, o porque hablan de eventos o situaciones desconocidas. A partir de este capítulo comenzaré a escribir varios _flashbacks_ para que vayan entendiendo el inicio de la historia.

**(2)** Esto ya toma parte en el presente.

Espero les guste, es un pequeño capítulo, pero ando medio ocupado escribiendo otro fic (100 original yeeiii), actualizando mi blog, haciendo un complot, planeando mi cumpleaños (que por cierto es el 5 de marzo, o sea ya), etc. En fin, espero poder actualizar pronto! A mis reviewers… LOS AMO!


	11. Guilty Cover Up

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Guilty Cover Up**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Vaya qué linda casa!" Exclamó Lita entrando justo detrás de Hotaru. Después de la batalla en su preparatoria habían decidido unánimemente, aunque Setsuna diría lo contrario, explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Y además se nota el buen gusto por todos lados!" Agregó Mina apresurando a Lita a pasar. Su cabeza volteando de lado a lado admirando los elegantes detalles en toda la casa. "¡Mira Ami!"

"¡Mina con cuidado o vas a romperlo!" Reprendió Ami al ver a Mina cargando una vasija invaluable. Aunque la apreciaba enormemente, no podía evitar pensar que a su amiga le hacían falta unas clases de educación.

"Tranquila Ami, tranquila. Además a Michiru no le molesta, ¿cierto?" Replicó su amiga viendo hacia Michiru, que entraba justo enfrente de Haruka. Al ver esa escena, Michiru solo sonrió y Mina dejó la vasija para agarrar unos adornos cercanos. Pero lo que no vio Mina fue que la sonrisa era forzada, mientras sus manos retorcían un delicado pañuelo con su nombre bordado en hilo aguamarina.

Las chicas se sentaron en la sala mientras la rubia seguía explorando el lugar, siempre vigilada por la mirada fulminante de Michiru. Se quedaron observándose en silencio, para tres de ellas era una cuestión de formalidad, para Ami, aunado a la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar Mina, era de incomodidad. A los pocos minutos regresó Setsuna con una bandeja de té, seguida por Lita que llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con panecillos.

Una vez que se hubo servido el té, Haruka se aclaró la garganta, como pidiendo que guardaran silencio. Hecho que resultaba ridículo dado que el único sonido provenía de Mina y los diferentes objetos que tomaba y dejaba. Haruka se volvió a aclarar la garganta intentando llamar la atención de Mina que ahora se dirigía escaleras arriba. "Mina siéntate." Llamó Lita apenada. Mina se acercó con una cara de tristeza, no por el hecho de ser tan poco sutilmente regañada, sino porque no podría explorar la casa a fondo.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¡Serena, despierta!" Luna se encontraba sobre la cama, cerca del oído de Serena, donde al parecer no corría peligro de ser golpeada o pateada por su amiga. "¡Serena, estás teniendo una pesadilla!" Viendo que sus esfuerzos por despertarla delicadamente eran inútiles, se dirigió hacia su tocador, donde tenía una linda caja musical. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la golpeó con una de sus patas y fue a dar al suelo en un estruendo terrible.

Serena se despertó, su rostro brilloso por el sudor. Volteó a todos lados, desconcertada por el repentino ruido. Sus ojos parecían tardar siglos en acostumbrarse a la luz. Después de parpadear varias veces, comenzó a distinguir entre las sombras de su cuarto. Aún asustada, buscó con la mirada el causante de aquél escándalo. al pasar unos minutos vio a Luna observándola preocupada desde el suelo, junto a ella se encontraba la cajita musical que Darien le había regalado en una de sus primeras citas.

"Luna, ¿qué estás ha-"

"Serena, estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y no encontré otra forma de despertarte. Un momento… ¿qué estabas soñando?" Preguntó Luna, al principio, su voz había sido la de alguien avergonzado, pero terminó siendo bastante inquisitivo y dejando claro que no admitiría evasivas.

"Pues, es que – este yo solo… no era nada." Contestó Serena agobiada ante la repentina atención que recibía. Volteó a los ojos de Luna, y vio que seguiría insistiendo hasta lograr averiguar todo acerca de su pesadilla. Por su mente cruzaban miles de ideas para contarle la menor parte de su sueño. "Solo estaba soñando con ciertas personas…" Luna la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, esperando que continuara con su relato.

"Soñaba con las Sailor Starlights." Queriendo esquivar la mirada de la gata, Serena comenzó a descorrer la cortina de su cuarto, buscando desesperadamente una excusa para no observar a su compañera. Se quedó admirando el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas que parecían iluminar la noche más de lo habitual. Tras un largo silencio, Serena volteó a ver a su amiga, curiosa por la inesperada falta de comentario. Con la mirada buscó sus ojos, pero éstos se encontraban enfocados en un algo de mayor interés.

Serena siguió la mirada de su compañera casi ansiosa por ver que era aquello que la tenía tan intrigada. Mirando por la ventana, que era a donde veía la gata, vio todo perfectamente normal. La noche no podría estar más tranquila y de no ser por aquellos extraños sueños, podría pasar como una noche perfecta. "Luna, ya dime qué es lo que observas."

"¿Acaso no lo ves Serena?" Preguntó Luna muy seria. "Observa bien."

Serena no respondió. La pregunta había sido inesperada. En silencio volteó a la ventana, tratando de encontrar lo que debía haber visto la primera vez. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el panorama, desde las casas vecinas a los árboles a las estrellas. Sin embargo nada parecía salirse de lo normal. A punto de darse por vencida, bostezó cansada, lista para oírlo de Luna o volver a dormirse. _"La luna en verdad está hermosa esta noche." _Pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro. "¡Humo!"

Luna saltó ágilmente a la cama junto a Serena. Ambas acercaron su rostro hasta quedar a un par de centímetros del cristal. Los ojos de Serena recorrían la gruesa hilera de humo lentamente, tenía miedo de llegar al lugar del cual provenía. Conforme se acercaba a la fuente, un resplandor naranja iluminaba los alrededores. "Luna es ahí donde está la escuela ¿cierto?"

Luna asintió. Serena saltó al suelo y comenzó a buscar el control remoto entre el desorden de su cuarto. Encontrándolo irónicamente debajo de unos cuadernos, procedió a prender la televisión, buscando en todos los canales hasta encontrar el noticiero.

"_El incendio es incontrolable, las llamas han consumido el invernadero por completo y hay una gran posibilidad de que se expanda a las áreas verdes. El jefe de bomberos acaba de pedir refuerzos a una unidad especializada para las instalaciones principales, pues temen que el fuego…"_

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"… _ser que la causa del incendio fue una falla en la planta de luz, aunque aún no logran explicar la quema del invernadero. Hasta el momento, no hay noticias de desaparecidos por lo que se puede pensar que no había nadie en el colegio. De igual forma se descarta un acto de violencia o vandalismo pero solo estaremos seguros hasta el reporte oficial…"_

"Vaya, son tan ingenuos que casi me conmueven." Comentó Haruka en un tono entre sarcástico y apenado. Todas en la sala estaban atentas a la acción que se desarrollaba detrás de la reportera: unos hombres en impermeables amarillos corrían de un lado a otro cargando una larga manguera sobre sus hombros, mientras el primero apuntaba desesperadamente a una de las ventanas del primer piso tratando de acabar con el fuego.

"Si supieran lo que en verdad sucedió…" Suspiró Lita pensando en ese escenario. "Seguramente estarían aterrados."

"¡Mina estábamos viendo eso!" Exclamó Rei enfadada viendo a la causante de su ira mientras cambiaba los canales, inmutable. "¿Qué acaso no te importa?"

"¡Vamos Rei! Nosotras estuvimos ahí, como que ya sabemos lo que sucedió ¿no?" Replicó Mina con una mirada de aburrimiento que cambió en el instante en que llegó al canal de videos musicales. "Además Michiru estaba aburrida también. Seguro a ella no le molestó en absoluto." Rei volteó a ver el rostro de la mencionada, que tenía una expresión bastante extraña, su gentil sonrisa contrastaba con la manera en que torcía su pañuelo entre sus manos.

"Debimos quedarnos a ayudar, al menos a contener el incendio." Murmuró Ami afligida.

"Imposible." Dijo Hotaru mientras veía un video musical de alguna banda nueva y desconocida en Japón.

"Tiene razón. Cuando las encontramos seguían inconscientes y las sirenas se oían bastante cerca." Explicó Setsuna sorbiendo un poco de té, "Y sería un caos si apareciésemos en cadena nacional. Ya tenemos muchos problemas, no necesitamos paparazzi tras nosotras todo el día."

"¡Ay! Las cámaras, las alfombras rojas, el glamour, los actores…" Exclamó Mina emocionada, en su mente construyendo toda una fantasía. Todas en la habitación se observaron entre ellas incómodas. Evidentemente Mina no era la mejor compañía en estos momentos.

"Mina, tu sentido del humor está fuera de lugar." Comentó Ami verdaderamente apenada. No había sido suficiente el hecho de haberse desmayado en vez de ayudar a Lita y a Haruka sino que ya era poca la confianza que les tenían las Outer Scouts como para que además se dieran el lujo de comportarse así.

"Ya Ami, toma un chocolate para endulzarte la vida." Contestó Mina acercando un dulcero repleto de chocolates de envoltura dorada. "¡Anda Ami están deliciosos!" Insistió la rubia con un chocolate en la boca y otro a medio desenvolver. No esperando a terminar el primero, se metió el segundo a la boca y balbuceó algo ininteligible, las migajas cayendo a la alfombra blanca.

Lita volteó a ver el rostro de Michiru ante éste pequeño accidente y vio no con mucha sorpresa que había comenzado a abanicarse. Su cara comenzaba a subir de color mientras observaba a la rubia intentando levantar las migajas pero solo lograba embarrarlas en la alfombra. "¡Bueno! Lo bueno es que a Michiru no le-"

Un sonido de madera al romperse interrumpió el comentario de Mina. Todas se quedaron quietas, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había sido pero sin atreverse a voltear hacia ese lugar. Mina alzó la mirada en la dirección de la que provenía y vio a Michiru con sus ojos aguamarina llameantes de ira, el abanico roto en dos en sus manos. Haruka por fin volteó hacia su compañera y al ver su expresión se alejó lo más que pudo sin hacer evidente su temor.

Todo en la sala quedó en silencio, como si la ira de la mujer hubiese acallado todo a su alrededor. Mina sintió como sus palmas comenzaban a sudar de nervios, pues no sabía que decir, y a ciencia cierta, no podía afirmar que supiese la razón de su enojo. "¿Qué sucede Mi-"

"¡Basta!" Gritó Michiru, ya no haciendo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por contener sus emociones. "¡Si no puedes controlarte lo siguiente que verás será la puerta principal!"

"¿Pero que tiene de especial eso?"

"¡Qué la verás por fuera!" Cuando dijo eso, Mina comprendió a lo que se refería y buscó desesperadamente el apoyo de alguna de sus amigas con la mirada. Ami y Lita por su parte encontraron bastante curioso el fondo de sus tazas mientras Rei, menos discreta, puso en blanco los ojos harta de su compañera. A sus espaldas escuchó el comienzo de una risa pero calló casi al instante. Al voltearse vio a Setsuna mirando de soslayo a Hotaru.

"Perfecto." Comentó Michiru con una sonrisa victoriosa y su tono más amable, "¿Alguien quiere más té?"

"Será mejor dejar la cortesía de lado e ir al grano." Opinó Haruka. Al instante todas dejaron sus tazas en la mesita y vieron a Haruka muy serias. "Te cedo la palabra, Setsuna."

Las miradas se posaron en la morena de cabello verde, sus ojos pidiendo a gritos que comenzará a contarles el origen de la nueva batalla que se avecinaba. "Está bien…"

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Sabes Luna, creo que lo mejor será decirle a Darien cuanto antes lo que está sucediendo." Dijo Serena apagando la televisión. La luna comenzaba ya a perder fuerza contra el sol naciente. Luna la observó en silencio, su mirada era respetuosa, no por el hecho de decidirse a contarle algo a Darien, ya que le había insistido por días. Era respetuosa porque sabía que justo en ese momento ella había decidido hacer lo imposible por proteger al mundo una vez más. "Pero primero dormiré un poco más, será un día muy largo."

Dicho esto se estiró por las cobijas y las levantó del suelo, sin hacer el esfuerzo por acomodarlas, solo se cubrió como pudo y cerró los ojos. _"Al menos es un paso…" _pensó la gata tratando de tener las esperanzas altas después del último comentario de su amiga. Resuelta a dormir un poco también, se acurrucó en una esquina, su última visión el despertador que marcaba las 4:27 am.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

El despertador sonó pocas horas después, despertando a Serena con un sobresalto. Ella golpeó el reloj con una almohada y regresó a dormir, pues después de lo sucedido esa noche, no había que preocuparse por llegar tarde a la escuela, o lo que aún quedaba de ella. Varios minutos más tarde oyó golpes en la puerta acompañados por una voz, "¡Serena vas a llegar tarde a la escuela!"

Serena entreabrió los ojos y reconoció aquella voz como la de su madre. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero su garganta se encontraba reseca. Con un tremendo esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se topó con su madre teniendo un ataque de histeria porque no llegaría a la escuela. "Mamá, la escuela se incendió, no habrá clases hoy."

"¡Tendrás tanta suerte jovencita!" Exclamó su mamá mientras señalaba con un dedo un párrafo de la primera plana del periódico. En ella se encontraba una gran foto de un carro de bomberos luchando contra las llamas. "Anda, si no me crees, léelo."

Serena acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz tocó el papel pues sus ojos aún no enfocaban bien. "Veamos… Aquí dice: Las clases no serán… suspendidas… los alumnos deberán aistir… ya veo…" Serena se dio la vuelta y entró a su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Con decisión regresó a su cama y se envolvió en las cobijas. Su madre la observó incrédula y se tomó aire para despertar a su hija una vez más cuando...

"¡No voy a llegar!" Gritó Serena levantándose de un salto. Con un movimiento arrojó todas las almohadas y cobijas al suelo sin darse cuenta que Luna iba entre ellas. Con una velocidad increíble comenzó a correr de un lado a otro de su cuarto, sacando el uniforme, buscando el cepillo, sus zapatos, desvistiéndose y todas esas actividades que normalmente hacía con un poco más de calma. En menos de cinco minutos Serena salió corriendo de su cuarto y casi al instante oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

La mamá suspiró resignada, mientras se acercaba a las cobijas que había aventado su hija y que había pisado incontables veces en esos escasos cinco minutos. Se guió por los leves maullidos para al fin encontrar a la gata maltrecha que levantó en brazos mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho mal para tener una hija así.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Y cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó Luna mientras la rubia se sumergía en la tina de baño. Desde que había llegado no había dicho gran cosa y la gata estaba ansiosa por saber que había sucedido.

"No fue gran cosa, como casi todos los salones quedaron destruidos estamos usando el gimnasio y las canchas." Suspiró Serena dejando claro que no tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

"Pero ya sabes a que me refiero, ¿fue el nuevo enemigo el causante?" Insistió la gata.

"No lo sé, Mina, Ami y Lita evadieron el tema cada que lo sacaba a flote." Respondió triste, mientras comenzaba a masajearse la cabeza cubierta de espuma. "Estoy segura de que ellos fueron, pero no quieren preocuparme."

"Ya veo, bueno le preguntaré a Artemis." Dijo resuelta Luna dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te dirá algo?"

"Muy fácil, le diré que si no me dice, que se vaya olvidando de tener una hija en el futuro." Respondió con un guiño. Serena no podía creer lo manipuladora que podía ser esa gata para lo pequeña que era. Pero a pesar de eso no podía negar que era bastante lista y hábil para conseguir lo que quería. Pensando en eso continuó con su baño, ya lista para dormir hasta el cansancio.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

"¿Por qué te encuentras tan asustada Serena?" Preguntó divertida aquella voz que se había vuelto ya parte de su rutina, "Cualquiera pensaría que después de tanto tiempo de verme ya lo harías hasta con gusto."

Serena retrocedió instintivamente. Esto ya se había vuelto habitual, primero se encontraba perdida en la oscuridad y comenzaba un recorrido incierto hasta que oía, casi deseosa pues eso significaba el final de la pesadilla pero a la vez la peor parte de ella, esa risa fría y malvada. Después de eso la saludaría con un comentario sarcástico e hipócrita y de ahí cruzarían unas cuantas palabras acerca de su vida y sus amistades. Y a pesar de eso, aún no podía controlar esa sensación de pánico que la inundaba. "Tal vez si el escenario fuese menos lúgubre…"

"Vamos, vamos, no seas cortés." Instó aquella voz proveniente de algún lugar desconocido. "Las dos sabemos que no es el lugar. No hay necesidad de mentir, no cuando yo te conozco tan bien."

"Bueno… es que, no sé, tal vez si dejases descansar esta forma de aparecerte y hacerlo más tranquilizadoramente…"

"No, no, no. No, Serena, esa no es la solución a nuestro pequeñito problema de confianza." Interrumpió la voz, "Tengo una idea excelente para acabar con él." Su voz comenzó a hacerse más fría y su tono, a pesar de su frialdad, era de una diversión inmesurable. "No amiga mía. El tiempo se hace cada vez menos y eso hace nuestro pequeño asunto de vital importancia. Por lo tanto…"

Serena escuchó esa frase atentamente. Creía saber como terminaría esa frase pero a la vez deseaba con todo su ser que estuviese equivocada. Sintió una pequeña ráfaga de viento en su espalda y unos dedos helados se cerraron sobre su hombro. Con violencia la voltearon para toparse con unos ojos llenos de malicia y una sonrisa acorde a ellos. La mujer frente a ella abrió los labios lentamente y dijo lo que tanto temía, "Nos conoceremos."

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

**Author Notes:**

Es un capítulo súper de relleno lo sé. Pero bueno me sirvió de puente perfecto para el siguiente capítulo que ya viene y además estará súper fuerte. Por lo tanto espero disfruten de éste, que tiene bastante comedia, o al menos un intento posiblemente fallido de hacerla. Sigan dejando sus reviews por amor a Ra y… ah claro! Saqué una cuenta en fictionpresspuntocom con el mismo pseudónimo para todos aquellos que quieran leer el primer capítulo de mi fic 1000 original. De igual forma chequen mi blog, hoy cumple dos años de estar en inet chismeando…. Bye!


	12. A Formidable Enemy's Appearance

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**A Formidable Enemy's Appearance**

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La princesa Serena observaba el horizonte preocupada. Muy lejos, en el planeta Tierra, se encontraban las últimas cuatro grandes guerreras del Reino de la Luna. En ese planeta azul, alguna vez lleno de vida, se libraba la última y más desesperada batalla por el futuro del universo. _"De fallar, no tendré más remedio que usarlo…" _Pensó la joven mujer apretando sus manos fuertemente contra su pecho. Un rayo de luz escapó de entre sus manos. Al alejarlas flotaba sobre ellas un bello cristal. "El Cristal de Plata del futuro…"

El Cristal de Plata emitía un débil brillo a su alrededor. La princesa de cabellos rosados lo observó, sabiendo que el poder de ese cristal solo podría detener al enemigo por un tiempo. El cristal que había poseído su madre, aún en su máximo poder, no había sido más que una burla contra el inmenso poder y se había perdido en la primera gran batalla. Y aquél que flotaba ahora entre sus delicadas manos no era ni la mitad de poderoso que el pasado.

A lo largo de su corta vida, había escuchado una y otra vez lo extraordinaria que había sido su madre y las proezas que había realizado bajo el nombre de Sailor Moon. Había aprendido que el poder de su amor por los demás había salvado al mundo y al universo en numerosas ocasiones, pero esta vez ni siquiera ese amor había conseguido derrotar al más poderoso enemigo. _"Si tan solo Sailor Pluto siguiera con vida, podría pedir la ayuda de Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts…" _Pensó entristecida. Aún con la gran rivalidad que había entre Serena y ella, le habría encantado tener la oportunidad de verla una vez, deseando poder impregnarse de su fortaleza para enfrentar con valor y dignidad el momento cada vez más cercano de su inevitable muerte.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"Bienvenida seas Princesa Kakyuu, disculpa por el recibimiento tan poco formal, hoy en día las pocas personas que habitaban este castillo han huido a buscar un refugio más seguro... ¡Imagínate! Como si aquí conmigo no estuvieran suficientemente seguras." Exclamó con aire ofendido una mujer en un sencillo pero elegante vestido de tiras. Con un ademán invitó a pasar a la princesa del planeta de fuego y la guió a través de un largo pasillo con varias puertas a ambos lados hasta llegar a un enorme salón con un extraordinario comedor incrustado de piedras preciosas.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, la invitó a tomar asiento y la anfitriona se sentó del lado opuesto a ella para verla directamente a los ojos. Unas tazas llenas de un té oscuro aparecieron frente a ellas. "Y ahora dime¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?" Preguntó cordialmente mientras tomaba su taza y la llevaba a sus labios. La Princesa Kakyuu la imitó y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té para después depositar la taza sobre el plato con el que había aparecido. "Estoy segura que ya te has enterado de la tragedia que ha caído sobre el Reino de la Luna." Respondió al fin la Princesa del planeta de fuego. "Ciertamente." Dijo la mujer frente a ella sosteniendo la taza aún en su mano, "Pero me parece que no has venido para lamentar la pérdida de la Neo Reina y el Neo Rey conmigo¿me equivoco?"

"No, yo estoy aquí por otro motivo." Respondió, muy poco sorprendida por la agilidad mental que poseía la mujer frente a ella. No por nada había sido en algún momento la mayor amenaza del universo. El silencio de su interlocutora la hizo continuar, "Hace poco, mi planeta fue atacado. Temo decir que su fuerza nos sobrepasó por mucho, y además nos advirtió que volvería por nosotros." Retomó su taza y bebió hasta vaciarla, esperando una respuesta. "Eso es terrible, pero aún no comprendo por qué estás aquí." Fue lo único que dijo la mujer de largo pelo rubio en la punta y castaño rojizo al final. "Las Sailor Starlights y yo hemos tomado la decisión de detener al mal antes de que haga más daño… a cualquier precio." Dijo al fin revelando su plan, "Entonces Sailor Galaxia¿podemos contar contigo?" Preguntó esperanzada la Princesa Kakyuu.

"Yo ya me he enfrentado a la Oscuridad. Y temo decirte que tampoco pude poner una gran resistencia." Confesó tranquilamente, algo le decía que aún no había escuchado todo el plan. "Pero aún hay otra manera de detenerlo. Si le damos lo que queremos…" Murmuró tratando de leer en los ojos de Sailor Galaxia sus pensamientos. Sailor Galaxia golpeó la mesa y se levantó rápidamente. "¿Al menos sabes lo que está buscando!" Gritó airada, "¡Pretende terminar con la noción de bondad en el universo!"

La Princesa Kakyuu se levantó también, "¡Pero esa noción de bondad está representada por las Guerreras de la Luna!" Gritó a su vez, rodeando la mesa para estar más cerca de Sailor Galaxia. "¡Y entonces qué harás¿¡Las matarás?" Le gritó acercándose a ella, de su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar una energía dorada que hizo que las sillas y las tazas de té comenzaran a temblar. Kakyuu trató de tranquilizarse sabiendo que no debía desatar la ira de la anfitriona, "Si he de elegir entre mi planeta y sus habitantes y el Reino de la Luna…" Las tazas y el eco de varios cristales rotos se escucharon en todo el palacio. El suelo comenzó a temblar. Una de las puertas del comedor comenzó a abrirse y Sailor Galaxia apuntó hacia ella con la mano abierta y se cerró al instante. "Escucha bien esto: Si decides continuar con tu plan de eliminar a las Sailor Scouts… ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero!"

El semblante de Kakyuu cambió por un segundo, de su confianza pasó a miedo y de ahí a determinación, "Piénsalo Kakyuu¿estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a mí una vez más y arriesgar tu vida y la de las Sailor Starlights? Porque si llegamos a ese punto, yo pelearé sin ningún remordimiento." La Princesa Kakyuu la observó por unos segundos y después se dio la vuelta, "En ese caso, que gane la mejor." Una luz entre rojiza y anaranjada iluminó la habitación y en ella desapareció dejando sola a Sailor Galaxia.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El teléfono sonó en el pequeño pero lujoso departamento. El dueño salió apresurado de la cocina aún con su delantal y contestó, del otro lado escuchó la voz de su prometida. _"¿Darien?" _dijo la voz, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para sonar normal, el joven hombre había logrado captar el tono de duda e incluso desesperación. "Dime Serena¿qué sucede?" Respondió con calma. Caminó de una habitación a otra para apaciguar su curiosidad. Presionarla no era una opción en esos momentos. _"¿Puedo verte esta noche? Necesito hablar contigo." _Contestó Serena sin darle vueltas al asunto. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?" Ofreció, al final del día ella era su prometida. _"No. Nos veremos en el parque al sur del distrito de tiendas." _Sin decir nada más colgó el auricular.

Darien se quedó unos segundos pegado al teléfono inalámbrico sin saber qué pensar. Esta llamada se sumaba a la larga lista de misterios que últimamente giraban entorno a Serena. Una alarma comenzó a sonar en algún lugar del departamento. El sonido ensordecedor sacó a Darien de sus cavilaciones. "¡Maldición, la comida!" Maldijo y corrió a la cocina de donde comenzaba a salir una nube de humo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"¡Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi!" llamó Kage desde su trono. En su mano sostenía una copa de cristal con alguna bebida oscura. Al instante aparecieron dos jóvenes mujeres rubias con una mirada maligna en sus ojos. Una de ellas en un vestido verde con aberturas a ambos lados de la pierna y la otra con unos pantalones bombachos rojos. Ambas llevaban el pelo sujetado en un gran chongo con dos coletas colgando. El chongo era sujetado por un broche, uno incrustado de esmeraldas y otro de rubíes. Cada una sujetaba un cetro en extremo largo, con un símbolo estelar en la punta. Al momento de su aparición hicieron una reverencia, "¿Qué desea Señora?"

"Sailor Adamantite Cobra me ha avisado que todo está listo para el ataque." Anunció la Reina Kage complacida. "Sin embargo, seguramente serán ayudados por esas ineptas Sailor Scouts. Díganle a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon que debe evitarlo."

"Así lo haremos Señora." Respondió Sailor Phi con otra reverencia.

"Un momento. Ustedes también deberán pelear. Sailor Papillon es demasiado estúpida para lograrlo sola." Comandó Kage con una mirada de molestia al pensar en las múltiples fallas de su súbdita. "Espero no me decepcionen."

"No lo haremos." Contestó Sailor Chi con otra reverencia. Un segundo después, ambas desaparecieron en un destello de luces.

"Será mejor que tengan éxito. Necesitamos encontrar las Estrellas del Cosmos lo antes posible…" Murmuró Kage cuando fue dejada sola en su habitación real.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"Justo lo que me faltaba, otro enemigo." Murmuró Sailor Galaxia llevándose una mano al costado. Con la otra apuntó hacia la puerta cerrada del comedor y ésta comenzó a abrirse por sí sola. Una luz brillante entró apenas hubo comenzado a abrirse y voló hacia el rostro de Sailor Galaxia deteniéndose justo enfrente de ella.

"¡Señora Galaxia!" Exclamó exaltada una vocecilla aguda que provenía de la luz. Ésta comenzó a cambiar de forma y pronto apareció la silueta de una diminuta mujer alada. Sailor Galaxia le sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano, como queriendo desechar la preocupación de su mensajera. "Tranquila amiga mía, aquí no ha sucedido nada que no esperáramos ya." Respondió con voz calmada a la pregunta no formulada.

"Pero… ¡Sangre!" Exclamó de pronto la recién llegada viendo el costado de Sailor Galaxia; su vestido dorado se había cubierto de escarlata, manchando incluso la delicada mano de Sailor Galaxia. Al observar más detenidamente, notó una luz dorada que emanaba de la mano de Sailor Galaxia. "Vaya, cada vez tarda más en cerrar…" Se quejó al fin Sailor Galaxia, ya no teniendo que aparentar tranquilidad mientras un agudo dolor le recorría el cuerpo, "Pero por favor dime¿cuál fue su respuesta?"

"El señor Helios aceptó." Respondió, su voz aún temblaba un poco por la cantidad de emociones que había experimentado en tan corto tiempo. Sailor Galaxia asintió y se sentó sobre una de las sillas hermosamente talladas a la par que una taza de té aparecía frente a ella.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"¿Cuando se lo diremos chicas?" Preguntó Lita tan pronto como Rei cerró la puerta corrediza de su cuarto detrás del templo Hikawa.

"¿De qué serviría hacerlo?" Preguntó Lita viendo por una ventana como el sol comenzaba su descenso. "Recuerda lo que Setsuna dijo, ni siquiera el Cristal de Plata pudo contra el enemigo."

"¡Pero Rini corre peligro!" Exclamó Rei tomando por sorpresa a las demás, "¿Acaso debemos dejarla a su suerte¡¿Qué dirá Serena si se entera que nosotros le ocultamos algo así!"

"Pero Rei, hacerlo solo la pondría en un mayor peligro." Comentó Ami tratando de consolarla, "Creo que por el momento debemos concentrarnos en proteger a Serena y a Darien."

"Es cierto chicas. Setsuna dijo que Kage no descansaría hasta lo que desea." Agregó Mina mordiéndose una uña.

"El problema es que aún no sabemos lo que desea." Murmuró Lita abatida por la difícil situación en la que se encontraban.

"Tal vez eso es solo un pretexto." Dijo secamente Rei. Las tres muchachas voltearon a verla desconcertadas. "¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Ami por las tres. Rei tomó aire y comenzó a recordar la visión que había tenido hace poco tiempo. A estas alturas, cualquier colaboración, por pequeña o confusa que fuese ayudaría. "Hace días, cuando la acompañe a su casa después de estudiar en el departamento de Lita…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Las estrellas y la luna brillaban con intensidad cuando Darien llegó al lugar de la cita. Después de caminar algunos minutos, identificó una silueta conocida sentada en una banca escondida entre unos árboles. Se acercó debatiéndose entre saludar alegremente, seriamente o solo sentarse a su lado. Eligió la última pues recordó que aún no sabía para que había sido citado. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de la pequeña banca Serena se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí. Darien la alcanzó y pronto comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro.

"Ha llegado un nuevo enemigo." Dijo después de un rato de caminar por el parque en silencio. Darien se detuvo al escuchar esto. Serena dio un par de pasos más y volteó con la mirada clavada al suelo, no queriendo encarar a Darien. Su prometido la observó por un tiempo, indeciso en sus emociones; se sentía traicionado al saber lo que le había ocultado, pero también comprendía la angustia por la que debío de haber pasado. "¿Sucedió hace mucho?" Preguntó Darien, pues no había escuchado de ninguna situación anormal. "Hace casi un mes." Respondió la rubia, aún sin verlo a los ojos.

"Entonces no estaría equivocado en pensar que lo sucedido en la escuela la noche de ayer no fue una fuga de gas como dijeron en las noticias¿cierto?" Serena volteó a verlo por primera vez desde que había llegado al parque. "No lo sé, las chicas no me dijeron nada al respecto." Respondió aún un poco sorprendida por la agudeza mental de su novio. "Ya veo… ¿Y ya saben lo que están buscando?" Continuó con sus preguntas. Aunque sabía que no debía presionarla, su curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de él. "Ese es precisamente el problema."

Serena volteó hacia el cielo y observó la luna creciente, deseando que el resplandor le diese la fuerza para continuar. "No estoy segura, pero creo que vienen por nosotras." Dijo sin dejar de ver al cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas, "La única vez que nos atacaron parecía que su objetivo era eliminarnos. No fue como otras veces que van en busca de alguna semilla estelar o un espejo de los sueños o un corazón puro o simplemente energía vital. Esta vez parecía que su único fin era acabar con nosotras, y por poco lo logran…"

"¿Y que hay del Cristal de Plata?" Preguntó Darien muy serio. Lo que acababa de escuchar era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. "¿Que lo quieran? No, eso es imposible. El Cristal de Plata apenas pudo derrotarlos." Respondió Serena pesimista, recordando la batalla contra los enemigos fantasmales, "Si fuese una amenaza para ellos lo creería, pero desgraciadamente no es el caso."

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"¿Estás completamente segura de que era una visión?" Preguntó Lita no escondiendo su miedo. Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en silencio, sus miradas enfocadas en cualquier cosa que no fuese el rostro de alguien más. Desde que Rei había finalizado su relato nadie se sentía con ánimos de hablar.

"Por supuesto que estoy segura." Contestó Rei demasiado seria para pensar en indignarse, si no lo hubiese visto, ella también habría dudado de su historia. "Sé que fue una visión, esa sensación de odio y muerte no la podría haber experimentado soñando."

"¿Entonces crees que la Neo Reina Serenity y el Neo Rey Endymion hayan muerto?" Preguntó Mina viendo a la chica de ojos morados con intensidad.

"No lo creo. Si hubiese sido así Setsuna nos habría contado¿no creen?" Respondió Ami por Rei. La idea de la muerte de los futuros reyes era demasiado importante como para haber sido ocultada por Setsuna.

"Pero entonces," continuó Mina aún más preocupada que antes, "si el Cristal de Plata fue destruido en la primera gran batalla, y los enemigos no están en busca de nada aparente¿Cuál es su objetivo?"

"¿Acabar con el pasado?" Murmuró Lita.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"Por favor no te molestes Darien, si no te conté fue porque aún no sabemos nada del enemigo." Pidió Serena cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Aún con la seriedad del asunto, no pudo evitar observar el vaho que había salido de su boca. Darien también lo notó y, viendo el delgado sweater que llevaba su novia, se quitó su chamarra y la pasó por sus hombros. Serena agradeció el gesto con un sonrojo y la sujetó contra su espalda. "Por más que trato, aún no logro comprender por qué actuaste así." Dijo por fin el muchacho reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar.

"Lo siento mucho¡no quería que te arriesgaras!" Soltó Serena dándose por vencida contra sus emociones, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Darien. "¡No podría soportar perderte¡No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí!"

"¡Qué no sé lo difícil que fue para ti?" Exclamó Darien airado, con brusquedad tomó a Serena por los hombros y la alejó de él, sacudiéndola un poco como si así pudiese transmitir lo que sentía en ese momento. "¡Y tú qué crees que habría sentido si te sucedía algo?"

"¡Pero Darien no entiendes que-"

"¡No¡Tú eres la que no entiende!" Gritó Darien, su voz ronca por el rápido descenso de la temperatura, "¡Me ocultas algo tan grave por un mes y quieres que esté sonriente¡Veamos que tan sonriente estás ahora que les cuentes a tus amigas que se acabó nuestro compromiso!"

El rostro de Serena se descompuso. Dentro de ella sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Las palabras de Darien lo habían destrozado como un martillo a un cristal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras un susurro de pregunta salía de ella, "¿Lo dices en serio?" Darien la miró con coraje, pero eso fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él. "¿Darien, tú-"

"¡Qué gran tragedia!"

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"¿El pasado?" Repitió Ami pensativa, "No, es poco probable. Kage ya tiene el futuro en sus manos, no existe una razón lógica para hacerlo."

"Pero ya ha sucedido antes." Replicó Lita recordando la batalla contra el Gran Sabio, "Aún cuando ya habían acabado casi por completo con el futuro decidieron venir al pasado."

"Pero fue distinto." Contravino Rei, "Aquella vez aún había Sailor Scouts defendiendo el futuro. Esta vez no hay nadie capaz de hacerlo."

"¿Y entonces qué debemos pensar?" Contestó Mina con un semblante grave, acorde a su seria voz, "¿Acaso su objetivo es acabar con las Sailor Scouts?"

"Eso es lo más probable..." Dijo Ami segura de su respuesta hasta que otra idea le llegó de improviso, "O tal vez solo quieran eliminar a Sailor Moon."

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"¿Quién anda ahí!" Gritó Serena sobresaltada por aquella voz tan evidentemente amenazadora.

"¡Oh¡Qué será del futuro sin el amor de ustedes dos!" Exclamó la misma voz por segunda ocasión, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Serena.

"¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!" Ordenó Darien poniéndose instintivamente frente a Serena, que observaba a su alrededor esperando que la dueña de esa voz saliera en cualquier momento.

"Bueno, no es que realmente importe lo que suceda en el futuro," Continuó la voz en su línea de pensamiento. Al parecer no se había inmutado por los gritos que aclamaban una respuesta de su parte. "Ya que los dos estarán muertos." De detrás de un gran olmo salió una figura, cubierta en las sombras por las gruesas ramas del árbol. Comenzó a alejarse lentamente del árbol hasta dar los primeros pasos sobre la superficie iluminada por luz lunar.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver un rostro totalmente desconocido aparecer frente a ellos, aún sabiendo que esa extraña mujer no quería ser precisamente su amiga. Durante esos segundos de misterio, no dejaba de pensar en nadie más que aquella misteriosa mujer que se le aparecía noche tras noche en sus sueños, y cuya amenaza tenía latente en su mente.

"¿Serena estás lista?" Preguntó Darien mientras su mano estaba en busca de una rosa roja en particular.

Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada de determinación. Al fin tenía la oportunidad de enfrentar sus miedos o, al menos, uno con el que tuviera oportunidad de vencer. "¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!"

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La futura Neo Reina no se había movido ni un instante del balcón. A pesar del oscuro futuro que le esperaba, no podía evitar sentir admiración por las cuatro Sailor Scouts que seguían peleando valientemente contra el Ejército Fantasma de Kage. Volteando en otra dirección, notó sin sorpresa que el resplandor de los otros planetas se había extinguido junto con la vida de sus guardianas. Ahora, el débil resplandor de la Luna y de la Tierra luchaba por subsistir ante la inminente Oscuridad que le acechaba.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"Así que tú eres la mismísima Sailor Moon, y supongo tú debes ser su eterno protector Tuxedo Mask." Señaló la mujer de ojos amarillos poco sorprendida. Llevándose una mano con largas y afiladas uñas al pecho, tras ella una cola con un cascabel en la punta se meneaba, comenzó a introducirse, "Yo soy Sailor Adamantite Cobra y ellos son una pequeña porción del Ejército Fantasma de nuestra Señora Kage."

"¿Ejército Fantasma?" Susurró Sailor Moon para sí misma, un escalofrío corriendo a todo lo largo de su espina dorsal. Asustada, observó cuidadosamente todo a su alrededor, esperando ver gente espiando detrás de los árboles y arbustos. La temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente una vez más, una señal inconfundible de su próxima aparición.

En el suelo comenzó a acumularse una niebla espesa que pronto comenzó a formar una muralla entre Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Adamantite Cobra. Pronto aquella muralla comenzó a tomar una forma más definida y en segundos múltiples siluetas aparecieron frente a ellos. "Disculpen la tardanza," Dijo con un tono fingido Sailor Adamantite Cobra, "les encanta hacer entradas espectaculares."

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask retrocedieron instintivamente. Las Sombras alzaron sus brazos y una energía negra comenzó a formarse sobre ellos. Tuxedo Mask sacó varias rosas rojas y las arrojó hacia los brazos alzados de sus enemigos. Las rosas los traspasaron como si hubiesen sido aire y varias de ellas se clavaron en el tronco cercano a Sailor Adamantite Cobra. Al instante, las Sombras apuntaron con su brazo hacia ellos y la masa de energía comenzó a moverse rápidamente contra los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal, dejando una profunda huella de su trayectoria en el pavimento.

Ellos esquivaron el ataque, cada uno saltando hacia un lado distinto. La energía impactó contra el suelo creando un cráter entre ellos. El polvo y pedazos de piedra imposibilitaron su escape, quedando a la merced del nuevo ataque que ya preparaban. Sailor Moon tosió entre la gran nube de tierra que se había levantado. "¡Sailor Moon, cuidado!" Escuchó el grito de Tuxedo Mask. La nube de polvo comenzó a despejarse justo para ver la enorme cantidad de energía que se encontraba ya a solo milésimas de segundo de llegar a ella. Sailor Moon se cubrió el rostro con un brazo en un gesto defensivo pero inútil.

"¡Campo de Energía!" Una pared invisible se creo entre el ataque de las Sombras y Sailor Moon, justo a tiempo para recibirlo. La tierra bajo ella comenzó a temblar por la onda de choque que había provocado la energía. Sailor Moon sintió como una mano la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la levantaba, poniéndola en movimiento enseguida. Sailor Moon volteó y vio a Sailor Saturn detrás de ella y a Sailor Pluto corriendo delante aún sujetando su muñeca. Pronto escuchó las pisadas de una tercera persona detrás de ellas; Tuxedo Mask.

"¡Vamos Sailor Moon, debemos huir de aquí!" Alentó Sailor Pluto mientras la seguía jalando por entre los pequeños corredores del parque público. "¡Sailor Saturn no podrá detener el ataque por mucho tiempo, es necesario que escapemos!"

"¡Pero si la dejamos ahí, ella podría-"

"¡Nuestra misión es protegerlos!" Replicó Sailor Pluto girando velozmente a la izquierda, ahora se dirigían hacia una pequeña cerca que servía para que los perros y otros animales no pisaran el pasto. "¡Si para hacerlo debemos morir entonces así será!" Con agilidad saltaron la reja a la vez que un grito se escuchaba a la distancia, seguido de lo que parecía haber sido una explosión. De pronto Sailor Moon sintió una sensación helada en su cuerpo. Una voz que ya conocía a la perfección retumbó en su cabeza.

"_¿Pero tu no permitirías eso o me equivoco?"_

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sailor Moon a aquella voz dentro de sí, deteniéndose por completo por lo inesperado de la cuestión. Sailor Pluto se detuvo con ella y la observó extrañada antes de tirar de su mano una vez más instándola a huir. Sin embargo, desistió al instante. Frente a ellas había aparecido Sailor Adamantite Cobra, apuntando sus filosas uñas hacia ellas.

"¡Quién diría que la futura Neo Reina es una cobarde!" Exclamó con el mismo aire fatídico que solía acarrear en cada comentario que hacía. La mención de su futuro la hizo volver a la realidad y vio como alrededor de ellas y de Tuxedo Mask se había formado un círculo de Sombras. No obstante, no encontraba a Sailor Saturn por ningún lado. "Es una pena que solamente vayas a llegar hasta aquí. ¡Sombras, acaben con ellos!"

Todas las Sombras apuntaron hacia arriba. La energía comenzó a acumularse sobre el centro del círculo. Sailor Pluto observaba nerviosa, preocupada tanto por su suerte como por la de las personas que debía proteger hasta el fin. La masa de energía pronto dejó de crecer. Eso solo podía significar que estaba lista para caer sobre ellos y destruirlos por completo. "Solo me queda una cosa por hacer…" Murmuró Sailor Pluto. Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask la observaron desesperados e intrigados a la vez. "Tengo que usar uno de los poderes prohibidos¡Tiempo-"

Un rayo de luz multicolor atravesó la bola de energía creando una explosión sobre sus cabezas. Todos se arrojaron al suelo para evitar ser devastados por la cantidad de energía liberada y sin curso alguno. "¡Maldición!" Gritó Sailor Adamantite Cobra después de unos segundos. Sailor Moon abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz tan brillante la había cegado por unos segundos. Las Sombras habían desaparecido, en cambio se encontraba una Sailor Adamantite Cobra dándoles la espalda, con la mirada clavada en un punto no muy lejano. Sailor Moon siguió esa mirada y vio a cuatro jóvenes desconocidas para ella. Sailor Pluto no perdió el tiempo, agradeciendo a cualquiera que fuese la fuerza superior que había corrido a su auxilio, y alejó a Sailor Moon de ahí.

"¡No te lo permitiremos Sailor Adamantite Cobra!" Exclamó una de ellas, su pelo de color rosa con un moño amarillo sujetando su peinado. "¡No dejaremos que los lastimes!"

"¿Entonces se interpondrán en mi camino?" Respondió molesta, aunque no pudiendo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. "Perfecto. Me hacía falta un poco de ejercicio… ¡Sombras, acaben con Sailor Moon y-"

"Primero deberán acabar conmigo." Cortó Sailor Saturn recargándose en su guadaña. Respiraba con dificultad y su traje, así como su cuerpo, se encontraba cubierto de raspones y cortadas. De la mayoría de ellas, emanaba sangre. "¡Sailor Saturn!" Exclamó Sailor Moon y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a sostenerse en pie.

"_¿Por qué te preocupas tanto¿Lo haces porque los quieres, o porque continúan evitando que tu vida acabe de repente?"_

La niebla comenzó a arremolinarse frente a ellos y en segundos volvieron a formarse aquellos peligrosos enemigos sin rostro. Sailor Saturn dio unos pasos al frente para colocarse entre ellos y sus amigos. Dando un golpe al suelo con su guadaña, ésta comenzó a brillar intensamente. "¡Vamos, vengan por mí!"

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, huyan de aquí en cuanto puedan." Suplicó Sailor Pluto, adelantándose con Sailor Saturn. Sailor Moon estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando Tuxedo Mask le tomó la mano. "Haremos lo que ellas dicen." Fue lo único que dijo. El haber sido atacados por enemigos tan poderosos solo había acrecentado su ira hacia Serena por haberle mentido.

"¡Chronos Typhoon!" Exlamó Sailor Pluto lanzando una bola de energía morada contra las Sombras, que se desintegraron al momento. No obstante, donde habían desaparecido se formaron más. "¡Maldita sea, esto será interminable!"

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"¡Electric Field" Exclamó la mujer de pelo verde con una bola del mismo color sobre sus manos. Ésta comenzó a brillar y al momento el área circundante se electrificó haciendo que Sailor Adamantite Cobra retrocediera con un grito.

"¡Me las pagarás!" Gritó furiosa, su cola se alzó por encima de su hombro y el brillante cascabel comenzó a abrirse. De él comenzó a salir ácido a chorros, haciendo que las cuatro misteriosas jóvenes se alejaran velozmente. "¡Ya no se ven tan valientes!" Rió Sailor Adamantite Cobra haciendo que su cola girara como aspersor.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

¡Ni siquiera el Death Reborn Revolution puede contra ellos!" Exclamó asustada Sailor Saturn. Sailor Pluto se acercó a ella, con su Talismán flotando en una de sus manos, su llave tirada en el suelo. "Intentemos un ataque conjunto." Sailor Saturn, asegurándose que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask no se encontraran a una buena distancia de ellas, posicionó su guadaña frente a ella, mientras Sailor Pluto dejaba a su Talismán flotando frente al arma de su compañera. "¿Lista?" Sailor Saturn asintió. Ambas sujetaron la guadaña con las dos manos y comenzaron su ataque.

"¡Saturn Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Pluto Cosmic Crystal Power!"

La energía comenzó a recorrer la guadaña hasta su punta, donde se canalizó al Talismán de Sailor Pluto haciendo que el cristal en el centro comenzara a brillar con fuerza. La energía que salió del cañón fue devastadora, interceptó el ataque de las Sombras, absorbiéndolo y cobrando más fuerza aún. Con rapidez terminó con ellas y continuó dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Adamantite Cobra. "¡Qué?" Exclamó sorprendida Sailor Adamantite Cobra. Corrió para esquivar el intenso ataque, pero alcanzó a recibió una buena parte de él. Su cuerpo maltrecho voló contra un árbol y desapareció en una débil luz. El ataque ahora se dirigía contra las cuatro jóvenes que habían ayudado hasta hace unos segundos a las Sailor Scouts.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó la chica de pelo azul jalando a la de pelo rojo fuera de la trayectoria del ataque. "¡Roses Protective Scent!" Exclamó la chica del pelo rosa. El aroma a rosas invadió el lugar, el ataque de Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn chocando contra una barrera invisible. "¡Vamos huyan de aquí, no podré detenerlo por mucho!" Ordenó jadeante la chica de pelo rosa con una esfera rosa sobre sus manos frente a ella.

"¡Sailor Pluto, Saturn, deténganse!" Rogó Sailor Moon preocupada por la seguridad de esas desconocidas. Sailor Pluto hizo esfuerzos por alejar su Talismán de la guadaña de Sailor Saturn pero al parecer estaban unidas por aquella energía. Tuxedo Mask arrojó una rosa golpeando el cristal del Talismán, haciendo que éste se cayera y rodara al suelo. "¡Oh no!" Exclamó Sailor Saturn. "¡Sailor Moon quítate!" Gritó aterrorizada Sailor Pluto. Del Talismán surgió otra vez aquella energía dirigida hacia Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask.

"_Nadie podrá salvarte esta vez. ¡Ni Darien ni tus amigas, nadie! A menos que…"_

"¿A menos que qué?" Preguntó Sailor Moon aterrada. La energía estaba a menos de un parpadeo de distancia.

"_Llegó el momento."_

Sailor Moon escuchó petrificada la respuesta. Fue tal su impresión que no sintió cuando Tuxedo Mask la rodeaba para protegerla lo más posible del impacto. Tampoco sintió como su piel comenzaba a calentarse a medida que estaba a punto de hacer contacto. Lo único que sintió fue el vacío, la desolación, la triste e incluso, la sensación a muerte en su interior cuando una entraña luz los rodeó y los llevó a un lugar del que no tenían idea de su existencia.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon yacían inertes sobre una superficie rocosa. Además de ellos dos no parecía haber nadie. El cielo era rojo, pero no había nada para justificar ese color. Todo estaba desierto. Sailor Moon comenzó a reaccionar. Una suave melodía la había despertado. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el desolado panorama. Con aquella superficie irregular, donde había pequeñas cúspides y pilares peñascosos, no pudo evitar sentirse en un asteroide. Sin embargo, el cielo no estaba plagado de estrellas como lo hubiese imaginado; solo un rojo sangre rodeaba a ese extraño lugar. Eso, y la extraña música que parecía provenir de todos lados y de ningún lado a la vez.

"¡Darien!" Exclamó aterrada con el pensamiento de que le hubiese sucedido algo. Sujetando su cabeza, la puso tiernamente sobre sus piernas mientras le sacudía el hombro tratando de despertarlo. Él comenzó a moverse y en minutos abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad. Con un gemido se sentó, observando a Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos. Con una de sus manos las limpió de su rostro y al fin comprendió la razón por la que lo había hecho. Ella lo amaba. "Serena yo-"

"No, no digas nada." Interrumpió Sailor Moon, "Tenías razón, nunca debí mentirte, yo solo-"

"Serena, te amo." Tuxedo Mask comenzó a acercarse a Sailor Moon para terminar con la discusión y pedir perdón por como había actuado a través de un delicado beso. Sailor Moon se acercó también, deseosa por expresarle su agradecimiento por la comprensión que había mostrado. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de hacer contacto, Serena sintió como una ráfaga de viento se interpuso por un instante entre ellos dos. De igual forma, la melodía que había escuchado desde el momento en que abrió los ojos había cesado. "¿Pero qué… ¡Ah!"

Tuxedo Mask se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, su antifaz a varios metros de él. Sailor Moon lo observó asustada, de su frente corría un hilillo de sangre. La música comenzó a sonar otra vez. La tonada invadió sus sentidos, necesitaba detenerla para buscar una salida y ayudar a Darien. La melodía fue interrumpida por segunda vez; una risa malévola inundó el lugar, haciendo eco. Sailor Moon volteó a todos lados pero no encontró a la dueña de tan macabra risa. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

Un ligero sonido, apenas perceptible, de piedras desmoronándose a su espalda la hizo voltear. Sobre uno de los riscos se encontraba una figura cubierta por las sombras. En un movimiento lleno de gracia, saltó ágilmente del peñasco y cayó justo enfrente de éste. La esbelta figura salió de la sombra que proyectaba y Sailor Moon la vio al fin: Una joven mujer en un traje similar al de una Sailor Scout, la falda negra al igual que el moño y sus botas, con el cabello azabache como la noche peinado en dos coletas, las puntas de un extraño color plata, contrastando con su pálida piel. En una de sus manos llevaba un cetro de algún material oscuro, con dos cristales plateados, uno al final de cada de lado. Su rostro permanecía oculto.

Sailor Moon retrocedió instintivamente. Un extraño sentimiento la consumía. Era como si en ese mismo momento todo su mundo se hubiese desmoronado. Una inmensa tristeza la abordó, sus esperanzas parecieron morir, aunque había experimentado un brote de alegría hace unos instantes, sentía como si jamás la hubiese conocido. La mujer caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para hablar sin tener que alzar la voz.

"Bienvenida seas." Saludó con cortesía, aunque su voz era todo menos cálida.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Sailor Moon ni siquiera intentando disimular el terror que la inundaba.

"Yo soy…" Al comenzar a responder, Sailor Moon sintió la gélida mirada de aquellos ojos azules claros, casi grises, taladrándola. Una luna negra adornaba el centro de su frente, emitiendo un brillo plateado apenas perceptible. "Selene**(1) **y voy a matarte."

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**TBC**

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **El nombre aún está trabajándose, así que obviamente NO es el oficial. Le puse ese por un motivo que aún no pienso revelar pero si tienen alguna idea, háganmela saber porfa! Sobretodo un nombre que exprese algo malo como oscuridad, muerte, etc., en el idioma que sea!

Les dije que el capítulo venía bien fuerte! Ah verdad! Ahora sí segurísimo ya los piqué! Ahh, muy bien, a ver si dejan reviews gente que ya tengo 400 y quiero ir por otros 100 más! Anden, que de aquí ya todo va para arriba, no más capítulos de relleno, no nada! Ya pronto viene la explicación, aún ando ajustando ciertos detalles, pero bueno… Dejen review!


	13. Die Another Day Pt 1

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

* * *

**Die Another Day Part 1****

* * *

(1) "¡No puede ser!" Exclamó la mujer de ojos aguamarina mientras se estiraba por la caja de pañuelos que yacía sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. Las otras dos mujeres la observaron preocupadas. "¡No pudo ser en peor momento!" Continuó quejándose mientras se limpiaba la nariz.**

"Espero que esta falsa tranquilidad continúe así por un tiempo." Comentó la mujer de pelo corto arenoso, "No necesitamos otro encuentro siendo mayor nuestra desventaja."

"Ni lo pienses." Replicó la última mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Ya debe estar listo el té." Anunció mientras desaparecía de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Las dos mujeres restantes esperaron pacientes a la tercera. A los pocos minutos regresó con una tetera humeante y tres tazas bellamente adornadas, en un platito unas cuantas galletas con chispas de chocolates, todo en una linda bandeja de plata.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo sirviendo un té de color oscuro en una de las tazas. La mujer enferma tomó la taza y extendió su otra mano para recibir una píldora de un color azulado. "Gracias." Dijo mientras se metía la pastilla en la boca y daba un ligero sorbo de té.

"Esa fue la última." Dijo la mujer de tez morena. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un recipiente de plástico traslúcido vacío. Ella y la mujer de pelo arenoso intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. La mujer de cabello aguamarina lo notó y sonrió débilmente. "No se preocupen, hemos enfrentado peores cosas que un simple catarro."

El optimismo de su compañera aligeró la carga invisible que llevaban encima. Enseguida, una cadena de estornudos las hizo cambiar de opinión. "¡Maldita sea!" Exclamó molesta mientras sacaba otro pañuelo de la caja. Las otras dos clavaron su mirada en el fondo de sus tazas y continuaron bebiendo su té.

* * *

"Está vez la derrota no es una opción." Murmuró para sí misma una mujer mientras atravesaba un basto espacio cubierto de una espesa niebla. Sus tacones eran el único ruido en aquél desolado lugar. "De fallar en esta misión…" Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. "No, no debo pensar en eso." Se dijo tratando de apagar sus miedos y construir un poco de confianza. "Será mejor que esa estúpida puerta esté cerca; este sitio me altera los nervios."

A lo lejos, se asomó una figura oscurecida por la neblina. Conforme se iba acercando, su rostro comenzó a tensarse más y más. Al poco tiempo se encontró frente a una gran puerta doble de aspecto sólido. Uno de sus dedos la tocó casi con cautela, como si aquella gran estructura pudiese hacerle daño. La puerta comenzó a abrirse al instante. Tras ella se encontraba un espacio totalmente oscuro. "Siglo XX, ahí voy." Anunció para sí sumergiéndose en aquella oscuridad.

Una luz brillante salió de aquella puerta e iluminó todo a su alrededor por un instante. En cuanto se hubo disipado, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. "Es mejor que nos apresuremos." Indicó una voz femenina, su dueña, una mujer rubia con vestimentas rojas, descendió lentamente por el aire hasta tocar tierra. Una mujer exactamente igual a ella pero con ropa de color verde descendió instantes después. Ambas cruzaron la puerta sin ceremonia alguna.

La puerta se cerró al fin. Aquella neblinosa área quedó suspendida en un silencio total. Unos rompieron el silencio una vez más. "¿Escuchaste eso Mnemosyne?" De algún lugar entre la niebla salió una mujer de pelo rosa sujeto en dos largas coletas. Vestía un lindo vestido verde oscuro con sandalias. "Claro que sí, Lethe." Contestó una mujer idéntica a la primera pero con un vestido rosado.

"Hay que dar aviso a la señora Galaxia." Dijo Mnemosyne con expresión preocupada. "Ha llegado el momento de entrar en batalla." Murmuró Lethe lo suficientemente alto para que su compañera escuchara, "Aún si nuestras vidas se encuentran en peligro." Mnemosyne asintió. Aunque el semblante de ésta última se veía más amistoso que el de la primera, la determinación en ambas era la misma.

* * *

"Michiru, deja ya de ver ese espejo, tú misma lo dijiste, es una simple gripe, nada más." Exclamó agobiada la joven mujer de pelo arenoso mientras continuaba cambiando insistentemente los canales de la televisión.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Haruka?" Replicó molesta Michiru mientras se estiraba por otro pañuelo. "Podría jurar que es uno de sus trucos para deshacerse de nosotras sin ensuciarse las manos. ¿De que otra forma explicas que las medicinas no me hagan efecto?" Agregó arrojando su espejo contra el respaldo del sillón. "Esto es obra de los nuevos enemigos¡lo sé!"

"No hay peor ciego que quien no quiere ver." Murmuró Haruka lanzando las manos al cielo, tratando de conservar la calma. Un tanto frustrada observó como Michiru tomaba una vez más el espejo entre sus manos y se levantó para retirarse de la cómoda sala.

"¡Mira!" Exclamó Michiru emocionada de pronto, "¡Te lo dije, ahí está!" Dijo señalando una muy pequeña sombra que se había formado en la superficie de su espejo. Haruka se acercó intrigada y su vista siguió el elegante dedo de su compañera hasta el punto que señalaba. "¡Pero si es…!" Comenzó la frase, dejándola inconclusa.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Declaró triunfante con una expresión de arrogancia. "¿Pero qué podrá ser?" Preguntó Haruka más confundida que preocupada. "No le veo forma de nada." Michiru lo volteó a ver sorprendida por la falta de agudeza mental que demostraba su amiga en esos momentos.

"Es obvio que es una gran colonia de gérmenes malignos." Respondió confiada de sí misma. Se levantó con facilidad del sillón dejando el espejo en manos de Haruka, como si con el descubrimiento se hubiese ido su malestar y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Haruka no muy convencida, sentándose en el lugar que había desocupado "Para mí eso parece una mancha…" Acercó uno de sus dedos a la superficie del espejo y tocó el lugar en el que se encontraba el reflejo de aquellos "gérmenes malignos". Con la punta de su uña rascó el área y notó como se desprendía. "Michiru," Llamó no sabiendo como continuar, "temo desilusionarte pero esto es una mancha de chocolate."

"¿¡Qué!?" Escuchó el grito de la muchacha desde la cocina. "¡Déjame ver eso!" Ordenó a la vez que sus pasos furiosos retumbaban en toda la casa. Al llegar con Haruka extendió su mano exigiendo comprobar el veredicto de la mujer de cabello color arena. Al igual que Haruka llevó el dedo índice hacia la superficie del espejo y talló con su uña. Haruka notó como el humor de su compañera cambiaba rápidamente; de encontrarse extremadamente molesta, su rostro se transformó en la frustración total.

"Iré a recostarme." Dijo haciendo un muy pobre intento por ocultar la ira que sentía. Haruka notó como sujetaba el mango de su espejo con más fuerza de la necesaria. En un destello de luz aguamarina desapareció de su mano. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Haruka suspiró largamente mientras oía los pasos fúricos de Michiru en las escaleras. Resignada, tomó el control remoto entre sus manos y comenzó a cambiar los canales del televisor como había estado haciendo hasta hace poco.

Un sonido extraño la hizo retirar su atención de la carrera Formula 1 que había encontrado en uno de los canales deportivos. Presionando el botón de "Silenciador" escuchó atenta. La casa se encontraba completamente en silencio, sin embargo, lo que fuese que había escuchado no había sido normal. "¿Michiru?" Llamó esperando escuchar la inmediata respuesta de la seguramente aún molesta Michiru. "¿Michiru?" Volvió a llamar, esta vez levantándose del asiento y acercándose al pie de las escaleras, totalmente inmersa en la oscuridad por la falta de luz. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más.

Encendió la luz de las escaleras. Ahí, al final de las escaleras se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Michiru. Haruka contuvo el aire por un momento. Después, reaccionó y corrió hacia ella sintiendo su pulso asustada, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué había hecho eso. Al notar que era estable, dirigió una de sus manos al rostro de Michiru. "¡Michiru!" susurró sintiendo un extraño calor en la palma de su mano al pasar por la frente de la mujer de pelo aguamarina. "¡Fiebre!"

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió lentamente. "Continúa con los ejercicios, en un segundo estaré de vuelta." Escuchó la indicación de Setsuna mientras salía del cuarto de Hotaru. "¡¿Haruka qué pasó?!" Exigió saber la morena al ver a sus dos amigas en el suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a levantarla del suelo, se movió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la alcoba. Setsuna comprendió a donde se dirigía y se adelantó a abrir la puerta de la alcoba que compartían ellas dos.

Haruka la depositó con sumo cuidado. Se dirigió al baño y Setsuna escuchó como el grifo era abierto y el agua comenzaba a correr. Un par de minutos después dejó de escucharlo y apareció de vuelta con una toalla húmeda en la mano. Comenzó a frotar el rostro de Michiru con ella y notó el gesto de molestia que hacía ella en cambio. "¡La medicina¿dónde está?" Exigió preocupada. Setsuna desvió la mirada, "Se terminó."

Haruka se levantó de prisa y arrojó la toalla a las manos de Setsuna."Cuídala, iré por ella." Ordenó bastante tensa. Setsuna asintió y escuchó los presurosos pasos en las escaleras y la puerta de la entrada siendo cerrada con demasiada fuerza. Las llantas de un carro rechinaron en el asfalto y el sonido del motor se perdió en la distancia.

* * *

"Al parecer ya le ha bajado la temperatura." Suspiró Setsuna mientras limpiaba el termómetro y lo guardaba en una funda blanca de tela. Después se dirigió al tocador y lo guardó en la caja de primeros auxilios. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño al final de pasillo. Acomodó el botiquín en uno de los estantes y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Con una mirada a su reloj vio que ya había pasado una hora desde que Haruka se había ido. "Vaya que ya es tarde." Dijo para sí, "Será mejor que revise a Hotaru." Caminó hasta la puerta con el letrero "Hotaru" y entró. La habitación se encontraba totalmente en penumbras. Pensó en prender la luz pero al dar un vistazo más detallado, distinguió a Hotaru hecha un ovillo sobre su cama. Setsuna suspiró una vez más y caminó hacia ella, tratando de no pisar los cuadernos y prendas tiradas en el suelo.

Llegó al pie de la cama y comenzó a arroparla. Una mano, increíblemente fría la tomó por la muñeca. La mujer de piel morena se sobresaltó. Bajó la mirada y vio como unos ojos aún más fríos que aquella mano le devolvían la mirada. Setsuna se soltó del agarre, muerta de miedo, y retrocedió unos pasos, sus pies enredándose con las cintas de la mochila de la chica.

La mirada fría de Hotaru cayó sobre ella una vez más. Abrió la boca y una voz profunda, helada, y llena de odio salió de ella. "Tú también morirás." Setsuna escuchó eso y comenzó a buscar su transformador, tratando de que sus intenciones fuesen desapercibidas.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó tratando de que su voz no temblase. Hotaru se sentó en la cama y bajó los pies hasta que tocaron el suelo. "Yo soy el principio y el fin." Contestó. Sus ojos brillaron de un extraño color rojo. Su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de una energía oscura que erizó la piel de Setsuna. "Y éste…" Dijo aquella voz, "… es tu fin." Una bola de energía comenzó a acumularse en la palma de su mano.

"¡Detente!" Setsuna escuchó la voz de Hotaru. Una intensa luz morada iluminó la habitación. Con sorpresa vio que provenía del cuerpo de la adolescente. En su frente apareció el símbolo de su planeta protector, Saturno. La energía de la muchacha hizo que todos los objetos en el cuarto, así como los cristales de las ventanas comenzaran a temblar. La energía oscura que hasta hace unos momentos rodeaba a Hotaru flotó por encima de ella y comenzó a compactarse hasta desaparecer.

Hotaru cayó sobre la cama. La energía dejó de emanar de su cuerpo. Setsuna se acercó a ella asustada y comenzó a sacudirla mientras la llamaba por su nombre. De repente, abrió los ojos. Setsuna notó cómo sus ojos parecían enfocados en algo más allá de esa habitación. El símbolo en su frente apareció una vez más. "La oscuridad ha llegado… ¡No, ya está aquí!" Anunció, su voz entrecortada, "Ha invadido a la princesa¡corre un peligro mortal!."

La chica pareció perder fuerza y el símbolo desapareció de su frente. "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó confundida, como si acabase de despertar de un mal sueño. "Aún no ha sucedido nada." Dijo Setsuna decidida a no decirle nada de lo que acababa de presenciar aún, "Pero pronto sucederá si no intervenimos." De su bolsillo sacó su transformador. Hotaru tomó el suyo a la vez y ambas asintieron en silencio. **(2)**

* * *

"¡Agotada en tantas farmacias!" Exclamó molesta mientras giraba rápidamente el volante. A lo lejos distinguió su destino final. Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, pensando en la mujer que necesitaba urgentemente los medicamentos. "Tal vez sí tenía razón, puede que sean gérmenes malignos." Rió para sí mientras entró en la calle en la que se encontraba su casa.

Frenó el convertible frente a la casa. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas. Sin perder el tiempo tomo la bolsa de plástico con las medicinas en una mano y guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. El portazo que dio pareció irrumpir con esa muy apreciada pero bastante extraña tranquilidad. Con prisa acortó la distancia entre ella y la puerta principal. De otro bolsillo sacó un sencillo llavero con una sola llave. Apenas la llave tocó la chapa, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Fue así que se dio cuenta que alguien había forzado la cerradura. "¿Pero qué dem-

El ruido de unos cristales rompiéndose la interrumpió. El sonido pareció amplificado por el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. Haruka dirigió su atención asustada; bien sabía que esa ventana rota había sido de su casa. Un cuerpo bastante conocido pareció flotar por encima de ella, aún si su rostro estaba escondido entre sus brazos. "¡Sailor Neptune!" Gritó sin saber que más hacer.

La muchacha se descubrió el rostro lo suficiente deseando fervientemente que no fuese quien pensaba que era. "¡Haruka, aléjate!" Gritó histérica. Haruka se quedó en ese lugar. Aún si hubiese querido moverse, su cerebro no lograba procesar tanta información.

Un instante después la casa voló en mil pedazos.

* * *

"¡Haruka, Michiru!" Exclamó de pronto Sailor Pluto deteniéndose en seco. Sailor Saturn se detuvo también. Siguió la mirada de la mayor y vio una hilera de humo ascendiendo rápidamente hacia el cielo nocturno. Su vista también atrapó un resplandor naranja que iluminaba el área del que provenía la humareda.

"¡Debemos ayudarlas!" Exclamó dando el primer paso en esa dirección. La guadaña de Sailor Saturn le impidió dar un segundo paso. Sailor Pluto la vio de reojo, el débil brillo que emitía el filo del arma reflejándose en sus ojos. "¡Si no lo hacemos podrían morir!" Expresó el temor que sentía a su compañera. Sailor Saturn la observó directo a los ojos. "La misión es lo que importa." Dijo, su mirada inmutable ante la expresión de dolor que cruzaba por el rostro de Sailor Pluto. "¡Pero-

"No." Negó una vez más. Sailor Pluto asintió. Una sola lágrima escurrió por su rostro. Con una de sus manos se la limpió y volteó hacia donde estaba por iniciar la confrontación. Sin decir nada más salió corriendo hacia allá. Sailor Saturn la observó por unos instantes y reanudó la marcha.

* * *

Un gran temblor sacudió aquél lugar neblinoso. Dos mujeres de cabellos rosados, una con un vestido rosa y otra con uno verde se observaron una a la otra con miradas de preocupación. "Este temblor sólo puede significar una cosa…" Dijo la primera.

La mujer del vestido verde asintió. "El pasado está sufriendo un gran cambio." Terminó apretando con fuerza una gran jabalina, los dos aros de algún metal plateado sujetos a la base del filo sonaron al chocar contra ellos mismos.

"Espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde, Lethe."

"También yo, Mnemosyne, también yo."

Ambas cruzaron el marco de la puerta que se había abierto de par en par ante ellas.

**

* * *

TBC****

* * *

Author Notes:**

**(1) **OK OK, esta parte, y hasta que indique lo contrario, sucederá en el mismo tiempo, día, shalala, que el capítulo anterior. O sea gente, el que Serena y Darien anden haciendo el drama de su vida no impide que haya habido un poco de acción en otros lugares…

**(2) **Aquí es cuando van hacia el parque para salvar a Serena y a Darien del ataque de Sailor Adamantite Cobra. Así que ya que saben que sucede con Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto. Lo que viene a continuación es lo que pasa con Haruka y Michiru. Recuerden, aún está todo dentro del mismo tiempo del capi pasado!

Qué malo soy caray! Les dejé justo con el cliffhanger, pero ya la segunda parte está casi terminada, entonces espérenla porque habrá mucha acción. Por cierto, ya que la historia está un poco larga, después de la segunda parte viene un capítulo en el que por fin Sailor Pluto revelará todo a Sailor Moon. Y yo obviamente se los revelaré a ustedes. Así que, antes de escribir ese capítulo, como pequeño regalo navideño, haré una sesión de Q&A (preguntas y respuestas) acerca del plot, los personajes, quiénes morirán en el fic, de dónde saco la inspiración, por qué soy tan increíblemente genial… bueno, lo que ustedes quieran preguntar – también aceptaré sugerencias, ideas de subplots, correcciones, TODO – y lo postearé como si fuese un capítulo, ok?

Bueno, una vez dicho eso, les deseo una feliz navidad, un próspero año nuevo y ustedes denme un mega regalo en forma de review por favor!


	14. Die Another Day Pt 2

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

**

* * *

Die Another Day Part 2**

Haruka se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo. En medio de todas las cenizas, el fuego y varios materiales aún no consumidos por éste, buscaba desesperadamente a Michiru. Reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba se apoyó en una de las llantas del carro y se incorporó, dejándose caer bocabajo por unos segundos sobre el cofre.

Al levantarse, notó como una mancha de sangre había aparecido sobre él. Con su mano cubierta por el pañuelo, comenzó a palparse el abdomen. "¡Ugh!" Gimió de dolor al encontrar un objeto extraño enterrado en un flanco. Decidida a hacer algo al respecto se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto, tomó entre sus dedos aquel objeto desconocido y lo jaló sin consideración alguna. Suprimió un grito de dolor y arrojó lo que fuese que la había lastimado así. Arrancó una de las mangas de la prenda y se rodeó la cintura con ella, poniendo el pañuelo justo sobre la herida.

Con mucha dificultad comenzó la búsqueda de su compañera. Maldijo con cada paso que daba, en parte por el dolor de la herida y en parte por la escasa visión que poseía. "¡Michiru!" Gritó deseando como nunca escuchar una respuesta. Continuó llamando, tropezando entre pedazos de madera y diversos metales esparcidos en el lugar.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Algo debajo de una pila de escombros comenzó a moverse. Haruka se dirigió hacia allá velozmente, tratando de ignorar el agudo dolor que sentía incluso con cada respiración. Se hincó frente al montón y comenzó a despejar el lugar. Al quitar una tabla de madera carbonizada descubrió el rostro de Michiru, trazos de sangre seca adornaban sus bellas facciones. "¡Dios mío!" Exclamó.

Terminó por descubrirla y notó como su respiración era apenas perceptible. "¡Michiru no te mueras, por favor!" Suplicó mientras la levantaba en brazos. La sangre comenzó a emanar de su herida, gota tras gota golpeando contra la tierra. No pensando en nada más que en llevarla al hospital se dirigió a su coche. Varios pedazos de lozas y cristales se encontraban en los asientos. Despejando el asiento del copiloto desesperadamente con su mano, acomodó a Michiru y la aseguró con el cinturón, "Resiste un poco más." Pidió en un murmuro y le besó la frente ensangrentada antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¡¿Y tú crees que podrás huir de mí en ese estado?!" Escuchó Haruka. En el centro de donde hasta hace unos segundos se había erigido su hogar, por encima de las flamas, una silueta alada apareció flotando. "¡¿Quién eres?!" Haruka se tanteó las bolsas del pantalón discretamente, sin perder de vista a la figura recién llegada. Una risa aguda y fastidiosa le respondió. "Ya que tendrás el honor de morir por mis manos, bien puedo darte el privilegio de conocer el nombre de tu asesina." Otra vez aquella risa siguió al comentario. "Soy Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon y acabaré con ustedes dos, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune."

Una llamarada la iluminó permitiéndole a Haruka dar un buen vistazo a su enemiga. Traía puesto un top tipo halter de un morado azulado, con negro en los bordes, una falda magenta traslúcida con unos interiores del mismo color morado azulado. Unas botas de tacón alto le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Sus antebrazos eran cubiertos por guantes azules de un material vistoso, sin embargo, sus manos estaban al descubierto mostrando unas largas uñas. Su cabello también era de un tono azulado. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unas alas de mariposa, azules, con manchas magentas y amarillas en la parte inferior.

"¡¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos nosotras?!" Demandó al escuchar sus identidades secretas, aún si lo que pretendía era hacer tiempo en lo que encontraba las llaves, esa pregunta la había hecho por franca curiosidad.

"¿Crees que sería tan difícil reconocerlas cuando yo las eliminé en el futuro?" Respondió triunfante, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente. Haruka se quedó sin aire. Si era cierto lo que decía entonces era un adversario que no debía tomar a ligera. "Si tu falda no estuviese quemándose en estos momentos habría muerto de miedo." Respondió Haruka arrogante. Su enemiga la miró sorprendida y soltó un grito de horror mientras sus manos comenzaban a golpear la tela tratando de apagar las llamas. "Vaya que es estúpida." Murmuró Haruka con una sonrisa victoriosa subiéndose al carro de un salto, frunciendo el ceño al sentir un dolor punzante en su costado.

"Pero si aquí no hay nada!" Exclamó de pronto Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon al notar su vestimenta intacta. "¡Por supuesto que no idiota!" Confirmó Haruka encendiendo el motor y pisando el acelerador a fondo. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon soltó un suspiro y pasó una de sus manos por su pelo. "Esto será más divertido de lo que pensaba." Con un batir de alas desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora el único ruido era el de una sirena distante.

* * *

Haruka tomó una curva bastante cerrada sin disminuir la velocidad. El borde metálico que separaba su coche del acantilado, que desembocaba a orillas del mar rozó el vehículo sacando chispas por la fricción. Aún si había logrado huir de su contrincante, un rápido vistazo a la deplorable condición de Michiru la urgía a continuar a toda velocidad. Al salir de la curva, vio de reojo el destello de un resplandor rojizo en el retrovisor. Al ver qué lo causaba, vio varias luces rojas en el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Exclamó sorprendida, su vista cambiando rápidamente del camino al espejo y de regreso. Las luces aceleraron hasta encontrarse sobre ellas y alrededor del descapotable. Al estar prácticamente al lado, vio que aquellas luces tenían forma de mariposa y en vez de flotar, aleteaban.

Repentinamente aumentaron su velocidad y pasaron al carro y ocupantes, deteniéndose a varios metros de ellas. Emitieron un brillo azulado y comenzaron a juntarse mientras Haruka pisaba el freno, no sabiendo que podía suceder. Pronto se formó la figura de quien huían. "Lindo truco¿no?" Dijo Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon deteniéndose a mitad del camino. Al verla, la mujer aceleró una vez más con intenciones de atropellarla. Justo al hacer contacto, la mujer comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo se desintegró en muchas luces con forma de mariposa.

Haruka pisó el acelerador, sin esperar a ver si su enemiga tenía algún nuevo truco. Una aguda risa, inundó sus oídos. En el retrovisor vio como la mujer había vuelto a aparecer y volaba hacia ellas. En ese momento, Michiru comenzó a moverse en el asiento. Se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, haciendo presión en él. En su ropa comenzó a aparecer una mancha oscura, expandiéndose poco a poco.

"¡Resiste un poco más, Michiru!" Le pidió Haruka mientras tomaba otra curva. Michiru entreabrió sus ojos y volteó al escuchar esa voz. De repente comenzó a darse cuenta que no se encontraba más en su casa, sino en el carro con Haruka y además sentía la presencia de su atacante cerca. El coche comenzó a zigzaguear. A ambos lados de él caían bolas de energía que al hacer contacto con el pavimento creaban pequeñas explosiones.

"¡Neptune Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" Preguntó exaltada al ver a Sailor Neptune sentada en el lugar de Michiru. "Esta persecución llegará a su fin tarde o temprano, y estaré preparada para pelear llegado el momento." Respondió con tenacidad. En su mano, apareció su espejo, la superficie cuarteada. Con destreza, considerando las heridas que había sufrido, se desabrochó el cinturón y saltó al asiento trasero. "¡Reflejo Submarino!" Una luz aguamarina iluminó las bolas de energía que habían sido arrojadas y se revirtieron contra Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

"Es tu oportunidad, yo sostendré el volante." Indicó Sailor Neptune, regresando al asiento del pasajero. Tomó entre sus manos el volante y Haruka asintió sacando su transformador. "¡Uranus Cosmic Crystal Power!"

Con una sonrisa, Sailor Uranus tomó el volante de nuevo y continuó su camino, sin perder de vista a su enemiga. Divisó un túnel a lo lejos, y lo vio como su oportunidad para escapar. Apagó los faros y volteó a ver a Sailor Neptune. "En cuanto salgamos de ese túnel, saltaremos del vehículo¿de acuerdo?" Le preguntó, viendo de reojo como su compañera asentía.

"¡No permitiré que se salgan con la suya!" Advirtió enfurecida Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, sobre la palma de una de sus manos revoloteaban unas cuantas mariposas. "¡Ahora sí me las pagarán!" Cerró su mano, atrapando a las mariposas entre sus dedos, desapareciendo en una fugaz flama. Una energía azul rodeó su cuerpo, alas incluidas. "¡Myriad…" Exclamó Sailor Papillon, sus alas comenzaron a aletear, haciendo que la energía se despegase de su cuerpo, aún manteniendo la forma del mismo. La energía resplandeció y adoptó la figura de una enorme mariposa. "… Scales!"

La mariposa comenzó a aletear y en segundos se encontró detrás del convertible. "¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus al ver cómo la entrada del túnel, que apenas habían cruzado, era bloqueada casi por completo por la enormidad de la energía. "¡Maremoto de-

"¡Detente!" Ordenó Sailor Uranus, "¡Si lo haces estallaremos!" Sailor Neptune la observó sintiéndose impotente. "¡Nuevo plan!" Continuó Sailor Uranus energéticamente, "¡Nos quedamos en el carro!" Dijo esperando que todo saliese bien, aún si era demasiado improbable.

"¡En verdad son demasiado estúpidas si creen que no había pensado en eso!" Escucharon las dos la voz de su atacante. Frente a ella, justo en el final del túnel, se encontraba Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon con varias mariposas volando alrededor de ella. "¡Mueran!" Exclamó con una risa maniaca mientras las mariposas volaban por encima de ellas y se dirigían a aquella monstruosa cantidad de energía acumulada a sus espaldas.

"¡Acelera!" Exclamó asustada Sailor Neptune casi visualizando lo que sucedería a continuación. Las mariposas impactaron a la mayor, haciéndola detener por un instante. Un segundo después, una explosión tuvo lugar. El fuego a presión llenó el túnel y se dirigió hacia el carro a una velocidad sorprendente. El automóvil se sacudió violentamente y Neptune fue impulsada hacia delante, golpeando el parabrisas y el volante haciendo que Uranus perdiera el control.

El carro salió del túnel y se estrelló contra la barra de contención. Las dos gritaron mientras el carro comenzaba a caer en picada, sus cuerpos resintiendo las piedras del acantilado estrellándose contra el vehículo. La caída fue corta, aunque ellas ya estaban inconscientes para cuando el automóvil se destruyó por completo en una explosión y enviando sus cuerpos hacia las orillas del mar.

**

* * *

(1) "¿Selene?" Repitió Sailor Moon, al hacerlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Selene asintió, y dio un paso al frente, una mirada divertida adornaba su rostro. "¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" Preguntó con falsa consternación, "¿Es acaso por que al fin nos hemos conocido… o por qué no saldrás con vida de aquí?" Una risa que la heló hasta los huesos pareció inundar aquél extraño lugar en el que se encontraban.**

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Demandó Sailor Moon tratando de no dejar que el pánico la controlase. "Ya te lo dije: quiero matarte." Respondió con mucha tranquilidad, como si estuviese hablando de algo cotidiano. "Y ahora, si ya no tienes más preguntas…" Pegó sus manos como si estuviese a punto de orar. Una energía comenzó a escapar de entre sus dedos. A los pocos segundos, separó sus palmas lentamente, una energía plateada flotando entre ellas, alargándose a medida que sus manos se alejaban. Al fin, un cetro apareció y lo tomó entre sus manos. Tomó la punta con una mano y la base con otra y comenzó a estirarse, dejando a la vista una filosa hoja de metal.

Arrojó la funda del arma hacia Sailor Moon como si fuese un boomerang y Sailor Moon se lanzó pecho tierra para evadir el golpe. "¡Muere!" Escuchó la voz de Selene sobre ella. Al alzar la vista, vio que había saltado y estaba por caerle encima, la punta de la espada primero. Sailor Moon rodó apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse a salvo, mandando miradas furtivas a Tuxedo Mask.

"¡Anda, pelea!" Ordenó Selene levantándose. Sailor Moon se puso en pie y retrocedió instintivamente, sin perder de vista a su prometido. "Al parecer necesitas un incentivo¿no es cierto?" Selene sonrió malévolamente y dirigió el filo de su espada hacia el cuello de Tuxedo Mask. "Si te rehúsas, lo mataré."

"¡No, por favor!" Gritó Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos. Selene vio con satisfacción esa reacción y acercó aún más el filo de la hoja, apenas haciendo contacto con la piel del caído. "¡Pelearé, pero déjalo!" Rogó Sailor Moon, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Selene retiró la espada de Tuxedo Mask y apuntó hacia su contrincante.

Sailor Moon hizo aparecer su cetro y lo sostuvo con fuerza frente a ella. "Así está mejor." Dijo contenta Selene y se lanzó al ataque. Sailor Moon esquivó la hoja varias veces, bloqueando con su cetro la funda que Selene blandía en la otra mano. "¡Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor!" Exclamó atacando a Sailor Moon frenéticamente. Su funda golpeó la mano de Sailor Moon, haciendo que soltara el cetro. Ella cayó al suelo y Selene se puso frente a ella, con su espada apuntando directamente al corazón.

"Debo admitir, que pensé que serías un rival más digno." Le dijo realmente decepcionada de que su pelea terminase tan pronto. "¡Qué tonta fui!" Se lamentó dramáticamente, "¡Cómo pude creer eso cuando tu patético ser se suicidó en el futuro!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó sorprendida Sailor Moon. "¿No lo sabías?" Preguntó Selene con aquella falsa preocupación que había ostentado hacía unos minutos, "¡Buenas amigas debes de tener que no te han dicho lo que está sucediendo a tus espaldas!" Agregó sabiendo de antemano que esa falta de confianza le causaría un dolor insoportable.

"¡No puede ser!" Susurró Sailor Moon impactada por las noticias que había recibido de boca de su enemiga. "No te preocupes, cuando acabe con todas ustedes, tendrás toda la eternidad para oír la historia." Le dijo impulsando el brazo que sostenía la espada hacia adelante. "¡Es tu fin!"

* * *

Sintió una sensación de frescura en todo su cuerpo. A su nariz le llegaba un aroma fresco y salado. El sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas encalladas en la costa era lo único que podía escuchar. Trató de llevarse una mano a los ojos, pero desistió al sentir una terrible punzada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Su mano sintió la suave arena debajo de ella.

Pensó en quedarse así por siempre, pero un rostro le vino a la mente. _¡Haruka!, _pensó preocupada. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió como todo a su alrededor giraba. Trató de sentarse pero le resultó demasiado trabajoso y doloroso. Se volteó, para poder ponerse en cuatro y después incorporarse. Al lograr hincarse, su mente trajo a ella los recuerdos de la terrible pelea que acababan de librar. Se levantó vacilante. Con su mirada, un tanto borrosa, inspeccionó los alrededores. No había ni rastros de Haruka.

"¡Haruka!" Llamó en un hilo de voz. No muy lejos de ella, notó como algo sobresalía apenas de las rítmicas olas; un cuerpo. Michiru se dirigió hacia ese lugar, haciendo presión en su vientre, tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía. Al acercarse, vio que aquél cuerpo pertenecía a Haruka. Caminó lo más rápidamente posible, y levantó la cabeza de su amiga entre sus brazos. Había rastros de sangre seca, provenientes de su boca y su nariz. Asimismo, en un costado, había una gran mancha oscura.

"¡Esto ha sido muy entretenido!" Exclamó Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon apareciendo a una distancia considerable de ellas. "¡Ahora ríndanse, si lo hacen les prometo que no dolerá mucho!" Dijo satisfactoriamente, en su mano apareciendo un puñado de mariposas rojizas.

"¡No!" Negó Haruka tosiendo violentamente y escupiendo agua por la boca. Michiru la ayudó a sentarse y se levantó, poniendo su cuerpo protectoramente sobre el de ella. "¡Yo te protegeré Haruka!" Susurró decidida, su cuerpo rodeándose de una muy débil energía aguamarina.

"¡Qué tierno!" Comentó Sailor Papillon al ver la escena, "¡Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte cuando en el futuro ella fue quien te dejó morir!" Exclamó con un tono dramático. "¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamaron las dos al unísono al oír lo que su enemiga había revelado. "Ya no importa¡mueran!" Una energía azulada comenzó a rodearla una vez más. "¡Myriad Scales!"

* * *

Selene soltó su espada y se llevó la mano que la sostenía a la boca. Una rosa roja se había clavado en la superficie cerca de ella. Sailor Moon vio a Tuxedo Mask incorporándose, su mano llena de un ramillete de rosas. Las lanzó hacia Selene y cayeron en el suelo, creando un círculo alrededor de ella. Un haz de luz se formó, los pétalos volando hacia el cielo, mientras Selene gritaba de dolor.

Sailor Moon se levantó y corrió hacia Tuxedo Mask, tomando el cetro en el camino. "¡Darien!" Sailor Moon pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello de Tuxedo Mask, colgándose de él. Él pasó un brazo tras su espalda, acercándola a él. "¡No es el momento, huyamos!" Tuxedo Mask la soltó y tomó su mano, jalándola fuera de aquel lugar.

Selene cayó al suelo y se incorporó casi al instante. "Aunque traten…" Murmuró para sí misma, "… no lo lograrán jamás."

* * *

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" Exclamó una voz proveniente de algún lugar desconocido. "¡Myosotis Alpestris!" Exclamó una segunda voz. Un destello turquesa iluminó la playa y golpeó a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, haciéndola caer en la arena. Una figura se posó al lado de Michiru, mientras la otra ayudó a levantar a Haruka. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Michiru sorprendida por las recién llegadas.

"Soy Sailor Lethe." Respondió aquella que vestía un lindo vestido color turquesa. "Y yo Sailor Mnemosyne." Agregó la otra en un vestido violeta. "Sailor Galaxia nos ha enviado." Aclaró la primera viendo que su pequeña presentación no lo había hecho en absoluto.

"¡Malditas sean!" Gritó Sailor Papillon enojada. Se levantó del suelo, sujetándose un hombro. "¡Myosotis Alpestris!" Exclamó Sailor Lethe lanzando una onda de energía turquesa hacia ella, dando en el blanco. "¡Salgamos de aquí!" Indicó Sailor Mnemosyne sosteniendo a Haruka. Sailor Lethe asintió ayudando a Michiru y comenzaron a alejarse de ahí.

"¡Sabíamos que no podíamos confiar en ti mariposita!"

* * *

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask con la voz entrecortada, una gota de sudor escurría por su frente y seguía hacia la línea de la mandíbula. Acompañando al extraño sonido, sintieron un leve estremecimiento bajo sus pies. Éste aumentó y Sailor Moon cayó al suelo rocoso por el movimiento. Tuxedo Mask la ayudó a levantarse y dio un paso hacia enfrente, listo para continuar cuando una grieta comenzó a formarse. Comenzó a ensancharse hasta que el otro extremo de tierra se encontró demasiado lejos para ser alcanzado.

"No es por desalentarlos, pero están en mi mundo y no podrán salir de él." Anunció Selene flotando en medio de la profunda grieta. Sailor Moon se quedó sin aire. "Y lo que es mejor, morirán aquí." Selene alzó sus manos y una energía negra comenzó a formarse encima de ella. La energía comenzó a desplazarse con Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask como su destino.

Sailor Moon se puso entre Tuxedo Mask y el ataque y colocó su cetro frente a ella. "¡Por el Poder… del Cristal…!" Exclamó, una energía rosada comenzó a acumularse en la punta del cetro, lista para hacer frente al ataque de Selene. "¡… de la Luna Plateada!" **(2)**

La energía de color rosa salió disparada en un rayo de luz. El ataque de Selene lo recibió en el centro y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. "¡Un poco más!" Murmuró Sailor Moon casi alegremente, al ver que tal vez su enemiga no era tan poderosa como creía.

"Ilusa." Susurró Selene. Con una de sus palmas apuntó hacia su ataque que se le revertía con lentitud. La energía retomó fuerza y acortó la distancia entre Sailor Moon y ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sailor Moon cerró los ojos asustada y sintió como su cetro se partía en mil pedazos. "¡No puede ser!"

* * *

"¡Esa voz…!" Exclamó para sí misma Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. La mujer volteó de lado a lado, buscando a la dueña de aquella voz. Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne también. Las tres compartían la misma expresión de preocupación. "¡Siempre nos decepcionas!" Se quejó una segunda voz, incrementando la tensión que sentían.

Dos mujeres aparecieron junto a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, una a cada lado de ella. En sus manos, unos largos báculos con símbolos solares en la punta refulgieron a la luz de la luna. "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" Se atrevió a preguntar Sailor Lethe al fin.

"¿Nosotras?" Preguntó una de ellas, llevándose la mano hacia el pecho, como si dudase que le hablara a ella. "Somos la mano derecha e izquierda de nuestra Señora Kage." Explicó la otra con orgullo. "Soy Sailor Phi."

"Y yo soy Sailor Chi." Se presentó la otra con un brillo malévolo en la mirada. "¡Ahora, déjennos ver sus Fragmentos del Cosmos!" Los símbolos en sus báculos comenzaron a brillar al unísono y un rayo verde y otro rojo salieron de ellos. Se dirigieron hacia Haruka y Michiru, quienes sólo podían ver con horror cómo su fatídico final se acercaba.

* * *

Sailor Moon cayó al suelo herida y Selene se preparó para otro ataque. Tuxedo Mask se colocó frente a su prometida, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. "¡Darien,no!" Pidió Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el dolor en su rostro. Tuxedo Mask le sonrió débilmente y recibió otro ataque. "Serena…" Tuxedo Mask cayó al suelo. Sailor Moon lo tomó en sus brazos, sollozando en silencio.

"Esto es en verdad conmovedor." Declaró con sarcasmo, en sus manos apareció su espada, la hoja comenzó a rodearse de energía. Sailor Moon parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en la apenas perceptible respiración de su novio. "¡Mueran!"

* * *

Sailor Lethe y Sailor Mnemosyne empujaron a Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus, respectivamente, fuera del camino del ataque de Sailor Chi y Sailor Phi. En cambio ellas recibieron el golpe. Dos columnas de energía se formaron alrededor de los blancos de aquél ataque y desaparecieron al instante.

Sailor Chi y Sailor Phi observaron arrogantes mientras una flor cerrada de pétalos amarillos aparecía en un haz de luces frente a los pechos de Lethe y Mnemosyne. A los pocos segundos floreció, rebelando su preciada Semilla Estelar, la de Sailor Lethe brillando de un color turquesa y la de Sailor Mnemosyne de morado.

Chi y Phi aparecieron al lado de los cuerpos caídos de sus enemigas y tomaron las Semillas Estelares entre sus manos. Una energía oscura comenzó a rodearlas. Las semillas cristalinas se cuartearon, haciéndose trizas al instante. Lo único que quedó fueron unos diminutos cristales perfectamente circulares **(3) **flotando en sus manos.

Ambas Sailors se acercaron los cristales al rostro, en sus pupilas se reflejaba el brillo de los diminutos cristales. La mirada de ambas se tornó sombría. "No necesitamos su insignificante resplandor de vuelta." Dijo Sailor Chi alejando el cristal de sus ojos. "Es cierto, eliminémoslo para siempre." Segundó Phi alejándose el cristal. Al unísono cerraron sus puños sobre ellos. De una de las manos escapó una luz morada, de la otra una turquesa.

Haruka y Michiru observaron atónitos, aún si no comprendían bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon observó la escena también, asustada y asombrada a la vez por la efectividad de sus colegas. "Y ahora es su turno…" Se dirigió a ellas Sailor Chi haciendo brillar el símbolo solar en la punta de su báculo.

* * *

"¡No!" Exclamó Sailor Moon, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por su rostro, a medida que la punta de la espada se acercaba a ellos. La cubierta de su broche transformador en forma de corazón se abrió, develando un enorme cristal rosado. Éste comenzó a emitir un brillo resplandeciente y en instantes se formó ante ella el Cristal de Plata.

Selene no detuvo el ataque, aún cuando su expresión había cambiado de placer a frustración al ver la aparición de aquél cristal. La punta se detuvo a milímetros del Cristal de Plata. La energía poseída en la hoja comenzó a hacer reacción a una casi transparente energía proveniente del cristal de Sailor Moon. Selene comenzó a retroceder a medida que la energía del Cristal de Plata iba en aumento. "¡No me derrotarás!" Advirtió Selene enfurecida, sus ojos refulgiendo en un horrible color rojizo.

Sailor Moon tomó el cristal entre sus manos, se puso en pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia Selene, haciendo que retrocediera aún más. "¡Maldita seas!" Gritó Selene y la energía en la hoja de su espada se avivó. Con su fuerza renovada, empujó su arma e hizo contacto con el Cristal de Plata. Éste último reaccionó al contacto y brilló con intensidad para después fragmentarse en miles de pedazos.

Los fragmentos del cristal desaparecieron antes de tocar la superficie. Sailor Moon ahogó un grito de horror y sintió cómo su traje comenzaba a convertirse en la ropa que había llevado puesta antes de su transformación. Selene rió victoriosa, sin siquiera intentar ocultarla. Serena la observó sin saber que hacer. No podía huir y dejar a Darien ahí, pero de quedarse morirían los dos.

"No tienes escapatoria." Selene contestó, parecía haber leído la disyuntiva en su mirada y alzó su espada una vez más. "Este es mi reino y no saldrás de aquí." La energía maligna comenzó a fluir de sus manos hacia la hoja, alistándola para el golpe final.

* * *

"¡No!" Escucharon una voz. Sailor Chi y Sailor Phi se detuvieron. Entre Haruka y Michiru se creó una luz dorada. Al desaparecer, una mujer de pelo castaño rojizo con las raíces doradas apareció frente a ellas. "¡Pero tú eres…!" Exclamó Michiru asombrada.

"¡Sailor Galaxia!" Completó Haruka igual de sorprendida. Sailor Galaxia pareció no escucharlas. "Con que tú eres Sailor Galaxia." Dijo Sailor Phi con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. "La Reina Kage estará más que complacida cuando acabemos contigo también." Agregó Sailor Chi haciendo brillar su báculo.

"Inténtenlo." Replicó Sailor Galaxia. Su aura color dorada rodeó su cuerpo, oscilando como si fuese un fuego vivo. Dio un paso hacia el frente y los diminutos granos de arena comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, quedando suspendidos en medio aire. El mar también resintió la fuerza de Sailor Galaxia y las olas parecían chocar contra una pared invisible, varios metros detrás de ella.

"¡Vamos Phi!" Ordenó Chi un poco asustada por el gran poder de su contrincante. Sailor Phi asintió y ambos símbolos comenzaron a brillar. Al instante dos rayos de energía, uno rojo y otro verde, salieron de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia Sailor Galaxia. "¡Cuidado!" Exclamó Haruka recordando lo que había sucedido con las Sailors que las habían defendido minutos antes.

Sailor Galaxia puso su mano abierta frente a ella, deteniendo el ataque en su palma. La cerró rápidamente, la energía lanzada hacia ella desapareciendo, y volvió a abrirla, una energía dorada salió disparada hacia Chi y Phi. Los cuerpos de ambas cayeron en la arena a varios metros de donde se habían encontrado.

Sailor Chi se levantó con dificultad, un hilillo de sangre corría desde el interior de su boca y bajaba por su afilada barbilla. Sailor Phi se levantó detrás de ella, en las mismas condiciones que su predecesora. "¡Nos vengaremos!" Amenazó Chi escupiendo sangre en el suelo. En un santiamén desaparecieron.

Sailor Galaxia observó el lugar en el que desaparecieron y sintió como alguien más se movía a sus espaldas. Volteó y vio a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon alejándose sigilosamente de aquél lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Al ver que la atención de tan poderosa persona se encontraba en ella, sonrió nerviosamente e hizo una inclinación como si estuviese pidiéndole perdón. Su cuerpo se desintegró en cientos de mariposas que volaron hacia el cielo nocturno y desaparecieron momentos después.

Con un suspiro volteó a ver a las dos mujeres heridas. "¿Se encuentran bien?" Preguntó preocupada, hincándose a su lado. Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de cada una de ellas y ambas se rodearon de aquella poderosa aura. Sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse rápidamente y la fuerza regresó a sus cuerpos.

"Gracias." Dijo Michiru al sentirse recuperada. Sailor Galaxia sonrió y se levantó. "¿Qué es lo que en verdad está sucediendo?" Preguntó Haruka poniéndose de pie con Michiru al lado. Galaxia se encontró con las miradas inquisitivas de las guardianas del sistema solar externo. "No hay tiempo para explicar. Alguien más necesita ayuda." Dicho esto, una esfera dorada rodeó a las tres y desaparecieron.

* * *

"No lo es." Escucharon una voz masculina. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a rodearlas. Al disiparse, tanto Selene como Serena vieron sorprendidas a un caballo blanco, con un gran cuerno dorado en la frente y un par de alas en el lomo.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Preguntó en extremo molesta Selene, al ver a aquél recién llegado. "Mientras estés en mi dimensión, yo haré las preguntas." Respondió tajante el caballo, acercándose hacia Selene, quien retrocedió instintivamente. "¿Tu dimensión?" Repitió Selene desconcertada. "Exacto," Afirmó el animal alado, "y mientras estés aquí¡no dejaré que les hagas daño!"

Selene se cubrió los ojos para protegerlos de aquella deslumbrante luz dorada que había salido de algún lugar desconocido. Al abrirlos, se encontró con un lugar totalmente desierto. No había ningún rastro de vida. "¡Esto apenas ha comenzado!" Gritó hacia la nada, no sabiendo si alguien podía escucharla, pero deseando que pudiesen hacerlo.

* * *

En la frialdad de la noche, seis muchachas esperaban de pie alrededor de la fuente. Sin embargo, más fría era la interacción entre ellas. Había dos grupos, uno de dos y el restante de cuatro. Ninguna de ellas hablaba, sólo esperaban alguna señal.

"Sailor Pluto." Llamó Sailor Saturn a la mayor y señaló hacia el frente. Las otras cuatro chicas voltearon también. Una diminuta esfera dorada se formó frente a ellas y comenzó a agrandarse para luego desaparecer. En su lugar quedó una mujer ataviada en un elegante vestido y otras dos muy conocidas. "¡Uranus, Neptune!" Exclamó Sailor Pluto dando unos pasos hacia ellas.

"¡Sailor Galaxia!" Exclamó una de las cuatro chicas, la que tenía el pelo pelirrojo peinado en una larga trenza. Al escuchar esto, tanto Sailor Saturn como Pluto las observaron sorprendidas. Sailor Uranus Sailor Neptune se acercaron a sus compañeras y les sonrieron, tratando de hacerlas sentir seguras. Mientras tanto, las otras cuatro rodearon a Sailor Galaxia.

Pasos veloces se escucharon en la distancia. Todas voltearon en la misma dirección y pronto vieron a otro grupo de chicas respirando agitadamente. "¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó jadeante Sailor Venus al ver a todas esas personas juntas, inclinó su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

"Sentí una gran energía y decidimos venir a investigar." Agregó Sailor Mars con la respiración entrecortada. Detrás de ella llegaron Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter, ambas en las mismas condiciones.

Una luz dorada comenzó a formarse cerca de ellas. Todas voltearon y vieron aparecer a Serena, con un rostro de frustración y decepción. En sus rodillas se encontraba la cabeza de Darien, el resto de su cuerpo en el frío asfalto. Un joven con un cuerno dorado saliendo de su frente, ataviado en túnicas extrañas detrás de ellos.

"¡Pero si es Pegaso!" Exclamó Sailor Jupiter al reconocerlo. Todas observaron a los recién llegados y las ocho Sailor Scouts corrieron a rodear a su príncipe y su princesa.

"Helios." Llamó Sailor Galaxia y el muchacho recién llegado se alejó de aquél círculo y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Galaxia y las otras cuatro chicas. "Escuchen Sailor Scouts del sistema solar." Dijo Sailor Galaxia haciendo que todas voltearan a verla, incluso Serena. "El tiempo se agota."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Sailor Mercury, expresando lo que las demás tenían en mente. "El universo está por caer en manos de Kage." Respondió Sailor Galaxia. Al escuchar que todas repetían aquél nombre desconocido al unísono, la Sailor más poderosa del universo se animó a continuar. "Es una enemiga increíblemente poderosa, como ninguno al que jamás se hayan enfrentado." Sailor Galaxia comenzó a rodearse de una luz dorada. "Sólo uniéndonos podemos enfrentarla y quizá seamos capaces de detenerla."

Ese "quizá" no escapó desapercibido para nadie. Todos los rostros se cubrieron de expresiones sombrías ante el inicio de la nueva batalla. Un inicio, que tal vez no tendría un final feliz para ninguna de ellas. "Nos volveremos a ver pronto." Dijo Sailor Galaxia haciendo que la energía rodeara a las cuatro chicas y a Helios.

"¡¿En dónde?!" Preguntó Serena saliendo de su conmoción. "En el futuro." Respondió Sailor Galaxia y desapareció junto con sus aliados en un haz de luz.

"En el futuro." Repitió Serena viendo hacia la luna menguante que brillaba débilmente sobre ellas.

**

* * *

TBC****

* * *

Author Notes:**

**(1) **Aquí obviamente ya continuo en lo que se quedó el capítulo _A Formidable Enemy's Appearance_.

**(2) **Bueno, según yo ese es el ataque de Sailor Moon para Sailor Stars. Tipo lo chequé en los dvd's de Sailor Moon que tengo y así. Lo que no estoy seguro es si es el último ataque o no… Bueno equis, luego lo checo y ya lo corrijo sino pues…

**(3)** A ver muchachos, seguro todos se quedaron con cara de WTF!? no? Bueno, explicación: Recordarán que las Semillas Estelares tenían una lucecita así del color de la Sailor dentro no? O sea la de Mercury era azul, la de Mars roja, etc. So, he decidido en términos muy simples, sin meterme en toda la explicación de _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars_, es que esa lucecilla sea, de hecho, otro cristal.

Ahora, si quieren la explicación… Las Semillas Estelares son la representación del alma en Sailor Moon. El brillo de las semillas de las Sailor Scouts, a diferencia de la de cualquier persona equis, es infinito; por eso es que pueden reencarnar cuando mueren. So, en teoría, el cristal es sólo la coraza mientras que el brillo es el alma de las Sailor (y de las personas). Lo único que he hecho es convertir esa luz en un cristal y ya en capítulos posteriores explicaré por qué. Espero hayan entendido.

dun dun dun Puuuuuta qué buena peda me he puesto con el dildo de Mónica… Bueno, eso no debían saberlo, pero así estoy… qué le hago? Bueno… No sé de qué me asusto si como tipo nadie está leyendo el fic… sighs Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí me encantó! O sea en serio… déjenme reviews por amor al Señor!


	15. Requiem Pt 1

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

* * *

**Requiem Part 1

* * *

**

El murmullo de varias voces apagadas inundó su mente. Se removió en su cama, queriendo alejar las pesadillas de ella. No sabía dónde se encontraba, sólo sabía que no se encontraba en su habitación. No quería abrir los ojos, no sabiendo qué esperar. Una invisible carga parecía oprimirle el pecho.

Las voces desaparecieron. Ahora estaba sola con sus pensamientos. Por alguna extraña razón, eso la hizo sentirse peor. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz solar en pleno ocaso.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, sin razón aparente. Deslizó la puerta estilo oriental y salió de la habitación. "¿El Templo Hikawa?" Se preguntó sorprendida contemplando la parte trasera del templo. "¿Qué hago aquí?"

Serena volteó de un lado al otro, se encontraba completamente sola. "Rei debe estar en algún lado." Se dijo caminando hacia la habitación de Rei. Abrió la puerta y no encontró nada ahí. _Debe estar en la habitación del Fuego Sagrado, _pensó sabiendo de antemano que la encontraría ahí.

A medida que se acercaba, el sonido de unas voces apagadas le llegó una vez más. Éste se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba. _Seguramente las chicas están con ella, _pensó convencida de que Rei no dejaba entrar a cualquier persona a esa habitación.

"… Sailor Galaxia?" Serena escuchó la voz de Mina tras la puerta. "Espera." Escuchó después una voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de sus cuatro amigas. Segundos después, la puerta corrediza se abrió, una profunda mirada encontrándose con la confusa de Serena.

"¿Haruka?" Murmuró Serena no creyendo lo que veía. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, tratando de recordar la última vez que la había visto. Haruka no respondió, en cambio, se hizo a un lado para que Serena pudiese observar el interior de de la habitación.

"¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí?" Preguntó al ver a Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru sentadas de pie alrededor de sus amigas. "Será mejor que tomes asiento." Indicó Haruka, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el interior, corriendo la puerta tras de sí.

Serena se sentó, recorriendo las expresiones de las ocho mujeres frente a ella, sus rostros parecían guardar una terrible verdad, una que no debía llegar a ella. "Toma." Le dijo Lita acercándole una taza humeante a las manos. Serena la rodeó con sus manos, su vista se distrajo con un destello en un dedo de su mano izquierda. "¡Darien!" Exclamó de repente. La taza se deslizó de sus dedos, rompiéndose al impacto con el suelo.

"Se encuentra en otra habitación." Le dijo Rei mientras ayudaba a Ami a recoger los pedazos de porcelana de la duela. "¡¿Se encuentra bien?!" Preguntó Serena al borde de una crisis nerviosa. "Claro que sí, sólo necesita descansar." Respondió Ami pasando un pequeño trapo sobre el suelo de madera.

"¡Necesito verlo!" Exclamó Serena poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta corrediza y salió a la luz del atardecer. Una mano la sujetó por la muñeca. "No." Escuchó la voz de Haruka, arrastrándola hacia adentro. Serena forcejeó por unos instantes con ella, golpeándola en los brazos y en el pecho.

"¡Contrólate!" Ordenó Haruka sacudiéndola fuertemente. Serena se detuvo. Segundos después se soltó a llorar en silencio, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "No fue un sueño…" Serena murmuró entre sollozos, "Nada de esto ha sido un sueño…"

Haruka la soltó y, con ayuda de Lita, logró que se sentara una vez más. Michiru se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo bordado. Serena lo aceptó y se limpió los ojos con él. Después de devolverlo, se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, su rostro oculto para sus amigas.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Preguntó Serena después de un rato. Su mirada se clavó en los ocho pares de ojos a su alrededor. Todas, incluso Hotaru, se incomodaron con aquella mirada. Serena notó como cada una de ellas desviaba su mirada hacia alguien común. "Setsuna, necesito saber qué está sucediendo." Pidió Serena al fin, "Quiero que me digas todo." Le dijo con una expresión que no admitiría discusión alguna.

Setsuna asintió con un largo suspiro. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Rei, Mina, Lita y Ami se acomodaron en sus cojines alrededor de Serena. Michiru y Hotaru se sentaron junto a Setsuna, con Haruka de pie, recargada contra la pared tras ellas. "Sin embargo, creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras." En sus manos se formó una energía de color escarlata. Al desaparecer, se encontró flotando entre ellas su Talismán. Éste comenzó a brillar y pronto inundó la habitación en luz. Cuando desapareció, lo único que quedó en el cuarto fue el Fuego Sagrado y las tazas de té aún humeantes sobre el suelo.

* * *

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Serena volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro. "¿De dónde salió ese palacio?" Preguntó al ver un palacio completamente hecho de cristal frente a ella.

"¿Setsuna, en qué lugar estamos?" Preguntó Ami igual de confundida que Serena. Tanto Rei como Lita voltearon a verla, esperando respuestas. "Estamos frente al palacio de la Neo Reina Serenity. Este es Tokio de Cristal." Contestó Setsuna con el Talismán brillando débilmente sobre su palma.

"¿Acaso hemos viajado en el tiempo?" Preguntó Michiru tomando a Haruka del brazo.

"No es así. Estamos dentro de tus recuerdos¿no es cierto, Setsuna?" Preguntó Hotaru, sabiendo de antemano que tenía la razón. Setsuna asintió.

"Así es." Setsuna encaró a sus compañeras y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalinata del gran palacio. "Aquí fue donde todo comenzó." Las chicas la siguieron en silencio, todas ellas maravilladas con el esplendor que les aguardaba en el futuro.

Un bello carruaje de piedras incrustadas se detuvo frente a la entrada. De él bajó una mujer ataviada en un elegante vestido negro, con un antifaz cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. "¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Mina tratando de ver mejor a la recién llegada. Setsuna asintió tímidamente. Deteniéndose frente al carruaje.

"No hay de que avergonzarse, eres muy atractiva." Halagó Haruka rodeando a Michiru con un brazo. Ella la golpeó en el abdomen con su codo. Las demás chicas observaron la escena bastante incómodas. "Será mejor que entremos." Fue lo único que dijo Setsuna, adelantándose una vez más.

"¡Sí!" Respondieron las demás al unísono, dejando atrás a Haruka y a una muy molesta Michiru. "¡Te juro que fue una broma!" Aclaró Haruka con una risilla nerviosa, que sólo logró una mirada enfurecida de Michiru. "Por tu bien, es mejor que así sea." Le dijo caminando detrás del grupo. Haruka alzó los hombros y metió las manos a sus bolsillos, presentía que esa broma suya la iba a recordar por un largo rato.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Lita al ver frente a ellas a un gran número de personas bailando frente a ellas.

"Es el Baile de la Nueva Luna Llena." Respondió Setsuna, "Es en celebración de la primera luna llena del año."

"¡Miren, Ami, Rei, esas son ustedes!" Exclamó Mina señalando a dos mujeres, la de pelo azul en un vestido del mismo color y la de pelo negro en uno rojo, ambas bailando con gracia con dos desconocidos. "¡Y ahí estamos nosotras, Lita!" Gritó emocionada viendo con satisfacción a su futura persona en un vestido amarillo.

"Y ahí estamos nosotras, Michiru." Le susurró Haruka al ver a dos mujeres en vestidos de distintos tonos de azul. "Y ahí están los Neo Reyes..." Murmuró Hotaru sorprendida.

Todas voltearon a ver hacia donde su dedo apuntaba. Bajando una larga escalera venía una elegante pareja. La mujer, con una corona con un cristal rosado en forma de corazón, bajó tomada del brazo de un hombre en un tuxedo negro. Tanto las chicas como Serena perdieron el aliento al ver a la pareja caminar hacia el centro, mientras la gente formaba un círculo a su alrededor para verlos bailar.

Después de una pieza, la gente comenzó a bailar alegremente, mientras los reyes se acercaban de una pareja a otra a saludar a sus invitados. "¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?" Preguntó Rei sin lograr reconocer a nadie además de sus amigas.

"Son los soberanos de los varios planetas poblados en el universo." Explicó Setsuna tranquilamente. "Los representantes de cada planeta habían sido invitados al palacio, en un intento de los reyes por extender ese periodo de paz por siempre."

"Pero si es una velada perfecta¿cómo pudo salir mal?" Preguntó Ami observando la alegría en los rostros de los invitados.

"Eso lo verás en un instante." Respondió Setsuna volteando hacia la entrada principal. Como había predicho, minutos después entró una mujer de pálida piel, con una tiara de algún metal oscuro sobre su cabeza y varias gemas incrustadas en ella, su pelo de un rojo oscuro recogido en un elegante moño francés. Su vestido era negro, escotado y entallado, delineando con descaro cada curva de su cuerpo. Una gargantilla con un cristal negro de pendiente adornaba su cuello.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Serena impactada por la belleza de aquella mujer. Setsuna no respondió, se limitó a seguir con la mirada los pasos de la recién llegada. La gente le abrió paso, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo que Serena, y tal vez, también sorprendidos por lo atractiva que era.

Se dirigió hacia la Neo Reina Serenity, sin molestarse en corresponder a los saludos corteses que las demás personas le dirigían. Las chicas notaron como las princesas de los planetas del sistema solar se reunieron para observar a la recién llegada, murmurando varias cosas entre sí, tal como lo hacían ellas en este momento.

Observaron como aquella mujer de una elegancia casi helada posó con delicadeza su mano sobre el antebrazo de la Neo Reina Serenity. Ella se volteó y le dedicó una mirada confusa. Después sus labios se movieron rápidamente, su rostro cubrió su sentir con una sonrisa. Observaron como la recién llegada rió sin recato y después continuó la conversación.

"Acerquémonos, de todas formas no pueden vernos." Propuso Mina ya llevando la delantera. Las demás la siguieron, igualmente intrigadas. Setsuna las siguió al final, dubitativa. Todas se acercaron para escuchar pero ninguna escuchó nada. En cambio, sólo vieron a la misteriosa mujer susurrar algo al oído de la Neo Reina, alterándola visiblemente. La elegante rubia replicó algo breve y se volteó para continuar con su rol de anfitriona. La extraña mujer sonrió como si hubiese tenido éxito y se dirigió inmediatamente a la salida.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Serena al sentir como el lugar comenzaba a girar rápidamente y las figuras comenzaban a disolverse.

"No hay nada más que ver aquí." Respondió Setsuna, el Talismán flotando frente a ella las rodeó en la misma luz escarlata que las había llevado a ese lugar.

* * *

Al disiparse la luz del Talismán, aparecieron frente a dos grandes puertas de madera firmemente cerradas. El pasillo en el que se encontraban se encontraba completamente desierto, solamente adornado por grandes ventanales de un lado y otras puertas igualmente imponentes del otro.

"Setsuna¿por qué no pudimos escuchar nada de la conversación?" Preguntó Lita aún pensando en lo que habían visto antes. Las demás observaron a Setsuna, igualmente deseosas de recibir una explicación.

"Estamos en sus recuerdos." Respondió Haruka como si fuese de lo más obvio, "Lo único que podemos ver o escuchar es aquello que Setsuna vio y escuchó en ese momento. Evidentemente, lo que sea que aquella mujer le haya susurrado a la Neo Reina Serenity es algo que Setsuna no logró oír."

"Pero entonces¿para qué nos llevaste ahí?" Preguntó Ami sin entender el motivo de Setsuna.

"Para presentarnos al enemigo." Respondió Hotaru sombríamente. Todas la voltearon a ver, sorprendidas por la respuesta. Setsuna asintió. "Está en lo correcto, ella es Kage."

Serena notó como los rostros de las siete chicas se tornaron serios. "¿Qué sucede, quién es ella?" Preguntó Serena no soportando más que sus amigas no compartiesen con ella un secreto tan importante.

"Aquí vienen." Interrumpió Setsuna justo cuando Rei, después de alguna discusión silenciosa con las demás, había abierto la boca. Todas voltearon en la dirección en la que provenían los pasos, del otro extremo del pasillo. Unas siluetas se distinguieron a lo lejos. A medida que se aproximaban, vieron que se trataban de las ocho Sailor Scouts, todas caminando en silencio hacia la puerta frente a la que se encontraban las espectadoras.

"Vamos." Indicó Setsuna cuando Sailor Venus abrió las grandes puertas.

* * *

Las Sailor Scouts tomaron asientos en una gran mesa con varios asientos. Sus miradas se posaron en la Neo Reina Serenity, quién observaba desde una ventana el bello paisaje alrededor del palacio. El Neo Rey Endymion se encontraba de pie, detrás de una silla al lado de la cabecera de la mesa. Un ligero golpe en la puerta las hizo voltear a todas. "He traído a la Pequeña Dama." Dijo un hombre de avanzado edad en un traje plateado, su arrugada mano sujetaba con suavidad la de una niña de pelo rosado.

"Serenity¿qué hace ella aquí?" Preguntó Endymion incrédulo ante las acciones de su esposa. La Neo Reina volteó a ver a su hija y después a su esposo. "Si este es el posible inicio de un gran problema, lo mejor será que esté presente en esta conversación."

Todos guardaron silencio. La Pequeña Dama tomo asiento frente a su padre, al lado de la cabecera. Todos los reunidos observaron a la Neo Reina Serenity, esperando a que ella diese inicio a lo que fuera que fuese tan importante para reunirlos.

"Aún faltan más personas." Respondió a la pregunta no hecha de por qué demoraba tanto. Todas voltearon a verse, incluso el Neo Rey ignoraba la identidad de los aún faltantes. Instantes después, varios pasos se escucharon a la distancia, amortiguados por las gruesas puertas de madera tallada.

Sin tocar, las puertas se abrieron una vez más, dejando entrar a cuatro mujeres, la de elegantes ropas al frente, seguida por una mujer de pelo negro, otra castaña y la última de pelo grisáceo.

"¡Princesa Kakyuu!" Exclamó Sailor Jupiter al verla. La aludida saludó con un ligero asentir de su cabeza. "¡Sailor Starlights!" Exclamó Sailor Mercury, igualmente impactada por su aparición.

"Por favor tomen asiento, aún esperamos a alguien más." Indicó la Neo Reina Serenity solemnemente. Ellas obedecieron e intercambiaron miradas confusas. "Neo Reina Serenity¿cuál es el motivo para habernos llamado ante su presencia con tanta premura?" Preguntó la Princesa Kakyuu educadamente, sus tres protectoras observaron a su anfitriona una vez más.

"En cuanto llegue la última persona, lo sabrán." Respondió a secas, dedicándole una breve mirada, después volteó hacia la ventana. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que escuchasen pasos en el corredor de afuera. Todas voltearon a hacia la puerta, impacientes por ver quién era y aún más por comenzar con la reunión. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontraron con la visión de una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y de raíces doradas.

"¡¿Sailor Galaxia?!" Preguntó incrédula la Princesa Kakyuu al verla. Todos en la habitación compartieron su sorpresa; todas excepto la Neo Reina Serenity.

"Es bueno saber que aún se acuerdan de mí." Dijo a manera de saludo. Con un batir de su mano se movió la silla en el otro extremo de la cabecera y se sentó en ella.

"Disculpa, no nos habíamos visto desde…"

"Lo sé, desde aquella vez en que robé tu semilla estelar." Completó Sailor Galaxia como si se tratase de lo más cotidiano. "Por favor, olvidemos eso tan poco agradable y cuéntenme que ha sido de todas ustedes en este milenio sin vernos." Pidió como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Todas se removieron en sus asientos un poco incómodas.

"Habrá tiempo para eso después." Comentó la Neo Reina Serenity tomando asiento en la cabecera, ahora que todos los demás asientos habían sido ocupados. Una taza de humeante té apareció frente a cada uno de ellos. "Las he reunido aquí, por algo que, seguramente, ya todas ustedes han escuchado de boca de otros."

Todas asintieron, aún cuando no estaban del todo seguras de por qué era tan importante tratar ese asunto. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas quiso interrumpirla. Parecía que había más de lo que a la vista se veía. "La supuesta reina de un planeta distante, del que no teníamos conocimiento, hizo su aparición hace poco."

Todas en la habitación asintieron. "Bien, entonces también sabrán que su influencia ha sido grande en otros reinos del universo." Otra vez asintieron todas. "Sin embargo, aún no logro ver cuál es el problema." Comentó la Princesa Kakyuu, aprovechando que su anfitriona había guardado silencio. "Ella ya ha declarado estar bajo el mandato de los Neo Reyes de Tokio de Cristal."

La Neo Reina Serenity asintió lentamente. "No obstante, tengo motivos para creer que sus intenciones van más allá de lo que dice." Las Sailor Scouts, al igual que las Sailor Star Lights comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Sailor Galaxia observó a Serenity a los ojos. "Temes que pueda ser un enemigo." Aunque sonó a modo de pregunta, esa había sido una afirmación. Serenity posó la mano sobre la de su esposo y asintió. Todas guardaron silencio y la observaron con renovada seriedad.

"El día del Baile de la Nueva Luna Llena ella se acercó a mí," Comenzó a exponer sus motivos con un tono lúgubre, "y mencionó el Cristal Supremo." La Princesa Kakyuu dejó caer su taza, el líquido se derramó sobre la mesa y hacia el suelo. "¡¿El Cristal Supremo?!" Exclamó impactada ante la mención de aquél objeto. "¡Pero nunca nadie ha sabido nada de él, pensé que sólo era una leyenda!"

Serenity puso ambas manos sobre su pecho. Una luz blanca salió por entre sus dedos. Al separarlas, un cristal en forma de flor de loto flotaba frente a ella. "Esto no es una broma." Dijo refiriéndose al brillante cristal.

"¡El Cristal de Plata!" Exclamó Serena al reconocer lo que había aparecido frente a su futura persona.

"¡Silencio!" Indicó Setsuna y señaló a la mesa, donde la conversación continuaba.

"¡Pero de encontrarlo, tendrá poder absoluto sobre el universo!" Musitó la Princesa Kakyuu con horror en sus ojos. Sailor Galaxia observó tranquilamente, aunque debajo de aquella máscara, ella también se encontraba agitada. "Entonces por eso estamos aquí."

La Neo Reina Serenity asintió lentamente. "Si ella persiste en sus intentos por encontrarlo, tendremos que detenerla." La Princesa Kakyuu se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar. "¿Entonces esto es un comité de guerra?" Preguntó con respiración entrecortada.

"¡Princesa, por favor tome asiento!" Pidió Sailor Star Fighter, preocupada por el repentino cambio. "¡No, no, nos vamos de aquí!" Exclamó la Princesa Kakyuu por fin perdiendo todo sentido de decoro, "¡No expondré ni a ellas ni a mi reino a una guerra sin justificación alguna!"

"Chicas, salgan por favor." Indicó la Neo Reina Serenity. Las ocho Sailor Scouts se levantaron de su asiento, vacilantes. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, una tras otra, salieron de la habitación.

Setsuna guió el grupo hacia fuera, a medida que la habitación comenzaba a desvanecerse tras ellas.

* * *

Tanto las Sailor Scouts como Serena y sus amigas, aguardaron en silencio, sumergidas en sus cavilaciones. Todas ellas compartían el mismo sentimiento de miedo, las primeras no sabiendo lo que les deparaba el futuro, y las últimas sabiendo que ese futuro no era nada prometedor.

A los pocos segundos, las puertas se abrieron, cerrándose tras las tres Sailor Star Lights. Ellas se colocaron del lado opuesto a las Sailor Scouts y se dirigieron largas miradas, cargadas de emociones y significados. "¿Ustedes qué harán?" Preguntó Sailor Uranus al fin.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Respondió Sailor Star Healer tajante. Aún después de tantos años desde su batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, aún guardaba cierto rencor hacia ella.

"Aún si su princesa se niega¿ustedes qué harán?" Aclaró Sailor Uranus notando la aversión con la que le habían contestado. Las tres se pusieron incómodas, como si no hubiesen pensado en eso, o peor aún, como si ya hubiesen tomado una decisión que seguramente no agradaría a su interlocutora.

"Nuestro único deber es obedecer y proteger a nuestra princesa." Respondió Sailor Star Maker después de unos minutos de meditación.

"¡¿Aún después de lo que Sailor Moon hizo por ustedes?!" Preguntó Sailor Mars incrédula con la actitud que habían tomado sus compañeras de batalla.

"¡Estaremos eternamente agradecidas por lo que Sailor Moon hizo, por devolvernos a nuestra princesa y darnos una oportunidad de reconstruir nuestro planeta y nuestras vidas," Habló Sailor Star Fighter, "pero nuestra prioridad es procurar el futuro de nuestra princesa y nuestro planeta, no cuidar de ella o de ustedes!"

"Su ayuda no será necesaria." Comentó Sailor Neptune seriamente, "Nosotras nos encargaremos de defender a los Neo Reyes y al universo entero."

"Si algo llegase a suceder, seremos nosotras quiénes defenderemos el resplandor de nuestra princesa del mal." Agregó Sailor Pluto con decisión.

"Pero tengan algo en mente," Añadió Sailor Saturn en un tono sombrío, "si nosotras fallamos en nuestra misión, nada les asegura que aquella mujer de ambición desmedida se detendrá aquí."

"Lo sabemos." Asintió Sailor Fighter, su rostro lleno de determinación. "Si eso llega a suceder, estaremos preparadas."

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más. Esta vez salió la Princesa Kakyuu, con un semblante iracundo. "Vámonos." Fue lo único que dijo, sin voltear a ver a nadie, solamente deteniéndose frente a sus protectoras. Una luz rojiza las rodeó y desaparecieron, dejando una estela en su lugar.

"Seiya…" Murmuró Serena asomándose por un gran ventanal. Cuatro estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo nocturno. "Es momento de irnos." Escuchó la voz de Setsuna. "¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?" Preguntó Serena, no estando segura de poder manejar más información por ese día.

"… Al inicio de la guerra…" Respondió Setsuna, mientras su Talismán volvía a envolverlas en aquella luz escarlata.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

Bueno, en la pequeña sección de **_Q&A_** que prometí, esta fue lo que me preguntaron:

**Q:** _tengo una duda, en la pelicula SM-R al quebrarse el cristal de plata SM murio en brazos de Darien (obviamente un besito del galan la resucito) pero en este caso como esta sere no sufrira algo por el estilo ya que creo es parte de su vida y energia vital??... mi gran duda._

**- cositas**

**A: **Pues déjame te cuento que no he podido ver la película de Sailor Moon R (no es que no haya querido, sólo que no se ha podido) y cuando leí tu review casi me muero! Entonces yo bien estresado me puse a buscar así en los sites más completos de Sailor Moon (luego te paso los links si quieres) y lo que encontré en todos fue que Sailor Moon, al igual que la reina Serenity, muere al usar el poder del Cristal de Plata al máximo. De ejemplos ponen a los capítulos 44 y el 46, cuando Sailor Moon usa todo el poder para derrotar a la reina Metallia, y a la película R.

Bueno, eso todo mundo ya lo sabía… entonces no me aclaró la duda. Seguí buscando y encontré una página en la que dice que prácticamente, tanto transformaciones como ataques de Sailor Moon después de la primera temporada son completamente extraídos del poder del Cristal de Plata. De hecho, en todos los broches de transformación está escondido el cristal.

Eso también era medio conocido. Entonces, me metí a buscar reviews de la película porque seguía con el crucifijo en la boca y encontré que las películas de Sailor Moon son completamente AU. Eso quiere decir que los eventos, ataques, personajes, blah blah blah, son sólo característicos de las películas y cero relación tienen con el manga o con la serie.

Además, encontré un transcript de la película (debe estar súper intensa eh!) y por lo que leí, Sailor Moon murió al usar todo el poder, y sólo cuando Darien la besa, después de recibir el néctar de la vida, es que ella revive y el cristal brilla de nuevo. So por lo que entendí, Sailor Moon usó el Cristal de Plata al máximo poder y murió y éste volvió a brillar porque su única usuaria revivió.

Complejo no? Jajaja espero eso haya contestado tu pregunta. Si no lo hizo… bueno entonces dame el avión jajaja! No, además era necesario que el Cristal de Plata se hubiese roto para poder continuar la historia. Ese capítulo ya está muy bien planeado. Pero equis, es bueno saber que no jodí la historia masivamente… Cualquier otra duda, yo te la respondo, tú tranquis.

**Q: **_Oye por que en el futuro esta el enemigo por asi lo llamaste tambien lo que me llama la tentencion y ya te lo dije el por que de su odio cadia me extraña mas esto por quese ensaña mucho en lastimarlo a ambos y eso es por algo pero no encuentro el por que. En cuanto a Darien que paso sobrebio y esta muy mal herido que ocurrira ahora conseguira viajar con ellas o se quedara solo en pasado._  
**- Starligt**

**A: **OK, comencemos a contestar. El enemigo está en el futuro porque, si recordarás, todo el conflicto empezó durante el periodo del Neo Tokio de Cristal, o sea, en el siglo XXX. De hecho, cuando Sailor Pluto regresa al pasado, ve a las Sombras cruzando la Puerta del Tiempo al pasado, o sea el siglo XX.

OK, siguiente pregunta. Con respecto al odio - de Selene, supongo – sólo puedo decirte que el origen de ese personaje ya lo he publicado, desde los primeros capítulos de hecho, y en algunos capítulos diré explícitamente quién es. Y Darien, sí, él sobrevivió y viajarán al futuro todos juntos.

Bueno, estos fueron los **_Q&A_**'s que les había prometido. Francamente quería dar spoilers y así, pero no recibí muchos reviews, me quiero morirme! Pero como este capítulo decidí dividirlo en dos, la sección de **_Q&A_** sigue abierta!

Bueno muchachada, debo decirles que el lunes 5 de marzo, cumplí mi segunda década de vida. Ya por fin, 20 años! Y debo decirles, que si no me dejan review por mi gran historia, al menos háganlo para felicitarme. Déjenme sus e-mails, recuerden, favor con favor se paga, y yo suelo pagar con creces. Ténganlo muy en mente…


	16. Requiem Pt 2

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

**Rating:** PG 13

**Categoría(s):** Drama/Sobrenatural/Angst (probablemente)

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ningún personaje de **Sailor Moon**, pero de los otros sí (a menos que diga lo contrario).

* * *

**Requiem Part 2**

Cuando la luz rojiza que emitía el talismán hubo desaparecido, las ocho jóvenes aparecieron en una habitación vacía, excepto por un sofisticado equipo de comunicación, compuesto de un enorme tablero de control y varias pantallas, en una esquina y dos figuras irreconocibles de pie, sus miradas posadas en las pantallas, expectantes.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Mina, la curiosidad matándola.

"Este es la sala de comunicaciones del Palacio Triton **(1)**." Respondió Setsuna, "La habitante y propietaria de este lugar es Sailor Neptune." Explicó señalando a una de ellas. "No se sorprendan, cada una de ustedes, como princesas de los planetas del Sistema Solar, tiene uno." Un clamor de sorpresa llegó a sus oídos, principalmente proveniente de Serena y sus cuatro amigas.

"Entonces la otra persona debes ser tú." Afirmó Haruka acercándose detrás de Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto para poder apreciar mejor lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo. Las demás la siguieron, tampoco queriendo perderse de ningún detalle de la ya complicada cadena de recuerdos.

"Setsuna, dijiste que íbamos al inicio de la guerra…" recordó Michiru, ya no pudiendo callar su duda por más tiempo. Setsuna asintió, dándole pie a la talentosa violinista para continuar. "… ¿qué hacemos en este lugar entonces, no deberíamos estar en Plutón?"

Setsuna asintió otra vez. En vez de contestar, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando las pantallas, que poco a poco comenzaban a formar una imagen entre la estática. "Aquí Sailor Neptune."

"Sailor Uranus." La imagen de Sailor Uranus apareció en uno de los monitores.

"Sailor Saturn," Igualmente la imagen de Sailor Saturn apareció en otro de los monitores, "he sentido una gran alteración en el tiempo¿Sailor Pluto se encuentra bien?"

La aludida se acercó a Sailor Neptune. Los rostros de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Saturn se relajaron con un suspiro de alivio. "Sailor Neptune, somos la Neo Reina Serenity y el Neo Rey Endymion." En la pantalla de mayor tamaño, colocada en el centro de las otras, aparecieron las formas futuras de Serena y Darien. "¿Qué sucede?" La Neo Reina miró fijamente a Sailor Pluto.

"Iré directo al grano, no podemos perder más tiempo." Dijo Sailor Pluto, guardó silencio por un instante, tratando de reunir valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Plutón fue atacado."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron sus interlocutoras al unísono, al igual que las muchachas.

Sailor Pluto asintió gravemente. "Fue un ataque sorpresa a gran escala. El ejército no estaba listo; y fue masacrado instantáneamente. El Palacio Charon fue destruido al principio, perdí toda forma de comunicación."

"Eso aún no explica lo que sentí." Interrumpió Sailor Saturn. "¿Qué sucedió en Plutón?"

"Fue la última defensa de Plutón." Explicó Sailor Pluto viendo de reojo a la Neo Reina Serenity en busca de alguna reacción. "Creé un campo de energía atemporal, encerrando a todos los enemigos dentro de él. Mientras este vacío, privado de espacio y tiempo, exista, no podrán salir de él."

"Sailor Neptune¿está tu ejército preparado para la batalla?" Preguntó la Neo Reina Serenity después de unos minutos para sopesar la información. "¿Necesitas apoyo de la Guardia Lunar?"

"No Alteza," Negó Sailor Neptune vehementemente, "El planeta entero ya ha sido informado de la situación y está en los últimos preparativos para hacer frente al enemigo."

"Ya veo," Asintió La soberana de Tokio de Cristal, "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, necesito que estén listas para responder en caso de que la defensa en Neptuno falle." Las dos Sailor Scouts asintieron, Sailor Neptune frunció el ceño bastante ofendida por la falta de confianza.

"Debo informar al sistema solar interno." Dijo a manera de despedida. La pantalla se apagó al instante. La habitación comenzó a girar nuevamente. La luz rojiza iluminó cada rincón del lugar mientras el grupo de mujeres se preparaban para presenciar aún otro recuerdo.

* * *

"No desesperen, ya estamos llegando al final de la historia." Comentó Setsuna al ver los rostros de sus compañeras.

"Realmente espero que haya una buena explicación detrás de todo esto." Murmuró Lita a Mina viendo con mucha confusión el cielo plagado de nubes sobre ellas. Esas nubes de extraños colores morados, lavandas y de varios tonos de azul cubrían por completo el cielo; una luz blancuzca, seguramente proveniente del sol, las atravesaba con sorprendente facilidad, dándole un tono cerúleo a la ligeramente tierra azulada. Se encontraban en un camino hecho a base de conchas y caracoles marinos color marfil, todos unidos por blanca arena. Un terreno de apariencia resbalosa, hielo, bordeaba ambos lados del camino. El lugar estaba cubierto de espesa niebla.

Rei soltó un sonido de horror. Todas voltearon a verla. La mujer de pelo negro había palidecido. "¡Rei¿qué sucede?!" Preguntó Ami asustada. Los labios de Rei temblaron; sin poder hacer otra cosa, señaló débilmente con un brazo, frente a ellas, no muy distantes, se encontraban varios montículos anormales, antes invisibles por la neblina.

"¡¿Acaso son cuerpos?!" Exclamó Haruka lo que las demás no querían decir. Setsuna asintió y apuntó con su dedo en la otra dirección. La niebla se disipó y se encontraron con una gran edificación de forma poco convencional. "El Palacio Triton."

"Entonces esto es…" Comenzó Hotaru, incapaz de terminar la oración.

"… Neptuno." Finalizó Michiru con semblante grave.

En la entrada del palacio se encontraban cuatro figuras de aspecto abatido. Los murmullos de su conversación llegaban al grupo de chicas, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a oír mejor.

"¡Neptune!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus con los puños apretados.

"¡No me iré de aquí!" Gritó Sailor Neptune irritada. "¡Si he de morir, lo haré en este lugar, pero me aseguraré de acabar con todos los que destruyeron mi hogar primero!"

"Ya llegaron." Anunció Sailor Saturn posicionando su guadaña frente a ella. Una gran sombra, proveniente de todas las direcciones, comenzó a avanzar velozmente hacia ellos, cubriendo de oscuridad todo lo que caía bajo sus pasos. Una silueta alada comandaba al enemigo.

"Yo me encargaré." Dijo Sailor Neptune dando un paso hacia delante, dejando al grupo atrás. Su cuerpo se rodeó de aura color aguamarina. Posó ambas manos sobre su pecho, una luz dorada escapó de entre sus dedos. Al despegarlas, un cristal que emitía un intenso brillo aguamarina flotaba sobre ellas. "Cristal de Neptuno **(2)**…", Llamó Sailor Neptune al precioso objeto flotante, "… ¡protege a este planeta!"

Al instante, el cristal reaccionó. El suelo del planeta comenzó a temblar, primero ligeramente, subiendo de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Las chicas oyeron el sonido del hielo cuarteándose. El grupo escuchó una gran corriente de agua acercándose. El temblor se acrecentó, en segundos el hielo a su alrededor terminó por cuartearse en cientos de pedazos. Por entre las grietas el agua comenzaba a escapar.

"¡Sailor Saturn!" Llamó Neptune. Saturn obedeció sabiendo qué debía hacer: alzó su guadaña sobre ella y creó una barrera de energía a su alrededor. El agua no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo debajo del hielo. Cientos de hileras de agua de miles de metros de altura, salieron disparadas hacia el cielo nublado, el cual había comenzado a crear una espiral.

Serena se acercó inconscientemente a Rei, no queriendo caer en el profundo vacío que había aparecido donde el agua había estado segundos antes. Todas observaron como el agua comenzaba a fluir sobre sus cabezas, siguiendo la espiral que las nubes habían trazado. Los trozos de hielo fluyeron con la corriente, cada vez más rápida, a medida que el enemigo se acercaba.

"¡Ahora!" Susurró Sailor Neptune al ver demasiado cerca a los invasores. Miles de trozos de hielo, afilados cual dagas, cayeron sobre el enemigo. La lluvia de hielo mermó las filas de los enemigos, aunque seguían siendo un número avasallador en comparación a las cuatro guerreras.

"¡Buen truco, pero no te sirvió de mucho!" Exclamó una voz burlona, la dueña volaba a la cabeza del ejército enemigo. Haruka y Michiru voltearon al instante, confirmando sus dudas: Era Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

"¡No has visto nada aún!" El remolino de agua que aún giraba sobre sus cabezas comenzó a ensancharse hasta cubrir el cielo hasta el horizonte. "¡Este es mi mejor truco!" El remolino agua cayó del cielo, convirtiéndose en un inmenso tornado de forma invertida, succionando todo a su paso, incluyendo al ejército y a Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. El agua rodeó el campo de energía creado por Sailor Saturn, poniendo a prueba el poder de ésta, quién luchaba por resistir. El Palacio Triton fue arrasado por el agua, al igual que todo lo demás en el planeta. El tornado se alejó de ellas lo suficiente para no correr mayor peligro y se congeló por completo, dejando atrapados a los enemigos restantes en él.

Sailor Neptune mostró una sonrisa de amplia satisfacción al oír los clamores de sus tres compañeras, todas sorprendidas por su actuación. Michiru, en cambio, sonrió amargamente, sabiendo el desenlace de esa historia. "Esto es por la gente que murió para defender Neptuno." Murmuró Neptune con seriedad. El cristal soltó un rápido destello y el enorme tornado congelado, con los enemigos en su interior, se hizo trizas; millones de partículas congeladas cayeron al suelo.

Sailor Saturn desapareció la barrera de energía. Sailor Neptune suspiró aliviada. "Pensé que no lo lograría." Comentó exhausta. El Cristal de Neptuno comenzó a perder la intensidad de su brillo, listo para desaparecer una vez más.

"¡Aún no hemos terminado!"

Todas voltearon a ver de qué se trataba. Frente a ellas se encontraba Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, sus ojos ardían de rabia. Su aspecto se veía maltrecho y de varias partes de su cuerpo emanaba sangre; sus alas se encontraban rasgadas en varios lados. "¡Me las pagarás!" Amenazó la mujer furiosa. De sus manos salieron hilos de seda que se enredaron velozmente en el cuerpo de Sailor Neptune.

"¡Space Turbu-"

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Advirtió Heavy Metal Papillon acercando el cuerpo de Neptune al suyo, usándola de escudo. "¿Quieren ver fuegos artificiales?" Preguntó con una sonrisa malévola. "¡Serán los más hermosos en el universo!" Rió maniáticamente mientras sus manos se rodeaban de una flama azul que rápidamente avanzaba por los hilos de seda hacia el cuerpo de la guerrera de pelo aguamarina.

Los gritos de Sailor Neptune complementaron la atmósfera de destrucción y muerte que había caído sobre su planeta. Todas observaron impotentes como su compañera sufría a manos de aquella mujer tan viciosa. "Ahora muéstrame… ¡tu Fragmento del Cosmos!"

El Cristal de Neptuno apareció frente a ella. Con una de sus manos tomó el cristal, mientras con la otra seguía reteniendo a Sailor Neptune. Una energía oscura comenzó a rodear el cristal. Éste se partió ante la energía y reveló un cristal redondo de un intenso brillo aguamarina. "¡Hasta nunca!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon cerró su puño con el Fragmento del Cosmos dentro, de entre sus dedos escapó una luz aguamarina. Con un grito aún más desgarrador que todos los anteriores juntos, Sailor Neptune desapareció.

"¡Neptune!" Gritó Sailor Uranus con lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro. Sailor Pluto la detuvo, evitando que hiciese algo imprudente. El cuerpo de Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon desapareció entre decenas de mariposas de fuego, su malvada risa era el único sonido que igualaba los histéricos gritos de Sailor Uranus.

El Talismán de Setsuna brilló una vez más. No había nada más que ver ahí, pero sobretodo, no había nada más que quisiese volver a ver.

* * *

"Princesa, lo siento." Setsuna se disculpó en silencio. Todas voltearon a verla, sin entender a qué se refería. Cuando la luz del Talismán se disipó se encontraron frente a un escenario aún más devastador. Miles de cuerpos se encontraban esparcidos en un terreno árido. La sangre de algunos pocos aún emanaba de las heridas, mientras que la de la mayoría se encontraba seca en el suelo. El lugar apestaba a muerte.

Una explosión las hizo voltear. No muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban, se encontraban tres personas de pie. "¡Darien!" Exclamó Serena al ver a un hombre vistiendo una armadura brillante y empuñando una larga espada. Delante de él se encontraban Sailor Uranus y Sailor Pluto. Al acercarse, vieron que, aunque en pie, su aspecto era deplorable.

"Logramos defender este planeta." Jadeó exhausta Sailor Uranus. Limpiándose con lo que quedaba de su guante el hilo de sangre que corría de su boca. El Neo Rey Endymion asintió. También él se encontraba herido en varias partes del cuerpo, al igual que Sailor Pluto. Sin embargo, a pesar de las heridas, tenían una expresión de satisfacción.

"¿Eso creen?" Preguntó una voz que parecía provenir de todos lados. Frente a ellos apareció una mujer de pálida piel. Portaba una armadura rojo escarlata, del mismo color de su cabello. En el centro de su armadura una piedra negra pareció cobrar vida. Sin esperar respuesta, una de sus manos se rodeó de energía que fue disparada con el Neo Rey como blanco.

Sailor Uranus se abalanzó sobre el rey, lo empujó del camino del ataque y, en cambio, fue ella quien lo recibió. La energía le atravesó el cuerpo, toda la sangre dentro de ella se esparció en el aire. Su cuerpo cayó varios metros atrás, a los pies del grupo de espectadoras. El Cristal de Urano salió de su cuerpo y voló a las manos de Kage.

Como había sucedido en Neptuno, el cristal se rompió, dejando escapar un destello azulado; el cuerpo de Sailor Uranus desapareció. "¡Maldita, no te lo perdonaré!" Amenazó Sailor Pluto con lágrimas en los ojos, "¡Chronos Typhoon!" El ataque rebotó contra una pared invisible.

"¡Ninguna de ustedes puede detenerme!" Rió Kage malévolamente. Sailor Pluto se puso frente al rey, lista para sacrificar su vida, en caso de ser necesario.

"¡Sailor Pluto, deber irte!" Ordenó el Rey empujándola a un lado. "¡Tú eres la última esperanza, debes advertirle!" Sailor Pluto lo observó sin comprender a qué se refería. Se miraron a los ojos por un instante. Cuando por fin comprendió, asintió rápidamente y comenzó a correr lejos del campo de batalla.

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Exclamó Kage, concentrando energía en su palma. Endymion comprendió sus intenciones y lanzó una sola rosa roja hacia su rostro. La cara de Kage comenzó a sangrar por el corte infligido.

"¡Eres atractivo, pero un verdadero estúpido!" Exclamó llena de odio. Endymion se puso en posición de pelea, con su espada al frente. "¡Está bien, te mataré antes que a ella!" Una espada de hoja negra apareció frente a ella. La empuñó y puso los pies sobre la tierra, lista para el combate.

Sailor Pluto observó la escena y murmuró unas palabras. Una columna de energía rojiza la rodeó y ascendió hasta el cielo. "¡Cuando obtenga el Cristal Supremo, nadie podrá derrotarme!" Escuchó el grito de Kage, las hojas chocaban una y otra vez. Sailor Pluto comenzó a elevarse, pendiente de la batalla.

Endymion cayó al suelo y se cubrió con la hoja de su espada del ataque de Kage. Ella alzó la hola por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer sobre la espada de Endymion. El sonido del metal partiéndose en dos fue lo único que se escuchó en esos momentos.

"¡Darien!" Gritó Serena una vez más al verlo ponerse de pie, una expresión llena de paz en su semblante. Dejó caer la empuñadora de su espada al suelo. Kage rió satisfecha mientras se preparaba para asestar el golpe final.

"No importa que muera aquí," Dijo el Neo Rey Endymion con una sonrisa serena, "No importa lo que me suceda porque mientras ella esté aquí no te lo permitirá."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Preguntó Kage sorprendida por el comentario.

"Mientras su luz ilumine la existencia de todos y su amor llegue a todos los confines del universo, nunca ganarás."

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Replicó Kage furiosa por la gran confianza que tenía aquél hombre en aquella persona misteriosa. En un rápido golpe atravesó el vientre del Neo Rey con su espada. El hombre cayó al suelo con una mirada tranquila. La única palabra que escapó de sus labios con su último aliento fue el nombre de la poseedora de toda su confianza, "Sailor… Moon…"

* * *

Al regresar a la habitación del Fuego Sagrado, Setsuna se encontró con Serena hincada en el suelo, sumida en un incontrolable llanto. Rei, Ami, Mina y Lita se observaron sin saber qué hacer. También ellas tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Setsuna observó a Haruka y Michiru, quienes, aún estando una al lado de la otra, se encontraban realmente distanciadas, la primera vez desde que las había conocido. Hotaru era la única que se encontraba impasible ante todo lo visto.

Serena se puso en pie de pronto. "Setsuna," llamó Serena con firmeza, su mirada se encontraba oculta a la vista de los demás, "¿qué debemos hacer para acabar con ella?" Todas la observaron impactadas. Ninguna de ellas había esperado que fuese a preguntar eso.

"De acuerdo." Consintió Setsuna, "No obstante, deben de tener muchas dudas aún. Será mejor que terminemos con esto cuanto antes." Un ruido afuera de la habitación las hizo voltear. La puerta corrediza se abrió lentamente, descubriendo el rostro confuso de Darien.

"¡Serena!" Exclamó Darien al verla. Cruzó la habitación hasta ella, pero ella solamente se limitó a observarlo. Darien observó a sus amigas, esperando una justificación para su comportamiento tan distante y poco usual.

"Has llegado justo a tiempo." Dijo Mina rompiendo el incómodo silencio. "Setsuna estaba por contarnos todo lo que sabe sobre los acontecimientos recientes." Darien observó a Setsuna, esperando a que confirmase lo que Mina acababa de decirle. Ella asintió e hizo un gesto para que todos tomasen asiento.

"Creo que algo que todos aquí nos estamos preguntando," Comenzó Lita, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, "es lo referente al Cristal Supremo." Setsuna asintió una vez más.

"Me lo esperaba." Dijo Setsuna inhalando profundamente. "Existía una leyenda que solían contar a los niños en la era del antiguo Milenio de Plata." Todos se observaron, deseando poder recordar su vida pasada para saber más acerca de la leyenda. "Trataba básicamente de la creación del universo." Hubo un breve intercambio de miradas entre ellas, casi todas cargadas de desconcierto.

"Se decía que, en el principio de todo, sólo existía una mujer. Ella sola tenía un poder infinito para dar vida, así como para acabar con ella." Todos asintieron en silencio, apremiándola con la mirada para continuar con el relato. "La fuente de su poder provenía del Cristal Supremo, el Cristal Elemental **(3)**." Setsuna observó los rostros de todos los presentes, buscando algún tipo de reacción, pero ninguno revelaba sus pensamientos.

"El Cristal Elemental poseía el poder para crear y destruir a voluntad del portador." Continuó esforzándose por recordar cada detalle de la leyenda. "La historia decía que, después de siglos de soledad, la Guardiana del Cristal Creador creó la vida."

"¡¿Entonces esa… mujer inició la peor de las batallas," Interrumpió Serena, pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras, "para encontrar un cristal que tal vez sólo exista en su imaginación?!"

Setsuna negó vehementemente con la cabeza. "Comprendo tu ira, Princesa, pero tiene fuertes razones para creer en la existencia del Cristal Elemental." Las chicas susurraron sorprendidas por lo que acababan de escuchar.

"El Cristal de Plata." Aclaró Hotaru, haciendo que todos enfocasen su atención ella. "El Cristal de Plata tiene el poder de dar vida."

"Exacto. Kage cree, y también así lo creían los Neo Reyes, que el Cristal de Plata es un fragmento del Cristal Supremo." Asintió Setsuna. "Sin embargo, como todos ya saben, quien use el poder del Cristal de Plata a ese nivel, pierde la vida." Las miradas cayeron sobre Serena.

"¿Un fragmento?" Repitió Haruka, aún no comprendiendo bien lo que se implicaba con eso. "¿Quieres decir que aquel famoso Cristal Legendario se fragmentó?"

"Así es, se creía que ni siquiera la Guardiana pudo contener su poder y el Cristal Elemental se separó en cientos de miles de millones de fragmentos, creando una explosión que dio origen a todo el universo." Respondió Setsuna con pesar, como si el sólo hecho de pensar en todos aquellos pedazos de cristal la agotase.

"¡El Big Bang!" Exclamó Ami de pronto, recordando la teoría más aceptada de la creación del universo.

"Esa es la versión científica del hecho." Consintió Setsuna. "También decían que cada ser vivo posee apenas una mínima y limitada cantidad de la energía del Cristal Creador. Las Semillas Estelares son una prueba de ello."

Un clamor de sorpresa le siguió a aquella revelación. "¿Y los Fragmentos del Cosmos?" Preguntó Michiru recordando el final de Sailor Lethe y Mnemosyne y de su yo en el futuro.

"Los Fragmentos del Cosmos son los cristales en los cuales la energía del Cristal Supremo es almacenada, la Semilla Estelar es la coraza protectora del Fragmento." Respondió Setsuna.

"¿Por qué los destruyen?" Preguntó Rei al recordar las muertes de Sailor Uranus y Neptune.

"Verán, la Neo Reina Serenity, al llegar al trono de Tokio de Cristal, nos dio nuestra forma final, con ayuda del Cristal de Plata." Explicó Setsuna sin ahondar en los detalles. "El Cristal de Neptuno es la evolución de la Semilla Estelar normal. Sólo aquellos individuos poseedores de un Cristal pueden renacer."

"Entonces al destruirlo, ya no pueden renacer y así no tienen que volver a lidiar con sus enemigos." Complementó Hotaru de manera en extremo cruda.

"Setsuna, hay algo que aún no me queda claro." Habló Darien al fin. "Si el Cristal Supremo se separó en billones de pedazos¿por qué esa tal Kage lo está buscando en el Sistema Solar; acaso los Neo Reyes lo tienen bajo su protección?"

"Eso es algo que ignoro. No obstante, el Cristal de Plata es el único cristal existente que puede ser directamente relacionado con el Cristal Creador. Sin dudarlo desearía apoderarse de él para obtener alguna especie de pista sobre la ubicación de los demás Fragmentos."

Todos guardaron silencio. Después de tan atroz revelación, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Tanto las cuatro mejores amigas como las cuatro defensoras del sistema solar externo cruzaron miradas, antes de clavarlas en Darien y después en Serena.

"Será mejor que nos preparemos." Dijo al fin Serena, la determinación en su voz más notable que nunca. Todos la observaron sin saber a que se refería. Serena se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Rei poniéndose de pie, seguida por los demás.

Serena la volteó a ver con seriedad. En sus ojos no había ni un rastro de duda, así como tampoco había camino para las objeciones. "Mañana viajaremos en el tiempo." Salió del lugar y dejó la puerta abierta, desapareciendo en la distancia.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

**(1)** No me lo he inventado. Esta sala, así como este palacio, en verdad existen. Sólo hicieron su aparición en el manga, en el arco Stars, cuando Sailor Moon, Chibi Chibi y las Starlights deciden ir a enfrentar a Sailor Galaxia en el espacio. Ellas llegan a los castillos de las Outer Scouts - que orbitan alrededor de cada uno de los planetas (como cualquier otra luna) - y ahí descubren que Sailor Galaxia las eliminó.

**(2) **OK OK, en Sailor Stars, Sailor Galaxia buscaba a las verdaderas Semillas Estelares. En el manga, lo que Sailor Galaxia buscaba eran los Cristales de las Sailor, que, como su nombre indica, eran cristales que sólo las Sailor Scouts poseían. Estos cristales eran la fuente de su verdadero poder y la razón por la cual podían renacer. De hecho, mientras en el anime, las Sailor Animamates eran Sailors que habían traicionado a su planeta y así para unirse a Sailor Galaxia, en el manga, eran personas normales (de otro planeta obvio) que robaron el cristal de otras Sailors y los hicieron suyos, es decir, robaron sus poderes. Lo único que he hecho es darle cierto poder a aquellos Cristales de las Sailor para salir de las típicas peleas y así. Entonces, para efectos del fic, pensemos en los Cristales de las Sailor como la evolución de la Semilla Estelar. No se preocupen, lo explicaré todo con detalles en este mismo capítulo.

**(3) **Si tienen un nombre mejor, me encantaría oírlo. También estaba pensando en llamarlo Cristal Luz, Cristal Eclipse (para hacer su origen un poco más dual) o Cristal Aurora. Opinen o sugieran!

Hey! Me gustaría saber que opinan de la batalla en el planeta Neptuno. Soy pésimo describiendo escenas yo lo sé, pero llevo imaginándome la parte de las columnas de agua y el tornado y eso por SEMANAS! Hasta tenía soundtrack y todo así que… Sí, me gustaría oír su opinión con respecto a esa escena. Bueno, también una opinión de todo el capítulo, pero con la escena me conformo.

He cumplido 20 años! Y debo decirles que jamás olvidaré la celebración… Mejor dicho, jamás recordaré la celebración. Salud!

DIOOOOOS! EL LUNES ACABA NOIR! ME MUERO!


	17. No Ordinary Morning

**Título:** Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Autor:** Midnightblue1

* * *

**_¡LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!_**

* * *

**No Ordinary Morning**

* * *

La mañana era apacible. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido por completo, incluso los pájaros se habían abstenido de trinar ese día. Los rayos del sol se colaban a través de las delgadas cortinas rosas, dándole un tono rosado a las paredes blancas de la habitación.

Con un silencio así, era intolerable que alguien estuviese despierto, desaprovechando aquella paz que en muy pocas oportunidades hacía su aparición. No obstante, ahí, recostada en la cama, cubierta por un edredón rosa, se encontraba la joven mujer que había salvado al mundo en numerosas ocasiones, sus grandes ojos azules clavados en el techo.

"Tal vez sea hoy el último día que despierte en esta casa, en este cuarto, en esta cama…" Reflexionó con suspiro silencioso, "Quizás sea la última vez que despierte…" Continuó vocalizando al fin su mayor temor.

Alargó su mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó una foto enmarcada, la única sobre esa mesa. La acercó a su rostro y sonrió tristemente al observar los rostros de las tres personas en ella. "No me daré por vencida," se dijo con determinación viendo fijamente los alegres rostros de la niña de pelo rosado montada en la espalda de un joven hombre de cabello negro, "¡pelearé por el futuro que conocemos!"

Arrojó sus cobijas al suelo y salió de la habitación velozmente, sintiéndose de pronto con ánimos al escuchar la voz de su madre anunciando el desayuno. En la habitación quedó vacía, excepto por la gata negra, descansando cómodamente sobre una almohada. Ésta se removió en su lugar, definitivamente no preparada para abandonar esa habitación en un muy largo rato.

* * *

Ami entró a su salón de clase. Como de costumbre, se encontraba aún vacío y lo estaría por al menos quince minutos más. Al parecer incluso a los chicos superdotados les gustaba aprovechar cada segundo posible de sueño, después de todo era sábado. La joven de cabellera azul siempre aprovechaba esos minutos para repasar la lección anterior o leer del tema que abordarían en esa sesión. 

Esta mañana, sin embargo, su mente constantemente se desviaba del contenido de su libro de cálculo hacia la inminente batalla que en tan sólo unas horas daría comienzo. "Ojalá tuviese una respuesta…" Suspiró deseante por saber el resultado de la muy próxima guerra.

"Las matemáticas siempre me han gustado." Continuó en voz baja, "Eventualmente se obtiene el resultado correcto con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación." Dándose por vencida, cerró el libro y lo guardó en su mochila. "Con esas dos cualidades, las posibilidades de comprender y aprobar el tema son positivas casi por completo."

Ami se recostó en su pupitre, sus ojos viendo al infinito a través de la ventana. "Sin embargo, en este caso, las posibilidades de tener éxito son escasas, sino es que son absolutamente nulas." Sintiendo una oleada de miedo, una tan potente como jamás la había sentido, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula.

* * *

Mina se recostó exhausta, piernas y brazos estirados, en la duela lisa de la cancha de volleyball. Todo espacio a su alrededor se encontraba cubierto por balones blancos de cuero, cual un campo minado. Su respiración agitada comenzó a tomar un ritmo más lento, su cuerpo bañado en sudor comenzaba a temblar ligeramente sintiendo el aire de la mañana que se colaba por las altas ventanas de la cancha. Sus extremidades punzando satisfactoriamente tras todo el ejercicio realizado. 

Cerró los ojos, esperando que la calma que la invadía después de cada entrenamiento lo hiciese esta vez. No sucedió. Respiró profundamente, se levantó con pesar y tomó su maleta, partiendo hacia las duchas.

Dejó su maleta y sus ropas sucias en el casillero y se dirigió cubierta en una toalla a abrir la llave más cercana. El agua caliente salió enseguida, el vapor elevándose al techo. Mina colgó su toalla de un gancho y se colocó bajo el chorro de agua. Comenzó a tararear una de sus canciones preferidas, su cuerpo se movía lentamente al ritmo. Apenas un minuto después se encontraba bailando alegremente, cantando a todo pulmón, usando la botella de shampoo como micrófono.

'_No todos sobreviviremos.' _Ese pensamiento la hizo detenerse en seco. Había hecho todo en su poder para alejar esa idea de cabeza, pero había vuelto una vez más. "¡No debería estar aquí!" Se enjuagó rápidamente y cerró la llave de inmediato.

* * *

"Espero estén ahí." Murmuró, su rostro apenas visible tras la pirámide de refractarios que llevaba en sus brazos. "No sé para qué cocine tanto…" Se quejó al ver de lejos las familiares escaleras de piedra. 

'_Claro que lo sabes.' _Una voz en su cabeza le respondió, _'Lo hiciste para poder verlas.' _Lita asintió inconscientemente mientras maniobraba con la pila de refractarios. "Tal vez sea la última vez que podamos convivir todas juntas." Reflexionó con tristeza. "Quizás sea la última vez que estemos juntas."

"Parece que necesitas ayuda." Escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

* * *

"Lo siento, el día de hoy no abriremos." Se disculpó Rei con una ligera reverencia a la mujer delante de ella. La mujer dio la media vuelta e inició su descenso. La muchacha corrió la puerta, lista para quedarse sola con su conciencia hasta el anochecer, cuando había acordado reunirse con los demás. 

La campana del templo sonó una vez más. Rei se levantó de su asiento, una baraja apilada en el centro de la pequeña mesa, y abrió la puerta irritada, "¡¿Qué no saben leer?!" Gritó con toda su fuerza.

"¡Con razón está tan vacío hoy!" Exclamó sonriente la muchacha frente a ella, "¡Créeme, eres más efectiva que cualquier letrero!"

"¿Mina?" Preguntó Rei como si no creyese lo que sus ojos veían.

"¡Claro!" Asintió la rubia al escuchar su nombre, "¿Por qué tan sorprendida? No estarás esperando a alguien más¿verdad?" Bromeó animadamente mientras se acercaba a Rei.

"Creí que nos veríamos hasta en la noche." Respondió aún sorprendida. "Pensé que todas estarían disfrutando del día a su manera…"

"Es precisamente eso lo que hago." Replicó Mina con una sonrisa sincera. "No hay un lugar en donde preferiría estar más."

Rei sonrió y miró sobre el hombro de Mina. "¡Ami, Lita!"

* * *

"¡Qué delicia!" Exclamó Mina con ojos soñadores. 

"¿Quieres otra rebanada?" Respondió Lita ante el halago. Mina asintió vehementemente y le plantó su plato en el rostro. Lita sonrió y le sirvió un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate relleno de fresas. "Es la última, le guardaré un poco a Serena."

Mina estaba por darle una gran mordida pero se detuvo. "Chicas…"

"Hoy estuve utilizando las cartas de Tarot." Contó Rei levantándose hacia su tocador, donde había colocado la pila de cartas. Lita despejó la mesita de sus platillos y las cuatro se sentaron, una en cada lado. Rei se acomodó y comenzó a barajarlas varias veces. Después las cortó en tres mazos, tomó las primeras cartas de cada uno y comenzó a acomodarlas sobre la mesa. En el centro colocó dos cartas, una vertical y otra horizontal una encima de la otra. La vertical mostraba la imagen de la luna, la otra permanecía volteada.

Todas la observaron profundamente, queriendo saber a donde quería llegar Rei con esto. La sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa comenzó a voltear las cartas, una a una. Dejó para el final la carta encima del naipe con la imagen de la luna.

Las tres contuvieron la respiración al develarse la imagen del último naipe: La Muerte. "Lo he intentado al menos diez veces," Rei dijo con un tono de voz extremadamente serio, "pero siempre es la misma carta, el mismo significado."

Todas esperaron a que continuara. Las cartas hablaban por sí solas, pero preferían esperar a oírlo de alguien más. "Esta batalla no es como las anteriores." Explicó Rei con los ojos clavados en la carta. "Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás. No todos regresaremos."

"Lo sabemos." Asintió Ami con un suspiro. "También nosotras lo hemos sentido."

"Es por eso que estamos aquí." Agregó Lita en un débil susurro.

"Será la última vez que estemos juntas." Finalizó Mina.

Las cuatro chicas se observaron, sus miradas expresando todos aquellos sentimientos que no se atrevían a pronunciar. Las cuatro miraron instintivamente a través de la ventana, contemplando su muy probablemente último ocaso.

* * *

"Qué lástima, realmente quería verla antes de partir." Murmuró Haruka viendo al cielo estrellado. "La veré cuando regresemos." 

"Tal vez no tengas ya otra oportunidad." Replicó Michiru caminando a su lado. Se encontraban saliendo del distrito de compras para dirigirse al punto de reunión.

"¿Qué tratas de decir?" Preguntó curiosa, deteniéndose en seco. Michiru se detuvo al lado suyo y le devolvió la mirada. "Ya entiendo." Asintió Haruka cerrando los ojos por un momento. Repentinamente tomó a Michiru por los brazos y la colocó frente a ella. "En ese caso, lo último que haré será protegerte, Michiru." Le dijo seriamente, sus ojos clavados en los ojos aguamarina de la violinista. "Sabes que prefiero ver tu rostro sonriente que contemplar un millón de lunas."

Michiru sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazó efusivamente a su pareja. "¡Las dos volveremos y tendremos la vida que tanto hemos anhelado!" Le susurró al oído, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

"Ninguna de las dos está a salvo." Haruka le murmuró a su vez, sus ojos llorosos. "Pero te puedo jurar que moriré antes de que te suceda algo." Se detuvo un instante al escuchar el llanto ahogado de Michiru, pero a los pocos segundos continuó. "Lo que vimos, jamás permitiré que ocurra."

Las dos se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, inmutables a las miradas que les dedicaban los demás transeúntes. Al final, se separaron, ambas con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se sonrieron tratando de darse ánimos y caminaron tomadas de la mano.

* * *

"Setsuna." Hotaru llamó la atención de la mujer sentada a su lado. La mujer de tez morena la observó serenamente. "¿Realmente es una buena idea?" Preguntó con preocupación. "Me refiero a ir al futuro." 

"Francamente no lo sé." Contestó con el ceño fruncido. "Con nuestros nuevos aliados son mayores nuestras posibilidades, pero realmente no lo sé."

"¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?" Preguntó la joven de pelo negro sonando más fría y hostil de lo que realmente pretendía.

"Para advertirles del gran peligro que las rodea."

"Setsuna¿cuál es el motivo verdadero?" La interrogó tranquilamente. Setsuna bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

"Por miles de años he vivido sola." Susurró la mujer de pelo verde. "Sin embargo, desde que la paz había regresado, llevé una vida rodeada de las personas que quiero." El cuerpo de Setsuna tembló ligeramente, pero no pasó desapercibido para Hotaru. "Sí vine a prevenirlas, pero también vine porque tengo la esperanza de recuperar esa nueva vida que apenas comenzaba a descubrir."

Hotaru colocó su mano encima de las de Setsuna. Las dos se miraron largamente hasta que escucharon sus nombres. Delante de ellas se encontraban Haruka y Michiru, saludándolas con breves sonrisas.

"¿Están listas?" Preguntó Michiru con un rostro serio, la sonrisa de hacía un instante esfumada por completo. Las dos mujeres asintieron y se pusieron en pie. Haruka asintió también y sacó su transformador de un bolsillo.

"¡Uranus Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Neptune Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Pluto Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Saturn Cosmic Crystal Power!"

* * *

Darien se estacionó frente al templo Hikawa. Su acompañante alcanzó la manija de la puerta, pero él la detuvo. "Espera." Le dijo sosteniendo su otra mano firmemente. Los grandes ojos azules de Serena se clavaron en los suyos. "¿Ves esto?" Le dijo señalando el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Serena. "Es el inicio de una promesa, aquella de estar juntos toda la eternidad." 

Serena observó el anillo en silencio y después volvió a clavar su vista en los ojos de Darien. "No sé lo que encontraremos en este viaje ni lo que sucederá en esta nueva batalla, pero sí sé algo."

Serena lo miró intensamente, sus labios se movieron, pero su garganta se encontraba seca, ningún sonido salió de ella. "Sé que te amo, sé que regresaremos sanos y salvos, todos nosotros, y sé que tendremos un largo futuro por delante, un reinado de paz, una hermosa familia, y más importante…" Darien tomó las manos de Serena y acercó su rostro lo suficiente para sentir el aliento de su prometida en sus labios. "Nos tendremos el uno al otro, siempre."

Serena comenzó a llorar, besó a Darien en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo. Él, a su vez, acercó a Serena hacia su cuerpo, tratando de asegurarle que todo lo que le había dicho hacía unos momentos sería cierto.

* * *

"¿Tienes miedo, Artemis?" Preguntó la gata negra acostándose en el suelo al lado del gato blanco. 

"Sería una gran mentira decir que no." Respondió éste descansando su cabeza sobre sus patas. "¿Y tú, Luna?"

"No." Respondió rápidamente, su voz segura de su respuesta. "Yo tengo fe… Yo tengo fe en Sailor Moon."

"Tienes razón." Asintió Artemis como si no hubiese pensado en esa razón tan simple antes. "Ellas siempre han salvado a este mundo, no importa qué tan terribles hayan sido los enemigos."

"Su luz hace brillar a toda la galaxia, su amor llega hasta el rincón más lejano." Agregó Luna con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que Artemis sonriese a su vez. "Confiemos en Sailor Moon."

* * *

"Ya estamos todos aquí." Dijo Sailor Venus guiando a las Outer Sailor Scouts al patio trasero del templo. Las tres Inner Scouts restantes se acercaron a saludar, Tuxedo Mask y Serena**(1)** detrás de ellas. 

"Entonces ha llegado el momento." Anunció Sailor Jupiter, los demás asintieron determinados al unísono.

"¡Deimos, Phobos!" Exclamó Sailor Mars al ver a sus dos cuervos mascota brillar de forma anormal. "¡¿Qué sucede?!"

Los cuerpos de los cuervos expulsaron una luz cegadora. Todos soltaron gritos de sorpresa ante este evento. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la oscuridad nuevamente, aparecieron mujeres idénticas de cabellera negra, una vestida en un leotardo azul y la otra en uno rojo.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" Inquirió Sailor Uranus, su Talismán apareciendo en su mano, lista para atacar.

"Soy Sailor Deimos." Se presentó la del leotardo azul, "Ella es Sailor Phobos**(2)**."

"Somos las guardianas de la Princesa de Marte." Aclaró la del leotardo rojo. Las dos hicieron una reverencia a Sailor Mars.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos por la información.

"Así es." Asintió Sailor Deimos solemnemente. "Nuestra misión es servir y proteger a la Princesa de Marte."

"Queremos pedirles permiso para viajar con ustedes." Agregó Sailor Phobos con otra reverencia, esta vez dirigida a Serena.

"Nos dirigimos hacia una batalla muy peligrosa." Explicó Sailor Mercury un tanto dudosa.

"Lo sabemos, es por eso que debemos ir." Replicó Sailor Phobos.

"Protegeremos a la Princesa de Marte y moriremos por ella y por sus compañeras, si es necesario." Complementó Sailor Deimos sin titubear ni un instante.

"Está bien." Aceptó Serena con determinación. "Entre más aliados tengamos, serán mejores los resultados."

"Entonces, está decidido." Habló Luna, tanto su cuerpo felino como el de Artemis comenzaron a distorsionarse, en su lugar aparecieron una mujer de pelo largo, negro y ondulado con un vestido amarillo y un hombre en una túnica blanca con el pelo, largo lacio y blanco, ambos con una luna creciente en la frente**(3)**.

"¡¿Luna?!"

"¡¿Artemis?!" Exclamó Sailor Venus sorprendida.

"Nosotros también iremos." Fue lo único que dijo Artemis, pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Luna.

"¡Pero es muy peligroso!" Exclamó Sailor Jupiter tratando de disuadirlos.

"Nuestra misión siempre ha sido protegerlas chicas." Respondió Luna con decisión, "Tanto Artemis como yo estamos agradecidos por todas las veces que han salvado al mundo."

"Es cierto," Añadió el hombre de pelo blanco, "es momento de que nosotros las ayudemos." Todos guardaron silencio, sumergidos en sus propias reflexiones. Ahora que estaban tan cerca de partir, todos sus temores se habían arraigado en lo más profundo de sus almas.

"Es el momento." Anunció Sailor Pluto al fin. Se colocó en el centro del patio y bajó la Llave del Tiempo-Espacio, dientes hacia abajo, hasta tocar el suelo. El Talismán soltó una luz rosada hacia el cielo. El cielo se despejó en el lugar donde la luz lo había atravesado.

Los demás rodearon a Sailor Pluto, creando un círculo a su alrededor, esperando el momento. La luz comenzó a ensancharse lentamente, las nubes en el cielo estrellado girando alrededor de la energía.

"Pelearemos por ti, nuestro mundo." Se despidió Sailor Mercury con solemnidad. Luna se acercó y tomo la mano de Mercury; Artemis colocó la suya en la mano restante de Luna

"Y por nuestros seres queridos." Aseguró Sailor Venus tomando la mano de Artemis, sonriéndole confiadamente.

"Por el presente que conocemos." Sailor Uranus tomó la mano de Venus.

"Y por el futuro que deseamos." Sailor Neptune tomó la mano de Uranus y le dio un apretón tierno.

"Por nuestros sueños." La mano de Sailor Venus rodeó la de Jupiter.

"Por una vida de paz." Sailor Pluto dejó el centro del círculo y puso su mano sobre la de Jupiter.

"Rodeados de nuestros amigos." Complementó Sailor Saturn dedicándole una mirada cálida a Pluto y tomó su mano. Sailor Phobos tomó la mano de Sailor Deimos y la de Saturn.

"Por el amor y el cariño que nos han dado." Tuxedo Mask tomó la mano de Sailor Mercury.

"Por las personas que nos han acompañado en cada momento de nuestras vidas y que las han llenado de alegría." Sailor Mars tomó la mano de Sailor Deimos.

"Pelearé por lo que hemos logrado y lo que nos falta por realizar. Por los grandes momentos que hemos vivido y por los que aún no han llegado." Serena extendió su mano y Tuxedo Mask la tomó. "Por el amor que siento hacia cada uno de ustedes, por las alegrías, por las risas, por nuestra amistad. Por hacerme sentir segura y acompañada en todo momento." Serena tomó la mano de Sailor Mars. Pelearé por nuestra felicidad."

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa que expresaba todo lo que sentían por la rubia. Se miraron unas a otras un momento y después todos los ojos recayeron en Sailor Pluto. Ella asintió y alzó su vista al cielo. "¡Padre del Tiempo, Chronos!"

La columna de energía se ensanchó hasta cubrirlas por completo. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a elevarse en ella. Todas sujetaron fuertemente la mano de quien tenían al lado. En un santiamén desaparecieron, la energía rosada se disipó rápidamente, dejando a la ciudad en la que habían vivido tantas aventuras siglos atrás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tokio había perdido su verdadero resplandor lunar.

* * *

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**(1)** Selene destruyó el Cristal de Plata, recuerdan? No puede transformarse!

**(2) **En el manga, estas dos Sailor Scouts sí aparecieron. En la saga Stars se revela que son del mismo planeta que Sailor Lead Crow (el planeta Coronis) y de hecho, Sailor Lead Crow es quien las mata. En la serie, solamente aparecen como dos cuervos.

**(3) **En el manga, Luna, Artemis y Diana usaban sus figuras humanas en Tokio de Cristal y el Milenio de Plata y Luna una vez también en el especial de la Princesa de Hielo. En la película Sailor Moon S, Luna se vuelve humana gracias al Cristal de Plata.

Qué tal el capítulo? Está un poco angustioso, no? PERFECTO! Es exactamente lo que quería! Espero haber capturado la personalidad de las Sailor y haberlas ubicado en escenas cotidianas con un giro un tanto dramático… Discúlpenme si los cargué de demasiados diálogos pesimistas y así, pero en cierta forma era necesario. Van a pelear en una batalla que ya de inicio han perdido (las Sailor Scouts del futuro murieron recuerdan?) y además Serena no puede transformarse, no hay Cristal de Plata, etc. Pero, ante todo, algo muy importante también, TODOS CONFÍAN en Sailor Moon, que también desatará algo importante en la segunda parte. Pero hey! Qué tal la despedida antes de viajar en el tiempo? Les juro que me esforcé…

Bueno, como ya había dicho, este capítulo es el **FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE** de esta historia. El fic consta de DOS PARTES, así que… sí! Ya estoy por terminarlo! Después de dos años y medio de haber comenzado a escribirla, por fin estamos llegando al gran final, Y CRÉANME, será una segunda parte MUY TRÁGICA.

**SPOILERS: **Les daré ejemplos de por qué será una segunda parte trágica. DRAMA TOTAL! Adiós a las batallas con intervenciones divinas y apariciones de aliados misteriosos en el momento exacto. Mis queridísimos lectores… **NO ME ODIEN!**

**NECESITO SU AYUDA: **Este fic comenzó como lo que planeaba serían 5 capítulos a lo máximo. La verdad no esperaba escribir 12 más ni tener planeado al menos hasta el capítulo 25. Por lo tanto, he estado pensando en cambiar el nombre del fic porque YA NO REPRESENTA A LA HISTORIA. Por eso, necesito sugerencias. Como este fic tiene mucho potencial para haber sido una continuación de la serie (ya que está totalmente apegado a ella o al manga), estaba pensando en ponerle algo como:

_**Sailor Moon Eternity**_

_**Sailor Moon Cosmos**_

_**Sailor Moon **__**Crystal Cosmos**_

_**Sailor Moon Infinite Cosmos **_

Sí, me gusta la palabra Cosmos… Si no les late, sugieran!

Mil gracias a todos los reviewers! Es por sus reviews que sigo escribiendo! Caray, si me quieren tantito (o me odian mucho, whatever) déjenme review por amor a Ra! Si me dejan uno lindo, largo, bonito y así les enviaré los volúmenes del manga escaneado de Sailor Moon, lo juro! XD Malditos, solamente así llegaré a los 600…


	18. Going History

**Midnightblue1  
****Total Eclipse of the Heart  
Act II**

**Going History**

* * *

"Hemos llegado." Anunció Sailor Pluto una vez que la energía hubo desaparecido. Todos voltearon a sus alrededores, reconociendo aquél lugar sumergido en una espesa capa de niebla. "No es necesario recordarles que es muy peligroso si llegasen a perderse en este lugar sagrado." La Guardiana del Tiempo escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento. "Muy bien, entonces síganme." El gran grupo de acompañantes asintió al unísono. Pluto les dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la gema en el centro de su Talismán emitió una débil luz, guiando al grupo hacia la Puerta del Tiempo. 

Todos caminaron en silencio, sus ojos fijamente clavados en la luz del Talismán. Fue en ese momento, cuando estaban sólo a un instante de viajar diez siglos en el tiempo, que realmente comprendieron la magnitud de la batalla que estaban por enfrentar. Como si ese pensamiento hubiese cruzado las mentes de todos a un mismo tiempo, todos en el grupo posaron sus miradas preocupadas en Serena, quién iba en medio de todos ellos.

"Lo lograremos." Aseguró Serena al sentir el peso de aquellas graves miradas sobre ella. Les dedicó una amplia sonrisa con la intención de calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que podrían obtener la victoria.

El grupo de guerreros continuó su procesión con Sailor Pluto a la cabeza. Al fin se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de un metal extraño con grabados de la luna en distintas fases de su ciclo sobre su superficie. Pluto golpeó con su báculo el suelo bajo él una sola vez y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Un destello luminoso los cegó por un instante. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz cegadora, vieron que tras la puerta no había más que una oscuridad inconcebible. "Creo que ya lo saben, pero lo repetiré: Nos tomaremos de las manos y por ninguna razón deben soltarse o de lo contrario podrían perderse y vagar entre dimensiones para toda la eternidad¿entendido?" Sailor Pluto observó a todos detenidamente, como si de esa manera lograse afirmar la seriedad de su explicación.

Todos asintieron en silencio, sus miradas llenas de determinación. Dieron un paso al frente, listos para iniciar el viaje en el tiempo, pero Serena se detuvo antes de darlo por completo.

"_Princesa Serenity..."_

Serena sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz desde algún lugar dentro de sí.

"_Princesa Serenity..."_

Serena escuchó sorprendida una vez más aquella voz llamándola desde algún lugar olvidado lejano, olvidado por el tiempo. Aún mayor fue su sorpresa al tener el repentino presentimiento de que alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo había escuchado esa misma voz, sin embargo, no tenía la más remota idea de en dónde o cuándo. "¿Quién ere-"

Repentinamente el suelo bajo sus pies vibró de forma apenas perceptible. Rápidamente la magnitud de esa vibración aumentó obteniendo una exclamación simultánea de sorpresa y miedo. "¡¿Qué sucede?!" Preguntó Sailor Venus perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¡Es un temblor!" Exclamó Sailor Mercury expresando lo obvio. La vibración se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que Mercury cayera al suelo al igual que Mars y Jupiter.

"¡¿Qué significa esto, Pluto?!" Inquirió Sailor Uranus asustada.

"Esto sólo significa una cosa." Explicó Sailor Saturn tranquilamente. "La historia está a punto de sufrir un gran cambio." Todos la observaron sin saber realmente a qué se refería con 'la historia'.

Sailor Pluto asintió en silencio. "Debemos apresurarnos." Agregó volteándose a hacia el interior de la Puerta del Tiempo. Todos la imitaron y tomaron las manos de las personas a cada lado de ellos. "Vamos." Todos dieron un gran salto hacia la penumbra tras la Puerta del Tiempo. Al desaparecer en la oscuridad, la enorme puerta se cerró.

* * *

El viaje a través de aquél túnel del tiempo fue silencioso. Todos miraban con asombro las luces que se desplegaban a ambos lados de ellos, parecían una colección de auroras boreales. "Ya estamos por llegar." Anunció Sailor Pluto después de lo que parecían años dentro de aquél vórtice. A la distancia, una puerta igual a ésa por la que habían entrado comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar una luz blanquecina. 

Otro gran temblor estremeció el túnel. "¡No se suelten!" Advirtió la Guardiana del Tiempo a gritos, tratando de escucharse por encima del repentino ruido extaño que había inundado el lugar. Otra gran sacudida amenazó al grupo. "¡Resistan!"

Como si estuviesen siendo puestos a prueba, una poderosa ráfaga de viento arremetió contra ellos. Varias puertas como la que las esperaba al final del túnel aparecieron a los costados abriéndose todas en un parpadeo. Al hacerlo, sintieron como una fuerza invisible trataba de arrastrarlas y succionarlas hacia aquellas puertas con destinos desconocidos.

"_Princesa Serenity… no¡Sailor Moon!"_

"¡¿Cómo sabes…?!" Exclamó Serena con sorpresa. Aquella voz había vuelto a llamarla.

"¡Serena!" Escuchó a Sailor Mars y a Tuxedo Mask gritando su nombre. Serena volteó hacia ellos y se dio cuenta con terror que se encontraban muy lejos de ella. Profirió un grito al no saber qué más hacer.

"¡Cadena de Amor…!"

"¡Mina, no!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus al ver que si Sailor Venus se soltaba el grupo quedaría dividido en dos.

"¡…de Venus!" Exclamó Sailor Venus soltándose de Sailor Neptune. La cadena se dirigió hacia Serena, enrollándose alrededor de su cintura. Un instante después la cadena se rompió dejando a Serena a la deriva. Una puerta apareció flotando detrás de ella y se abrió succionándola y desapareciendo al instante.

"¡Serena!"

Otra puerta succionó a una parte del grupo ahora dividido. Como si esa hubiese sido su intención, el temblor y el viento cesó instantáneamente. Las puertas desaparecieron, quedando solamente la que se había abierto en un principio, la entrada al siglo XXX. Los restantes se acercaron a esa puerta a una velocidad impresionante, siendo despedidos con gran fuerza al exterior del túnel y cayendo al suelo inconscientes.

* * *

La muchacha de pelo rubio se removió en su lugar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido asaltaron su mente. Se puso en pie de un salto. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro con un débil resplandor al final. Instintivamente, comenzó a andar hacia esa luz. El suelo que sus pies tocaban se iluminaba por un momento fugaz, alumbrando el camino de Serena. 

'_Qué extraño', _pensó Serena mientras se acercaba más y más a aquél resplandor, _'Siento que ya he estado aquí."_ Cuando estuvo a no menos de diez pasos se detuvo, "¡Yo conozco este lugar!" Exclamó de pronto teniendo la certeza de que había estado ahí hacía mucho tiempo.

"Estás en lo cierto." Asintió la dueña de la voz que había estado escuchando dentro de sí. Al instante, miles de billones de pequeños destellos rodearon a Serena.

"¿Semillas Estelares?" Dijo Serena para sí en voz alta al comprender de dónde provenían esos destellos.

"Así es." Concedió aquella voz. Serena volteó en dirección de donde venía y vio a una mujer ahí. Esa mujer tenía un rostro jovial pero sus ojos azul grisáceo denotaban una sabiduría adquirida a través de miles d años. Su pelo blanco le llegaba a los talones sujetado solamente por una tiara plateada. Su collar de perlas se alargaba hasta la cintura, rodeándola una sola vez antes de subir al cuello de nuevo. Su largo vestido de un blanco azulado se extendía mucho después de sus tobillos. Sin embargo, lo más curioso de esa mujer era un delgado cetro que portaba en una mano. La punta brillaba débilmente y Serena se dio cuenta con una gran sorpresa que alrededor de esa luz había un círculo de energía dentro de la cual podía vislumbrar galaxias en miniatura. "Acércate, Princesa Serenity."

Serena asintió. Dio un paso hacia la mujer y su vestimenta cambió por su vestido blanco de princesa, en su frente apareció la luna creciente. Dio otros pasos hasta estar de frente a su interlocutora. Sintió una oleada de calidez en su cuerpo. La luz del cetro de la mujer se agrandó sin motivo alguno y comenzó a agrandarse y a achicarse rítmicamente, como si estuviese latiendo. La dueña del cetro la miró curiosamente y sonrió.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Serena.

* * *

"Con permiso, Princesa Serena." El mayordomo que había dado las malas noticias a la difunta Neo Reina Serenity entró a la habitación de la sucesora al trono. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja de plata con una tetera humeante y dos tazas. Al servir a la princesa y a su compañera hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación en silencio. 

"¿Qué sucederá ahora Pequeña Dama?" Preguntó su acompañante, su fleco lavanda cubriendo su mirada.

"Esperar, Diana, esperar." Respondió la Princesa Serena dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza humeante.

"¿A qué?"

"A que todo esto termine, por supuesto." Se explicó la princesa contemplando desde su asiento el planeta en el que había nacido flotando en el cielo, su resplandor antes azul había desaparecido. Desde ese palacio en la Luna podía ver que la Tierra, antes llena de vida, era ahora un gran pedazo de piedra y polvo completamente abandonado.

* * *

"Tenía intención de aniquilarlas a todas ustedes de una sola vez, pero veo que tendré que empezar con ustedes." Las Sailor Scouts voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sailor Adamantite Cobra. La cola de Sailor Adamantite Cobra que ondulaba detrás de ella se detuvo a un lado de su cabeza, el aguijón se ensanchó y escupió una sustancia verdosa. 

"¡Campo de Energía!" Sailor Saturn puso su guadaña frente a ella al momento en que el ácido chocaba contra la barrera invisible. "¡Sailor Pluto, abre la Puerta del Tiempo cuanto antes!"

Sailor Pluto asintió. Como la primera vez, bajó la Llave del Tiempo-Espacio, dientes primero, hasta tocar el suelo. El Talismán soltó una luz rosada hacia lo que debía ser el cielo, en la dimensión en la que habían caído el firmamento se encontraba abajo y el suelo sobre sus cabezas, ellas estaban paradas en una plataforma invisible entre ambos.

"¡No podrán huir esta vez!" Tras de ella comenzó a alzarse una sombra. Esta sombra se elevó muy por encima de ellas y de repente cayó con fuerza sobre la barrera de energía de Sailor Saturn.

"¡Apresúrate…!" Pidió Saturn cayendo sobre sus rodillas intentando mantener la barrera.

"¡Padre del Tiempo, Chronos!" La columna energía proveniente del Talismán de Sailor Pluto se ensanchó velozmente.

"¡No podremos salir todas de aquí sin pelear!" Gruñó Sailor Uranus con los puños fuertemente apretados.

"¡Sailor Deimos!" Exclamó Sailor Phobos.

"¡Sí!" Comprendió Deimos. Al instante las dos corrieron fuera del campo de energía en pos de Sailor Adamantite Cobra.

"¡Deimos, Phobos!" Llamó Sailor Mars yendo tras ellas. Uranus la tomó por la muñeca deteniendo su avance.

"¡Debemos salir de aquí!"

"¡Pero ellas…!"

"¡Ellas lo saben, por eso han hecho eso!" Complementó Sailor Neptune corriendo hacia Saturn. Sacó su Talismán, apuntó el espejo hacia la zona en que se concentraba el ataque y se preparó para atacar. "¡Reflejo Submarino!" Una rayo aguamarina proveniente del espejo golpeó a aquella gran sombra fragmentándola en miles de partículas que comenzaron a agruparse casi al instante. Neptune tomó a Saturn de un brazo y juntas corrieron hacia la luz. Uranus hizo lo mismo con Mars.

"¡Salgamos de aquí!" Indicó Pluto tomando las manos de sus compañeras y elevándose en medio de aquella columna de energía, dejando a Deimos y Phobos atrás con Sailor Adamantite Cobra.

* * *

"Soy la creadora del universo, la Guardiana del Cosmos." Se presentó la mujer sin perder la sonrisa. "Las estrellas nacen y se apagan," Dijo mostrando con un brazo el lugar completamente a oscuras, a excepción por las luces de las Semillas Estelares, "las semillas de vida, las Semillas Estelares, renacerán una y otra vez. Yo soy la Guardiana que siempre habrá de protegerlas." 

Serena recordó la leyenda que Setsuna les había contado el día anterior que parecía ahora tan lejano. "No puede ser… Entonces tú... ¡Eres la Guardiana del Cristal del Cosmos!" Exclamó de pronto llena de sorpresa.

La Guardiana del Cosmos la miró sorprendida. "Es verdad, hace miles de millones de años lo fui, pero ya no." Aclaró con tranquilidad, sus ojos la miraron de pies a cabeza, dudando en si debía revelar el destino final de aquél grandioso Cristal o callarlo.

"¡Necesito saber en dónde puedo encontrar ese Cristal!" Imploró de pronto Serena, las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas en abundancia. "¡De lo contrario no podré salvar a Darien y a mis amigos!"

"Lo siento, Princesa Serenity." Negó la Guardiana del Cosmos. "No puedo ayudarte, el Cristal se fragmentó hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora nadie ha logrado reunirlo." Aunque la respuesta había sido sincera, la Guardiana del Cosmos prefirió no revelarle a Serena más información sobre el Cristal Creador. "Tu corazón es bondadoso y el amor que sientes hacia tus amigos y tu mundo es inmenso pero una sombra enorme de duda y desesperación se ha posado en él."

"¿Es por eso que no puedes ayudarme?" Preguntó Serena con lágrimas aún fluyendo libremente. La Guardiana del Cosmos asintió con pesar. "¡Entonces dime¿cómo podré salvar a mis amigos, a mi hija, al futuro y al universo entero?!"

"Debes creer en ellos y en ti, Princesa Serenity." Explicó tranquilamente la Guardiana. "Cuando llegue el momento, tu corazón te dará la respuesta."

"Pero entonces…"

"Debes salir de aquí ahora." Una expresión de preocupación adornó el rostro de la Guardiana. Un instante después un gran temblor sacudió ese misterioso lugar, las Semillas Estelares desaparecieron al igual que la Guardiana del Cosmos y Serena fue envuelta en una luz blanquecina.

* * *

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" Inquirió Sailor Neptune al volver al túnel del tiempo. Como la primera vez, la puerta que las llevaría a su destino apareció frente a ellas, mientras que varias puertas similares aparecieron a los costados. Cada puerta que era dejada atrás se destruía en un instante. 

"¡El túnel del tiempo está colapsándose, debemos salir de aquí pronto!" Explicó Sailor Pluto, gotas de sudor frío perlando su frente.

"¡¿Qué pasará con Serena?!" Gritó Sailor Mars con preocupación. Nadie le respondió. El túnel se sacudió violentamente amenazando con separarlas una vez más.

"Debemos creer en ella la Princesa." Respondió Sailor Saturn apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Mars la escuchara.

* * *

"¿Nada aún?" Preguntó Sailor Venus paseándose de un lado a otro de la gran Puerta del Tiempo. Sailor Mercury no respondió, sólo se limitó a seguir tecleando en su pequeña computadora, tratando de encontrar a Serena y a sus compañeras. 

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Tuxedo Mask pisando con fuerza.

"La encontraremos." Aseguró Sailor Jupiter poniendo una mano en su antebrazo. Tuxedo Mask la observó por un segundo y sonrió, tratando de creer en lo que la muchacha le decía.

"¡Retrocedan!" Exclamó Sailor Mercury dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La Puerta del Tiempo se abrió repentinamente expulsando por los aires a las demás Sailors. En cuanto hubo salido la última la puerta se cerró y comenzó a cuartearse velozmente; un momento después, se destruyó.

"¡Serena!" Exclamó Tuxedo Mask corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se había encontrado la Puerta del Tiempo.

"Es inútil Príncipe Endymion." Dijo Sailor Pluto levantándose con dificultad. "El túnel del Tiempo-Espacio ha desaparecido."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Venus temiendo lo peor.

"Si La Princesa no logró encontrar una manera de volver a nuestra dimensión antes de que colapsara el túnel, no podrá regresar jamás."

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Luna sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

Las cuatro Sailor Guardianas**(1) **lloraron en silencio, ninguna pudiendo concebir la idea de que habían perdido a su mejor amiga. Las Sailors del Sistema Solar Externo se limitaron a guardar silencio sopesando lo que había sucedido y preguntándose si aún existían posibilidades de salvar el futuro sin ella.

"¡Serena!" Lloró Tuxedo Mask golpeando el suelo con el puño, sus lágrimas oscureciendo el piso en el que caían.

* * *

"¿No me dirás la ubicación del Cristal del Cosmos?" Repitió aquella figura rodeada de una energía extremadamente maligna. 

"¡Eso he dicho, ahora márchate!" Ordenó la Guardiana del Cosmos. Bajo aquél tono autoritario se escondía un gran temor por lo que podría ocurrir en caso de que su orden fuese desestimada.

"Entiendo." Asintió el misterioso visitante dando un paso hacia el frente. La Guardiana del Cosmos observó aquél brillo rojizo en la gélida mirada de esa persona y lo reconoció. "¡Yo te conozco, tú eres…" Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de terror al saber frente a quién se encontraba. La sangre se le heló al pensar de lo que ese ser era capaz de hacer, no sólo con ella, sino con el universo y los billones de seres que ella alguna vez hubo creado con ayuda del Cristal Supremo. A su mente vino un rostro repentinamente. Su alma se tranquilizó al saber que aún existían esperanzas. _'Si tan sólo recuperases ese resplandor tan cálido, lleno de amor y de bondad-'_

"¡Hasta nunca!"

Una explosión sin precedentes ocurrió un segundo después. La iluminación creada por el estallido desapareció poco a poco, sin embargo, no había nada que alumbrar, todo lo que en ese sitio había existido ahora estaba desaparecido. La oscuridad cayó sobre ese lugar y una risa estridente, grave, llena de odio e increíblemente viciada inundó aquél vacío.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Este término se utiliza para agrupar a Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus.

**A mi muy apreciada reviewer, Paulina:**

Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! En verdad me hace muuuy feliz leer tus comentarios y opiniones y así. Sobre el manga de Sailor Moon, no sé si te interese o no recibir los scans, pero traté de enviarlos y exceden los 10 megas, por tanto no puedo… Pero tranquila! Que compré un dominio y ahí subiré todos los tomos listos para descargar. Sólo dame tiempo por amor a Ra!

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por sus reviews y espero que haya quedado claro el capítulo, sino con mucho gusto responderé las dudas, como siempre! Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero preferí dejar el gran drama para el siguiente. Espérenlo pronto!


	19. The Encounter

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

**The Encounter**

* * *

"¡Princesa Serena¿se encuentra bien?!" Preguntó Diana al ver como la princesa de pelo rosado derramaba el contenido de su taza sobre la diminuta mesa de té. Se llevó una mano al pecho, su respiración se hizo entrecortada de repente, una gota de sudor le corría por el rostro. 

"¡Sí… sólo…!" Jadeó la Princesa Serena, su boca abierta en un intento por jalar más aire hacia sus pulmones. "¡Algo… terrible… ha sucedido…!"

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la Puerta del Tiempo-Espacio había colapsado frente al grupo de Guerreros de la Luna. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a alejarse ni un centímetro de ese lugar, esperando que, por algún milagro, su líder apareciese frente a ellos de repente. Nadie se había resignado a perderla, pero sin el poder del Cristal de Plata, sus esperanzas eran sostenidas por su renuencia, su negativa a aceptar la pérdida. 

Sailor Mercury se encontraba analizando cada fragmento de la Puerta del Tiempo-Espacio, varios datos se desplegaban en su visor azulado. Con ayuda de su computadora analizaba todas las probabilidades de que su amiga pudiese regresar a su dimensión pero hasta ahora los resultados eran muy poco satisfactorios.

"¿Nada aún, Mercury?" Preguntó Sailor Jupiter acercándose a ella por detrás, sin siquiera molestarse en darle un vistazo a la pantalla a sabiendas de que poco comprendería de aquellos datos. Mercury negó con la cabeza, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella y la desilusión que había creado al no tener buenas noticias. Jupiter suspiró y se alejó unos pasos, dejándose caer en el suelo al lado de Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars. Los demás se observaron unos a otros, tratando de darse esperanza en silencio, después, todos volvieron a sus pensamientos.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos de un golpe al sentir un terrible escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tratando de comprender todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Su mente trataba de asimilar lo que la Guardiana del Cosmos le había dicho. Pero sobretodo, temía que si la protectora del Cristal Supremo no sabía nada de su ubicación, era muy posible que ya estuviese en manos enemigas. 

Serena notó entonces que el lugar poseía un olor vagamente familiar. Era un dulce aroma del pasado pero no lograba asociarlo con nada. También se dio cuenta de que la superficie en que se encontraba sentada era suave y cómoda, muy al contrario de lo que habría esperado. Sin embargo, la oscuridad del lugar era impenetrable y no lograba ni distinguir su mano frente a ella. "¿En dónde estoy esta vez?" Se preguntó en voz alta, notando que no se encontraba asustada en lo más mínimo.

"Has despertado." Escuchó una voz femenina a su derecha. Serena volteó sorprendida, todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones la abandonó. Al instante, una esfera de luz plateada refulgió del mismo lugar del que había venido la voz. Una tras otra, fueron encendiéndose más y más esferas del mismo tono, iluminando la habitación en la que se encontraba.

"¡Pero si tú eres…!" Exclamó Serena incrédula. Sentada a un costado de la cama en la que la rubia se encontraba, estaba la reina del antiguo Milenio de Plata: La Reina Serenity. En sus manos se encontraba un diminuto cetro rosado con una media luna en la punta **(1)** que Serena conoció y uso hacía ya mucho tiempo y descansando en la cima, "¡El Cristal de Plata!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity intrigada, sus ojos bondadosos se fijaron en los de Serena, como si tratase de obtener información de ellos. "¡Dime quién eres y por qué has aparecido en mi habitación repentinamente!" Interrogó a la rubia. "¡¿Eres acaso un aliado de la Reina Beryl?!"

"¡No! Yo no… ¡jamás me aliaría con el Negaverso!" Exclamó Serena ofendida ante tal acusación. Quería pensar que estaba soñando, aunque realmente se sentía más despierta que nunca.

La Reina Serenity pareció conmocionada al escuchar eso, "Sólo hay una forma de saber si dices la verdad o no." Una luz inundó la habitación, cegando a Serena por completo. Después de parpadear varias veces, la joven se dio cuenta que el Cristal de Plata refulgía en la punta del Cetro Lunar. Sin mayor preámbulo apuntó el cetro hacia Serena y un rayo rosado salió del Cristal, deteniéndose frente a su cuerpo. "Tu corazón es sincero, aunque alberga un gran temor. Sin embargo, lo que dices es cierto."

El Cristal de Plata desapareció junto con el Cetro Lunar. La Reina Serenity se acercó a la cama e hizo una pequeña reverencia. "Espero puedas disculpar tan hostil bienvenida, los habitantes de la Luna estamos cruzando tiempos difíciles." Serena no dijo nada, una dolorosa memoria asaltó su mente: el terrible desenlace del Milenio de Plata. "Ahora dime¿cómo has llegado a este lugar?"

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé, un segundo estaba con la Guardiana del Cosmos y-"

"¡¿Lo que dices es cierto?!" Interrumpió exaltada la reina. Serena asintió un poco sorprendida por aquella reacción. "Ya veo. Debes ser una persona de singular poder para haberla visto. Sólo los resplandores más brillantes del universo pueden llegar al recinto sacro en el que ella habita." Serena se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal comentario. "Dime, por favor¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"La verdad no lo sé." Respondió honestamente Serena. "No sé cómo he llegado aquí. Me separé de mis amigas mientras viajaba en el tiempo hacia el futuro y ahora la Guardiana del Cosmos me ha enviado aquí."

"¿Un viaje en el tiempo¡Pero está completamente prohibido!" Exclamó la Reina Serenity incrédula. "¡Nunca creí que la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo-Espacio desafiaría mis órdenes!"

"¡No es así!" Negó Serena tratando de remediar su error. "En el siglo XX el Milenio de Plata ya no exis-" Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta lo que había estado a punto de decir. Era demasiado tarde, no obstante, el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Ahora entiendo." Asintió apesadumbrada la Reina Serenity. "La Guardiana del Cosmos es una mujer muy sabia¿crees que haya alguna razón para que ella te hubiese enviado a este lugar?"

"Bueno…" Titubeó Serena sin saber qué tanto debía revelar sin alterar el tiempo. "He perdido algo muy importante necesario para proteger a mis seres queridos y al planeta en el que vivo."

"Respóndeme algo¿Amas a tus amigos?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Entonces no tienes nada que temer. Mientras tu corazón esté lleno de amor, el Cristal de Plata volverá a ti." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes que es el Cristal de Plata lo que busco?" Preguntó Serena desconcertada.

La Reina Serenity estuvo a punto de contestar cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su alcoba. Una voz llena de emoción la llamaba desde el otro lado. "¡Madre, madre!" Escuchó Serena una voz muy similar a la suya. "¡Endymion vendrá al baile!" Anunció la voz llena de emoción.

"¡Estaré contigo en un momento, Princesa Serenity!" Replicó la Reina Serenity con alegría, aunque su rostro expresaba preocupación. "Te ayudaré a regresar." Le dijo a Serena inmediatamente. "Necesito que concentres todos tus pensamientos en la persona que más anhelas ver."

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Apresúrate!" Apremió la reina. "Si mi hija llegase a verte aquí, podría alterarse todo tu futuro. Sabes que está prohibido encontrarse con tu 'yo' del futuro o del pasado."

"¿Cómo supiste…?"

"¿Cómo no podría reconocer la calidez y bondad de mi propia hija en ti?" Replicó la Reina Serenity con una sonrisa. "Dime sólo una cosa¿en el futuro, eres feliz?" Preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

"No podría serlo más." Se escuchó contestar Serena, aunque muy dentro de ella se preguntaba seriamente si aquello era cierto o no. La Reina Serenity pareció aceptar esa respuesta y sonrió satisfecha. En su mano apareció el Cristal de Plata una vez más.

"¡Que la luz de la Luna ilumine tu camino!" Se despidió la reina liberando el poder del Cristal de Plata. La cálida energía del Cristal rodeó a Serena, su entorno comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"¡Mamá, yo…!" Serena trató de despedirse al ver que la figura de su madre se desvanecía junto con todo a su alrededor. Un instante después, Serena perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó de pronto Mercury haciendo que todos dieran un salto en sus lugares. "¡Algo está sucediendo!" Todos se pusieron en pie de un salto y rodearon a Sailor Mercury tratando de ver en su computadora. 

"¿Qué sucede?" Le susurró Venus a Mars sin comprender nada de lo que aparecía desplegado en la pantalla de la pequeña computadora. Mars se encogió de hombros con la misma expresión de ignorancia.

La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, haciendo que el compacto grupo se separara buscando mantener el equilibrio. "¡La Puerta…!" Exclamó Sailor Pluto sorprendida con lo que veían sus ojos. Los demás dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde había estado su conexión entre el pasado y el futuro para ver como los pedazos que la habían compuesto brillaban de un modo extraño. Los trozos se elevaron en el aire y se reunieron todos en un punto.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Preguntó Sailor Neptune algo asustada.

La respuesta le llegó unos instantes después. Las piezas se unieron para formar Puerta del Tiempo-Espacio por un breve momento. La Puerta resplandeció por un instante, abriéndose de par en par. Por el otro lado, se acercaba algo a gran velocidad. Todos se hicieron a un lado, no queriendo interponerse en su camino. Un objeto oculto detrás de una cegadora luz atravesó el grupo perdiéndose en el horizonte. Antes de perderlo de vista, sin embargo, vieron como aquél objeto se separaba en dos; el primero siguiendo su trayectoria, el segundo dirigiéndose hacia el suelo. Todos se observaron por un instante, intrigados por aquel extraño suceso.

"¡Al suelo!" Ordenó Sailor Uranus al ver como la Puerta se cerraba y comenzaba a inflarse hacia afuera, apunto de estallar. Todos la obedecieron inmediatamente. Instantes después escucharon un sonido de succión y miles de partículas cayeron sobre ellas; los restos de la Puerta del Tiempo-Espacio.

* * *

"¡Trate de tranquilizarse, Princesa!" Rogó la dama de compañía de pelo color lila sujetando a la única heredera del devastado Tokio de Cristal. Ésta poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el color en su cara, aunque su respiración seguía estando muy agitada. 

"Ya Diana… estoy… bien…" Jadeó la Princesa Serena empujándola levemente para que la soltara.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó Diana curiosa, sin poder olvidar lo que había escuchado hacía unos minutos.

"Ni yo misma lo sé." Respondió en voz baja. "Sentí una terrible punzada dentro de mí. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera en estos momentos." Dijo posando su vista en el horizonte.

"¿Qué podrá significar eso?"

"Nada bueno, Diana. Absolutamente nada bueno." Replicó la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity sentándose en su silla. Sirvió un poco más de té en su taza y sorbió lentamente el líquido de ella.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso, Sailor Mercury?" 

Mercury se encogió de hombros. En la pantalla de su computadora salían varios datos pero ninguno de ellos le decía que había ocurrido.

"Sólo podemos averiguarlo de una forma." Indicó Tuxedo Mask señalando hacia el horizonte, en donde se había perdido de vista aquél misterioso objeto. Los demás lo observaron y comenzaron a seguirlo, esperando, como él, que Serena estuviese cerca.

* * *

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó sorprendida Sailor Uranus al ver el panorama frente a ellos. 

Se encontraban en un risco, la entrada a un espeso bosque tras ellas, desde el cual podían ver todo el futuro Tokio de Cristal. Lo que ellas recordaban como un lugar esplendoroso, pacífico y, en general, hermoso, era ahora todo lo contrario: Todo estaba derruido. La destrucción llegaba a cualquiera que fuese la zona en que posaran sus miradas.

Parecía que justo en ese momento, para acrecentar el impacto de la escena, el cielo había decidido dar un espectáculo. Nubes negras, anunciantes de tormenta, cubrieron el firmamento, imposibilitando el paso de la luz solar. La oscuridad cayó sobre el grupo, ocultando el terrible paisaje de sus ojos. El estruendo de un relámpago azotó sus oídos, un segundo rayo cayendo instantes después. Un tercero cayó detrás de ellas, haciéndolas saltar del susto.

"¡Bajemos de aquí, es muy peligroso!" Indicó Sailor Jupiter. Los demás asintieron y se internaron en el bosque de regreso, esperando salir pronto de aquél lugar.

* * *

"Cada vez es más difícil¿no es cierto?" 

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Serena volteando en todas direcciones. La voz que acababa de escuchar parecía provenir de todos lados.

"Cada vez duele más." Continuó la fría voz; su dueña deleitándose con la confusión de la rubia.

"¿De qué hablas?" Interrogó Serena, temiendo que aquella voz perteneciese a una persona en particular.

"Tu corazón." Contestó dramáticamente. "Saber que todos ellos morirán y que tú eres incapaz de hacer algo para protegerlos duele¿me equivoco?" Antes de que pudiese contestar la rubia, continuó. "¡Claro que no me equivoco! Sé mejor que nadie que sientes, querida Serena."

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella gélida persona, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. "¿Se- Sel- Selene?" Tartamudeó al comprender quién era su interlocutora. Sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente, como previniéndose para un posible ataque.

"Qué gusto me da saber que me recuerdas, pero relájate: No planeo jugar contigo hoy." Río infantilmente, como si su primer y único encuentro hubiese sido algo divertido para ella. "Sólo quería saludarte y decirte que pronto, muy pronto, volveremos a encontrarnos."

"¡No!" Gritó Serena abriendo los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas. Al hacerlo, olvidó por completo el sueño. A la distancia estaba una imponente edificación. Aún si ésta mostraba los estragos del tiempo en su fachada, no dejaba de ser majestuosa.

Serena recordó el palacio de Tokio de Cristal e inmediatamente supo que no era ese. Éste era más pequeño, pero tenía un aire místico, antiguo, especial, como ningún otro. Sin saber por qué, se sintió inmediatamente atraída a aquél lugar. Había algo o alguien en él que la atraía. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando pensó en las indicaciones de su madre; _La persona a la que más deseo ver, _recordó sintiéndose de pronto ansiosa y temerosa a la vez. Decidida a confirmar su idea, corrió en esa dirección.

* * *

"Por aquí." Indicó Sailor Mars al encontrar una ladera no tan inclinada por la que podían descender. Las Inner Sailors comenzaron a descender, sosteniéndose de cualquier roca, hierba o raíz que encontrasen para no resbalar. Luna y Artemis hicieron lo mismo, con más de dificultad ya que hacía muchos años que no habían estado en su forma humana. 

"Vamos chicas." Indicó Sailor Uranus. Las otras tres Sailors restantes asintieron y corrieron hacia la ladera, deslizándose agraciadamente entre los demás, como si estuviesen esquiando. Al llegar al final, dieron un rápido salto y cayeron silenciosamente algunos metros lejos de la pendiente.

"¡Vaya… que son… presumidas!" Jadeó Sailor Venus pisando sobre una pequeña saliente. Ésta se deshizo ante su peso y la hizo resbalarse una corta distancia, antes de encontrar una raíz de la cual sujetarse.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Preguntó Sailor Mercury bajo ella, aliviada de verla detenerse antes de caer sobre ella.

Venus volteó hacia abajo sonriendo e hizo rápidamente la señal de la victoria. "Claro que… ¡sí!" La raíz se rompió. Venus comenzó a caer llevándose a Mercury bajo ella. Jupiter trató de sujetarlas pero cedió ante su peso. Mars también perdió el equilibrio, sujetándose del talón de Artemis, quien a su vez trató de aferrarse a Luna, haciendo que todos cayeran.

Una nube de polvo se levantó en el lugar en que habían caído. "¡¿Se encuentran bien?!" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask deslizándose de manera similar a las Outer Sailors, quienes sólo observaron el accidente y se voltearon sin mucha preocupación.

"¡Claro que sí!" Rió nerviosamente Venus, quien había amortiguado su caída con sus demás compañeros bajo ella. Los demás comenzaron a murmurar cosas poco agradables de ella y Venus lo tomó como el momento perfecto para levantarse y alejarse un poco de ellos.

"¿Hacia donde debemos dirigirnos, Sailor Pluto?" Preguntó Sailor Jupiter una vez que todos estuvieron de pie.

"Lo mejor sería ir al Palacio de Tokio de Cristal." Respondió. "Si la Princesa logró encontrar una salida en el Túnel del Tiempo-Espacio, lo más probable es que se dirija hacia allá."

"Tienes razón." Asintió Tuxedo Mask. "Guía el camino, por favor."

Sailor Pluto asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar, Tuxedo Mask detrás de ella. Las demás Sailor Scouts formando un apretado círculo a su alrededor, no queriendo correr ningún riesgo. Luna y Artemis caminaban unos metros atrás, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Todos caminaban en silencio. No había necesidad de hablar, todos compartían el mismo sentimiento. Las calles por las que pasaban estaban totalmente desoladas. Varias construcciones se encontraban reducidas a cenizas, el fuego vivo y consumiendo lo poco que quedaba en varias de ellas. Los rayos caían incesantemente, los comentarios destellos de luz de éstos alumbrando su camino hacia el palacio de Tokio de Cristal. 

Sailor Mars sintió una terrible sensación en su corazón. De pronto comprendió que ese funesto escenario no era el causante de aquel sentimiento, sino que ya lo había visto antes. El sólo recordar las visiones que había tenido los pasados días, junto con las palabras de aquella terrible voz, la había dejado sin aire. Lo que más temía era que ya algunas de aquellas premoniciones se habían convertido en realidad. Instintivamente volteó al cielo, buscando a la luna, esperando encontrar alguna señal de esperanza en ella.

Las demás notaron ese repentino cambio en ella, pero ninguna dijo nada. Nadie quería perturbar al Príncipe, quien luchaba por aferrarse a la idea de que encontrarían a Serena y con ello, lograrían la victoria.

"Ya estamos llegando." Anunció Sailor Pluto iluminando el camino con su Talismán. Ni siquiera notaron cuando los relámpagos habían dejado de caer. Era como si todo fuese parte de algún espectáculo bien elaborado. Cuanto más se acercaban, la oscuridad parecía envolverlos más y más. Como si quisiese expresar el trágico hallazgo que estaban por toparse. Todos caminaron en un grupo más compacto, ahora que la única luz era aquella del Talismán. Su alrededor quedó completamente oculto a los ojos del grupo.

"¡Ah!" Escucharon gritar a Luna detrás de ellos. Todos se voltearon alarmados. Uranus y Neptune con sus Talismanes en mano, en caso de ser necesarios. Pluto alumbró la escena y vieron que Luna solamente se había tropezado. Sin embargo, lo que debió ser un alivio fue recibido con una oleada de sorpresa y preocupación: Había tropezado con un cuerpo inerte. Luna se levantó rápidamente, colgándose a Artemis del susto. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó, observando a los demás asustada.

"Nos acercamos al sitio de la batalla." Mencionó Sailor Saturn. "Será mejor que continuemos sin luz." Las Inner Sailors la observaron curiosas, sin comprender por que habrían de hacer algo así.

"Si aún hay enemigos cerca podrán vernos." Explicó Sailor Neptune tranquilamente. Pluto asintió y su Talismán dejó de brillar al instante.

Continuaron en silencio. Aún en penumbras lograban vislumbrar las siluetas de cientos de cuerpos caídos en la pelea. A medida que se acercaban, la atmósfera se tornaba más y más fría. De pronto, Pluto se detuvo. Los demás se detuvieron al instante. Notaron que una densa neblina los había rodeado en tal sólo unos momentos. "Hemos llegado."

Como si estuviesen esperando ese momento, los relámpagos comenzaron a caer una vez más. La neblina frente a ellos se abrió, mostrando el palacio real, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Todos contuvieron el aliento, no creyendo lo que veían. Aquella visión que habían tenido hacía un par de días era ahora un sueño nada más. Un rayo se estrelló en una de las paredes de la residencia, derribando lo que quedaba de ella en el interior del lugar. Los jardines, antes siempre reverdecientes, eran ahora un tapete de flores muertas. Las fuentes estaban secas y había varios cuerpos esparcidos en la entrada.

"Sailor Mercury, el palacio no durará mucho tiempo en pie. Necesitamos saber si Serena está ahí adentro." Indicó Sailor Uranus nerviosa con aquella escena.

Mercury asintió, se colocó sus lentes y comenzó a escanear el lugar. Varios datos surgieron en su pantalla, pero ni uno era relevante. "Al parecer no está, no hay ni una señal de vida ahí."

"¿Estás segura, Mercury?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask ansioso.

"Sí, no hay nada… ¡esperen!" Una señal apareció sobre la cúpula central del palacio. Mercury comenzó a analizarla rápidamente, la señal intensificándose con cada segundo. Un rayo cayó sobre el domo, derrumbándolo. Un par de barras aparecieron en el costado; indicadores de energía. Del boquete comenzó a elevarse una oscura nube que atraía a más relámpagos. _¡No puede ser!, _pensó al comprender de qué se trataba. Al instante, comenzó a salir un espeso líquido negro de la cúpula, como si fuese una gran fuente. Éste se dirigió hacia ellas a una velocidad fenomenal. "¡Cuidado!"

A medida que aquel líquido se dirigía hacia ellas, varias manos y cabezas demoníacas se alzaban de entre él, no como si quisiesen escapar, sino como si todos formasen parte de él. De repente se dividió en varios chorros, cada uno de ellos apuntando a un miembro del grupo, queriendo envolverlos en esa extraña mezcla. Esto los tomó por sorpresa, siendo arrastrados en el ataque.

"¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!" Sailor Mercury congeló el líquido que la rodeaba.

"¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte!"

"¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!"

Sailor Mars y Jupiter hicieron algo similar.

"¡Luna!" Escucharon gritar a Artemis. Ambas voltearon y vieron que Luna había desaparecido bajo el ataque enemigo.

"¡Rayo Creciente de Venus!" Sailor Venus lanzó varios rápidos ataques de energía, ayudando a Luna y Artemis.

Las Outer Sailors se colocaron alrededor de Tuxedo Mask, cada una de ellas con su arma en mano. Haciendo retroceder al extraño atacante efectivamente. Las Inner Sailors se colocaron a su alrededor, cerrando filas, todas sabiendo que lo más importante era mantener al Príncipe con vida.

Aquél oscuro líquido comenzó a retroceder velozmente, tomando por sorpresa al grupo. De repente, comenzó a acercarse a una velocidad impresionante, alzándose varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.

"¡Campo de Energía!" Sailor Saturn alzó su guadaña un segundo antes de que aquella inmensa ola negra los cubriera por completo. Varios brazos y cabezas demoníacas golpeaban la pared invisible. El suelo bajo sus pies se fragmentó para después comenzar a hundirse por el peso. De pronto se escuchó como si un cristal se hubiese quebrado. Vieron con horror que el sonido provenía de la barrera de energía, la cual comenzaba a partirse en cientos de líneas desordenadas. En menos de un parpadeo sucumbió ante el ataque.

* * *

"Ya estoy llegando." Se dijo a sí misma al ver en la cercanía la imponente construcción. Corrió hacia ella, sintiendo toda su fuerza restaurada. _¡Ya casi… tan sólo un poco más!, _se animó en silencio, deseando con toda su energía que no fuese a encontrar nada terrible ahí.

* * *

"¡Va a atacar otra vez!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus al ver como esa extraña entidad retrocedía una vez más. Los demás se pusieron de pie al instante aunque con mucha dificultad. Todas rodearon al soberano de la Tierra, ahora más nerviosas por su aparente incapacidad para detener aquel ataque. 

Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue un nuevo ataque. Se detuvo varios metros lejos de ellos. "¡Les dije que esta vez acabaría con todos ustedes!" Escucharon una voz proveniente de algún lugar tras el espeso líquido negro.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Sailor Pluto al reconocerla al instante.

Sailor Adamantite Cobra apareció frente a ellas. En su mano brillaban dos Fragmentos. Sailor Mars comprendió enseguida a quiénes pertenecían.

"¡Deimon, Phobos!"

"Correcto. Me dejaron esto de recuerdo… lindo¿no?" Rió la mujer deshaciéndolos en su puño. "¡Ahora veré los suyos!" El líquido detrás suyo se dispersó derribando a cada Sailor al suelo.

"¡Basta!" Ordenó Tuxedo Mask arrojando una lluvia de rosas rojas a Sailor Adamantite Cobra. Aprovechando la distracción, las Sailor lograron reagruparse alrededor del Príncipe.

"¡Sólo hay una forma de vencerla!" Indicó Sailor Venus jadeando. "¡El Ataque de los Planetas de las Sailor!"

"¡Es cierto, aún sin Sailor Moon podremos hacerlo!" Asintió Sailor Jupiter viendo de reojo a Sailor Saturn.

"¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!" Exclamó Sailor Mercury dispuesta a terminar el enemigo.

Las demás asintieron y se tomaron de las manos. Al invocar el nombre de su planeta respectivo, su símbolo aparecía en sus frentes. Un aura comenzó a crecer a su alrededor, la tierra vibrando bajo sus pies. Sailor Adamantite Cobra sintió en su interior miedo al presentir lo que le sucedería al recibir aquel ataque, pero estaba completamente paralizada de terror.

"¡Ataque… de los Planetas… de las Sailor!" Una esfera de energía multicolor se elevó por encima de las Sailors y se movió velozmente en dirección a Sailor Adamantite Cobra.

"¡No!" Gritó la atacada cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos. Una explosión tremenda sacudió el área.

* * *

"Llegué." Se dijo a sí misma al llegar a los jardines frontales al gran palacio. Serena observó todo por un momento y suspiró. En ese momento, notó que no podía moverse más. Por primera vez sintió el miedo a lo que encontraría dentro… o lo que no encontraría ahí. De pronto, esa sensación se convirtió en otro tipo de temor. Uno que alguna vez ya había sentido pero no lograba recordar cómo, en dónde o por qué.

* * *

Sailor Adamantite Cobra abrió los ojos y tosió violentamente debido a la nube de polvo que la había cubierto. No podía ver nada más allá de ella, todo había quedado en silencio. No se sentía herida en ninguna parte, de hecho parecía como si el ataque jamás hubiese llegado a ella, lo cual era prácticamente imposible; lo había visto dirigirse hacia ella. 

La polvareda comenzó a despejarse, revelando una silueta frente a ella. A medida que el polvo se asentaba, la figura comenzó a tomar una forma más definida, hasta que Sailor Adamantite Cobra comprendió porque no había recibido el ataque: La reina Kage lo había detenido.

* * *

Serena volteó hacia el cielo, posando sus ojos sobre el cuerpo celeste azulado en la lejanía. Un sentimiento de desesperanza estrujó su corazón. _¡Algo está sucediendo!, _pensó preocupada, los rostros de sus amigos cruzaron por su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sintiendo su sangre helarse repentinamente.

* * *

Sailor Mars sintió una gran energía maligna emanando del lugar en el que había estado Sailor Adamantite Cobra antes del ataque. _¡Es de alguien que ya hemos enfrentado en el pasado!, _pensó confundida y asustadazo pudiendo ubicar a quién pertenecía dicha aura. 

Sailor Pluto la sintió también, recordando la noche en que su casa fue destruida, cuando había entrado al cuarto de Hotaru. "¡No puede ser, Kage está aquí!" Avisó alarmada al darse cuenta de quién era.

Las Sailor Scouts soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y corrieron a formar una barrera entre el Príncipe y Kage. La nube de polvo se disipó, dejando a la vista a su enemigo. "Todos ustedes son unos atrevidos por intentar desafiarme." Alzó su dedo por encima de su cabeza y una diminuta bola de energía se formó en la punta de éste. "No tienen ni la más remota oportunidad contra mí."

* * *

Serena sintió un dolor en el pecho y pronto sintió como si su alma se desprendiese de su cuerpo. Se sintió transportada a otro lugar. A uno que reconoció vagamente como el antiguamente esplendoroso Tokio de Cristal. 

"¡Campo de energía!" Escuchó la voz de Sailor Saturn a su espalda. Volteó y vio al grupo agasajado tras Saturn. Un destello anaranjado cegó a la rubia. Inmediatamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y el polvo y varios restos de las derruidas construcciones se levantaron formando una nube alrededor del grupo.

"¡Chicas!" Exclamó Serena pero obviamente nadie podía escucharla. Una explosión sacudió el lugar y todo se oscureció. Después de eso, la visión terminó.

* * *

La Princesa Serena corrió hacia el balcón al escuchar el estallido. Desde ahí vio una gran nube levantándose en donde había estado erigido su hogar. Después escuchó el sonido de una taza estrellándose contra el suelo detrás de ella. Al voltear, en el lugar en el que estaba Diana sentada hacía un instante había ahora sólo un cascabel atado a una cinta lila. _¡No puede ser!, _pensó alarmada al comprender lo que había ocurrido, _¡Eso significa que…! _Corrió hacia el balcón una vez más y sólo vio un inmenso cráter donde había tenido lugar la explosión.

* * *

"¡¿Se encuentran bien?!" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask levantándose con dificultad, de la comisura de su boca escurría un hilillo de sangre. 

Sailor Neptune y Uranus, igualmente heridas, corrieron hacia Sailor Saturn quién se encontraba en el suelo, habiendo perdido el conocimiento. Sailor Pluto ya estaba atendiéndola, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

"Creo que sí…" Respondió Sailor Mars ayudando a Sailor Mercury a levantarse.

"¡Es muy poderosa…!" Jadeó Sailor Jupiter tratando de levantarse.

Escucharon una risa malévola que las hizo voltear enseguida, renovando el pánico en todos ellos. El polvo se asentó y se dieron cuenta que Kage se encontraba flotando sobre ellos con Semillas Estelares en la mano. Las chicas se alarmaron, volteando a verse entre sí, tratando de averiguar a quiénes pertenecían esas Semillas Estelares.

"¡Artemis!" Exclamó Sailor Venus al fin. "¡No te lo perdonaré!" Con lágrimas rodando por su rostro corrió y tomó impulso, saltando hacia donde se encontraba Kage.

"¡Mina, no!" Exclamaron las Inner Sailors restantes.

"¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de-"

Kage alzó una mano frente a ella. Sailor Venus quedó suspendida en el aire, incapaz de poder moverse. "Ni siquiera lo pienses." Le advirtió Kage con una sonrisa calculadora. Inmediatamente después, bajó la palma de su mano a toda velocidad, el cuerpo de Venus imitó ese movimiento y se estrelló contra el suelo.

"¡Mina!"

"¡Escuchen bien!" Llamó la atención Kage al grupo bajo ella. "Esto fue sólo un aviso, una bienvenida. Ni ustedes, ni su estúpida Princesa, ni el famoso Cristal de Plata podrán detenerme." Advirtió amenazadoramente. "Si creen que tienen una remota oportunidad y deciden oponerse a mi voluntad, encontrarán un final similar al de estos dos." Sin perder tiempo cerró su puño rodeado de una energía negra sobre las Semillas Estelares. Los brillantes fragmentos cayeron del cielo como si estuviesen presenciando una lluvia de estrellas.

"¡No te lo perdonaremos!" Desafió Tuxedo Mask a Kage.

Kage río amenamente. "¿Acaso no lo comprenden?" Continuó, cesando de reír inmediatamente. "Han venido hasta este lugar sólo para morir en él." Sin decir nada más, desapareció. Sailor Adamantite Cobra las observó un instante y desapareció al instante.

* * *

"¡Chicas, Darien!" Sollozó Serena dejándose caer en el suelo. Lo que había visto no había sido una ilusión. El gran cráter recién formado en la Tierra se lo había confirmado. Las frías palabras en su mente retumbaron una y otra vez. 

"_Han venido hasta este lugar sólo para morir en él."_

Fue entonces cuando se percató que alguien la estaba observando. Serena se levantó asustada y observó de un lado a otro, sin ver a nadie ahí. Sin embargo, la sensación de ser observada persistía. Repentinamente, volteó hacia el balcón del viejo palacio. El aire en sus pulmones escapó al ver a la joven mujer de pelo rosado con sus ojos clavados en ella. No fue sólo la impresión de verla, sino el frío semblante que poseía en su joven rostro.

"¿Rini?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **El Cetro Lunar, recuerdan? Apareció en la primera serie, cuando Luna se lo da a Sailor Moon para transformar a las personas que poseían los 7 Cristales del Arcoiris.

PUTA MADRE! PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES!

Jajajaja! OMG, ya se dieron cuenta que tengo un flamer? Jajajaja! En serio, cierta gente debe encontrar una mejor forma de pasar sus 23 horas frente al monitor. Como yendo al Gymboree por unos cursos de estimulación temprana… o tardía. Lo importante es que la tomen, hijos míos, les sirve en la vida.


	20. Sacrifice

**Midnightblue1  
****Total Eclipse of the Heart  
****Act II

* * *

**

**Sacrifice

* * *

**

"¿Rini?" Repitió Serena poniéndose lentamente en pie. La fría mirada de la joven sobre ella la hizo temblar involuntariamente. Serena caminó hacia balcón, buscando colocarse lo más cerca posible a ella, pero después de algunos pasos, la muchacha desapareció en el interior de la habitación.

"¿Rini?" Llamó Serena nuevamente sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer. Esperó unos minutos en ese lugar, perdiendo la esperanza con cada instante que pasaba hasta que escuchó un ruido varios metros al lado. Se volteó y observó como la doble puerta principal se abría lentamente.

La rubia corrió hacia ella y se topó con un pequeño anciano con un traje plateado desgastado. El mayordomo contuvo el aire al ver el rostro de la muchacha. "¡¿Neo Reina Serenity?!" Preguntó exaltado, retrocediendo unos pasos, su rostro palideció notoriamente.

"No… yo…" Trató Serena de explicarse, pero se detuvo al ver varios metros detrás del hombre a su futura hija semioculta entre las sombras. La muchacha guardó silencio, intentando tomar una decisión. Repentinamente, empujó ligeramente al mayordomo y corrió hacia Rini, el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Para sorpresa de la Princesa, Serena la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó largamente. Sin embargo, ella no correspondió el abrazo.

"¡Qué bueno que estás bien!" Exclamó Serena con la voz entrecortada, tratando de atraer aún más su cuerpo al de ella. "¡Tenía tanto miedo de que… de que...!"

"¿De que estuviera muerta?" Completó Rini en el tono más indiferente que Serena jamás había escuchado salir de ella. La rubia rompió el abrazo y miró a la otra directamente a los ojos, como pidiéndole una explicación en silencio.

"¿Rini?" Serena dudó un poco. Esta nueva persona le era completamente nueva. En sus ojos ya no había esa calidez que había conocido hacía ya años. Su tono de voz era todo menos amigable. Incluso, no podía evitar pensarlo, parecía que su aparición sólo la había irritado en vez de alegrarla. Se sentía despreciada. "¿Qué te ha sucedido?"

Rini la miró con resentimiento. Sus labios se fruncieron como si estuviesen a punto de decir algo terrible. Sin embargo, lentamente se estiraron hasta formar una larga línea. Le dio la espalda a Serena inmediatamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta más cercana. Serena la observó sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la Princesa llegó al marco de la puerta se volteó. Con su mirada le ordenó a Serena que la siguiera. Al comprender, la rubia asintió en silencio y caminó tras ella, desapareciendo ambas en las penumbras del palacio.

El mayordomo las observó de forma extraña y corrió hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación.

* * *

Kage entró en su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Los rostros asustados de sus enemigos desfilaban uno tras otro por su mente. "¡Qué estúpidos!" Exclamó para sí misma, soltando una carcajada maligna.

Se sentó en su trono y chasqueó los dedos. En el aire se materializó una copa de vino que flotó hasta encontrarse frente a ella, donde la tomó con una de sus manos. Dio un ligero sorbo, saboreando con el líquido su victoria absoluta.

Un pedestal en el centro de la habitación apareció de repente. Un potente brillo provenía de la cima de éste. Kage lo observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y fastidio por unos instantes. Al ver que el resplandor no desaparecía, hizo un ademán con la mano, y el objeto brillante voló velozmente hacia ella. Se posó sobre la palma de su mano y esperó a que empezara la transmisión.

"_Hay visitas en el palacio."_

"¿Ya llegaron tan pronto?" Preguntó Kage sorprendida. Aunque la pregunta había sido más para sí misma, la persona reflejada en el cristal se apuró a contestar.

"_Sólo una persona. Una joven con un increíble parecido a la Neo Reina Serenity."_

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó incrédula. "¡Dame más detalles!" Ordenó sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a acumularse dentro de ella.

"_Es una mujer rubia que parece conocer desde hace mucho a la Pequeña Dama."_

"¡Quiero que me mantengas informada de cualquier cosa que suceda, por más mínima que sea!" Ordenó iracunda un segundo antes de arrojar el cristal en la dirección del pedestal. El cristal se posó suavemente sobre el pedestal y ambos desaparecieron dejándola sola una vez más.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación, sintiendo como la furia dentro de ella crecía con cada paso. "¡Creí que había quedado atrapada en el Túnel del Tiempo-Espacio!" A su mente vino el rostro de la única persona capaz de romper las barreras del Tiempo-Espacio a su voluntad. "¡Maldita Guardiana del Cosmos!" Kage arrojó la copa de vino hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, donde se estrelló estrepitosamente.

* * *

"Lo mejor será partir de una vez." Indicó Sailor Uranus viendo hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar a la luna a través de las oscuras nubes que cubrían el firmamento.

"Es cierto. Si somos atacados de nuevo, no podremos hacerles frente." Agregó Sailor Neptune un poco preocupada. Al oír esto, el resto del grupo volteó a sus alrededores, tensos de que sus palabras pudiesen haber invocado al enemigo.

"Vamos Mina, debemos seguir adelante." Animó Sailor Mercury poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. La muchacha del moño rojo asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con su guante.

"¡Esa mujer pagará por lo que le hizo a Luna y Artemis!" Musitó entre dientes, los ojos de Sailor Venus ardientes de ira. Las tres Inner restantes asintieron, todas queriendo vengar la muerte de sus amigos, pero ninguna sabiendo si en verdad podrían lograrlo.

"¿Estás segura que puedes continuar?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask a Sailor Saturn, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, su cuerpo lastimado al haber recibido la mayor parte del ataque de Kage.

La joven asintió débilmente y se impulsó hacia arriba con ayuda de su guadaña. Al ver que tambaleaba bajo su propio peso, Sailor Pluto corrió a sostenerla de un brazo. "Vayamos al castillo." Señaló con el brazo libre la morena de pelo verde.

Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia allá. El silencio era asfixiante. Por primera vez notaron que toda el área alrededor del Palacio de Tokio de Cristal olía a muerte.

* * *

Serena caminó rápidamente para mantenerse justo detrás de Rini, quien parecía importarle poco si la seguía o no. La rubia no pudo evitar fijarse en lo desolado y triste que era aquel palacio. No parecía un lugar cálido, donde una pudiese bajar la guardia. _"Está completamente vacío." _Pensó al pasar habitación tras habitación completamente en silencio.

Al pasar justo frente a la entrada de otro largo corredor, un extraño sentimiento la hizo detenerse en seco. Sin saber por qué, Serena se sintió atraída a continuar por ese pasillo. Sin decir una palabra, entró en él, dejando a Rini continuar sola.

Pronto, el pasillo terminó en una escalera hacia arriba. Serena subió por ella hasta llegar al siguiente piso. Siguió subiendo, sintiendo como si una extraña fuerza la jalase aún más arriba. Continuó dos pisos más arriba, hasta llegar al más alto. Caminó pasando varias habitaciones cerradas. Las puertas, notó, eran distintas a todas las que había visto. Parecían de un material pesado y delicado.

Llegó al final del pasillo. Ahí había una gran puerta doble del mismo material que las anteriores. La fuerza misteriosa que la había llevado hasta ese lugar parecía gritarle que entrara. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que detrás de esa puerta había algo misterioso. Algo que deseaba conocer, pero a la vez la asustaba.

Su curiosidad tomó control de ella y empujó ligeramente la puerta con su mano. Dentro se encontraba la habitación más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, si bien se encontraba sucia y parecía no haber sido visitada en mucho tiempo. La luz débilmente azulada se filtraba por los ventanales del cuarto. Sin embargo, una mancha oscura en el suelo parecía irrumpir con la tranquilidad del lugar.

Sin poder resistirse a aquella fuerza desconocida, Serena se hincó a un lado y acercó uno de sus dedos hacia la mancha. Al tocarla sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo, como si acabase de recibir una descarga eléctrica. Un sentimiento de angustia, pérdida y dolor la inundó en ese instante.

Se sintió en el cuerpo de alguien más, como si estuviese presenciando algo que ya hubiese ocurrido. Sin ser capaz de hacer nada, sintió como una de sus manos se aferraba a la empuñadora de la pequeña pero filosa daga. Corrió uno de sus largos y suaves dedos por el filo de la hoja. Después se observó el dedo sangrante y asintió con satisfacción. Sin dudarlo, tomó la daga con las dos manos y se la llevó al vientre.

La visión terminó. Serena puso ambas manos en el suelo, su cuerpo temblando por completo. Observó una de sus manos y, por un instante, le pareció verla cubierta de sangre. La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que al volver a abrirlos, esa sangre fresca desapareciera. Pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían por su afilada nariz, oscureciendo la mancha en el suelo.

Su cuerpo recibió otra descarga. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en el mismo cuarto. Al lado de ella, estaba el cuerpo sangrante de la Neo Reina Serenity. La luna creciente en su frente se tornó completamente negra. Un aura maligna comenzó a envolverla. Una entidad semitransparente parecía querer liberarse de su prisión corpórea. Después de varios intentos, la entidad comenzó a ponerse en pie, separándose del cuerpo sin vida de la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, aunque realmente pareció que se deslizaba sobre el piso. Volteó rápidamente en dirección a Serena y, como si supiese que se encontraba ahí, clavó sus ojos grises en ella antes de sonreírle malignamente. Después, caminó hacia la ventana, la traspasó y desapareció. Una risa ya familiar inundó la habitación a medida que esta se disolvía ante los ojos de Serena.

"¡¿Qué… fue… eso?!" Jadeó completamente en shock, de vuelta en la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frío y temblaba incontrolablemente. "¡Estoy segura que… ella… ella era…!"

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

* * *

Sailor Pluto guió el camino hacia el Palacio de Tokio de Cristal. Cada cierta distancia había una gran fuente sin agua. A ambos lados del camino estaban los restos de los bellos jardines del palacio. Todos la seguían en silencio, recordando el esplendor que habían visto en los recuerdos de la Guardiana del Tiempo.

Al fin estuvieron frente a las puertas del castillo. "¿Listos?" Preguntó Sailor Pluto a nadie en particular. Tomó un largo y profundo respiro y tocó con la punta de su cetro la gran puerta principal. Ésta se abrió lentamente, mostrando el interior de la construcción.

Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver el interior completamente destruido. "¿Exactamente qué hacemos aquí?" Peguntó Sailor Mars en voz baja.

"La única forma de llegar a la Luna se encuentra en este lugar." Respondió Sailor Pluto dando unos pasos hacia el frente, dudosa sobre si debía continuar o no.

"¿No podemos utilizar la Teletransportación de las Sailor?" Preguntó Sailor Jupiter como si nadie hubiese pensado en eso antes. Las demás la observaron y después dirigieron sus miradas hacia Tuxedo Mask. "Ah… cierto." Agregó al darse cuenta a lo que se referían.

"No es sólo eso." Replicó Pluto. "La Neo Reina Serenity creó una barrera protectora alrededor de la Luna. La única forma de poder llegar a ella sin correr peligro es en el Arca Lunar**(1)**."

"¿Arca Lunar?" Preguntaron los demás al unísono.

Pluto asintió. "Es una pequeña nave reservada para los miembros de la familia real desde la existencia del Milenio de Plata." Explicó volteándose hacia el grupo.

"¿Y esa arca se encuentra en algún lugar de este castillo?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

Pluto asintió de nuevo. "Así es. En el punto más alto. Sólo espero que no haya sido destruida también." Los demás se miraron entre sí expresando su nerviosismo. Sin decir nada más, la Guardiana del Tiempo comenzó a guiar el camino. Uno tras uno, los demás caminaron detrás de ella, con cada paso más nerviosos de no encontrar el arca al ver el estado del palacio.

* * *

"¡¿Quién crees que eres para entrar a esta habitación?!" Cuestionó Rini con los puños fuertemente cerrados a los lados.

"Yo no quise…" Trató de disculparse Serena, asustada por la reacción de la Princesa del destruido Tokio de Cristal. De repente, una oleada de imágenes le llegó a la cabeza. "Rini…" Comenzó, tratando de encontrar respuesta a sus inquietudes de la manera más adecuada posible. "¿Hay alguien más en el palacio?"

Rini retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendida por la pregunta. Sin decir una sola palabra se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de esa habitación. "¡Rini, espera!" Llamó Serena corriendo tras ella.

* * *

El grupo continuó caminando en silencio. Los pasillos parecían interminables y había tantos que eso parecía un laberinto. Más de una Sailor dudaba si su guía en verdad conocía el camino o lo estaba averiguando en ese mismo instante.

Sailor Mars, debido a la gran sensibilidad que poseía, no podía evitar temblar involuntariamente cada que pasaban por una habitación. Rápidas imágenes cruzaban por su mente sobre lo que había ocurrido en cada una de ellas. _"Mucha gente murió aquí…", _pensó Mars pasándose una mano por el rostro, tratando de borrar las visiones de su cabeza.

"Esperen." Sailor Uranus se detuvo en seco. Los demás la observaron confusas. "Creí escuchar algo." Todos guardaron silencio, conteniendo la respiración, nerviosas por el anuncio de Uranus. Escucharon atentamente, pero no había nada extraño.

"Tal vez fue sólo tu imaginación." Le susurró Sailor Neptune al oído. Uranus asintió y Pluto tomó esto como permiso para continuar.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la intersección con otro pasillo y Uranus se detuvo de nuevo. "¡Lo escuché de nuevo!" Anunció en voz baja. El grupo se detuvo también, las Inner rodeando velozmente a Tuxedo Mask. Escucharon en silencio y pronto todos oyeron a lo que se refería Uranus.

"¡Viene de ahí!" Exclamó Sailor Venus señalando al otro pasillo. Los demás voltearon, oyendo al fin el ruido al que se refería Uranus. Parecían los murmullos de cientos de personas, subiendo el volumen poco a poco hasta hacerse intolerable.

"¡También de aquí!" Sailor Jupiter señaló hacia atrás. Todas voltearon hacia el camino por el que hacía unos instantes habían pasado.

"¿Acaso aún habrá personas con vida?" Sugirió Sailor Mercury asustada. Los demás parecieron pensar en esa opción por un instante.

"No es posible." Todos observaron a Sailor Mars, quien tenía una expresión seria y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. "Somos las únicas personas con vida en todo este planeta." Todas las miradas cayeron sobre la Sailor del Fuego. "Esas voces pertenecen a la gente que murió en el palacio." Como si hubiesen esperado ese momento, los murmullos callaron al instante.

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes." Apremió Sailor Pluto comenzando a moverse. Los demás asintieron y la siguieron. Repentinamente, comenzaron a escuchar como todas las puertas comenzaban a vibrar. Las Inners se juntaron más a Tuxedo Mask, cerrando filas para protegerlo.

Las vibraciones se hicieron más fuertes. Las chapas de las puertas temblaban violentamente, como si alguien quisiese girarlas pero estuviesen atascadas. Inmediatamente, a la vibración se le unieron fuertes golpes en las paredes y las puertas que sobresaltaron a todos.

"¡Corramos!"

En el momento en que comenzaron a correr, escucharon como las puertas eran destrozadas y caían al suelo a pedazos. Cientos de toscas figuras sin rostro salieron de todas las habitaciones y comenzaron a perseguir al grupo.

Sailor Saturn se detuvo y comenzó a correr hacia aquellos seres. "¡Deben de llegar al Arca Lunar y ayudar a Rini!" Ordenó golpeando el suelo con su guadaña. Una pared de energía se formó entre Saturn y los enemigos, deteniéndolos al instante. Las Inner Scouts se detuvieron, no queriendo dejarla sola.

"¡Nuestro deber como Sailors es proteger al Príncipe y a la Princesa!" Exclamó Uranus nerviosa. Las Outers restantes asintieron, tratando de convencer a las Inners. Las puertas delante de ellas comenzaron a vibrar como lo habían hecho las anteriores. "¡No tenemos tiempo!" Las Inner Scouts se observaron resueltas y comenzaron a correr con Tuxedo Mask al centro. Conforme iban pasando, puerta tras puerta era destrozada, liberando a más de aquellos espíritus sin descanso.

"¡Por aquí!" Indicó Sailor Pluto deteniéndose en los primeros escalones de una larga escalera en medio del largo pasillo que los llevaría al otro piso. Ahora había dos grandes tropas de entidades; una detrás del grupo y otra acercándose velozmente desde el otro extremo.

"¡Neptune!" Llamó Sailor Uranus. La mujer de pelo aguamarina asintió y se dirigió hacia los enemigos que venían de frente. Uranus en cambio retrocedió para encarar a los que los venían persiguiendo.

"¡Ustedes son las Guardianas del Príncipe y la Princesa, deben continuar!" Indicó Sailor Neptune con su Talismán entre sus manos. "¡Uranus y yo los detendremos!"

"¡Váyanse!" Ordenó Uranus también con su Talismán en mano. Las Inners asintieron y corrieron tras Sailor Pluto, quien ya comenzaba a subir los escalones.

"Bueno Neptune, parece que estamos juntas en esto." Murmuró Uranus sintiendo la espalda de su compañera contra la suya.

"Hasta el final." Agregó la otra sosteniendo su espejo frente a ella. "¡Reflejo Submarino!"

"¡Espada de Urano!"

* * *

El ahora reducido grupo escuchó los gritos de las dos mujeres dos pisos abajo. "¡Debemos apresurarnos, ya estamos cerca!" Alentó Sailor Pluto corriendo una vez más. Los demás la siguieron en silencio sintiéndose impotentes al no haber podido ayudar a sus amigas.

Pluto dio vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo. "¡Maldición!" Los demás dieron vuelta en otro y notaron que se encontraba repleto de aquellos seres. Todos retrocedieron y se dieron cuenta que el pasillo en el que se encontraban ya estaba igualmente lleno de entidades en ambas direcciones.

"¡¿Pluto, cuánto nos falta?!" Preguntó Sailor Mars al ver como los tres caminos estaban ahora bloqueados.

"Está en el piso de arriba." Respondió, el Talismán en su cetro brillando con fuerza.

Sailor Mercury se puso su visor y comenzó a analizar el piso de arriba. Pronto encontró una gran columna en el piso sobre ellos y apuntó su dedo un par de metros lejos de ella. "¡Ahí!"

"¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!" Sailor Jupiter lanzó una bola de electricidad hacia el techo, justo adonde había apuntado la chica de pelo azul. El techo se desmoronó frente a ellos.

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!" La cadena dorada cruzó el agujero y se enroscó alrededor de la columna. Sailor Venus pasó la cadena a Tuxedo Mask y a Pluto. La cadena comenzó a acortarse en el momento en que ella lo soltó, arrastrando a los dos con ella, hasta desaparecer por el agujero en el techo.

Las Inner Scouts se tomaron de las manos. Los enemigos se abalanzaron sobre ellas, dispuestos a acabar con ellas para poder alcanzar a los últimos dos.

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Marte!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Júpiter!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del planeta Venus!"

* * *

Serena corrió tras Rini por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Justo en el momento en que la muchacha de pelo rosado salía del palacio, Serena sujetó su mano con fuerza. "Responde, Rini¿hay alguien más aquí?"

Rini guardó silencio, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Serena notó su incomodidad pero eso no la detuvo. "¿Y tu mamá, Rini?" Rini se tensó al escuchar eso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control. Serena se puso en pie y dio unos pasos hacia ella, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven de pelo rosa.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask volteó al ver una columna de energía alzándose por el pequeño hoyo creado por Sailor Jupiter y hacia el cielo. "Chicas…" Murmuró consciente de su sacrificio. El suelo comenzó a temblar y lo que restaba de la cúpula del Palacio comenzó a plegarse hacia el piso.

"¡Parece ser que no está dañada!" Exclamó Pluto viendo como la plataforma con el Arca Lunar se alzaba lentamente. Por otro lado, la protección formada por las Inner Scouts comenzaba a desvanecerse. "¡Príncipe Endymion!"

Tuxedo Mask corrió hacia Pluto y contempló sorprendido el vehículo. En ese momento la columna de energía desapareció. Instantes después, las entidades comenzaron a fluir a través del agujero en el techo.

"¡Maldición!" Sailor Pluto se alejó del Arca Lunar y corrió a confrontar a los enemigos.

"¡Sailor Pluto!"

"¡Suba inmediatamente al Arca, los controles están en la cabina!" Indicó Pluto mientras el enemigo continuaba reagrupándose.

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Nuestra misión es protegerlos!" Cortó Sailor Pluto mientras los últimos enemigos aparecían. Tuxedo Mask agradeció en silencio el sacrificio de todas las Sailor Scouts y prometió honrar su memoria. Sin despedirse, saltó al Arca Lunar y entró a la cabina.

Al entrar, todas las luces se prendieron. Con seguridad, como si ya hubiese hecho eso antes, se dirigió a los controles y presionó algunos botones, sintiendo como el Arca Lunar se alzaba de la plataforma.

Una pantalla se incendió y observó como Sailor Pluto trataba de repeler a los enemigos del Arca, mientras aún tomaba velocidad. Tuxedo Mask se volteó, no queriendo ver la batalla de todos aquellos seres contra Pluto. Maldijo en silencio a Kage y a sus secuaces por lo que había hecho y juro venganza.

Repentinamente, la nave comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se levantó con dificultad y vio en la pantalla como todo el Palacio de Tokio de Cristal había explotado.

* * *

"¡Está muerta, como todos los demás!" Gritó la muchacha empujando a Serena lejos de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. "¡¿A qué demonios has venido?!" Demandó, siéndole imposible contenerse un segundo más. "¡¿Por qué ahora que todos están muertos, que mi vida está deshecha?!"

"Rini, yo…"

"¡No me llames así!"

Serena retrocedió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. No podía creer que la joven frente a ella era su futura hija. "¡Mi mamá se suicidó porque tú eres una cobarde, Serena!" Le gritó la joven princesa, sus gritos resonando en el gran espacio. "¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

Serena abrió los labios para contestar pero en eso, una inmensa luz dorada proveniente de la Tierra llamó su atención. Un segundo después, un estallido inundó sus oídos. El palacio se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que tanto Rini como ella cayeran al suelo.

Serena se levantó rápidamente y levantó a Rini, jalándola al interior del lugar al ver que un gran objeto se acercaba a ellos a mucha velocidad. Segundos después, la tierra tembló por segunda vez, al impactarse aquél objeto contra la superficie lunar.

Serena dejó a Rini y corrió afuera con un presentimiento terrible en su corazón. Tras la cortina de humo y polvo que se había levantado vio una silueta caminando lentamente hacia ella. Cuando se hubo asentado el polvo, Serena vio que no era nadie más y nadie menos que su prometido.

"¡Darien!" Serena corrió a abrazarlo, las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro una vez más. Tuxedo Mask correspondió el abrazo por un instante y después bajó los brazos. Sintiendo Serena que había algo extraño en él se separó y clavó sus ojos en los de él, viendo a través de su antifaz.

"¿Y los demás?" Preguntó Serena temiendo la respuesta que estaba segura que escucharía. Tuxedo Mask guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron y se derrumbó al suelo, sus lágrimas oscureciendo la superficie en la que caían. "¡Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina!" Gritó entre sollozos. Tuxedo Mask se agachó, abrazando a Serena. "¡Amigas, no me dejen!"

Tuxedo Mask, no pudiendo soportar ver el rostro de Serena, trató de posar su mirada en cualquier otro punto. Al mirar en dirección a la entrada principal, vio a una joven mujer de pelo rosado observándolos con frialdad. Tuxedo Mask trató de articular una palabra al darse cuenta que esa muchacha era Rini, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, ella desapareció en el interior del palacio.

* * *

"¡Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Adamantite Cobra, Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi!" Invocó una vez que su cuerpo había dejado de temblar de coraje. Al instante aparecieron cuatro peligrosas mujeres frente a ella, las cuales inmediatamente adoptaron una posición de reverencia.

"¡Escuchen bien!" Llamó la atención de todas, haciéndolas erguirse a toda su estatura. Todas se observaron de reojo, no sabiendo lo que sucedía. Hacía un rato, la Reina de la Oscuridad era la mujer más feliz y ahora parecía ser todo lo contrario. "¡Han aparecido más obstáculos en nuestro camino!"

Hubo un intercambio más largo de miradas entre ellas. Todas ellas nerviosas y temerosas de lo que podría ocurrir desde ese momento en adelante. "Estamos muy cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo para rendirnos ahora¿no es cierto?" Ninguna contestó, suponiendo que Su Majestad no querría ser interrumpida. "Es precisamente por eso, que no podemos permitir más interrupciones."

El tono de Kage se hizo aún más frío. Las cuatro sintieron como un escalofrío corría por sus espinas dorsales. Un aura extremadamente poderosa comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. Las cuatro mujeres retrocedieron instintivamente al ver como los ojos de Kage brillaban de un maligno color rojizo, clavándose en cada una de ellas.

"¡Recíbanme en su corazón!" Exclamó una voz mucho más grave que la de Kage, aún sí salía de los labios de ella. El aura comenzó a fluir hacia arriba y después se dividió en cuatro, entrando por los ojos y bocas de cada una de las comandantes del ejército de Kage.

Las cuatro cayeron al suelo, temblando incontrolablemente por unos instantes. Kage las observó pacientemente. Después, cada una de ellas se puso en pie, la misma energía maligna que rodeaba a Kage ahora las rodeaba a ellas también. "¡La batalla final será pronto, alístense!" Exclamó la Reina con una risa malvada. Las cuatro sonrieron maliciosamente. Se inclinaron en una breve reverencia y desaparecieron en las sombras.

"¡Muy pronto el Cristal Supremo será mío!" Anunció aquella voz profunda desde el cuerpo de Kage. Una risa maligna, estridente y grave, justo como aquella que la Guardiana del Cosmos había escuchado en sus momentos finales, retumbó en todo el castillo.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **No me la estoy inventando. En el juego de Super Nintendo, _Sailor Moon: Another Story, _las Sailor la utilizan para viajar a través del tiempo y volar hacia la luna.

Qué tal!!! A que no se esperaban esta situación tan impactante… o sí? Bueno, básicamente creo que ésta será mi última actualización del 2007 y también la última en mucho tiempo porque desde el primer día del 2008 hasta el último, viviré en Francia! Qué impresión no? Ya casi cuatro años de escribir este fic! No puedo creerlo… Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia y dejado reviews y así, porque Dios sabe que es gracias a ustedes que he continuado….

OK, lo admito, también gracias a mi gran ocio y porque francamente estoy muy interesado en esta historia y cómo continuara jajaja! Claro! Porque si creen que ya sé como va a continuar el mejor fic de Sailor Moon jamás escrito y en qué terminará, están MUY EQUIVOCADOS!

P.D. Dónde quedó mi flamer? Jajaja!


	21. Shadow Attack

**Midnightblue1  
****Total Eclipse of the Heart  
****Act II**

**Shadow Attack**

"_Al fin se ha quedado dormida."_ Darien se levantó de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese despertar a su novia. Abrió la puerta con lentamente y la cerró lo más silenciosamente posible detrás suyo. Él también deseaba poder descansar un poco tras el día tan terrible que había vivido, pero su mente no dejaba de llevarlo a Rini. Resuelto a que no podía pasar un segundo más sin poder hablar con ella, decidió partir en su búsqueda.

Cruzó varios pasillos y habitaciones antes de dar al fin con ella. Se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa, en el jardín trasero del palacio. Darien logró acercarse hasta sólo estar a unos pasos de su hija antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Rini dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero trató de disimularlo al poner una cara de hastío antes de voltearse para seguir contemplando el cielo. "Me alegra mucho verte sana y salva." Comentó Darien a manera de saludo sin darse por vencido tras aquél recibimiento tan poco cálido. Rini fingió no escucharlo. "Tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verte."

Al no obtener respuesta de Rini, Darien posó una mano sobre su hombro. Rini tembló de pies a cabeza y apartó la mano de Darien de un golpe. Darien retrocedió sorprendido. "¡No me toques, no me hables, no quiero verte!" Gritó histérica volcando la mesa de manera que quedara entre ellos. "¡¿Para qué han venido? Ya nada pueden hacer!"

"Rini, nosotro-"

"¡No me hables con tanta familiaridad!" Cortó Rini furiosa. "¡Tú ya no me conoces, no sabes lo que he pasado aquí, todo lo que he vivido mientras ustedes eran felices en el pasado!"

Darien corrió hacia Rini y la rodeó en sus brazos. Rini forcejeó para soltarse pero le fue imposible. Al cabo de unos segundos dejó de intentarlo y se limitó a llorar en los brazos de Darien. "Tienes razón, no sé por todo lo que has vivido, pero haré lo imposible por devolverte una sonrisa al rostro." Le prometió abrazándola más fuerte.

Se quedaron así por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que un destello los hizo separarse. Ambos voltearon al cielo y vieron como cuatro estrellas fugaces se acercaban a la Luna y caían delante del palacio. Un gran resplandor surgió en la parte delantera del edificio. Darien y Rini corrieron a la entrada a ver de qué se trataba.

* * *

Serena despertó al sentir una potente luz en los ojos. Los abrió e inmediatamente después fue cegada por aquella luz. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación extraña y Darien ya no estaba con ella. Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar y proteger a Rini de lo que fuese que había llegado a la Luna.

* * *

Darien y Rini llegaron a las puertas principales del palacio. El hombre se puso delante de la muchacha para protegerla en caso de que se tratase de un enemigo, pero Rini lo apartó y jaló ambas puertas, abriéndolas con facilidad. Ante ellos se encontraba la Princesa Kakyuu, escoltada por las Sailor Starlights.

"¡Princesa Kakyuu!" Exclamó sorprendido Darien al verla. Ella saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza, su rostro portaba una sonrisa, aunque Darien no pudo evitar sentir que era forzada. "¿Cómo han logrado llegar aquí? Creí que la Luna estaba rodeada de una barrera de energía puesta por la Neo Reina Seren…" Cayendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido con la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, calló un momento, tratando de absorber esa revelación. Sin poder evitarlo, echó una mirada de reojo a Rini, quien parecía no haber reaccionado ante aquello y en cambio veía fijamente hacia el frente.

"Así que al fin han venido." Dijo a manera de saludo la muchacha, sus ojos escrutinando los rostros de las cuatro recién llegadas.

"Hemos venido a erradicar el mal." Respondió la Princesa del Planeta Kinmoku.

"¿Han venido a ayudarnos?" Preguntó Darien, ignorante a lo que había acontecido antes de la batalla, cuando en ese mismo palacio ella se había negado a comenzar una nueva guerra.

Las Sailor Starlights se miraron unas a otras, sin saber qué responder. Rini alzó una ceja escéptica, sin despegar su mirada de la de Kakyuu. El silencio se hizo absoluto hasta que una nueva voz se unió a la reunión improvisada.

"¿Seiya?" Llamó Serena sin poder creerlo. Sailor Star Fighter volteó sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. De reojo vio el rostro de su princesa tensándose, por lo que de inmediato dejó de sonreír. "Princesa Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, ¿ustedes han venido a ayudarnos?"

"Hemos venido a erradicar el mal." Repitió la Princesa Kakyuu observando detenidamente a Serena.

"Lo mismo me da a lo que hayan venido." Dijo Rini con un tono indiferente. "Pueden quedarse si quieren, siempre hay habitaciones libres para cobardes." Terminó viendo rápidamente de reojo a Serena.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Exclamó airada Sailor Star Healer dando un paso hacia a delante.

"¡Rini!" Exclamó Darien sorprendido por la irrespetuosidad de la muchacha.

La Princesa Kakyuu extendió un brazo frente a ella, haciéndola detenerse. "Gracias por tu amable invitación pero no es necesario, de cualquier forma, sólo serán unos pocos días a lo mucho." Replicó tratando de sonar cortés, pero su tono había sido glacial; las palabras de la muchacha realmente le habían herido el orgullo.

"Eso significa que somos aliados… ¿o enemigos?" Preguntó Serena recordando la discusión entre las Starlights y las Sailor Scouts del futuro.

"Ni aliados ni enemigos. Nuestra única misión es acabar con el mal en el universo, no dudaremos en eliminar a quien se interponga en nuestro camino." Respondió Kakyuu mirando duramente a Serena. La rubia correspondió la mirada, y después observó a las Starlights, quienes miraron a otro lado en cuanto ella posó sus ojos sobre los de ellas.

El mayordomo del Palacio Lunar observó la escena desde lo alto de una escalera y corrió de vuelta a su cuarto.

* * *

Kage observó como un pedestal aparecía en el centro de su habitación, en la cima de éste brillaba un objeto. "¿Qué querrá ese inepto ahora?" Se quejó mientras el cristal se acercaba a ella.

"_Ha llegado aún más gente al palacio."_

"¿Quiénes son ahora?" Preguntó intrigada, aún no podía creer que hubiera gente que se atreviera a ir a la Luna sabiendo el peligro que representaba relacionarse con los que ahí habitaban.

"_Se trata de la Princesa Kakyuu."_

"Ya veo…" Asintió recordando la conversación que había mantenido con ella hacía tiempo. "¿Algo más que deba saber?" Preguntó queriendo dar por terminado aquella conversación.

"_No, no ha sucedido nada más."_

"Está bien, entonces comunícate inmediatamente en cuanto algo importante suceda." El mayordomo del otro lado del cristal hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

"Así que Kakyuu cumplirá su parte del trato." Comentó para sí misma una vez que la transmisión hubo terminado. A su mente vino aquel día en que la Princesa llegó a su palacio. Le había prometido ayudarla a conseguir el cristal del cosmos y a combatir a sus enemigos, específicamente a las Guerreras de la Luna, a cambio de salvar a su planeta. Hasta ese momento, Kakyuu se había mantenido al margen de la batalla pero su llegada a la Luna sólo podía significar que mantendría su promesa. "En verdad es ingenua." Continuó con una sonrisa maligna formándose lentamente en su rostro. "Mientras mis enemigos restantes se distraen con ella, yo llegaré y aniquilaré a cada uno ellos."

"¡Sailor Chi, Sailor Phi!" Llamó sin perder tiempo. Un instante después, las gemelas aparecieron frente a ella, las dos hicieron una reverencia al unísono. "¿Ya está todo listo?"

"Sí, su Majestad." Anunció Sailor Chi.

"Las tropas están esperando su orden." Agregó Sailor Phi.

"Perfecto. Den la orden, el día de mañana invadiremos la Luna." Sailor Phi y Sailor Chi asintieron, se despidieron con una reverencia y desaparecieron. "¡Al fin, el Cristal del Cosmos, será mío!" Río malignamente.

* * *

Sailor Star Maker salió de una pequeña casa a las afueras del castillo. Sobre la puerta principal se encontraba el mismo símbolo que poseía la Princesa Kakyuu en su frente. Afuera Fighter y Healer montaban guardia.

"Es increíble como aún en medio de tanta destrucción, la Luna aún no ha perdido su belleza." Escuchó decir a Sailor Star Fighter mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno.

"Es una lástima que el Cristal de Plata no haya podido detener al mal." Replicó Sailor Star Healer pateando una pequeña piedra lejos de ella.

"Es verdad, no importa lo ocurrido en el pasado, esta vez no podemos tener fe en que Sailor Moon o el Cristal de Plata lograrán vencer al enemigo." Agregó Maker haciendo que las dos voltearan. Healer asintió lentamente y Fighter clavó su mirada en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso del palacio. Desde la ventana podía apreciar a dos personas de pie. Gracias a la luz de la habitación, pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Darien y Serena.

"Parece ser que esta vez seremos nosotras quienes tendremos que salvar al universo." Comentó Healer jugando con su broche en forma de estrella. "Además, si la Princesa Kakyuu logra obtener el Cristal Supremo, nuestro planeta evitará el camino de destrucción que Kage ha creado."

"¿Pero a qué precio lograremos salvar a nuestro planeta?" Preguntó Fighter mientras observaba como Darien salía de la habitación y dejaba a Serena sola. "¿Lo protegeremos a costa de la vida de las personas que nos ayudaron en el pasado?"

"Ya hemos discutido esto antes." Respondió autoritariamente Maker. "Tenemos confianza en la Princesa y en que sus decisiones serán las mejores para el futuro de todos."

"Aún si tenemos que terminar con amigos y conocidos con nuestras propias manos." Agregó Healer. "Y eso incluye a-"

"Lo sé." Cortó Fighter. Vio como la luz del cuarto de Serena se apagaba y se corrían las cortinas para evitar ver al interior y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su ventana.

"¡Fighter!" Llamó Maker sorprendida al ver lo que hacía. "¡No estarás pensando en ir a ver-"

Sailor Star Fighter alzó una mano para que guardara silencio. "No he olvidado nuestra misión, pero si puedo evitar más muertes y sufrimiento, lo haré." Sin decir más, comenzó a correr en dirección a la ventana de Serena. En el camino, sufrió una transformación y volvió a ser Seiya. Un instante después, se encontraba en el pequeño balcón de Serena.

* * *

Serena escuchó un golpe en la ventana. Primero pensó que había sido el viento, y trató de conciliar el sueño, cosa que le resultaba imposible. Al escuchar ligeros golpes por segunda vez, decidió que no era obra del viento y se levantó. Corrió las cortinas y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Seiya del otro lado del cristal. Rápidamente quitó el seguro a la ventana y la abrió de manera que ya no hubiera nada entre ellos.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Serena en su sorpresa.

Seiya sonrió por un instante y saludó a su vez. "¿Es esa la forma de saludar a una estrella de la música, Bombón?" Observó divertido como Serena parecía contener su enfado al escuchar ese sobrenombre. "¿No me invitarás a pasar?" Serena asintió y se quitó del camino para que Seiya pudiera entrar. Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

"Seiya…"

"Serena…"

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrojaron y guardaron silencio. "Por favor, tú primero." Pidió Serena sin saber que otra cosa decir, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían.

"No, tú." Cedió Seiya con una sensación similar a la de Serena.

Serena se negó y Seiya no tuvo otra opción que comenzar. "¿Por qué han venido desde el siglo XX **(1)** hasta aquí?"

"Muchas cosas han sucedido en el pasado." Respondió Serena tratando de no dar demasiados detalles.

"¿También fueron atacados?"

"Sí."

"¿Y sólo tú has venido?" Preguntó Seiya intrigado. "Bueno, y Darien." Agregó tratando de no sonar extraño al pronunciar su nombre.

"No, las chicas vinieron también, pero-" Serena no logró finalizar. Las lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos.

Seiya comprendió claramente lo que había sucedido con ellas y prefirió no continuar.

Serena logró controlarse después de unos momentos. "Aún recuerdo la última batalla. Tú me dijiste que mientras creyera en mí, nunca estaría sola." Dijo al fin.

Seiya se sorprendió pues ya no recordaba eso, para él eso había sucedido hacía siglos mientras que para Serena sólo habían pasado un par de años.

"También recuerdo que ustedes creían en mí." Agregó. "Dime Seiya, ¿aún es cierto eso?"

"Sí." Seiya contestó antes de poder pensar en lo que decía. Serena sonrió con pesimismo ante tal respuesta.

"Sin embargo, no pelearás a nuestro lado." Serena clavó la mirada en los ojos de Seiya. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan intensa que Seiya no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar su mirada.

"Nuestra misión es acabar con el mal." Repitió Seiya lo que tanto le había escuchado decir a la Princesa Kakyuu. "A toda costa."

"Pensé que dirías eso." Dijo Serena levantándose de la cama. "No quiero pelear contra ti, Yaten, Taiki o contra la Princesa Kakyuu. No quiero que más vidas sean sacrificadas en esta batalla. No quiero perder más seres queridos."

Seiya guardó silencio. En el fondo, él sentía lo mismo, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de pensar tan positivamente: el resplandor de más estrellas desaparecería.

"Pero…"

Seiya salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el cambio de voz en Serena.

"Si alguien pone en peligro la seguridad de Darien o Rini, no dudaré en hacerle frente, quien quiera que sea." Dijo con determinación viendo su rostro en un espejo que la reflejaba de pies a cabeza, después, como para dejar el mensaje claro, clavó los ojos en Seiya.

Seiya asintió sorprendido por la seguridad con que lo había dicho. Sin duda aquella mujer frente a él no era la misma que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ella, como él, tenía una prioridad, y haría lo que fuera para asegurarse que saldría victoriosa.

Serena se volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo. Desde ahí contemplaba el rostro de Seiya, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera terminar con aquella conversación. Repitió las palabras en su mente, juzgando si había sido demasiado directa o no. Sus ojos fijos en su reflejo. Repentinamente, su rostro en el espejo le sonrió.

Serena retrocedió con un grito ahogado, tratando de esconder su sorpresa de Seiya. Su rostro en el espejo poseía ahora una sonrisa maligna. Su pelo, también notó, había oscurecido, dejando solo las puntas de un color plateado. "¡Selene!" Susurró asustada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Seiya al sentir el repentino cambio en la rubia. Serena recargó su espalda contra el espejo y negó con la cabeza sin saber que otra cosa podía decir. Lo único que le importaba era cubrir la repentina aparición de Selene de los ojos de Seiya.

"_¿Lo dices en serio?"_

Serena escuchó sorprendida la voz de Selene detrás suyo, como si le hubiese susurrado en el oído.

"_¿Serías capaz de eliminarlo?"_

Serena trató de controlar su miedo puesto que Seiya se encontraba aún en el cuarto y al parecer se había percatado de que algo malo sucedía. "¿Sucede algo malo, Bombón?" Preguntó Seiya poniéndose en pie. Serena negó con la cabeza pero sentía como sus manos temblaban.

"_¡Serena, eres una pequeña mentirosa!"_

Serena escuchó la risa de Selene como si estuviese parada justo detrás de ella. "¡Serena, detrás de ti!" Seiya exclamó al ver como unas manos salían de la superficie del espejo. Serena trató de voltear pero las manos la apretaron fuertemente contra el espejo. Una sensación gélida le corrió por el cuerpo entero.

"_Parece que le tienes mucho afecto, ¿no es cierto? ¡Jamás serías capaz de hacerle ningún daño! Pero no te preocupes…"_

Serena sintió como una barbilla se clavaba en su hombro. "Yo lo mataré por ti." Seiya escuchó también aquello y se puso en guardia. Ambos escucharon el sonido del espejo fragmentándose lentamente. Una grieta se había formado a lo largo de toda la superficie. El espejo emitió un resplandor que cegó a Serena y Seiya. Inmediatamente después, miles de cristales volaron en todas direcciones. Serena y Seiya se protegieron el rostro de los pedazos del espejo roto.

Serena dejó de sentir el peso sobre su hombro y volteó de un lado a otro. Primero vio a Seiya quien a toda vista parecía encontrarse bien, después, aterrada por lo que podía encontrar detrás de ella, giró lentamente para toparse cara a cara con Selene.

"Ahora… ¡muere!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **La serie terminó en el año 1996, por lo tanto, si la historia toma lugar un par de años tras la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, lo más lógico es que aún sea el siglo XX y no el XXI.


	22. Cruel Angel Thesis

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

**Cruel Angel Thesis**

"¡Es esa aura maligna de nuevo!" Escucharon Healer y Maker a la Princesa Kakyuu detrás de ellas. Antes de que pudieran decir nada vieron como una luz cegadora escapaba de la habitación de Serena. Instantes después escucharon una explosión y partes de la ventana y balcón cayeron al suelo. "¡¿En dónde está Sailor Star Fighter?!"

Healer y Maker se observaron sin saber como responder a esa pregunta. Kakyuu apretó los puños y maldijo en voz baja.

* * *

"Vaya, vaya…Al parecer eres más hábil de lo que pensé." Halagó Selene burlonamente. "No creí que lograrías esquivar ese ataque." Agregó al ver de pie a Sailor Star Fighter, todo en la habitación destruido detrás de ella.

"¡Basta ya, Selene!" Pidió Serena levantándose después de caer al suelo por la explosión.

"Pero qué dices, esto apenas comienza." Murmuró con una sonrisa Selene al alzar su mano. En ella se formó una bola de energía que disparó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!" Sailor Star Fighter contraatacó, su poder chocó con el de Selene y creó otra explosión, haciendo que pedazos de polvo y mármol cayeran del techo. Inmediatamente después, Fighter se colocó frente a Serena, dispuesta a protegerla.

Selene observó como Fighter y Serena cambiaban algunas palabras. Parecía que estaban teniendo una discusión pero no podía entender lo que decían. Sin dar más explicaciones, Sailor Fighter alzó su broche y atacó a Selene rápidamente por un largo instante.

Selene se mordió el labio con frustración, pero decidió no darse por vencida tan fácilmente. De reojo vio como Serena se acercaba a la puerta. "¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" Preguntó molesta al ver como huía la rubia, en sus manos se formó la espada que había destruido el Cristal de Plata anteriormente.

"¡Serena, ve!" Exclamó Fighter poniéndose entre ella y Selene. "Dices que quieres acabar conmigo… Veamos si eres capaz de lograrlo." Retó a Selene dejando que escapara Serena.

"Eres una verdadera estúpida, claro que acabaré contigo, pero no me gustaría hacerlo sin que ella esté aquí para observarlo." Río malignamente. Su sombra proyectada en el suelo comenzó a perder forma. De ella comenzó a salir monstruo tras monstruo, algunos quedándose en la habitación, otros saltando por la ventana. "¡Diviértete!" Se despidió Selene corriendo detrás de Serena, su risa diabólica inundando todo a su alrededor.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Fighter al sentirse rodeada de aquellos demonios recién llegados.

* * *

"¡Princesa, protéjase!" Ordenó Sailor Star Healer al ver las criaturas que salían del palacio en su dirección. "¡Maker, vamos!"

"¡Sí!"

Ambas corrieron hacia delante listas para hacer frente a los enemigos. Estos eran al menos dos veces más grandes que ellas y parecían ser extremadamente fuertes.

"¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!"

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

La primera línea de enemigos desapareció al instante, pero tras ellos venían más y cada vez en mayor cantidad. Pronto el pequeño campamento que habían montado se había rodeado de enemigos.

* * *

"¡Serena, no huyas de mí!" Gritó Selene risueña mientras corría detrás de Serena. "¡Vamos a jugar un poco más!"

La rubia escuchó su voz y corrió aún más rápido, como si eso fuese posible. _"¡Necesito encontrar a Darien y a Rini!"_ pensó viendo la puerta a la habitación de Darien entreabierta. Al llegar ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. "¡Maldición!" Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Rini antes de que Selene pudiera alcanzarla.

* * *

Sailor Star Fighter cayó al suelo, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura del labio, otro del brazo. "¡Son muy fuertes!" Jadeó poniéndose en pie. Hizo una cuenta rápida y notó que había seis demonios en aquella habitación. Una idea le vino a la mente.

"¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!" Exclamó apuntando hacia el techo y contempló sonriente como éste se derrumbaba sobre los demonios. La sonrisa de Fighter se desvaneció al ver como los escombros comenzaban a moverse. _"Tal vez lo mejor sea salir de aquí…" _pensó un poco molesta por la solución tan cobarde por la que había optado. Cruzó rápidamente la habitación hacia la puerta pero, antes de llegar a ella, sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda que la hizo caer varios metros a lo lejos. Uno de los demonios sacudió sus manos en el aire y varias gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

* * *

"¡Maker!" Llamó Healer preocupada al ver como varios demonios se lanzaban sobre su amiga. Healer corrió para ayudarla pero inmediatamente sintió una sensación ardiente en la cara. Cayó al suelo, la nariz sangrante, mientras varios otros demonios saltaban sobre ella.

* * *

"¡Darien, Rini!" Exclamó Serena, apenas llegó al piso en donde debían encontrarse. Al instante Tuxedo Mask salió con Rini detrás suyo. "¡Debemos salir de aquí!" Indicó desesperada con la respiración entrecortada. "¡Darien, Selene volvi-"

"¡Oh, qué ternura, toda la familia está reunida!"

Serena, Tuxedo Mask y Rini voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Frente a ellos se encontraba Selene, la espada en una mano y la funda en otra, lista para atacar.

"Dime, Serena, ¿a quién quieres que elimine primero?" Preguntó divertida mientras se acercaba a ellos. "¿Será a él o a ella?" Continuó mientras apuntaba con la punta de su espada a Tuxedo Mask y a Rini. Selene se percató de las miradas furtivas que la rubia lanzaba en dirección de Rini. "Bueno, he decidido comenzar con la mocosa."

Sin avisar, comenzó un feroz ataque, lo único que los tres podían hacer era correr por sus vidas. Giraron en una esquina y bajaron las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso.

"¡No podemos seguir huyendo!" Exclamó Tuxedo Mask, el rostro bañado en sudor.

"¡Pero es demasiado fuerte, la primera vez casi-"

"La primera vez no sabíamos qué esperar." Interrumpió Tuxedo Mask. "Además esta vez tenemos que proteger a alguien más." Agregó observando a Rini.

La chica de pelo rosado abrió la boca como para objetar algo, pero fue interrumpida. "¡Vaya que corren rápido!" Se quejó Selene quien había aparecido flotando frente a ellos. "Es una verdadera pena, que la pequeña persecución haya terminado aquí."

"Serena, Rini, salgan de aquí." Ordenó Tuxedo Mask sin voltear a verlas. Serena y Rini clavaron su vista en él y después en Selene, quien parecía estar preparando su ataque. Sin dar más aviso, Tuxedo Mask corrió hacia el frente, Selene imitándolo.

Rini y Serena corrieron lejos de ahí, la rubia tomando de la mano instintivamente a la otra. _"¡Esto es una pesadilla!", _continuaba pensando Serena mientras corría con Rini tras de ella. "¡Un momento!"

Rini se detuvo apenas centímetros de estrellarse con la espalda de la mayor. "¡Pegaso!" Exclamó Serena volteando repentinamente hacia Rini. "¡Sólo él puede ayudarnos!"

Rini asintió sintiéndose algo mareada por la sacudida que Serena le estaba proporcionando. La rubia se detuvo al fin y la observó intensamente. Rini no sabía cómo decirle que había dejado de soñar con Pegaso hacía mucho tiempo. "¿Rini, me escuchaste?" Rini asintió de nuevo, sintiendo como la sacudida comenzaba de nuevo. "¿Qué estás esperando entonces? ¡Vamos, Rini, llámalo!"

Rini se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. "Ya no puedo hacerlo." Serena dejó de sacudirla y bajo la cabeza. Rini la volteó a ver discretamente, pero su fleco ocultaba su expresión. Sin pensarlo, Rini alzó sus brazos hacia Serena, como si pretendiese consolarla.

"¡Por fin las encontré!"

* * *

"¡Starlights Royal Straight Flush! **(1)**"

Varios rayos luminosos cruzaron el cielo nocturno, creando pequeñas explosiones al hacer contacto contra algún objeto. Sailor Star Healer y Star Maker se incorporaron trabajosamente, sus cuerpos y trajes exhibiendo múltiples marcas de la batalla. A su alrededor estaban los cuerpos de todos los seres que las habían atacado.

"¡No tardarán en levantarse, debemos ir al palacio!" Escucharon la voz apremiante de su princesa a varios metros de distancia. Voltearon y vieron con sorpresa que el traje que habitualmente portaba había cambiado por un diminuto traje rojo vivo con una falda que pareciera estar hecha de pétalos **(2)**.

"¿Princesa?" Fue lo único que atinó a decir Sailor Star Maker.

"Siento una gran energía maligna dentro del palacio, es ella la que controla a estas criaturas." Dijo apuntando primero al palacio y después a algunos cuerpos cercanos.

Las dos Starlights presentes asintieron y corrieron tras la Princesa Kakyuu en el momento en que los demonios comenzaban a levantarse.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea!" Murmuró Sailor Star Fighter recargada en una pared con una mano en el hombro opuesto. La sangre se esparcía a lo largo de su brazo lentamente. "¡Son tan poderosos, no puedo hacerles ningún daño!"

El monstruo más cercano a ella arremetió en su contra. Fighter saltó fuera de su camino, la pared donde había estado recargada se encontraba completamente manchada de sangre. Los demás monstruos se lanzaron sobre ella. Ella corrió lejos de ahí, sus oídos retumbando con los pasos de las criaturas detrás de ella.

"¡Son demasiado rápidos!" Exclamó al mirar atrás, los demonios estaban a sólo unos pasos de ella. A una decena de metros se encontraban dos puertas de cristal que daban a una terraza, una repentina idea le inundó la cabeza. Corrió hacia allá, arrojándose con toda su fuerza contra las puertas. Dio una maroma en el suelo y se levantó de un salto encarando a las criaturas, retrocedió hasta que su cadera tocó el barandal y esperó a que los seis demonios la alcanzaran.

"Láser de Estrella…" Murmuró mientras esquivaba varios golpes. Se paró en el barandal y dio un brinco por encima de los demonios. "… ¡Fugaz!" El ataque golpeó el suelo, destruyéndolo. Los demonios cayeron varios pisos abajo estrepitosamente. Una nube de polvo se alzó varios metros por encima. Fighter, colgada del alfeizar de una ventana observó por un instante y después se columpió para regresar al pasillo.

* * *

Frente a ellas apareció Selene sosteniendo a un Tuxedo Mask inconsciente por el cuello de su traje. Sin mucho esfuerzo arrojó su cuerpo contra una pared, escuchándose un sonido hueco al golpear con ella.

"¡Darien!" Gritó Serena corriendo hacia él, empujando a Rini a un lado.

Selene sonrió perversamente y estiró un brazo hacia el frente. Un destello de luz surgió de su palma y Serena salió disparada hacia atrás casi inmediatamente. El suelo humeante donde había estado parada. "Serena querida, ya llegará tu turno y el de esa mocosa, pero primero comenzaremos con él." Dijo sonriente, ambos brazos apuntando en dirección de Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

"¡Vamos, Starlights, la presencia maligna es cada vez más poderosa, debemos estar cerca!" Presionó Sailor Kakyuu corriendo con Maker y Healer detrás de ella.

Giraron en una esquina y continuaron corriendo a lo largo del nuevo pasillo. "¡Alguien se acerca!" Anunció Sailor Star Healer deteniéndose, su broche en mano. Las otras dos se detuvieron, atentas.

Del otro lado del pasillo surgió Sailor Star Fighter, en un estado casi tan malo como el de las otras dos Starlights.

"¿Princesa?" Fue lo único que atinó a decir Fighter, sorprendida por su nueva apariencia.

"No hay tiempo para explicarte." Dijo Sailor Kakyuu con un gesto de su mano. "¡Esta presencia es la misma que apareció en nuestro planeta, debemos acabar con ella!"

Las otras asintieron y continuaron siguiendo a su líder. Después de unos minutos sintieron como vibraba el piso con mayor intensidad cada segundo. Una repentina explosión frente a ellas las hizo detenerse. Al disiparse la nube de humo, encontraron a varios demonios observándolas maliciosamente. Una segunda explosión detrás de ellas tuvo como resultado la aparición de otro grupo de demonios.

"Estamos en un aprieto…" Murmuró Sailor Star Maker apretando con fuerza su broche. Las otras dos asintieron y rodearon a Sailor Kakyuu.

"Aún nos queda una última jugada." Susurró Fighter a las otras. "¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas!" Las otras dos se observaron un instante y asintieron.

"¡Starlights Fusion Tempest! **(3)**" Los tres broches comenzaron a brillar en sus manos. El brillo comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo, hasta que ellas mismas brillaron por completo.

"Princesa, cuando le diga, corra a toda velocidad hacia el frente." Pidió Fighter rodeada de un brillo rojizo. Sailor Kakyuu dudó por un instante, pero la mirada de su protectora le resultó un poco intimidante. "¡Ahora!"

Sailor Kakyuu salió corriendo hacia el primer grupo de demonios, los cuales planeaban recibirla con sus mejores ataques. Al momento en que el primer golpe iba a hacer contacto con ella, vio tres luces, amarilla, azul y roja, rodeándola.

Los monstruos continuaron su ataque, sin comprender por qué ninguno lograba conectar con Sailor Kakyuu. Apenas hubo atravesado la multitud de demonios, ésta se dispersó tras una explosión. A su alrededor aparecieron las Sailor Starlights, todas ellas cubiertas de múltiples heridas.

"Princesa, siga adelante." Pidió Sailor Star Healer antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz amarilla.

"Nosotras detendremos a estos demonios." Agregó Sailor Star Maker desapareciendo tras Healer en un destello de luz azul.

"Sólo usted es capaz de detener a la Oscuridad." Sonrió Sailor Star Fighter yendo tras sus amigas en un haz de luz roja.

Sailor Kakyuu asintió y continuó corriendo.

* * *

Serena se levantó de un salto, apenas vio como se formaba la energía en sus manos. "¡No!" Gritó la rubia cruzándose entre Tuxedo Mask y el ataque, recibiéndolo ella misma. Su cuerpo golpeó la pared detrás de ella y cayó al lado de su prometido.

"¡Maldición, ¿qué no puedes esperar tu turno?!" Exclamó molesta Selene al ver que Serena había recibido el ataque.

"No permitiré… que los lastimes…" Serena se tambaleó hasta colocarse frente a Tuxedo Mask. Tosió varias veces, nada sorprendida de ver su palma cubierta de sangre al retirarla.

"Está bien, no me dejas otra opción." Las manos de Selene se llenaron de energía. "¡Muere!"

Comenzó a disparar varias bolas de energía, una tras otra, cada una de ellas golpeando a Serena. La rubia cayó de rodillas, y le dio la espalda a Selene, aún tratando de proteger a Darien.

Rini observó esta escena, incapaz de moverse de ese lugar, las lágrimas escurriendo libremente por su rostro. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro sin poder despegar los ojos de la escena, sus labios decían "No" una y otra vez pero sin emitir ni un sonido.

"¡Este es el final!" Anunció Selene con una risa macabra. Sus manos acumularon más energía y la lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡No!" Gritó Rini corriendo hacia Serena. Se puso en medio de ellos, el Cristal de Plata del siglo XXX apareciendo en sus manos. La energía del Cristal de Plata rodeó a los tres, salvándonos del ataque de Selene.

"¡Eso no servirá de nada!" Exclamó iracunda Selene preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

"¡Alto!"

Rini y Selene voltearon en dirección de donde provenía esa voz. No lejos de ellas se encontraba Sailor Kakyuu. Entre los dedos de ambas manos sostenía unos naipes refulgentes. "¡Starlights Royal Straight Flush!"

Selene dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque. "¡Qué entrometidas son todas ustedes!" Gritó frustrada mientras Sailor Kakyuu lanzaba otro ataque. "¡Acabaré contigo después!" Exclamó creando una barrera de energía alrededor de ellas para que Sailor Kakyuu no pudiera interferir.

"¡No te distraigas, mocosa!" Llamó Selene con otro ataque. Rini lo bloqueó con ayuda del Cristal de Plata, pero pronto comenzó a perder fuerza.

Sin dejar de detener el ataque, observó a Serena y Tuxedo Mask detrás de ella. _"No dejaré que les suceda nada, no me daré por vencida!"_, pensó, su respiración entrecortada. _"¡Debo creer en que salvarán al universo, debo creer en que volverán los momentos felices…", _pensó, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a ella.

Selene incrementó la fuerza de su ataque. "¡Ustedes tres morirán aquí!"

"¡No será así porque…!" Respondió Rini, la luna creciente apareciendo de pronto en su frente. El Cristal de Plata comenzó a emitir un brillo rosado, vibrando incontrolablemente en las manos de Rini. "… ¡Yo creo en ellos!" El Cristal de Plata comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta adoptar aquélla de una flor de loto rosada **(4)**.

La energía que emitió detuvo el ataque de Selene y la hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás. Por su parte, Rini cayó de rodillas, jadeante y con el rostro sudoroso. El Cristal de Plata volvió a su forma circular.

"Debo admitir que ese fue un buen truco." Halagó Selene levantándose, su traje lleno de polvo. "Pero parece ser que no podrás utilizarlo de nuevo." Dijo al ver a Rini agotada. "Llegó su fin."

Comenzó a acumular energía en sus manos, la esfera creciendo segundo a segundo. Después de unos instantes la dejó ir, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a Rini y los otros.

Rini soltó un grito y se puso en pie, tratando de cubrir con su cuerpo el de Serena y Darien. Sintió calor en su pecho y una luz dorada pareció salir de él. Frente a ella se materializó el Espejo de los Sueños, que reflejó el ataque. Tras él, salió Helios montando un Pegaso que se esfumó apenas desmontó de él.

"¡Tú otra vez!" Exclamó furiosa Selene al recordar su primer y último encuentro.

A manera de respuesta, Helios tocó el cuerno dorado en su cabeza, el cual desprendió con facilidad. El cuerno se transformó en una espada dorada y comenzó el ataque.

"¡Serena, Serena!" Rini movió ligeramente a la rubia, cerciorándose de que siguiera con vida. Ella se sacudió débilmente y volteó a ver a Rini con una expresión de dolor. Al ver que detrás de Rini, Helios y Selene se batían, contuvo el aire.

"¡Helios!" Susurró sorprendida. Darien moviéndose detrás de ella. Serena vio a Rini confundida y después al Cristal de Plata en su mano.

Rini notó este movimiento y sonrió cálidamente. "¡Me alegra mucho que estén bien!" Exclamó abrazando a Serena, cada segundo más confundida. Segundos después, ella regresó el abrazo.

"¡Tú no perteneces a este mundo!" Exclamó Helios mientras bloqueaba el ataque de la funda y espada de Selene.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer, llevarme contigo al tuyo?" Respondió ella burlona mientras continuaba atacando.

"¡Te eliminaré como he hecho con las demás pesadillas!"

"¿Las demás pesadillas?" Repitió casi ofendida con el término. "Te voy a decir un secreto." Dijo ahogando una risilla. Inesperadamente, se lanzó hacia el frente, rodeando el cuello de Helios con sus brazos. "Yo nací aquí, en la Luna." Dijo en un susurro, su rostro a centímetros del de Helios.

Helios dirigió una mirada rápida a Serena y Rini. Selene sonrió al ver este movimiento, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad. Él empujó a Selene y agitó su espada, creando un corte poco profundo en la mejilla de Selene. Inmediatamente escuchó un grito de sorpresa por parte de Serena, la cual se agarraba la mejilla, un hilillo de sangre corriendo hacia su barbilla.

Selene aprovechó la distracción y se lanzó contra Helios. Él reaccionó e intentó bloquear el ataque con su espada. Una sensación helada atravesó su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aire. "¿Ahora lo entiendes?" Susurró Selene antes de retirar la espada, casi la mitad de la hoja cubierta en sangre.

Helios dejó caer su espada al suelo, desapareciendo al hacer contacto con éste, el cuerno en su cabeza apareciendo de nuevo. Cayó de rodillas, sus manos en el abdomen, una mancha escarlata esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

"¡Helios, no!" Exclamó Rini.

La barrera que había creado Selene desapareció y vieron a Sailor Kakyuu con las Sailor Starlights detrás de ella.

"¡Las interrupciones continúan apareciendo…!" Murmuró furiosa Selene, creando un vórtice detrás de ella. "¡Serena!" Llamó a la rubia apuntándola con la punta de su espada. "¡La próxima vez, será la última!" Le advirtió antes de desaparecer.

Rini corrió hacia Helios, quien respiraba difícilmente, el charco de sangre a su alrededor expandiéndose continuamente. "¡Resiste, Helios, resiste!"

"Pequeña Dama… yo…" Sonrió Helios alzando lentamente su mano para acariciar su mejilla. "… Yo… lo siento…" La mano perdió su fuerza y cayó al suelo.

"¿Helios?... ¡Helios!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Un ataque del manga.

**(2)** Sailor Kakyuu, es la versión Sailor de la Princesa Kakyuu.

**(3) **Es el ataque que utilizan en el capítulo 199, cuando hieren a Sailor Galaxia.

**(4) **Tipo el de Sailor Moon solo que… rosado.

Hey! Sobreviví a la France, para quien se lo pregunte. Espero les haya gustado el capi, ya me urgía actualizar, mil disculpas por no hacerlo antes.


	23. Zero Hour

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

__________________________________________________________________

**Zero Hour**

__________________________________________________________________

"¿Helios?... ¡Helios!"

Serena se hincó al lado de Rini, con lágrimas en los ojos, la cortada en su mejilla aún sangrante. "¡Aún está vivo!" Exclamó ansiosa, viendo como su respiración se hacía más débil.

Rini arrancó un pedazo de tela de su vestido blanco y lo usó para presionar la herida de Helios, en un intento por detener el sangrado. "¡No resistirá, necesita ayuda!" Desesperada, volteó a ver a Serena y después a Darien, quienes bajaron la mirada, ninguno de ellos queriendo ser el que la decepcionara.

Rini miró en dirección de la Princesa Kakyuu y las Starlights, recién llegadas. Ninguna de ellas hizo ningún movimiento.

Cuando la atención de Rini se fijó de nuevo en Helios, la Princesa Kakyuu hizo un movimiento apenas perceptible con la cabeza, indicando a sus tres protectoras que se acercaran a ella. "Conozco el origen del mal." Declaró apenas en un susurro.

Las tres Starlights se observaron entre ellas con sorpresa. Sailor Star Healer abrió los labios, pero la Princesa del planeta Kinmoku lo impidió con sólo una mirada. Inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en las únicas sobrevivientes de la raza lunar. Enseguida escuchó las apenas audibles exclamaciones de asombro.

De pronto, un destello dorado cegó a todos en la habitación. Tras haber desaparecido, todos ahí observaron boquiabiertos a la esbelta figura de cabellera abundante frente a ellos. La Legendaria Sailor que alguna vez hubo encerrado el caos en su cuerpo había llegado a la Luna.

"¡Sailor Galaxia!" Exclamó Serena sorprendida.

Sailor Galaxia vio a Helios caído y se hincó a su lado. Posó una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y su energía, con el resplandor dorado que la caracterizaba, comenzó a emanar de ella, rodeando a Helios. Todos observaron en silencio como la sangre dejaba de emanar de su cuerpo y la que había sido derramada en el suelo desaparecía lentamente.

"¡Lo has salvado!" Exclamó Rini con lágrimas de alegría.

Galaxia negó con la cabeza. "Sólo he detenido la hemorragia. La herida ha sido bastante profunda, la energía maligna impregnada en aquella arma excede mis poderes. Lo demás depende de él. Es todo lo que puedo hacer."

La sonrisa de Rini se desvaneció por un instante. Serena notó esto y posó una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un leve apretón. La rubia le sonrió reconfortantemente haciendo que Rini sonriera también.

Darien se acercó a Helios y lo cargó con cuidado con la intención de llevarlo fuera de ahí.

Después Serena volteó hacia Sailor Galaxia.

Galaxia la observó seriamente, después, por una fracción de segundo, le dedicó una sonrisa y llevó las manos a su pecho. Una luz dorada se acumuló entre ellas por unos instantes, para después dispersarse. Después, ocho destellos la rodearon. Todos observaron sorprendidos lo que sucedía. Esos ocho destellos fueron prontamente contenidos en pequeños cristales redondos, que refulgían de distintos colores. Una segunda capa de cristal se formó a su alrededor, esta vez en forma de rombo. Los presentes reconocieron la forma de lo que tenían frente a ellos: Semillas Estelares.

Pronto, siluetas apenas visibles comenzaron a formarse alrededor de cada Semilla Estelar. Serena ahogó un grito de emoción al reconocerlas. "¡Amigas!" Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las ocho Sailor Scouts sonrieron a su llamado.

"¡Yo creí que…!" Comenzó Serena estallando en llanto.

Las Inner Scouts abrazaron a Serena mientras las Outer las observaban.

Nadie notó la expresión de frustración que había cubierto el rostro de Sailor Kakyuu. Sailor Galaxia volteó repentinamente hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa especial, una que comunicaba que sabía exactamente lo que había pasado por su mente. Más obstáculos. Sailor Kakyuu se volteó indignada, sin saber qué más hacer.

"Me alegra que estén bien, chicas." Añadió Darien aún con Helios en sus brazos.

"Odio interrumpir el reencuentro." Habló Galaxia al fin. "Pero alguien viene a visitarnos." Todos voltearon alrededor, esperando ver a alguien aparecer en el pasillo.

Sailor Galaxia sacudió la cabeza y de sus manos salió una esfera de luz blanquecina. Ésta se extendió hasta formar un óvalo, en medio de todos los presentes. Pronto una imagen se formó dentro de él.

"¿La luna?" Se preguntó Sailor Venus en voz alta al ver la imagen del astro plateado.

"¡Observen arriba!" Sailor Mercury llamó la atención de todos al apuntar en la parte superior del óvalo.

Un gran tornado negro, con relámpagos oscuros saliendo de él, se posaba sobre la luna. De un extremo comenzó a ensancharse, cientos de destellos cayendo de él. La imagen cambió para enfocar a uno de los destellos - un diminuto cristal negro - apenas tocando el suelo lunar. Éste desapareció en la tierra.

El castillo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" Preguntó Sailor Jupiter asustada.

Sailor Mars se llevó la mano al pecho, su respiración agitada repentinamente. "¡Es la energía más maligna que he sentido en toda mi vida!" Declaró entre jadeos. Todos se observaron crecientemente alarmados.

Sailor Galaxia mantuvo la calma y se dedicó a observar la pantalla.

En donde había caído el cristal, ahora comenzaba a surgir una versión del mismo, pero muchas veces más grande. En el fondo, se veían cristales del mismo tamaño surgiendo de la tierra. Cuando dejaron de crecer, el suelo lunar dejó de temblar.

Todos observaron atentos lo que sucedería a continuación. Los cristales comenzaron a refulgir. Pronto, demonios de todo tipo, forma y tamaño comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de los cristales.

"¡No puede ser!" Susurró asustada Sailor Neptune apretando la mano de Uranus.

Todos contuvieron su respiración al ver hacia donde volteaban todos los demonios una vez que dejaron de aparecer más.

"¡Vienen hacía acá!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus en una mezcla de nervios y pánico.

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Sailor Pluto igualmente nerviosa.

"Debemos proteger al Príncipe y a la Princesa." Respondió Sailor Saturn determinadamente. Observó directamente a los ojos a cada una de las Sailor, quienes asintieron al unísono y después a Serena.

"Yo también lucharé."

Todos voltearon a ver a Rini sorprendidos.

"Yo también soy una Sailor." Explicó Rini. "Debo proteger al Príncipe y a la Princesa… ¡y debo proteger mi futuro!"

Serena bajó la mirada frustrada, las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. _"¡Si tan sólo yo…!"_, se lamentó en silencio, teniendo miedo de perder de nuevo a sus seres queridos cuando apenas había vuelto a recobrar la esperanza.

"¡Yo puedo… ayudarte a re- a recuperarlo…!"

Serena volteó sorprendida hacia Helios, quien le sostenía el brazo débilmente, al igual que todos los otros.

"¿Es cierto eso?" Preguntó esperanzada.

"¡Será muy… peligroso, pero-

"Lo haré." Cortó Serena impaciente.

"Serena, ¿estás segura?" Preguntó Darien alarmado.

Serena sonrió y asintió. "Yo también quiero proteger a mis seres queridos." Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. "Jamás me perdonaría el perderlos por una cobardía." Volteó hacia Helios una vez más. "Dime cómo puedo recuperar el Cristal de Plata."

Helios hizo una moción a Darien para que lo bajara. Darien lo miró dudoso pero decidió no discutir al ver la expresión determinada del otro. Apoyando su peso en la pared, y haciendo presión con su mano en el costado, le habló a Serena.

"El Cristal de Plata nunca se fragmentó." Helios escuchó los murmullos de sorpresa detrás de Serena pero continuó. "El Cristal de Plata simplemente desapareció."

"¿Desapareció?" Repitió Serena intrigada. "¿Cómo, por qué?"

"En tu primer encuentro con Selene, tu corazón flaqueó."

Serena contuvo la respiración, sintió detrás de ella cómo las miradas de sus amigas y de los demás se clavaban en su espalda. "Mi corazón… flaqueó." Repitió para sí misma.

Helios asintió. "El poder del Cristal de Plata proviene de tu inmensa capacidad de amar. Cuando el miedo superó a cualquier otro sentimiento, el Cristal de Plata se esfumó."

"¿Cómo puedo recuperarlo?" Preguntó Serena impaciente.

"Necesitarás buscarlo dentro de ti."

Serena lo observó sorprendida. "¿Dentro de mí?"

"Ahora lo recuerdo."

Todos vieron a Sailor Mercury, quien se sorprendió un poco por la repentina atención.

"¿Recuerdan cuando el Cristal de Plata apareció por primera vez?" Preguntó a las otras Inner Scouts.

"Se formó a partir de una lágrima." Recordó Sailor Venus, la escena de aquel momento en su mente.

"Exacto." Asintió Helios. "En ese entonces, como ahora, el Cristal de Plata se encontraba dentro de ti, solamente que tú no eras capaz aún de manejarlo, por lo que permaneció dormido hasta el momento indicado."

La tierra volvió a temblar, polvo cayendo del techo sobre la cabeza de los ahí reunidos, quienes se miraron entre ellos impacientes y nerviosos.

"Hagámoslo." Dijo Serena decidida.

"Escucha, Princesa. Esto puede sonar sencillo, pero en verdad podrías quedar atrapada entre tus emociones por siempre y si eso sucediese nada ni nadie podría ayudarte."

Serena sostuvo la mirada de Helios. Volteó a ver a sus amigas, a Darien y después a Rini. "Yo le prometí a todos ellos que lucharía por nuestra felicidad." Dijo sin dejar de ver a Rini. "Todos están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por un mañana mejor. No seré yo la única que no lo haga."

"Serena…" Murmuró Sailor Mars sorprendida por la determinación de su amiga.

"¡Yo también pelearé por las personas que quiero; yo los protegeré!" Terminó.

Helios asintió solemnemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta más cercana. Serena lo siguió en silencio. Una mano tomó la suya.

"Serena…" Llamó Rini, incapaz de esconder la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Serena volteó sorprendida y sonrió. "Estaré bien, Rini. Regresaré con el Cristal de Plata, y con él podré devolverte la felicidad que tanto anhelas." Dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Rini y la soltó para continuar su camino.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo." Habló Sailor Galaxia apenas hubieron desaparecido tras la puerta. "Necesitamos prepararnos para la batalla."

En el centro del círculo formado por las Sailor y Darien, cuatro esferas de colores aparecieron. Azul, rojo, verde y amarillo, las cuatro giraron rápidamente hasta desaparecer con un destello cegador. Cuando la habitación volvió a la normalidad, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en medio del círculo.

"¡Son ustedes de nuevo!" Exclamó Sailor Pluto sorprendida al reconocer a las cuatro chicas recién llegadas.

Sin responder, las cuatro se acercaron a Rini y se hincaron frente a ella.

"Sailor Vesta." Dijo la primera, que portaba el pelo rojizo en una trenza.

"Sailor Pallas." Se presentó la segunda, de pelo azul.

"Sailor Juno." Siguió la tercera, con el pelo verde.

"Sailor Ceres." Se presentó la última, cuyo pelo rosa estaba arreglado en dos coletas. "Nosotras somos las cuatro Asteroid Senshi **(1) **y nuestra misión es proteger a la Princesa de Tokio de Cristal."

Las cuatro se pusieron en pie y un silencio incómodo cayó sobre la habitación.

"No es momento para explicaciones." Apremió Sailor Galaxia.

El óvalo de energía que había creado mostró otra imagen. Los demonios habían rodeado completamente el palacio. En cuestión de minutos, este sería asediado por todos ellos.

Sailor Galaxia vio de reojo como Sailor Kakyuu y las Starlights desaparecieron de vista, pero sabía que de todas sus preocupaciones, no eran ellas las más importantes en este momento.

"¡Chicas, debemos defender este lugar hasta que Sailor Moon regrese!" Exclamó Rini, su broche de transformación apareciendo frente a ella.

Las ocho Sailor restantes asintieron.

__________________________________________________________________

"Ha comenzado el ataque." Anunció Kage. No había nadie alrededor de ella, se encontraba sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad. "Ahora mismo bajaré también para supervisar todo."

"Nadie debe quedar con vida." Recordó una voz grave que parecía provenir de cada lado y de ninguno a la vez. "No debe haber nadie que se interponga entre el Cristal Supremo y nosotros."

"Así será." Aseguró Kage con una pequeña reverencia y desapareciendo al instante.

"¡Muy pronto el universo será mío!" Río a carcajadas aquella voz profunda una vez hubo desaparecido Kage.

__________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

__________________________________________________________________

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **Recuerdan al Cuarteto Amazonas de Sailor Moon SuperS? Bueno, ellas son.

Tuve que cortar el capítulo, espero sigan leyendo y… ya, últimos capítulos! OMG, parece ser que sí terminaré este fic!


	24. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

__________________________________________________________________

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

__________________________________________________________________

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer exactamente?" Preguntó Serena una vez que cerró las puertas tras de ella.

Helios, en medio de la habitación suspiró. "Lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿estás segura, Princesa?"

"Sí." Respondió con determinación. "Mis seres queridos han arriesgado su vida para protegerme. Mientras tenga una posibilidad de salvar al mundo que amo y a quienes quiero, lo haré."

Helios observó detenidamente a Serena, sus ojos clavados en los de ella. "Está bien, entonces te explicaré qué debemos hacer." Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y tocó el cuerno de oro que surgía de su cabeza. Éste comenzó a brillar y se transformó en el Cristal Dorado.

Serena observó con los ojos bien abiertos la escena, expectante por lo que vendría a continuación.

"Como dije antes, el Cristal de Plata está dentro de ti, Princesa." Repitió Helios lo que ya había dicho en la habitación contigua. "Tendrás que librar una batalla contra ti misma para poder recuperarlo."

"¿Una batalla?"

"Tendrás que vencer todos esos sentimientos negativos que impiden que aparezca." Explicó Helios sin perder el contacto visual con Serena. "Sin embargo, si esas emociones son más fuertes que tus deseos por salvar a tus seres queridos, quedarás atrapada en ellas y nada ni nadie podrá rescatarte." Terminó muy seriamente. "Te pregunto de nuevo, Princesa: ¿tu corazón está lista para esto?"

Helios notó la expresión de duda de Serena, que cambió inmediatamente por una de decisión.

"¿Estás segura de querer recuperar el Cristal de Plata?"

Serena asintió de nuevo.

"Un terrible peligro podría caer sobre ti, ¿estás consciente de ello?"

"Esta es una batalla que decidí pelear. Lo haré. Volveré con el Cristal de Plata y protegeré a mis seres queridos." Respondió con determinación.

"Está bien, en ese caso, no dejes de creer en ti misma. Tu corazón lo determinará todo."

El Cristal Dorado refulgió en las manos de Helios. De él salió un rayo de luz apuntando hacia Serena. El cuerpo de la chica se rodeó de aquel resplandor dorado y se elevó varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Serena sonrió a Helios y después perdió el conocimiento.

"No importa lo que suceda, no dejes de pensar en tu deseo." Susurró Helios.

__________________________________________________________________

Serena se encontró en un lugar totalmente sumergido en la oscuridad. Serena volteó de un lado a otro sin saber en dónde se encontraba ni hacia dónde dirigirse.

Muy a lo lejos creyó ver un débil resplandor. Sin tener muchas opciones, decidió correr hacia él. Al acercarse, el resplandor se hizo más grande e intenso, hasta que al fin la cegó por completo.

Instantes después, una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a desfilar frente a ella, como si se tratase de fotografías.

"Son Darien, Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina." Dijo sorprendida, al ver cada una de sus memorias, cuando conoció a cada uno de ellos. Más imágenes comenzaron a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

"El Negaverso…" Murmuró Serena cuando al ver imágenes de la Reina Beryl, de Nephlite, Zoycite, Malachite y Jedite. "Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no los habría conocido. Si no hubiésemos descubierto nuestro pasado, ¿estaríamos aún aquí? Y si no hubiéramos estado juntos, ¿qué habría pasado?"

Las memorias de Serena continuaron pasando frente a ella. Pronto llegaron aquéllas de la última batalla contra el Negaverso.

"Luchamos mucho." Dijo al ver como las malignas eliminaban a cada una de sus amigas, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "No teníamos muchas oportunidades, pero estábamos juntas y unimos nuestras fuerzas." Agregó mientras veía frente a ella el momento en que usó todo el poder del Cristal de Plata para derrotar a la Reina Beryl, los espíritus de las cuatro Inner Sailors apoyándola en la batalla.

Pronto, las imágenes cambiaron, pasando por varios momentos clave en la vida de Serena, hasta llegar a la última pelea con Sailor Galaxia.

"Pudimos llegar tan lejos porque estábamos unidas." Frente a ella veía aquél momento, cuando las ocho Sailor Scouts, Darien y Chibi Chibi volvieron a ella, tras vencer al Caos dentro de Sailor Galaxia. "Éramos un equipo, porque son las mejoras personas que he conocido."

"Pero… si no nos hubiésemos unido, ¿qué habría pasado?"

Una memoria más, cuando se escondía del ataque de Galaxia con Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon y las Sailor Starlights, la asaltó. Volvió a vivir la soledad y tristeza que sintió en esos momentos.

"Si ninguno de ellos existiera, ¿qué habría sucedido?"

Otra escena, cuando Sailor Galaxia rompió la Semilla Estelar de Serena, apareció frente a ella.

"¿Habría muerto o simplemente habría desaparecido?"

"No sé."

Serena volteó rápidamente detrás de ella al escuchar esa voz. Sin embargo, no vio a la dueña, parecía que provenía de todos lados, incluso dentro de su cabeza. Un momento después, Selene apareció frente a ella.

Serena ahogó un grito al verla, pero pronto se vio cegada por otro resplandor blanquecino. Los recuerdos de la última batalla con Neherenia comenzaron a fluir, envolviéndola. Selene desapareció, aunque su voz retumbaba en aquél lugar.

"Si ellos no existieran, no habrías tenido que sufrir tanto." Comentó Selene, mientras Serena veía las imágenes de ella misma caminando entre los cientos de metros de espinas para rescatar a Darien y a sus amigas.

"¡Te equivocas!" Exclamó Serena. "¡Fue doloroso, pero fue mi propia decisión seguir adelante, ellos no tuvieron la culpa!"

"Pero fue difícil y te hirió profundamente."

Recuerdos de las batallas contra el Faraón 90, Neherenia, Sailor Galaxia, el Gran Sabio y la Reina Beryl pasaron uno tras otro, sin ningún orden cronológico.

"Escucha. ¿no crees que pudiste haber evitado todo ese dolor si no hubieses tenido el Cristal de Plata?"

Serena vio frente a ella el momento en que los siete Cristales Arcoiris se unieron para formar el Cristal de Plata.

"Si no lo hubieses encontrado, no habrías tenido que sufrir tantas angustias…"

Serena abrió la boca para replicar, aunque no pudo articular nada. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralada.

"¿Y qué me dices de esto?" Los recuerdos que circularon frente a los ojos de Serena fueron los de sus amigas y Darien muriendo en batalla, las dos veces, para protegerla.

"Tú los mataste."

Serena se limpió el rostro con el reverso de su mano, sus ojos vidriosos amenazaban con volcar su contenido en cualquier momento.

"Fue terrible. Creó una herida en lo más profundo de tu corazón."

"Chicas… Darien…"

"Tú no querías hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

"Ellos siempre creyeron que proteger el Cristal de Plata era lo correcto, que incluso debían entregar sus vidas por ello." Trató de justificarse Serena. "Aún cuando yo sólo quería protegerlos a ellos."

"No me daba cuenta ni entendía sus verdaderos motivos para protegerlo." Continuó Serena. "No lograba comprender el sacrificio tan grande que estaban haciendo."

"No, no podías saberlo pero de todos modos los mataste."

La rubia ahogó un sollozo cuando vio las imágenes que Sailor Pluto le había mostrado antes de viajar al futuro. La muerte de Sailor Neptune, la de Sailor Uranus y la del Rey Endymion a manos de Kage y sus aliados.

"¡No puedo soportar esto, basta!" Gritó Serena desesperada.

"Ha sido difícil para ti, ¿no? Tener que pelear por algo que nunca pediste, atormentándote para siempre."

La Reina Serenity y el Cristal de Plata aparecieron frente a Serena en ese momento.

"Ella te hizo esto, Serena. Se aprovechó de tu noble corazón, todo es culpa suya. Te envió a la Tierra con el Cristal de Plata y te causó todo ese sufrimiento. Dime, Serena, ¿por qué tienes que ser tú quien proteja el universo?"

"¡Serena, olvídate del Cristal de Plata, olvídate de todo, no necesitas a nadie, quédate aquí!"

"Ami… Rei… Lita… Mina…" Serena vio memorias de ella con sus cuatro mejores amigas. "Y Darien…"

Los recuerdos se esfumaron. El resplandor blanquecino inundó todo el lugar. Frente a ella volvió a aparecer Selene, quién le sonreía.

"Ven… hacia mí." Selene le extendió la mano a Serena. "Ven."

Selene se abalanzó sobre Serena y la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

__________________________________________________________________

"¡Princesa, no!" Exclamó Helios.

El aura blanca y pura de Serena comenzó a rodearse de un aura maligna, que poco a poco la envolvía.

"¡No vayas hacia ella, Princesa!" Helios trató de acercarse al cuerpo flotante de Serena, pero una barrera de energía le impidió hacerlo. "¡Ve hacia la luz, no camines hacia la oscuridad!"

__________________________________________________________________

"Selene…"

"Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada." Susurró Selene en el oído de Serena. "Puedes quedarte aquí por siempre. No dejes que nadie más entre a tu corazón, Serena."

"Chicas…" Llamó débilmente Serena, aún en los brazos de Selene.

"¿Aún te acuerdas de ellas?" Preguntó Selene irritada. "Recuerda, Serena, ¿realmente fueron ellas buenas contigo?"

Serena se vio inmersa en uno de sus propios recuerdos. Se encontró flotando en el cielo completamente desnuda, dos blancas alas saliendo de su espalda. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras lamentaba su soledad.

"No hagas esa cara."

Serena escuchó la voz de Rei. Al alzar la mirada vio una Semilla Estelar con un brillo rojizo. Alrededor de ella se materializaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

"Después de todo es tu culpa que todo esto haya sucedido."

"¿Ami?"

Al lado de Sailor Mars había aparecido Sailor Mercury, ambas mirando seriamente a Serena, ni una pizca de compasión en sus ojos.

"Si tu no hubieras estado aquí…"

"… Ninguna de nosotras habría pasado por todo esto."

"¿Mina, Lita?" Serena vio aparecer a Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, flotando al igual que ella, con la misma mirada que sus otras dos amigas. "¿Por qué dicen eso?"

La escena cambió y Serena se vio transportada al momento en que se disponían a viajar al futuro, hacía sólo unos cuantos días, aunque le pareció que eso había ocurrido hacía ya varios años.

Además de ella y las cuatro Inner Sailors, se encontraban las cuatro Outer Sailors también.

"Ya habíamos hablado de esto. No importaría lo que pasara, no nos separaríamos. ¡Lucharíamos por nosotras y nuestra felicidad!" Exclamó Serena limpiándose las lágrimas. "¡Lucharíamos hasta el final, sin perder a nadie!"

"Ya no quiero hacer eso."

"Yo tampoco."

"Hotaru… Setsuna…"

"¿Por qué tenemos que salvar el futuro?" Agregó Sailor Uranus hastiada.

"Tokio de Cristal no es nuestro hogar." Añadió Sailor Neptune.

"No es cierto…"

"Quiero olvidar todo acerca de esta batalla y regresar a Tokio." Dijo Sailor Mars haciendo que las siete Sailors restantes asintieran al unísono.

"¡Esto no es cierto!" Una luz iluminó a Serena, haciendo que las Sailors retrocedieran.

"¡No podemos olvidar todos los momentos por los que hemos pasado, porque gracias a esos tiempos difíciles fue que nos conocimos!" Serena declaró con seguridad. "¡Y es porque no podemos olvidar, que prometimos luchar por nuestro futuro… unidas!"

"¡Yo cumpliré mi promesa, y sé que todas ellas lo harán también!" Las Sailors alrededor de Serena comenzaron a desaparecer una a una.

La ilusión se terminó. Serena se encontró de nuevo en aquél lugar completamente a oscuras.

"En verdad crees en todas ellas." Dijo Selene apareciendo de nuevo frente a Serena. "¿Qué me dices de ellos?"

Frente a Selene aparecieron dos siluetas que pronto tomaron los rasgos de Darien y Rini.

"Darien. Rini."

"Amas a estas personas, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Selene acercándose a Rini y Darien. "Es diferente a lo que sientes por tus amigas, pero sigue siendo amor." Selene rodeó con sus brazos a Darien y Rini disfrutando la expresión de shock que se formaba en el rostro de Serena. "¿Pero te has preguntado si ellos sienten lo mismo por ti?"

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás, no preparada para eso.

Selene sonrió al ver eso. "Escuchen, ¿aman a Serena?"

Tanto Rini como Darien abrieron sus labios, listos para dar su respuesta. Serena, insegura de lo que podría escuchar, profirió un grito desgarrador. El suelo bajo ella se quebró como si se tratase de un cristal y cayó hacia algún lugar desconocido.

__________________________________________________________________

'_¡Serena!', _Tuxedo Mask escuchó el grito de Serena en su cabeza. Aunado a eso, le pareció verla cayendo al vacío.

"¡Cuidado!"

El grito de Rini le hizo volver a la realidad. Alzó la mirada y vio el ataque que se dirigía hacia él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse mientras volaba varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarse con una pared.

__________________________________________________________________

El suelo bajo el castillo se sacudió. Afuera del castillo se escuchaban las explosiones causadas por el gran ataque al palacio. Sin embargo, la atención de Helios se encontraba de lleno en la muchacha que estaba en la habitación con él.

Helios observó con creciente preocupación cómo el aura de Serena era opacada por la energía maligna. El cuerpo de la chica estaba por desaparecer bajo aquella energía invasora.

El cuerpo de Serena arrojó un débil destello, haciendo que la energía maligna que la rodeaba retrocediera un poco, antes de comenzar su lento avance de nuevo.

"El corazón de la Princesa aún no se ha llenado de oscuridad…"

Helios bajó la mirada al Cristal Dorado y asintió. Lo alzó por encima suyo y con un resplandor desapareció de sus manos, el cuerno dorado de vuelta en su cabeza.

"Iré al interior del corazón de la Princesa y la ayudaré a salir de la oscuridad."

Sabía que eso no sería fácil, pues los dos podían quedar atrapados ahí e incluso si lograsen salir, Serena podría salir lastimada por la intromisión. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, como si pretendiese alejar esos pensamientos.

"La Princesa es fuerte. Estoy seguro que volveremos." El cuerpo de Helios se transformó con un resplandor, convirtiéndose en aquél de Pegaso. "Y entonces podrá recuperar el Cristal de Plata por su propia voluntad."

El Espejo de los Sueños de Serena apareció con un batir de alas de Pegaso. Relinchando sonoramente corrió hacia él y entró, desapareciendo en las profundidades de los sentimientos de Serena.

_________________________________________________________________

**TBC**

_________________________________________________________________

**Author Notes:**

Este capítulo lo tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir este fic. Uff… hace una vida! Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!


	25. Sailor War

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

* * *

**Sailor War**

* * *

**(1)**

El óvalo de energía que había creado Sailor Galaxia mostró al Palacio completamente rodeado por los miles de monstruos que habían aparecido de los cristales esparcidos por toda la superficie lunar. Todos ellos aguardaban tan sólo una orden para comenzar el asedio.

"¡Son demasiados!" Susurró Sailor Chibi Moon sin ocultar su evidente temor.

"A lo mucho podremos detenerles por unos minutos, pero…" Agregó Sailor Neptune mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Tendremos que hacerlo hasta que Serena haya recuperado el Cristal de Plata." Dijo Tuxedo Mask con determinación.

Las Inner Scouts se observaron nerviosas. Las Outer Scouts tenían sus miradas enfocadas a la imagen, pensando en una estrategia que le diese a Serena el tiempo suficiente.

"¡Esperen un momento!" Exclamó Sailor Mercury de pronto. Todas las miradas recayeron sobre ella. "¿Recuerdan la primera vez que viajamos al futuro?"

"¿Cuándo hemos venido para derrotar al Gran Sabio?" Preguntó Sailor Mars, esperando a que Mercury lo confirmase.

"Exacto, ¿recuerdan que aquella vez Tokio de Cristal había sido atacado?"

"Todo estaba completamente destruido, pero-"

"No todo." Interrumpió Sailor Venus a Sailor Jupiter. "El Palacio seguía intacto."

"¡Es verdad!" Exclamó Sailor Pluto. "¡Las Sailor del Futuro habían creado una barrera para protegerlo!"**(2)**

"Sailor Chibi Moon, ¿sería posible hacer eso mismo aquí?" Preguntó Mercury esperanzada.

"¡Sí, aunque el Palacio de la Luna es más viejo que el de Tokio de Cristal, seguramente debe haber uno!" Respondió entusiasmada Chibi Moon. "¡Estoy segura que debe encontrarse en el piso más bajo!"

Las Inner se observaron por un instante y asintieron al unísono. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cuatro desaparecieron. Sólo sus pasos se escuchaban mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

"Eso sólo nos comprará unos minutos extra, si queremos ayudar, tendremos que salir a combatir." Comentó Sailor Vesta a las otras Asteriod Scouts, quienes también asintieron.

"Seguramente afuera se encontrarán con Kage y sus comandantes." Agregó Sailor Galaxia haciendo aparecer una espada enorme y de apariencia extremadamente peligrosa. "Es momento de saldar cuentas."

Sin decir ni una palabra más, las cinco desaparecieron en un círculo de luz dorada.

_¡Todos están arriesgando sus vidas!, _pensó Sailor Chibi Moon frustrada. _¡Cómo desearía poder hacer algo yo también!, _se quejó en silencio. En eso, una idea le vino a la mente. "¡Eso es!" Exclamó, ignorando las miradas que recibía. "¡Ya sé cómo podré protegerlos a todos!"

Sin decir más, salió corriendo de ahí. Las Outer Scouts hicieron el intento de seguirla, pero Tuxedo Mask las detuvo. "Yo iré tras ella, ustedes encuentren a las Sailor Starlights, en estos momentos necesitamos que todos unamos nuestras fuerzas."

"Sí, Príncipe." Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, separándose en dos grupos y partiendo en direcciones opuestas.

"Contamos contigo." Tuxedo Mask observó por un momento la puerta por la que había desaparecido Serena preguntándose exactamente qué estaría sucediendo ahí adentro. Un instante después salió corriendo detrás de Sailor Chibi Moon.

* * *

"¡¿Está segura, Princesa?!" Preguntó exaltada Sailor Star Healer.

La Princesa del Planeta del Fuego asintió. "No tengo la menor duda."

"Entonces sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer." Murmuró Sailor Star Maker en tono solemne.

"¡No puede ser, no podemos hacerlo!"

Las tres voltearon sorprendidas al escuchar las palabras de Sailor Star Fighter.

"No tenemos otra alternativa." Respondió la Princesa Kakyuu sin un dejo de compasión en su voz. "Las guerras no se pueden ganar si se intenta salvar a todos." Agregó, su semblante oscureciéndose repentinamente. "La batalla contra Sailor Galaxia debería haberles enseñado eso."

Fighter no respondió. En cambio se volteó a la pared más cercana y le soltó un puñetazo, haciendo que se formase una larga grieta. _¡En realidad me enseñó todo lo contrario!, _pensó frustrada.

"Fighter…"

"¡Silencio!"

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaban a ellas. Unos segundos después, Sailor Chibi Moon pasó corriendo a su lado, sin siquiera reparar en ellas. La Princesa Kakyuu la miró con aire de sospecha, pero esperó hasta que hubiese desaparecido de vista para actuar.

"Es el momento." Sin pronunciar una palabra más, se transformó en Sailor Kakyuu. "Yo iré tras ella, mientras ustedes vigilan que nadie vaya a interrumpirnos."

Las Starlights apenas asintieron cuando ya la Princesa había casi desaparecido por el mismo lugar que Chibi Moon.

* * *

"Tras esa puerta hay un canalizador de energía." Observó Mercury en su pantalla, mientras la información se desplegaba en sus lentes. "¡Chicas, lo encontré, es ahí!"

Las cuatro se precipitaron a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, quedaron sorprendidas por la habitación inmensa en la que se encontraban. Lo más impactante es que, a pesar del tamaño, lo único que había era un gran cristal, de suelo a techo, en el centro.

Las Inner Scouts se acercaron, se observaron unas a otras y asintieron al mismo tiempo, todas ellas llegando al mismo acuerdo. Rodearon el cristal y se tomaron de las manos.

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus!"

De sus cuerpos comenzó a emanar su aura, del color representativo de cada una de ellas, la cual se transmitió al cristal, que también refulgió en esos tonos por un instante, antes de resplandecer con fuerza e iluminar cada rincón de aquella habitación.

* * *

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Preguntó asustada Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon al ver un rayo azul salir de lo profundo de la superficie lunar y hacia el espacio, seguido de uno de color rojo.

Apenas aparecieron el rayo de energía verde y amarillo los monstruos que atacaban el castillo fueron repelidos por una fuerza invisible.

"¡Esas malditas han creado un campo de energía alrededor del castillo!" Exclamó Sailor Adamantite Cobra furiosa.

"Tan sólo se han dado unos minutos extra." Replicó Sailor Phi divertida.

"¡Así es, sólo tardaremos unos minutos más en eliminar a todos nuestros enemigos y conseguir por fin el Cristal Supremo!" Río Sailor Chi tras ordenar a los peones a atacar la barrera.

Las cuatro se tensaron de repente y saltaron por los aires. Un segundo después, el suelo donde todas ellas estaban paradas explotó, alzando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

"¡¿Quién demonios anda ahí?!" Exclamaron al unísono Chi y Phi, la punta de sus cetros llenándose de energía.

"No podíamos dejar que ustedes se llevaran toda la diversión."

La polvareda se disipó, mostrando ante ellas a cuatro chicas jóvenes de peinados extravagantes con pequeñas esferas de colores distintos en sus manos.

"¡Son esas malditas mocosas!" Señaló Heavy Metal Papillon.

"Han arruinado ya muchas veces nuestros planes, ¡no las dejaremos escapar de nuevo!" Advirtió Adamantite Cobra mostrando sus colmillos preparándose para atacar.

El ataque de todas ellas formó una gran explosión en el centro de la zona de combate. Una nube de polvo se alzó entre ambos grupos, quienes esperaron a que se disipara para poder continuar con la pelea. Cuando al fin desaparecía, se sorprendieron todas al ver como una acumulación de energía maligna se había formado justo en el centro.

"¡Tengan cuidado!" Llamó Sailor Ceres, creando una barrera de energía frente a ellas. Instantes después, la energía se disipó en mil direcciones, creando cráteres sobre la superficie que tocaba.

En donde se había acumulado la energía apareció Kage, con una expresión en el rostro como la que jamás habían visto, ni sus aliadas ni sus enemigas pudieron contener el repentino escalofrío que les hizo sentir.

"¡Esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos!" Exclamó Sailor Juno intentando no dejarse intimidar por la repentina pesencia de Kage.

Las tres Asteroid Scouts restantes llegaron de un salto a su lado y apuntaron sus respectivas esferas hacia Kage. "¡Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

La flecha de energía voló a gran velocidad hacia Kage, sin que ella siquiera se inmutara. Al llegar a ella, alzó su mano y la energía pareció desaparecer en su palma. Las Sailors ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver esto.

Kage contrarrestó su sorpresa con una sonrisa maligna. De inmediato, la energía que había desaparecido en su mano, apareció de nuevo y se dirigió hacia las Asteroid Scouts.

Antes de hacer contacto con ellas, un rayo dorado se atravesó, que resultó ser Sailor Galaxia.

"Deben pensarlo mejor antes de lanzar ataques tan poderosos." Les sonrió un poco agitada, por uno de sus brazos corría sangre que emanaba de una herida recién abierta.

"¡Sailor Galaxia!" Gritaron las cuatro al unísono al ver que era precisamente su ataque el que la había lastimado.

"Sailor Galaxia." Llamó Kage sonriente. "No tienes idea de cuánta alegría me da verte aquí."

"Debo confesar que el sentimiento es recíproco." Sonrió Galaxia a su vez, en su mano formándose una espada de un haz de luz dorada.

"Hoy terminaremos con esto." Respondió Kage apareciendo una espada también.

"Chicas," murmuró Galaxia a las Asteroid Scouts. "Pase lo que pase no quiero que nos interrumpan."

"¡Pero-"

Galaxia volteó a ver a Sailor Pallas con una mirada que no admitiría ninguna objeción. Después de eso, Tanto ella como Kage desaparecieron, dejando tras de ellas estelas de energía dorada y negra.

* * *

Sailor Chibi Moon corría por los pasillos, con un solo pensamiento en su mente. En sus recuerdos, veía con todo lujo de detalle la puerta que llevaba a la habitación prohibida, la que su madre había querido proteger a costa de todo. _¡Acabaré con esta batalla… aunque pierda mi vida en ello!, _pensaba una y otra vez.

Repentinamente la imagen de Serena cayendo hacia un vacío la hizo detenerse. Perfectamente escuchó como llamaba su nombre, su voz retumbando en su cabeza aún cuando la escena había ya desaparecido. Chibi Moon volteó en dirección hacia donde debería de estar en esos momentos y temió por lo que podría estar sucediendo. Ese sentimiento no duró mucho, pues sabía que ella volvería sana y salva para protegerlos a todos.

* * *

Serena se encontró flotando en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber en dónde se encontraba ni micho menos cómo salir de ahí. Estuvo así por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que Selene apareció de repente.

"Serena… fuiste capaz de creer en tus camaradas… pero no pudiste ganar contra la parte de tu corazón que no sabías que existía."

* * *

Sailor Mercury tembló, su rostro bañado en sudor. Sailor Mars notó esto y le apretó la mano, tratando de reconfortarla. Las cuatro Inner Scouts se encontraban aún tomadas de las manos alrededor del cristal. Su energía, sin embargo, ya había decrecido bastante, efecto de proteger al palacio de los múltiples ataques del enemigo.

"¡No podré resistir mucho tiempo!" Se quejó Sailor Jupiter postrando una rodilla en el suelo.

"¡No te rindas, nos prometimos resistir hasta que Serena regresara!" Recordó Sailor Venus con gran dificultad para hablar.

El sonido de una explosión, acompañado de otro fuerte temblor de tierra hizo que las cuatro cayeran al suelo, logrando que la barrera protectora flaqueara de forma crítica.

"En verdad no las podemos dejar solas ni un segundo."

Las cuatro voltearon hacia la entrada inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de Sailor Uranus, quien ya se acercaba a ellas con las otras tres Outer Scouts detrás.

Sailor Neptune separó gentilmente las manos de Mars y Jupiter y se colocó entre ellas.

"¿Por qué se sorprenden?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras las ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

"Nuestra misión también es proteger al Sistema Solar." Comentó Sailor Pluto colocándose entre Venus y Jupiter.

"Y además queremos proteger a nuestros amigos." Agregó Sailor Saturn tomando las manos de Mercury y Mars.

Uranus tomó las de Venus y Mercury y, sin más, comenzó a concentrar su energía.

"¡Uranus Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Neptune Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Pluto Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Saturn Cosmic Crystal Power!"

El cristal brilló como jamás lo había hecho ahora que el poder de las ocho Sailors emanaba hacia él. De inmediato, el palacio dejó de temblar; la barrera de energía era ahora tan fuerte que podría resistir cualquier ataque.

* * *

Al fin Chibi Moon llegó a la puerta, cuya imagen llevaba perfectamente grabada en su mente. "Todo esto terminará ahora." Murmuró para sí misma, dispuesta a abrirla y preparada para lo que la esperara detrás de ella.

"¡Alto!"

La chica volteó para ver a Sailor Kakyuu detrás de ella, con una mirada impositiva.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Chibi Moon mirándola sospechosamente.

"Sólo he venido hasta aquí con una misión, y esa era hacer lo necesario para proteger a mi planeta de más destrucción y sufrimiento." Se explicó Sailor Kakyuu sin desviar la mirada ni un instante.

"Todos tenemos el mismo deseo." Respondió Chibi Moon. "No queremos que más personas tengan que sufrir en vano." Le dio la espalda a Kakyuu y acercó su mano a la perilla de la puerta, sintiendo como una gran energía se escondía detrás de ella. "Yo también deseo un futuro sin guerras…"

"Así es, entonces comprenderás perfectamente por qué tengo que hacer esto." Kakyuu comenzó a reunir energía entre sus manos. Sin previo aviso la arrojó e hizo que se estrellara a centímetros de Chibi Moon, haciendo que ella se alejase de la puerta.

"¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Debo terminar con el Mal si pretendo tener un futuro feliz algún día."

"¡Yo también deseo eso, por eso es necesario que utilice el Cristal del Cosmos!"

"Eso es precisamente lo que debo impedir." Murmuró Sailor Kakyuu reuniendo energía en sus manos de nuevo.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!" Preguntó Chibi Moon repentinamente preocupada por el giro de eventos.

"El Cristal de Plata es inmensamente poderoso. Sus portadoras tienen el poder de dar vida, y hace poco vi de lo que es capaz." Dijo refiriéndose a Selene.

"¡No estarás pensando que yo-

"¡Ustedes dos son el motivo por el que todo esto ha sucedido! ¡Sailor Moon y tú han dado nacimiento a la Oscuridad!" Exclamó Kakyuu, la energía atrapada entre sus manos comenzando a desbordarse. "¡El Cristal del Cosmos en tus manos sería el fin del Universo!" Sin más, liberó la energía directamente hacia Chibi Moon, quien no podía reaccionar tras escuchar esas palabras.

"¡Rini, cuidado!"

Tuxedo Mask apareció de la nada, con su bastón partiendo la energía de Sailor Kakyuu en dos, ambas mitades estrellándose en lados opuestos del corredor.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Susurró a la muchacha, poniéndose en frente de ella, dispuesto a todo para defenderla. Tras un 'sí' apenas audible se dirigió ferozmente a Kakyuu. "¡No me importa quién seas o tus motivos para estar aquí, pero no te permitiré que dañes a mi familia!" En una de sus manos aparecieron varias rosas rojas, listas para arrojarlas a la menor provocación. "Si insistes en esto, te enfrentaré sin dudarlo."

"Tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotras tres también." Declaró Sailor Star Fighter desde el pasillo por el que había entrado Tuxedo Mask hacía unos momentos.

Segundos después, las tres Starlights aparecieron apuntándoles con sus broches.

"No permitas que tu corazón flaquee, Rini." Le susurró a la chica detrás de él. "Debemos creer en Serena." Sin decir más, arrojó las rosas en dirección a las Starlights y aprovechó su distracción para cerrar la distancia entre Kakyuu y él e iniciar el combate.

* * *

"¿En dónde estoy?" Se preguntó Serena, sintiendo la presencia de Selene cerca de ella, aún cuando no podía verla más.

"¡Princesa!" Llamó en la lejanía Helios.

"Helios." Murmuró al reconocer la voz.

"Recuerda mis palabras: Cree en ti en todo momento. ¡Sigue pensando en tu deseo!"

"Mi… ¡mi deseo!"

"¡Debes luchar contra ti misma, Princesa! ¡No te dejes vencer por la oscuridad, ve hacia la luz!"

"Es cierto, me prometí que esta vez… ¡no me arrepentiría por nada!" Repentinamente, Serena dejó de flotar y lo que antes había sido vacío se transformaba poco a poco en algún escenario que asemejaba un poco al fondo de un océano. "¡Esta vez pelearé por mí misma!"

Selene apareció frente a ella y lanzó un ataque que hizo que cayera al suelo. "No te dejaré ir, Serena." Continuó su ataque, a pesar de los gritos y múltiples heridas que causaba, con cada uno, acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se hincó y le acarició el rostro. "Detesto todo lo que tú amas, Serena. Y es por eso que te amo, porque tú misma te odias."

* * *

"¿Estás bien, Pallas?" Sacudió Sailor Ceres a su compañera, quien parecía haber perdido la conciencia.

A pocos metros de distancia, Sailor Juno corría a ayudar a Sailor Vesta.

Después de unos instantes la chica de pelo azulado reaccionó, abriendo los ojos, su vista nublada. "¡Debemos resistir un poco más, no podemos darnos por vencidas aún!"

Ceres asintió con dificultad, no sabiendo cuánto más podrían durar en una batalla tan desigual.

* * *

"¡Maldita sea, en verdad eres una contrincante admirable!" Halagó Sailor Galaxia con una mano presionada fuertemente en su costado, que dejaba escapar hilos de sangre por entre sus dedos. En su otra mano sostenía el mango de su espada, la hoja había sido quebrada hacía unos momentos.

"Tú también, no creí que durarías tanto tiempo, en verdad me has entretenido." Dijo a su vez Kage, quien no parecía tener ni un solo rasguño. "Pero es tiempo de terminar con esto."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Galaxia alzó un dedo hacia el cielo, de la punta surgieron chispas de electricidad que poco a poco fueron haciéndose más y más grandes, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y la tierra a su alrededor. Toda esa energía comenzó a formar una espiral alrededor de Galaxia, creando una columna hacia el cielo.

Repentinamente la energía desapareció. Kage se quedó observando un tanto desconcertada la escena. "¿Ése fue tu gran ataque?"

"Tu gran defecto, Kage, es que eres muy poco paciente." Respondió Galaxia con una sonrisa arrogante.

De la nada, un brillo dorado se formó en el cielo. Iluminando cada rincón de la Luna. De inmediato, un rayo cayó a toda velocidad hacia Kage, quien alcanzó a esquivarlo por escasos milímetros.

""¡Galactica… Inflation!" **(3) **Anunció orgullosa Galaxia mientras centenares de relámpagos caían de golpe sobre toda la superficie.

* * *

'_¡Serena!', _Tuxedo Mask escuchó el grito de Serena en su cabeza. Aunado a eso, le pareció verla cayendo al vacío.

"¡Cuidado!"

El grito de Rini le hizo volver a la realidad. Alzó la mirada y vio el ataque que se dirigía hacia él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cruzar los brazos frente a su rostro para protegerse mientras volaba varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarse con una pared.

"¡Darien!"

Rini corrió hacia él pero las Starlights le cortaron el paso. Las tres apuntaron sus broches hacia el rostro de Chibi Moon listas para eliminarla. Detrás de ellas, Rini notó a Kakyuu, que preparaba un ataque más sobre un Tuxedo Mask caído.

* * *

"¿Me odio?" Preguntó Serena en pleno estado de shock.

"¡Princesa!"

Una luz blanca cubrió a Serena, haciendo que Selene retrocediera de un salto. En el cielo apareció Pegaso, quien descendió velozmente hacia ella.

"¡Recuerda tu deseo!" Instó Pegaso. "¡Dijiste que querías revivir el Cristal de Plata aún si eso significaba arriesgar tu vida! ¡Tienes que recordar por qué has dicho eso!"

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si acabase de recordar algo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué estás peleando?" Preguntó Pegaso.

Al escuchar eso, por la cabeza de Serena pasaron las imágenes de todas sus amigas, así como de Darien y de Rini.

"¡Cállate!" Ordenó furiosa Selene disparando un rayo de energía a Pegaso. Pegaso ahogó un grito y se esfumó al instante.

Serena se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo rodeándose de energía. Selene observó esto y comenzó a atacar a Serena, frustrada al ver que una pared invisible protegía a Serena de sus ataques.

Gran parte de la energía que envolvía a Serena se concentró en su mano y salió disparada hacia Selene, quien cayó de espaldas al recibir el golpe.

"Regresaré con todos mis amigos." Anunció Serena, su energía extendiéndose al menos un metro a su alrededor. "Regresaré con toda la gente que está esperándome. Pelearé… por la promesa que le hice a las personas que quiero, y… ¡por mi propio corazón!"

La energía comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, creando una espiral hacia el cielo. Serena alzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza, la energía se acumuló en sus manos y finalmente el Cristal de Plata apareció con un destello cegador.

"¡Eternal Sailor Moon… Transformación!"

* * *

"¡Se han vuelto muy fuertes…!" Susurró jadeante Sailor Juno mientras ayudaba a levantar a Sailor Vesta de entre los escombros.

"¡No tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ellas, siento la energía del Caos en cada uno de sus ataques!" Agregó Vesta sin perder de vista a sus enemigas, que se habían reunido en un mismo punto para jactarse de su inminente victoria.

Sin embargo, el repentino resplandor en el cielo la hizo desenfocar su atención de todo lo demás.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!" Escucharon gritar a una de sus enemigas antes de recibir ellas mismas el impacto del ataque.

* * *

Helios fue expulsado del sueño de Serena, su espejo desapareciendo apenas lo hizo. Frente a él, un resplandor cegador pero cálido apareció. Apenas se disipó vio a Sailor Moon de pie frente a él.

"Sailor… Moon." Susurró en parte impresionado, en parte debilitado por lo recién ocurrido.

"Muchas gracias, Helios. Sin tu ayuda no habría podido recuperarlo." Dijo Sailor Moon tocando con delicadeza el broche dorado en su pecho.

Helios negó con la cabeza. "Todo fue por ti; sólo al recordar tu deseo podías traerlo de vuelta." Un fuerte temblor sacudió el Palacio Lunar, un brillo dorado impedía ver lo que ocurría afuera. "Es momento de que luches porque se haga realidad."

Sailor Moon asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Apenas se dejaron de oír sus pasos, Helios se desplomó al suelo. "Todos creen en ti, Serena… Es momento de que tú también lo hagas."

* * *

Cuando los relámpagos dorados dejaron se disiparon, Galaxia contempló sus alrededores. A lo lejos podía ver los cuerpos de sus enemigas y amigas por igual, todas ellas inertes después del ataque. Sailor Galaxia lamentó el haber tenido que involucrar a las Asteroid Scouts en ese ataque, pues la probabilidad de que saliesen ilesas era inexistente, pero sabía también que era la única forma en que podría tener una oportunidad de eliminar a Kage.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu defecto, Galaxia?" Escuchó detrás de ella una voz que le heló la sangre. "Confías demasiado en tus habilidades." Kage apoyó su mano en medio de la espalda de Galaxia y liberó un ataque que penetró por su espalda y salió por su abdomen sin dificultad.

Galaxia cayó al suelo vomitando sangre, el resto de ella escapando rápidamente por la herida en su abdomen.

"Y ahora… el golpe final." Kage apuntó a la cabeza de Galaxia preparándose para terminar con su vida.

* * *

Sailor Chibi Moon cayó al lado de Tuxedo Mask, los dos visiblemente lastimados. A su alrededor, Kakyuu y las Starlights las cercaron, cerrándoles toda posibilidad de escape.

"¡Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Exclamaron las cuatro al unísono, su energía combinada creando un ataque del que difícilmente saldrían vivos.

La explosión creada por él hizo retroceder a las cuatro, pedazos del techo cayendo sobre su pelo y hombros, el polvo impidiendo observar más allá de sus narices.

Sailor Kakyuu volteó a ver a Sailor Fighter, quien parecía ser la más conmocionada de entre ellas. Sabía que desde el inicio de esta guerra ella había sido la más renuente a seguir sus órdenes, pues aún se sentía fuertemente agradecida hacia Sailor Moon. Sin decir nada, posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su subordinada, queriendo reafirmarle que lo ocurrido había sido en pos de un futuro mejor para todos.

Cuando se despejó la polvareda fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar a Sailor Moon de pie, protegiendo a Sailor Chibi Moon y a Tuxedo Mask.

"¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!" Demandó herida al pensar que a quienes había protegido alguna vez ahora intentaban eliminar a sus seres queridos.

Las Starlights la observaron atónita, en parte al ver que su ataque no había funcionado de nada, en parte al no saber qué responder a su otrora salvadora.

Sailor Kakyuu dio un paso hacia el frente. "Sailor Moon, ¿Podrías asegurarnos un futuro pacífico, uno en el que no haya más guerras?" Sailor Moon fue tomada por sorpresa con esa pregunta. Abrió la boca para responder pero Kakyuu la interrumpió antes. "¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué el Caos siempre parecía buscarte? ¡El mismo poder que tú posees es razón suficiente para iniciar una nueva guerra!"

Detrás de ella, Sailor Moon escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Chibi Moon al escuchar esas palabras. Detrás de Kakyuu las Starlights también parecían sorprendidas por esas palabras.

"¡Te equivocas!" Respondió Sailor Moon determinada. "¡El Cristal de Plata nos ha protegido a todos del Caos más de una vez!"

"Mientras existas, las guerras nunca se detendrán; vendrán una tras otra, cada una cobrando las vidas de más personas. ¡Desde mi punto de vista el enemigo eres tú!"

Chibi Moon sintió como si cada una de esas palabras fuese una bofetada. Sin pensarlo, se preparó para atacar a Kakyuu hasta que retirase sus palabras. Sailor Moon bloqueó su avance con un brazo, impidiéndole el paso.

"Aún si te enfrentases al Caos, el resultado no cambiaría. El futuro de todos sería el mismo sin importar quién surgiese victorioso de esa batalla." Agregó Kakyuu poco conmocionada por la reacción de Chibi Moon. "Yo sólo quiero paz y felicidad, para mí y para mis seres queridos." Dando por terminada esa conversación comenzó a preparar su ataque.

Sailor Moon se llevó las manos al pecho. "Si eso es cierto, si en verdad terminaría con la guerra, si mi muerte traería paz infinita al universo… mátame." Entre sus manos apareció el Cristal de Plata, refulgiendo como nunca nadie lo había visto. "Yo también he venido a acabar con esta guerra."

Sailor Fighter se sorprendió más que nadie al ver la reacción de Sailor Moon. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

"Esta es la misión de una Sailor Scout; es nuestro deseo. Nuestros deseos son siempre el mismo. No importa lo que nos depare el futuro… proteger a nuestros seres queridos será siempre lo más importante."

Para la sorpresa de todos, El Cristal de Plata brilló aún más, como si eso fuese posible. El Cristal se hizo añicos, los fragmentos deslizándose entre los dedos de Sailor Moon, quien parecía estar en una especie de trance, desapareciendo antes de tocar tierra.

Todas en la habitación ahogaron un grito al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La puerta que había intentado abrir Chibi Moon hacía unos instantes desapareció de un golpe y una fuerza invisible pareció sacudir el corazón de cada uno de los ahí presentes, e incluso, de todo lo que en la Luna se encontraba.

* * *

"¡Al fin te encontré!"

De un punto desconocido en el espacio surgió un torrente de energía maligna, dirigiéndose a la velocidad de la luz hacia la Luna.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **El capítulo comienza con lo que sucedió con los demás mientras Serena comenzaba su búsqueda por recuperar el Cristal de Plata. Es una continuación directa del final del capítulo _**Zero Hour**_.

**(2)** Recuerden que las Inner del Futuro crearon la barrera alrededor de un cristal enorme en Sailor Moon R.

**(3)** Ataque de Sailor Galaxia en el manga.

Me disculpo por este update, después de mil años, pero espero que con estas quince páginas de acción mi fanbase tenga para rato.


	26. Duel Of The Fates

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

**Duel Of The Fates

* * *

**

Sailor Kakyuu dio un paso hacia el frente. "¡El mismo poder que tú posees es razón suficiente para iniciar una nueva guerra, Sailor Moon!" Ninguno de los presentes intentó contener su sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras. "Mientras existas, las guerras nunca se detendrán; vendrán una tras otra, cada una cobrando las vidas de más personas. ¡Desde mi punto de vista el enemigo eres tú!"

Sailor Moon se llevó las manos al pecho. "Si eso es cierto, si en verdad terminaría con la guerra, si mi muerte traería paz infinita al universo… mátame." Entre sus manos apareció el Cristal de Plata, refulgiendo como nunca nadie lo había visto. "Yo también he venido a acabar con esta guerra."

Sailor Fighter se sorprendió más que nadie al ver la reacción de Sailor Moon. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

"Esta es la misión de una Sailor Scout; es nuestro deseo. Nuestros deseos son siempre el mismo. No importa lo que nos depare el futuro… proteger a nuestros seres queridos será siempre lo más importante."

El Cristal de Plata brilló aún más, como si eso fuese posible. El Cristal se hizo añicos, los fragmentos deslizándose entre los dedos de Sailor Moon, quien parecía estar en una especie de trance, desapareciendo antes de tocar tierra.

Las manos de Sailor Moon se alejaron de su pecho, dejando a la vista de todos lo que quedaba del Cristal de Plata. Era ahora un cristal redondo que, aún después de lo ocurrido parecía brillar más de lo que el Cristal de Plata lo había hecho jamás.

Detrás de ella, la puerta que había intentado abrir Chibi Moon hacía unos instantes desapareció de un golpe y una fuerza invisible pareció sacudir el corazón de cada uno de los ahí presentes, e incluso, de todo lo que en la Luna se encontraba.

* * *

Cuando Sailor Moon salió de su trance, lo primero que notó era que su transformación había desaparecido, dejándola completamente desnuda. Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todo había desaparecido. Sin embargo, a pesar de la soledad en la que se encontraba, sentía como si no se encontrase sola.

Pronto, una luz a uno de sus costados la hizo girar. Un relámpago cayó muy cerca de ella, iluminando brevemente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Un segundo relámpago cayó y después un tercero, mostrándole en breves vistazos el camino frente a ella.

No muy lejos de ella, lo que había empezado como una pequeña chispa de fuego, pronto se multiplicó hasta crear una enorme pared de fuego que le cortaba el paso. No se encontraba en absoluto aterrada por lo que ocurría.

A pesar del obstáculo, su intuición le decía que debía cruzar al otro lado. Sin temor, se adentró en el fuego, incapaz de sentir el calor de llama sobre su piel. Después de algunos instantes, la flama comenzó a flaquear repentinamente.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, acabando con el fuego. Su cuerpo se encontraba empapado, pero, de nuevo, era incapaz de sentir las gotas de agua cayendo sobre ella. Sin demora, una ráfaga de viento la pasó de largo, secando su piel al instante.

Finalmente, frente a ella, un pequeño tallo verde surgió. Éste creció y creció hasta tener la altura de Serena. Sólo entonces se detuvo. De la punta surgió primero un pétalo y después otro y finalmente varios más, hasta crear la flor más hermosa que jamás había visto ella. Se acercó curiosa y extendió una mano, queriendo tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquella flor. Ni bien hizo contacto con ella, ésta estalló en mil fragmentos, los cuales se elevaron velozmente al cielo oscuro para convertirse en estrellas.

Serena las observó, sin reconocer ninguna constelación. Las estrellas, como si hubiesen notado su atención, comenzaron a acercarse las unas a las otras, creando una estrella aún más grande al hacer contacto entre sí. Cuando la última estrella se hubo reunido, la nueva y única estrella comenzó a transformarse hasta crear una silueta que a Serena le resultaba muy familiar.

"¿Guardiana del Cosmos?" Preguntó Serena, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta.

La silueta – cuyos rasgos estaban definidos por un resplandor azulado pues su cuerpo era ahora traslúcido – asintió.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Es necesario que conozcas la verdad." Escuchó decir a la voz de la Guardiana del Cosmos, aunque su voz parecía provenir del interior de Serena y no de su silueta.

Al instante, la silueta de la Guardiana del Cosmos desapareció, al igual que las estrellas del cielo. Por varios segundos Serena se quedó a oscuras, hasta que en el cielo un resplandor cautivó su atención.

Cuando el resplandor cesó, vio un cristal transparente de seis puntas. Comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado de manera intermitente, como si se tratase de los latidos de un corazón.

"¿Es ése el Cristal del Cosmos?" Se preguntó Serena mientras admiraba el cristal.

Tras unos instantes, el brillo de los latidos comenzó a acumularse en varios puntos alrededor del Cristal del Cosmos, hasta que hubo cientos de miles de millones de pequeños círculos de energía dorada alrededor suyo. Pronto, un cristal se formó alrededor de cada una de aquellas concentraciones de energía.

"Semillas Estelares." Reconoció la rubia de inmediato. Con un rápido vistazo, vislumbró aquéllas de sus amigas y su enamorado, así como muchas otras que no conocía pero que sin duda alguna le pertenecían a otras Sailors.

Estas Semillas Estelares de brillo singular se dispersaron en todas direcciones al unísono, dejando al Cristal del Cosmos rodeado solamente de las Semillas normales. En donde uno de los Cristales Sailor **(1) **se detenía, un planeta se formaba rápidamente.

"Estoy presenciando la creación del Universo." Murmuró azorada por la belleza del infinito número de galaxias miniatura que se formaban cada segundo frente a sus ojos.

Cuando la última galaxia fue formada, las Semillas Estelares restantes se dispersaron en todas direcciones, desapareciendo entre los miles de planetas existentes. De esa manera, el Cristal del Cosmos quedó solo, sin dejar de latir.

Siempre había algunas Semillas que regresaban y desaparecían dentro del Cristal Creador, sólo para que éste formase más y partiesen de nuevo.

Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Serena, el Cristal del Cosmos se fragmentó, los pedazos desapareciendo por el Universo.

"Me parece muy extraño, es como si todo eso lo hubiese vivido." Susurró al tras haber visto todo eso.

Una voz dentro de ella respondió: "Es porque lo has hecho."

Sin esperar, un resplandor se formó en el pecho de Serena. La luz se acumuló y en instantes un bello cristal, con la misma forma del Cristal Creador pero más pequeño, se formó, flotando frente a ella.

Sin saber qué más hacer, rodeó el Cristal con ambas manos con la intención de protegerlo. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con él, una serie de recuerdos, en los cuales ninguno figuraba ella ni nadie conocido pero a la vez le era imposible sentirse ajena a ellos, desfiló por su mente. Las emociones, por grandes o pequeñas que fuesen, se acumularon todas en su corazón.

A través de esos recuerdos vio lugares que jamás había visitado, algunos de la Tierra, y otros de algún planeta desconocido. Vivió alegrías y tristezas, contempló nacimientos y muertes, y cualquier otro evento relevante o irrelevante en la vida de infinitas personas.

Cuando al fin terminó, Serena se dio cuenta que había estado llorando durante todo ese tiempo. "¿Por qué me ha alterado tanto esto?" Se preguntó tratando de contener su llanto.

"¿No lo comprendes aún?" Escuchó de nuevo la voz de la Guardiana del Cosmos. "Tú eres, has sido y serás todas y cada una de esas personas. Lo que has visto, de cierta manera, es lo que tú misma has vivido. La bondad y el daño que alguien hizo en alguna de esas memorias, en realidad eras tú haciéndolo para ti misma."

Viendo que la chica aún se encontraba confundida, profundizó: "El Cristal del Cosmos ha dado vida a cada ser en este Universo. Es natural que al morir regresen a él y traigan consigo todas esas vivencias."

"¿Eso significa, que soy yo quien lo posee?" Preguntó Serena tratando de contener sus emociones.

"No del todo. Posees solamente un Fragmento del Cristal."

Serena meditó por unos segundos, dudando en si debía hacer la pregunta obvio o no. Recordando lo que había ocurrido hacía tan poco en el palacio, se decidió a hacerla. "¿Quiénes poseen los demás Fragmentos?"

"¿Estás segura de querer conocer eso?" Preguntó la Guardiana. "¿Podría confiar en que actuarás con responsabilidad al tener ese conocimiento en tus manos?"

Serena asintió.

Frente a ella aparecieron tres cristales más. El primero era de un azul profundo, el otro de un rojo intenso y el último era oscuro. Serena reconoció cada uno de ellos, sintiendo inmediatamente el peso de la gran verdad que ahora poseía.

"Al poseer uno de los Fragmentos, tienes poderes incomparables. Sin embargo, si el Cristal del Cosmos llegara a unirse de nuevo, ¿comprendes lo que significaría eso?"

Serena asintió sin necesidad de meditarlo. "El Cristal del Cosmos da vida a cada ser en el Universo, pero también podría acabar con toda con sólo desearlo." Dijo estremeciéndose inconscientemente al pensar en lo que podría pasar de caer en las manos equivocadas.

"Princesa Serenity, ahora sabes la verdad. Pero debo advertirte algo: Los otros poseedores de un Fragmento también la conocen ya."

Serena se mordió el labio al escuchar esto.

"Lo que se ocultaba detrás de esa puerta, lo que la Neo Reina Serenity protegió con tanto recelo, era eso: la verdad." Dijo la Guardiana con seriedad. "De ahora en adelante, la batalla no será por proteger un planeta o proteger a tus seres queridos. Desde este momento, la batalla será por el Universo."

"Lo sé." Asintió Serena con determinación. "Pero mi resolución no ha cambiado. Lucharé por proteger lo que me es preciado."

"Ya estás decidida. Entonces es momento de que vuelvas." Dijo la Guardiana dando por terminada la conversación. "Nunca dejes de creer en ti, al final, quien posea el corazón más determinado será el victorioso."

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, una luz blanquecina rodeó a Serena, llevándola lejos de ahí, dejando muy atrás a la voz de la Guardiana del Cosmos.

* * *

"¡Al fin te encontré!"

De un punto desconocido en el espacio surgió un torrente de energía maligna, dirigiéndose a la velocidad de la luz hacia la Luna.

* * *

Kage se detuvo apenas antes de asestar el golpe final a Sailor Galaxia. En cambio, retrocedió unos pasos al ver lo que ocurría: El cuerpo de Galaxia se había rodeado de un aura color zafiro, cerrando de inmediato la herida mortal que le había causado hacía unos instantes. Antes de reponerse de la impresión, sintió algo más.

Por instinto, ambas voltearon hacia el mismo punto en el espacio, sintiendo el gran poder que se avecinaba sobre ellas, olvidando por completo su pelea encarnizada.

"¡No puede ser!" Murmuró Sailor Galaxia, igualando el rostro de sorpresa de su enemiga, como si supiese exactamente lo que estaba pensando. "¡Necesito prevenirlas!" Galaxia se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el palacio.

Kage salió de su impresión y corrió detrás de ella, logrando cortarle el paso. "¡¿A dónde crees que vas?" Exclamó apuntando su espada hacia ella. Sin esperar respuesta, lanzó un ataque, dispuesta a terminar lo que había iniciado.

Sailor Galaxia desechó el ataque con facilidad. "Tú ya no perteneces más a esta guerra." Dijo con frialdad. "Ahora huye de aquí antes de que te veas atrapada en todo esto."

Kage, furiosa por el repentino cambio de actitud de las cosas, alzó su espada, en la punta de la hoja comenzó a acumularse energía.

"Si continúas no tendré otra opción que eliminarte." Advirtió Galaxia.

Sin esperar respuesta, la pasó de largo y continuó camino al palacio, donde la barrera creada por las Inner y Outer Sailors lo continuaba protegiendo.

Kage no pudo tolerar la humillación por la que había pasado y descargó toda su energía en pos de Galaxia. Como si estuviese esperando esa acción, aún de espaldas a ella, Galaxia alzó una mano por encima de su hombro, apuntando su dedo índice hacia atrás. Apenas un destello dorado surgió de la punta, haciendo que desapareciese el ataque de Kage al instante.

Kage, iracunda, se preparó a lanzar otro ataque, pero un ataque de tos la detuvo. Al ver el suelo, vio que había expulsado sangre. Su mirada bajó hacia el torso y vio una enorme herida de la que emanaba más y más de ese líquido vital. De pronto, se vio obligada a postrarse de rodillas y después a tenderse por completo sobre el suelo.

Sailor Galaxia, sin voltear jamás, continuó su camino hacia el palacio.

* * *

Sailor Moon salió de su trance y observó de inmediato a Sailor Kakyuu, quien le devolvía la mirada retadora.

La mirada de todos los demás se posaba primero en una de ellas, después en la otra, luego en la gran puerta que había desaparecido, y por último sobre el cristal que había aparecido frente a Sailor Moon, sin realmente comprender mucho sobre lo ocurrido.

Pocos segundos después, el estremecimiento de la tierra y la repentina aparición de una presencia maligna hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

"¡¿Qué es eso?" Exclamó Sailor Chibi Moon aterrada.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Kakyuu se observaron, esta vez reflejando en sus rostros expresiones de nerviosismo y pánico.

"¡¿Princesa, qué sucede?" Preguntó Fighter.

Rompiendo contacto visual con Sailor Moon, Kakyuu respondió: "La verdadera batalla ha comenzado."

* * *

La energía maligna chocó de lleno contra la barrera de energía que habían creado las Sailors del Sistema Solar, la superficie de la Luna estremeciéndose ante tal golpe.

La barrera flaqueó pero no desapareció. La energía maligna comenzó a moverse alrededor de ella, como si fuese una serpiente estrangulando a su presa.

Los monstruos que intentaban franquearla desde hacía varios minutos se detuvieron, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Detrás de ellos, las cuatro comandantes de Kage observaban confundidas.

"Esa misma energía, es como la que ahora poseen Kage y sus aliadas." Murmuró Sailor Juno sin atrever a moverse por miedo a que la herida en su costado se abriese más.

"Pero a su vez es más poderosa, como si ella fuese la fuente de la maldad en ellas." Agregó Sailor Ceres, sosteniendo a Sailor Pallas, inconsciente en sus brazos.

Se miraron fijamente y después voltearon a ver a Sailor Vesta, quien a pesar de sus múltiples heridas se encontraba de pie, con la mirada seria clavada en la serpiente de energía maligna. La Luna temblaba, grietas formándose por toda la superficie.

"Esto es sólo el comienzo de algo peor." Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que las demás la escucharan.

Mientras lo decía, la barrera alrededor del castillo había sido tragada por la energía maligna.

* * *

Las ocho Sailors del Sistema Solar trataban de resistir las heridas causadas por el repentino ataque a la barrera. El pilar que canalizaba su poder se había fragmentado en varias partes y dejos de aquella energía escapaban constantemente, casi todos desapareciendo al chocar contra el cuerpo de alguna de ellas.

"¡No es momento para darte por vencida!" reprendió Sailor Uranus a Sailor Mercury, quien había caído de rodillas, incapaz de soportar un ataque más.

A su lado, Sailor Mars respiraba agitadamente. "Esta energía… ¡jamás había sentido algo así…!"

El cristal se quebró aún más, hiriendo a cada una de ellas.

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo allá arriba?" Susurró Sailor Neptune, un hilillo de sangre corriendo desde su frente.

"Uranus tiene razón: debemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos. ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!" Exclamó Sailor Venus.

Sus palabras parecieron inspirar a las demás, haciendo que todas retomasen su posición y dieran aún más energía para proteger el palacio.

El pilar de cristal refulgió por un instante, pero después estalló en miles de pedazos, liberando toda la energía acumulada. Ninguna de ellas alcanzó a reaccionar.

* * *

La barrera cedió causando una explosión alrededor del palacio. Todos los que se encontraban afuera de la construcción fueron barridos por la energía, dejando la superficie sin rastros de vida.

* * *

Antes de poder reaccionar, una de las paredes del palacio se vino abajo. En medio del pasillo, entre el grupo de Sailor Moon y el de Sailor Kakyuu, apareció una silueta traslúcida completamente ensombrecida por un manto extraño, que parecía hecho de humo negro y no de tela.

Sailor Kakyuu la observó aterrada queriendo expresar algo a sus subordinadas pero su voz había desaparecido.

Tuxedo Mask, aún herido, trató de cubrir a Chibi Moon con un brazo, dispuesto a protegerla.

Por su parte, las Sailor Starlights tomaron sus broches y comenzaron un ataque indiscriminado antes de que su Princesa pudiese detenerlas. Los ataques desaparecían apenas hacían contacto con el manto del recién llegado, quien permanecía inmutable.

Después de varios segundos, las Starlights cesaron, frustradas por su ineficacia. Su enemigo giró su cuello, de manera que pudiese ver a sus atacantes. El grupo de Kakyuu se paralizó al ver un destello rojizo en el lugar donde pensaban se encontraban sus ojos. Un instante después un ataque invisible derribó a las tres Starlights, dejándolas gravemente heridas.

"¡Fighter, Maker, Healer!" Exclamó Sailor Kakyuu horrorizada por la fuerza de su nueva oponente.

Este se volteó hacia Sailor Moon, vio el Fragmento del Cristal del Cosmos refulgiendo frente a ella y lanzó un ataque poderoso en su dirección, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

Antes de dar con su objetivo, un haz de luz dorada destruyó el suelo entre Sailor Moon y el recién llegado, interceptando y anulando el ataque. Sailor Galaxia entró en la escena, atravesando la nube de polvo que su ataque había levantado.

"Has venido." Dijo Galaxia a manera de saludo, aunque por el tono de su voz era perfectamente claro que no se encontraba en nada complacida con su aparición.

El Fragmento del Cosmos de Sailor Moon soltó un destello singular. Como si hubiese sido un llamado, tres Fragmentos más hicieron su aparición en el pasillo, cada uno de ellos apareciendo frente a Galaxia, Kakyuu y el recién llegado.

Los cuatro Fragmentos del Cosmos brillaron intermitentemente, como si estuviesen siguiendo un patrón que sólo ellos conocían. Después de unos instantes, los cuatro dejaron de brillar por un momento, para después volver a hacerlo, cegando a todos ahí.

Cuando la luz de los Cristales desapareció, en el lugar sólo quedaban las Starlights, Chibi Moon y Tuxedo Mask, todos ellos extremadamente confundidos.

* * *

Cuando Sailor Moon recuperó la visión lo primero que vio fue una gran cantidad de energía dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sin saber qué más hacer, se lanzó al suelo, esquivando apenas el ataque. Rodó varias veces, poniéndose en pie de inmediato. Frente a ella, la batalla por el control de los Fragmentos del Cosmos había iniciado.

Preocupada por los demás, volteó de lado a lado, buscando a Sailor Chibi Moon y a Tuxedo Mask, pero sólo se encontraban los cuatro poseedores del Cristal. _'¡Debe ser otra dimensión!'_, pensó al ver la superficie árida, completamente desprovista de vida, y el cielo negro sobre ella, estrellas que no reconocería jamás brillando con intensidad.

Como con los otros tres poseedores de un Fragmento, el de Sailor Moon brillaba aún frente a su pecho.

No lejos de ella, Sailor Kakyuu y Sailor Galaxia atacaban ferozmente al nuevo enemigo, quien hábilmente bloqueaba cada ataque y contraatacaba a la vez. Las dos cayeron a causa de un inmenso ataque, dejando al nuevo enemigo libre para atacar a Sailor Moon.

El enemigo apareció frente a ella, acortando la gran distancia que había entre los dos y comenzó a atacarla viciosamente. Sailor Moon esquivó cada ataque pero no podía distanciarse por más que lo intentaba, haciendo que cada embestida se tornase más peligrosa. Con un movimiento inesperado el enemigo, el enemigo tomó a Sailor Moon y comenzó a descargar energía sobre ella.

"¡Galactica Super String!" **(2)**

El cuerpo de Galaxia se rodeó de anillos pulsantes de energía dorada. La repentina presencia de Galaxia en la pelea hizo que el enemigo se detuviese. Con un movimiento de su mano los aros desaparecieron solo para reaparecer alrededor del cuerpo del misterioso enemigo.

"¡Aléjate, Sailor Moon!" Ordenó Galaxia de inmediato.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de señal, todos los anillos estallaron.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó Sailor Moon a su vez al ver que Sailor Kakyuu se acercaba a Galaxia.

"¡Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sin perder el tiempo Kakyuu lanzó su ataque derribando a Galaxia instantáneamente. Sin embargo, la energía no desapareció al golpearla, sino que se reagrupó y se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia Sailor Moon.

Recuperándose casi al momento, Galaxia llegó antes de que el ataque golpease a Sailor Moon y la protegió con su cuerpo, haciendo que las dos volaran por los aires por varios metros antes de caer al suelo.

"¡Galaxia!" Exclamó Sailor Moon al sentir que la mujer encima de ella no se movía. Con una mano la sacudía fuertemente, la otra atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Se sintió casi afortunada cuando vio que el nuevo enemigo atacaba a Kakyuu, distrayendo su atención de ellas.

"Sailor Moon, necesitas pelear." Murmuró Galaxia levantándose con cuidado.

Sailor Moon vio a Galaxia a los y después desvió la mirada.

"¡¿No comprendes que el futuro del Univero está en riesgo?" Exclamó irritada al ver la indecisión de Sailor Moon.

"¡Ya lo sé, pero-

"¡Basta!" La interrumpió. "Te he protegido todo este tiempo porque pensaba que si existía una persona capaz de controlar el Cristal del Cosmos, esa persona eras tú." Sailor Galaxia se incorporó, haciendo caso omiso de las múltiples heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. "Ahora veo que tu indecisión te hace incapaz de ser merecedora del Cristal Supremo."

"Galaxia, yo-

"Escucha bien, Sailor Moon." Le dijo solemnemente. "La próxima vez que me acerque a ti no será para defenderte."

Apenas terminó de decir eso, se alejó e incorporó a la pelea entre los otros dos poseedores de los Fragmentos. Pocos momentos después, una gran explosión terminó por arrojar a los tres contendientes al suelo.

El misterioso enemigo se puso en pie antes que Kakyuu y Galaxia. Sin embargo, en vez de correr a atacar a alguna de ellas, habló. "Ustedes son oponentes formidables, dignas merecedoras de poseer un Fragmento del Cristal del Cosmos."

Sailor Kakyuu y Sailor Galaxia se levantaron con cuidado, la respiración de ambas era entrecortada, sus miradas furtivas, atentas a cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

"Podríamos pasar una eternidad peleando entre nosotros, no tengo la menor duda de eso. La única forma en que alguien resultará victorioso es si se logra obtener un segundo Fragmento."

Repentinamente Sailor Moon sintió un escalofrío. Los ojos rojos del enemigo parecieron centellear por un momento, como si tuviese un as bajo la manga. Al instante sintió tres pares de ojos posarse sobre ella, dos de ellos ponderando seriamente lo que había implicado el dueño del tercer par.

"Si obtenemos un segundo Fragmento…" Susurró Kakyuu analizando a Sailor Moon con detenimiento.

"… Obtendremos la victoria." Completó Galaxia, su cuerpo rodeándose de una energía dorada.

"¿Entonces seguiremos luchando entre nosotros…" Preguntó el enemigo, pronunciando cada palabra con dramatismo. "… o veremos quién es capaz de obtener el Segundo Fragmento primero?"

"¡Esperen, chicas!" Exclamó Sailor Moon sabiendo lo que ocurriría si no intervenía.

* * *

"¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?" Exclamó Sailor Star Healer frustrada.

Sus dos compañeras no dijeron nada, sólo observaban a Sailor Chibi Moon y a Tuxedo Mask. Ninguno se atrevía a mover, cualquier movimiento podría ser tomado como un desafío para volver a ensañarse en una batalla.

* * *

"¡Es mío!" Exclamaron Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Kakyuu al unísono, ambas liberando una enorme cantidad de energía, el suelo entero en esa dimensión temblando violentamente.

Sailor Moon ahogó un grito al ver ambos ataques a punto de golpearla. Frente a ella se materializó de inmediato su cetro, creando una barrera invisible que erradicó la energía.

Sin darle tiempo a respirar, aparecieron frente a ella Sailor Galaxia, blandiendo una filosa espada, y Sailor Kakyuu, arrojando naipes explosivos todo a su alrededor.

A lo lejos, el nuevo enemigo disfrutaba en silencio la escena. Sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente, esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

"¡Deténganse!" Gritó Sailor Moon bloqueando el ataque de las dos Sailor con su cetro. Las tres se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración agitada de las otras. "¡Todo este tiempo sólo hemos peleado las tres, no se dan cuenta!"

Las tres voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el recién llegado. Para su sorpresa, había una gran cantidad de energía acumulada a su alrededor. Sin aviso, la liberó toda.

La energía se extendió por toda la superficie, dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia ellas. En el último instante, las tres saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evitar hacer contacto con ella. Como si la energía hubiese percibido esa acción, saltó hacia el aire, persiguiendo a las Sailor.

Rápidamente comenzó a esparcirse alrededor, como si se tratase de una sustancia espesa, del cuerpo de Galaxia, quien atacó con desesperación, tratando de librarse sin éxito. En segundos desapareció bajo ella.

Sailor Moon también se vio rodeada por la energía, que la derribó al suelo con fuerza. Con un grito ahogado desapareció bajo ella.

Kakyuu era la última que quedaba. Con sus naipes consiguió sacar distancia entre el ataque y ella. Detrás de ella escuchó una risa que le heló la sangre.

"Es mío." Le susurraron al oído.

Antes de poder voltearse, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

* * *

Los que habían permanecido en el pasillo del palacio se cubrieron los ojos una vez más al formarse un intenso resplandor en medio de ellos.

Cuando desapareció, todos ahogaron un grito al ver la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Galaxia se encontraban en el suelo, exhibiendo cada una las heridas de la batalla.

De pie cerca de ellas, se encontraban el recién llegado y Sailor Kakyuu. El suelo a su alrededor cubriéndose lentamente de sangre. Con horror vieron todos que la mano del enemigo misterioso había atravesado la espalda de la Princesa del Planeta de Fuego y resurgía por su pecho, en donde su puño apretaba algo con recelo.

"¡Princesa!" Exclamaron las Starlights con lágrimas en los ojos.

El enemigo retiró la mano con rapidez, el cuerpo de Kakyuu desplomándose en el suelo para desaparecer antes de hacer contacto con éste.

El enemigo soltó una carcajada llena de maldad, disfrutando la reacción de cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí presentes.

"¡No… Princesa!"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

En el manga se llaman Cristales Sailor a las Semillas Estelares que pertenecen a cualquier Sailor, mientras que el término 'Semilla Estelar' es usado solamente para aquéllas de las personas normales.

Ataque de Sailor Galaxia en el manga.

Qué les pareció? A todos los que me hicieron el favor de agregar mi historia a sus favoritos, gracias! Les agradecería aún más si también me dejasen un review!


	27. NOTA

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Este fic sigue vivo. ¡Apenas tenga tiempo, escribiré el capítulo que llevo planeando desde hace tiempo!

Saludos y gracias por seguir conmigo después de tantos años.


	28. Declaration Of War

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

**Declaration of War**

"¡No… Princesa!" Exclamó Sailor Star Fighter al ver a la Princesa del Planeta del Fuego desaparecer ante sus ojos.

La risa malévola del misterioso ser encapuchado retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes, haciendo evidente lo mucho que había disfrutado eliminar a Sailor Kakyuu.

Sailor Chibi Moon corrió hacia el lado de Sailor Moon, quien permanecía inconsciente.

El nuevo enemigo abrió su mano, mostrando a todos el Fragmento del Cosmos perteneciente a Sailor Kakyuu. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban de manera especial, como si saboreasen la llegada de un momento largamente esperado.

Sin aviso, atrapó una vez más el Fragmento entre sus manos y lo llevo hacia su capucha. De inmediato, los presentes escucharon los sonidos característicos del acto de devorar algo.

"¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!" Exclamó Sailor Star Healer estallando en rabia, apuntó con su broche al extraño y descargó una enorme cantidad de energía sobre él.

El ataque se desvaneció apenas hizo contacto con el manto humoso del enemigo, quien continuaba encorvado, mientras devoraba el Cristal del Cosmos.

Sailor Star Maker se unió al ataque, completamente invadida por el dolor y la furia de perder a su princesa una vez más. Corrió hacia el extraño y se preparó para asestarle un golpe en el rostro.

Cuando su puño hizo contacto con el manto, el humo del que parecía estar hecho rodeó el brazo de Maker y la expulsó lejos de él, arrojándola contra sus dos compañeras.

Repentinamente el sonido se detuvo. En su lugar fue sustituido por la risa macabra del nuevo enemigo, que empezó casi inaudible y poco a poco fue subiendo en volumen hasta que ensordeció cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor.

El manto vaporoso que lo cubría comenzó a moverse violentamente a su alrededor, mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a formarse alrededor del extraño.

El humo cubrió por completo el cuerpo del extraño, pequeños rayos de energía escapaban de él, causando aún más daños al suelo y paredes del palacio.

Sailor Moon reaccionó al fin, llevándose de inmediato las manos al pecho, sintiendo entre sus dedos su propio Fragmento del Cosmos. Con un suspiro de alivio momentáneo observó a su alrededor, perdiendo al instante la calma que la había invadido por un instante.

"¿Sailor Kakyuu?" Murmuró tomando la mano de Chibi Moon para llamar su atención.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, sin saber cómo decirle lo que acababa de presenciar.

De repente, el Cristal en su pecho comenzó a brillar de nuevo. Instantáneamente, Sailor Moon supo lo que le había ocurrido. Aún cuando trató de controlarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El humo alrededor del nuevo enemigo comenzó a girar rápidamente, con cada giro pegándose más a su cuerpo, permitiendo que los presentes pudiesen comenzar a distinguir su cuerpo.

El enemigo dio un paso al frente, creando una grieta en el suelo que se extendió en dirección de Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask se posó frente a Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon, dispuesto a protegerlas, aún cuando, desde el primer momento en que llegó el nuevo enemigo, sabía que sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

La escandalosa carcajada macabra fue sustituida por una risa casi imperceptible detonada al ver las intenciones de Tuxedo Mask. Dio otro paso lentamente, como si lo estuviese retando a atacar.

La mano de Tuxedo Mask se llenó de rosas rojas, lanzándolas de inmediato en dirección del enemigo. El manto vaporoso que lo cubría giró con mayor velocidad aún, atrapando a las rosas en el movimiento, destruyéndolas con la energía maligna que poseía.

El enemigo alzó el brazo, la punta de uno de sus dedos haciendo espirales en el aire. El humo comenzó a revolucionar hacia arriba, agrupándose todo alrededor de su mano. Sólo una fina capa cubría el cuerpo del enemigo.

Dejos de la energía maligna acumulada se liberaron de la espiral de humo, causando estragos en el castillo. El techo encima de ellos comenzó a fragmentarse, dejando en poco tiempo a los presentes bajo el cielo raso. De la misma forma, las paredes del castillo se desintegraron a su alrededor.

El movimiento giratorio de la energía hizo que las rocas y demás objetos encontrados en el castillo y alrededores girasen alrededor del grupo, destruyendo así el resto del palacio.

El suelo bajo ellos vibraba violentamente a medida que los cimientos del palacio comenzaban a vencerse. Finalmente, el piso en el que se encontraban se separó del resto de la construcción, elevando la plataforma por los aires, con ellos a bordo.

Repentinamente, el enemigo bajó su brazo, dirigiendo toda la energía hacia Tuxedo Mask y las chicas que defendía.

"¡Sailor Moon!" Gritó Sailor Fighter viendo impotente lo que ocurría.

La energía rodeó a Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon y Tuxedo Mask hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

El enemigo volvió a carcajearse, gozando plenamente su victoria. Cortó su risa de repente al ver un destello de luz surgir en medio del ataque.

Como una aspiradora, aquel destello comenzó a absorber el ataque del misterioso enemigo, para sorpresa suya y de las Starlights.

Sailor Moon se encontraba flotando frente a Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Chibi Moon, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, como si se encontrase en una especie de trance. El Fragmento del Cristal del Cosmos brillaba con fuerza frente a su pecho, absorbiendo la energía maligna que los rodeaba.

El enemigo soltó un gruñido invadido por la furia. Sin perder el tiempo, lanzó un ataque igual de devastador que el anterior.

A su vez, el Fragmento del Cristal del Cosmos de Sailor Moon refulgió como si reaccionase ante el ataque. Cuando el ataque estuvo por impactarlos, el Fragmento liberó una enorme cantidad de energía, contrarrestando la del enemigo.

Un segundo ataque, inmediatamente seguido del primero, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

El enemigo cayó de rodillas, aunque en vez de quejarse, comenzó a reírse silenciosamente para después hacerlo a carcajadas. Sin mostrar heridas, se puso en pie, su Fragmento del Cristal del Cosmos apareciendo frente a su pecho.

"Eres una gran oponente Sailor Moon." Habló al fin, helando la sangre a todos desde a primera sílaba. "Me ha entretenido pelear contigo…" Continuó con un tono que distaba de asemejarse a cualquier emoción, "… pero es momento de dejar de jugar."

La capa de humo alrededor de su cuerpo se dispersó, el frío pero bello rostro de una mujer apareciendo frente a ellos.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Sailor Moon invadida por la extraña sensación de que ya se había topado con esa persona anteriormente.

La mujer adoptó un aire de ofensa fingida. "Me sorprende que no reconozcas a tu contrincante de hace tantos años."

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Sailor Moon analizando con detalle el rostro de su enemiga, esperando obtener respuestas haciéndolo.

El Fragmento del Cosmos de la mujer comenzó a brillar de manera especial, liberando energía que se movía como humo, que poco a poco comenzó a recrear siluetas a su alrededor

"¿No recuerdas esto?" Preguntó con una risilla mientras la energía terminaba por formar la primera silueta, justo al lado suyo.

"¡¿Reina Beryl **(1)**?" Exclamó Tuxedo Mask sorprendido sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría.

La mujer sonrío con gran satisfacción mientras el humo le daba los últimos toques a la segunda y tercera figura.

"¡Es el Gran Sabio y la Dama 9 **(1)**…!" Susurró Sailor Chibi Moon asustada al recordar aquellos enfrentamientos.

Finalmente, las dos últimas siluetas tomaron forma, los rostros de Neherenia y Sailor Galaxia.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó Sailor Moon comprendiendo al fin el enemigo con el que trataban.

"Así es." Asintió la mujer mientras las siluetas se desvanecían en el aire. "Todos estos enemigos que fueron derrotados por ti, Sailor Moon…" Su tono se tornó amargo, "… todos ellos eran parte de mí."

Sailor Moon retrocedió instintivamente al comprender lo que el enemigo acababa de decir.

"Así es, Sailor Moon." Dijo la mujer tras notar el repentino cambio en el semblante de su oponente. "Por años he visto impotente cómo derrotaste y eliminaste a cada uno de ellos."

"Desde que el Universo fue creado he esperado esta oportunidad." El Fragmento del Cosmos en su pecho refulgió de forma amenazadora. "Esta vez las cosas serán distintas, Sailor Moon. Esta vez no te enfrentarás con una parte de mí, que desde un principio no tenía oportunidad de derrotarte."

Sailor Moon llevó sus manos al cristal frente a ella, con toda la intención de protegerlo.

"¡Yo soy Sailor Chaos!" Exclamó la mujer revelando al fin su identidad ante la sorpresa de los demás. "¡Y esta vez seré yo quien salga victoriosa!"

Las Sailor Starlights salieron de su estupor, se miraron rápidamente entre ellas y sacaron sus broches, lanzando un ataque conjunto en pos de Sailor Chaos, quien se encontraba de espaldas hacia ellas.

Sin siquiera voltear a verlas, Sailor Chaos alzó una mano a la altura de su cabeza, haciendo que su ataque desapareciera al instante. Con un giro de su muñeca, su dedo índice apuntó hacia las Starlights, lanzando una cantidad de energía abominable a su encuentro.

Una débil Sailor Galaxia apareció en un rayo de luz dorada frente a ellas, protegiéndolas del ataque apenas.

"¿Sigues con vida?" Preguntó Sailor Chaos de forma retórica volteando el cuello lo suficiente para encarar a Sailor Galaxia. "Quería acabar contigo al último, por los viejos tiempos." Comentó como si hablase con una antigua amiga. "Tendré que cambiar de planes."

"No lo permitiré."

Sailor Chaos volteó sorprendida por el comentario tan audaz de Sailor Moon.

"En cada una de esas batallas, tú no eres la única que ha perdido a sus seres queridos." Dijo Sailor Moon recordando los rostros de cada uno de las personas que cayeron en las peleas contra el Caos. "Todos los que estamos aquí hemos luchado una y otra vez por ellos, por protegerlos."

"Esta vez no es distinta a las demás." Sailor Moon vio de reojo a Sailor Chibi Moon antes de continuar. "No me importan tus motivos. Lo único que me importa es protegerlos y crear un futuro en el que todos podamos seguir juntos, sin miedo al mañana."

"¿Y qué planeas hacer al respecto?" Preguntó retadoramente Sailor Chaos, su Fragmento del Cosmos llenándose de energía.

"Me aseguraré de que no tengamos que volver a tener miedo." Replicó Sailor Moon con convicción. "Te derrotaré."

Sailor Chaos sonrío brevemente al escuchar esto. "¡Muere!"

Una descarga constante de energía surgió del Fragmento del Cristal de Sailor Chaos, impactándose de inmediato contra una pared invisible frente a Sailor Moon.

El Cristal del Cosmos de Sailor Moon comenzó a brillar intermitentemente como si anunciase que no podría resistir por mayor tiempo el ataque.

'_¡Por favor, Cristal del Cosmos, ayúdame a proteger a mis seres queridos!'_, pidió Sailor Moon en silencio, a medida que el ataque de Sailor Chaos la hacía retroceder.

Detrás de ella, escuchó a Tuxedo Mask y a Chibi Moon dar un grito ahogado. Frente a ellos habían aparecido sus Cristales Sailor.

De igual forma, los Cristales Sailor de las Sailor Starlights aparecieron frente a ellas.

De entre los escombros de castillo, surgieron ocho Cristales Sailor más que volaron directamente hacia Sailor Moon, quien los reconoció inmediatamente.

'_¡Chicas…!'_, en cada uno de los Cristales Sailor vio reflejado el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecía.

Los Cristales Sailor reunidos comenzaron a resonar con el Fragmento de Cristal del Cosmos de Sailor Moon.

La luna creciente en la frente de Sailor Moon se transformó en una estrella dorada de ocho puntas. El pelo de la heroína comenzó a decolorarse gradualmente, al tiempo que el Fragmento del Cristal del Cosmos que poseía adquiría un color dorado.

Sailor Moon sintió como unas letras surgían de algún recóndito lugar dentro de ella. Esas letras pronto comenzaron a formar palabras en un idioma que le era completamente desconocido pero que a la vez le resultaba familiar. Lentamente abrió los labios y pronunció de forma inaudible las palabras.

Como si le hubiese dado una orden al Fragmento del Cosmos, éste refulgió como no lo había hecho anteriormente y descargó una poderosa energía que arremetió y devoró la de Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Chaos ahogó un grito al momento en que la energía la impactó, arrojándola rápidamente por los aires. La mujer cayó en una pequeña isla creada escombro de la destrucción del palacio, incorporándose con dificultad.

"¡Maldita seas!" Exclamó iracunda Sailor Chaos preparando un contraataque que arrojó sin demora.

Sailor Moon no perdió el tiempo en arremeter, pronunciando las palabras una vez más. Otro rayo de energía surgió del Fragmento del Cosmos, deteniendo el avance del ataque de energía maligna.

Pocos momentos después, Sailor Moon escuchó un sonido similar al de un cristal quebrándose. Bajó la mirada y vio con terror que el Cristal del Cosmos que poseía comenzaba a desmoronarse frente a ella, perdiendo su transformación en el proceso. La energía emitida por el Cristal flaqueó, dejando el camino libre al ataque de Sailor Chaos.

Serena cerró los ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, intentando minimizar el daño del ataque. La luz se hizo más y más intensa, anunciando la cercanía de la energía maligna y, por ende, los pocos segundos que le quedaban de vida.

Repentinamente, la visión de Serena se oscureció totalmente. Una calidez familiar la rodeó por completo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un Cristal Sailor que no había visto jamás y cuya energía, sin embargo, atribuía a una persona en particular.

"¡Guardiana del Cosmos…!"

La figura de la Guardiana del Cosmos se materializó frente a ella.

"¡¿Otra vez tú?" Exclamó sorprendida Sailor Chaos. "¡Creí que te había eliminado!"

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron al oír esto. "No es cierto… ¿Guardiana?" Miró con ojos esperanzados a la mujer frente a ella. En ese momento notó como el su cuerpo era traslúcido, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

La Guardiana del Cosmos asintió en silencio.

"No importa…" Agregó Sailor Chaos más para ella misma que para los demás. "¡Las eliminaré a las dos de una vez!" Amasó una gran cantidad de energía y la lanzó de inmediato contra ellas.

La Guardiana del Cosmos empujó a Serena hacia atrás, para protegerla del impacto. "¡Sailor Moon, el poder que tienes ahora no es suficiente para proteger el Cristal del Cosmos!" Le dijo mientras hacía frente al ataque de Sailor Chaos. "¡No olvides que un gran poder se obtiene de grandes sacrificios!"

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo pero la Guardiana del Cosmos continuó hablando. "¡Pronto llegará el momento en que debas tomar decisiones importantes!" El cuerpo de la Guardiana del Cosmos comenzó a desaparecer, dejando entrever su Cristal Sailor. "¡Esta batalla no es por tus seres queridos, Sailor Moon, es por el Universo entero!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Cristal Sailor se desmoronó en infinitos pedazos, esparciéndose en el espacio.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la risa macabra de Sailor Chaos retumbaba en sus oídos por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

"¡Sailor Moon!" La llamó Sailor Chaos al cabo de unos instantes. "¡No eres rival para mí!" Declaró con una sonrisa arrogante. "¡El Fragmento del Cosmos que posees no sirve de nada mientras aún no ha alcanzado todo su potencial!"

Serena bajó la mirada avergonzada de sus capacidades, sus puños apretados fuertemente contra el suelo.

"¡Derrotarte ahora sería bastante fácil, pero no lo haré!" Dijo Sailor Chaos disfrutando el efecto que tenían sus palabras en la rubia. "¡Esperaré a que seas fuerte, entonces disfrutaré acabar con cada uno de tus seres queridos frente a tus ojos antes de eliminarte personalmente!"

"¡No lo permitiré…!" Susurró Serena poniéndose en pie. "¡Protegeré a mis seres queridos y devolveré la paz en el Universo!"

Sailor Chaos sonrió al ver la determinación de la chica. "Te estaré esperando en el origen de todo, Sailor Moon, en el Caldero Galáctico! **(2)**" Dijo rodeándose de energía y desapareciendo a toda velocidad de ahí.

**TBC**

**Author Notes:**

En realidad el Caos eran la Reina Metallia y el Faraón 90 pero para fines prácticos es mejor así.

En el manga, es el lugar donde todas las Semillas Estelares nacen.

Disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. No tengo perdón de Dios.


	29. Heavy Cross

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

* * *

**Heavy Cross**

* * *

Tras la huída de Sailor Chaos, la energía maligna remanente en el lugar comenzó a salirse de control, creando aún mayores estragos en la superficie de la Luna y en los restos del palacio. Volviéndose aún más volátil, rayos de energía comenzaron a caer en toda el área, el siguiente siempre más violento que el anterior.

"¡Necesitamos salir de aquí!" Exclamó Sailor Galaxia, quien era ligeramente sostenida por las Sailor Starlights.

Sailor Chibi Moon tomó suavemente la mano de Serena, tratando de transmitirle con aquel gesto que todo saldría bien, aún cuando ni ella misma estaba segura de ello.

La rubia asintió observó detenidamente a Sailor Galaxia y asintió con determinación. "La batalla ha iniciado." Los Cristales Sailor del Sistema Solar se agruparon a su alrededor y lentamente comenzaron a formarse los cuerpos de sus compañeras, todos ellos en evidente mal estado.

La plataforma en la que se encontraban comenzó a elevarse más y más, a medida que el vórtice de energía se descontrolaba. Muy debajo de ellas se encontraba la Luna, la cual yacía fragmentada en varios puntos.

"¡A este paso, la Luna será destruida…!" Murmuró desconsolada Chibi Moon viendo como un gran trozo del satélite se separaba y se desintegraba instantes después.

"No podemos hacer nada ahora." Le dijo Serena, quien había escuchado a la perfección. "Pero te prometo que la haré pagar por todo. Te devolveré lo que te han quitado."

"¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó Sailor Venus, apretando con fuerza uno de sus costados, una mancha rojiza se extendía lentamente bajo su mano.

Sailor Pluto removió su Talismán de lo que restaba de su báculo y los llamó a todos. "Nuestra única opción ahora es volver al pasado." Dijo mientras la esfera en la cima de éste comenzaba a brillar. "Ya no queda ningún lugar en esta época para nosotros".

Todos bajaron la mirada, comprendiendo al fin la magnitud de su derrota.

"Tómense de las manos mientras abro el camino hacia la Puerta del Tiempo."

Todos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de la Guardiana del Tiempo, a medida que un círculo de luz se formaba débilmente bajo sus pies. Tras unos breves momentos, el grupo desapareció, abandonando aquella zona de guerra.

* * *

El grupo reapareció en aquel místico pasaje rodeado de neblina. No muy lejos de ellos se veía la Puerta del Tiempo. Una vibración en la tierra hizo que se sobresaltaran.

"La historia como la conocíamos acaba de sufrir un gran cambio." Explicó Sailor Pluto guiando al grupo hacia la Puerta. "El despertar de Sailor Chaos ha puesto en riesgo el pasado, el presente y el futuro."

Ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevió a decir nada. Todos ellos iban con un semblante lúgubre, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en quienes habían perdido. Miradas furtivas viajaban en dirección de Serena, quien continuaba caminando detrás de Sailor Pluto, incapaces de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Las dobles puertas se abrieron lentamente, una de ellas se zafó de sus goznes, cayendo pesadamente hacia un lado. El grupo se sobresaltó por un instante, un tanto inseguro de la estabilidad de su próximo viaje, recordando su última experiencia en el túnel del tiempo-espacio.

"Vamos." Llamó Serena de pie al filo de la puerta. Los demás asintieron y se tomaron de las manos, dispuestos a acompañar a su líder a la batalla final.

* * *

Después de varios minutos en el túnel, decenas de puertas comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor.

Desde que habían entrado al túnel, éste no había dejado de estremecerse, sin embargo, con la aparición de las puertas, la fuerza del tremor se incrementó.

"¿Sailor Pluto…?" Llamó Chibi Moon asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡No se suelten!" Advirtió Sailor Pluto, sin perder de vista la lejana puerta que los llevaría al presente.

El grupo continuó con un nerviosismo silencioso, sujetando con fuerza las manos que los tomaban. Repentinamente, el silencio fue roto por Sailor Venus, quien había soltado un grito.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Exclamó Sailor Uranus volteando a verla. Sin obtener respuesta, todos siguieron la mirada de la rubia, que apuntaba hacia la retaguardia. "¡¿Qué demonios…?!"

El túnel detrás del grupo había comenzado a desintegrarse, un agujero negro se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, amenazando con devorarlos.

"¡Las puertas…!" Exclamó Sailor Star Healer impactada al ver lo que ocurría con las puertas que los podían conectar con otros tiempos y dimensiones. A medida que se acercaban a cada una de ellas, éstas emitían una pequeña luz antes de explotar frente a sus ojos.

"¡Las eras están colapsando!" Explicó Sailor Pluto midiendo con la vista la distancia que restaba por cubrir antes de llegar a la época que deseaban. "¡Algo está ocurriendo que la Historia – pasado, presente y futuro – está desapareciendo, como si la estuvieran borrando!"

El agujero negro se acercaba con velocidad hacia el grupo, la fuerza de la gravedad generada por el hoyo comenzaba a succionarlos, haciendo que se aferrasen con dificultad los unos a los otros.

"¡No lo lograremos!" Murmuró aterrada Sailor Mercury al ver cómo cerca de ellos, la puerta que debía llevarlos de vuelta a su época comenzaba a desmoronarse rápidamente.

Sailor Galaxia se desprendió del grupo en ese momento y creó una poderosa ráfaga de viento de destellos dorados que dirigió hacia los miembros restantes, impulsándolos hacia la salida. Los otros observaron horrorizados cómo la guerrera dorada estaba a instantes de ser devorada por el agujero negro.

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!" Sailor Venus dirigió su poder en pos de Sailor Galaxia, a medida que el grupo comenzaba a cruzar la Puerta del Tiempo.

* * *

El grupo cayó con violencia en la explanada del templo de Rei. La Cadena de Venus desapareció en medio del acontecimiento sin traer de vuelta a su objetivo consigo.

La Puerta del Tiempo comenzó a desmaterializarse por completo, convirtiéndose en fino polvo que rápidamente era esparcido en la lejanía por el viento.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir palabra al comprender el sacrificio de Sailor Galaxia. La pérdida de un Fragmento del Cristal hacía que la balanza se inclinara en su contra en la futura batalla.

"¡Sailor Chaos…!" Exclamó Serena de repente, sabiendo que era la única que tenía el poder de realizar semejante acto.

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?" Preguntó Sailor Mars levantándose con dificultad. "Creí que quería apoderarse del Cristal del Cosmos, ¿por qué intentaría eliminarnos de esta forma?"

"Es obvio." Respondió Sailor Neptune consternada. "Se está asegurando de que no podamos huir."

"Sailor Chaos ha decidido que la batalla final se librará en esta era." Agregó Sailor Saturn. "Y además está segura de que saldrá victoriosa, es por eso que destruyó el Túnel del Tiempo-Espacio."

"No quiere darnos la oportunidad de volver a viajar en el tiempo y cambiar la historia para derrotarla de alguna manera." Comentó Sailor Jupiter meditativa más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Esta es verdaderamente la batalla final." Dijo al fin Tuxedo Mask. "Sólo un bando, ella o nosotros, saldrá airoso de ella."

Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo, cada uno de ellos sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto." Dijo al fin Serena, poniéndose en pie. "Sailor Chaos ha elegido esta época para nuestro último enfrentamiento." Los demás la observaron expectantes.

'_Un gran poder se obtiene de grandes sacrificios', _las últimas palabras de la Guardiana del Cosmos retumbaron dentro de su cabeza.

"No permitiré que una vida más se pierda en esta batalla." Dijo pensando en todos los que habían sacrificado sus vidas en el presente, en el pasado y en el futuro, desde el inicio de este combate.

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntó Sailor Star Fighter poniéndose de pie a su vez.

"Lo más importante ahora es sanar nuestras heridas." Continuó Serena. "Necesitaremos de todas nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a este enemigo."

"Princesa, un momento." Llamó Pluto antes de que todos se fueran. "Necesitamos hablar de algo antes de separarnos."

Serena la observó fijamente esperando a que continuase.

Pluto la observó a los ojos y después dirigió la mirada hacia algunas de las personas cerca de ella. Serena comprendió el mensaje de inmediato. "Sailor Pluto, ninguno de los presentes ha salido ileso de esta batalla. Hemos visto como padres, amigos y amantes han sucumbido en esta guerra. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ser honestos con ellos."

"Pero, Princesa…" Insistió Pluto lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia las Sailor Starlights, para quienes no pasó desapercibido el gesto; Healer le lanzó una mirada desagradable a la morena.

"La vida de ellas también corre peligro." Replicó Serena con determinación. "Tienen tanto derecho como los demás a conocer los riesgos de esta batalla."

Pluto suspiró dando por pérdida aquella discusión. Después de respirar profundamente, y no sin mucha renuencia, externó su preocupación. "El Caldero Galáctico."

"¡Es cierto, Sailor Chaos lo mencionó antes de huir!" Recordó Sailor Star Maker.

"¿Qué es ese lugar?"

"Es el Origen." Respondió Pluto bajando la mirada. "Es el Origen de todo, de los seres humanos, de las Sailor, de las estrellas, de los planetas… del Universo."

"¿Existe tal lugar?" Preguntó Tuxedo Mask sin creer lo que escuchaba.

"Por supuesto, Príncipe." Respondió Saturn dando un paso hacia el frente, de sus manos surgió una pequeña luz blanquecina que se elevó por encima de sus cabezas. Como si se tratase de una proyección, los presentes pudieron observar un pequeño fragmento del espacio, iluminado en el centro por un resplandor que opacaba sin esfuerzo a las estrellas a su alrededor. "Ese punto es el Caldero Galáctico."

"Cuando alguien muere, su Semilla Estelar regresa al Caldero Galáctico, en donde eventualmente reencarna gracias al poder remanente del Cristal Supremo." Explicó Pluto sin dejar de observar el punto brillante en la proyección de Saturn. "De esta manera, la existencia eterna del Universo está garantizada."

"¿Lo mismo ocurre con los portadores de un Cristal Sailor?" Preguntó Fighter temerosa de la respuesta.

"Así es." Respondió Pluto bajando la mirada.

"Eso quiere decir que, si algo llega a ocurrirle al Caldero Galáctico, la existencia misma del Universo llegaría a su fin." Mercury externó su preocupación mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No necesariamente." Replicó Neptune viéndola fijamente. "El Universo podría ser transformado a la voluntad del poseedor del Cristal del Cosmos."

"Sin embargo, si la voluntad del poseedor del Cristal es adueñarse del Universo sin que nadie pueda detenerlo, podría impedir la reencarnación de los Cristales Sailor." Agregó Uranus.

"Exactamente." Asintió Pluto esperando a que todos sopesaran aquellas palabras. "El objetivo de Sailor Chaos no es destruir el Universo… es eliminar para siempre la posibilidad de que exista alguien que pueda oponerse a ese deseo."

Todos guardaron silencio al comprender al fin la gravedad de la situación.

"No lo permitiré." Dijo al fin Serena, haciendo que todos la observaran solemnemente. "Esta batalla es diferente a todas las que hemos peleado en el pasado: No estamos luchando contra algún simple enemigo como antes. Nos enfrentamos contra el origen de todos esos enemigos. No podemos pretender que no es el fin, porque lo es. Y ésa es nuestra gran oportunidad."

Todos la miraron extrañados, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. "Estoy cansada de vivir con miedo de cuándo aparecerá el siguiente enemigo. Harta de no saber si cada batalla será la última. Derrotar a Sailor Chaos significaría el fin de esta incertidumbre, de este miedo. Sería el inicio de una vida normal."

* * *

"¿Realmente crees que ella sea capaz de derrotarla?" Preguntó Sailor Star Healer mientras observaba el cielo nocturno, carente de luna o estrellas.

"¿Lo crees tú?" Respondió Sailor Star Maker sentada a su lado.

Ambas se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio, preguntándose cuándo acabaría la falsa tranquilidad que cubría a la ciudad.

"¿Qué haremos entonces?" Preguntó Healer con un largo suspiro.

"No podemos confiar la seguridad de todo el Universo en unas manos tan incapaces."

"Una vez lo logró." Contestó Healer dudosa.

"Esa vez fue diferente." Replicó Maker recordando la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia como si fuese algo que hubiese ocurrido hace cientos de años. "Tú has visto lo que ocurrió la última vez. Ella fue incapaz de utilizar el poder del Cristal del Cosmos."

Sailor Star Healer calló, recordando cómo el Cristal se había desmoronado ante el uso inexperto de su dueña.

"Si en verdad queremos que el Universo tenga esperanza alguna de salvarse del plan de Sailor Chaos, necesitamos que el Cristal del Cosmos sea utilizado por alguien con la suficiente determinación."

"¿Y esa personas eres tú?" Preguntó Healer un tanto escéptica.

Maker entrecerró los ojos, mirando con recelo a Healer. "¿Tú crees que sea ella? Muchas decisiones difíciles vienen en camino, ¿realmente piensas que ella será capaz de tomarlas?"

Healer bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces qué haremos?" Preguntó al fin, cediendo ante los argumentos persuasivos de su compañera.

Ambas chicas murmuraron por varios instantes, trazando cuidadosamente su plan. El sonido de una puerta las sobresaltó, volteando de inmediato hacia el punto del que provenía.

"Tranquilas, chicas, sólo soy yo."

"¡Seiya…!" Exclamó Maker un poco más nerviosa de lo que pretendía sonar.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntó acercándose hacia ellas lentamente. "Deberían intentar descansar un poco. Han sido días muy difíciles para todos."

"Nos encontramos al filo de la batalla más peligrosa en la que cualquiera de nosotros ha estado. Sólo un loco podría dormir en estos momentos." Murmuró Healer dándole la espalda una vez más.

Seiya sonrió sin ganas. "Tenemos que confiar en ella, amigas, es nuestra única esperanza."

Sus interlocutoras guardaron silencio, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

"Está bien. Volveré a la cama." Anunció Seiya después de unos instantes. "Algo me dice que necesitaré el 100% de mis fuerzas el día de mañana."

Sin decir nada más, el muchacho desapareció tras la puerta por la que había entrado.

Sus compañeras guardaron silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Healer decidió romperlo con otra pregunta. "¿Qué haremos con Seiya?"

"No podemos permitir que arruine nuestros planes." Fue lo único que respondió Maker, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido el líder de la ex-banda Three Lights.

* * *

Serena se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón del apartamento de Darien, teniendo mucho cuidado en no despertar a su pareja o a Rini. Con cuidado se deslizó hacia afuera, inmune al frío aire otoñal que soplaba a esas horas de la noche.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y el Fragmento del Cosmos apareció entre ellas, brillando débilmente. "¿En realidad podré vencerla?" Se preguntó en voz alta, observando el reflejo de su rostro en el Cristal. "¿Podré salvar a mis seres queridos una vez más?"

Serena observó al horizonte, tratando de calcular cuántas veces se había hecho esa misma pregunta, cuántas veces había sentido aquella misma ansiedad antes de la batalla.

"En verdad, ya estoy cansada…" Se dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Instantes después, dejó de reprimirlas, dejándolas correr libremente por su rostro. Las lágrimas escurrían por su barbilla, cayendo varios metros abajo hasta estrellarse en algún punto del suelo que Serena no alcanzaba a percibir.

Después de varios instantes logró tranquilizarse. Con una mano limpió sus mejillas, eliminando cualquier trazo de lágrimas en su rostro. Con un largo suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en el apartamento.

"Te sientes muy sola, ¿no es cierto? Ser la líder y llevar el peso de tantas vidas en tus hombros es difícil, ¿me equivoco?"

Serena ahogó un grito al ver el rostro de Selene reflejado en el cristal en vez del suyo.

Serena retrocedió hasta sentir que su espalda tocaba con el barandal del balcón. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó tratando de que su voz no temblara, aunque sin éxito.

"No te asustes." Respondió Selene con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Después de todo, yo siempre estoy contigo. Después de todo, tú me creaste, ¿recuerdas? Aunque siempre has estado rodeada de tus amigos, nunca nadie te ha comprendido. Nadie sabe lo que has sufrido en cada batalla. Nadie sabe tu deseo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Serena asustada. "¿De qué deseo estás hablando?"

Selene sonrió. "Tu deseo de que todo termine. Ese anhelo de que todos los que te rodean desaparezcan para que no tengas que volver a luchar."

Serena negó con la cabeza. "¡Basta, eso no es verdad!"

"¡Pobre Serena!" Compadeció Selene sin perder la sonrisa. "¿Por qué no admites que tus seres queridos no son más que una carga para ti?"

Serena se quedó callada, luchando contra aquella voz interna que le hacía creer que Selene tenía razón.

"No trates de negarlo. No puedes engañarme. Después de todo, para eso me creaste."

"Selene…" Murmuró Serena asustada por el giro que estaba dando esa conversación.

"No te preocupes más, querida Serena, no tendrás que volver a sentirte responsable por nadie. Yo cumpliré tu deseo." Continuó Selene con un brillo diabólico en los ojos. "Yo mataré a todos tus seres queridos."

Selene desapareció del espejo con una gran carcajada que heló a Serena hasta los huesos.

El viento sopló con más fuerza que antes, golpeando a Serena en la espalda. El sudor frío que la había envuelto hacía que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

Serena volteó de inmediato en dirección a la Torre de Tokio. En la punta, iluminada por el centenar de luces que adornaban esa estructura, vislumbró la silueta de Selene.

La risa malévola de Selene volvió a retumbar en la cabeza de Serena. Como si estuviera a tan solo un par de metros de ella, vio perfectamente el rostro sonriente de Selene mientras sostenía un cristal oscuro en sus manos.

"¡Selene, no lo hagas!" Imploró Serena desde el balcón, sabiendo que a pesar de la distancia, Selene podría oírla sin dificultad.

La sonrisa de Selene se hizo más grande aún, obteniendo gran placer de los ruegos de la heroína. Sin perder el tiempo, se llevó un pulgar a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza, haciendo que brotara sangre de él. De inmediato, sostuvo el pulgar sangrante encima del cristal, el cual refulgió al entrar en contacto con la sustancia.

"Alégrate, Serena." Dijo Selene, viendo directamente a los ojos a Serena, a pesar de la gran distancia entre ellas. "Tu deseo está por cumplirse."

El estallido de la risa diabólica de Selene rompió el silencio de la noche, dando así inicio a la batalla final.

* * *

**TBC**


	30. Protect The Stars

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

* * *

**Protect The Stars**

* * *

A pesar de la distancia, Serena observó claramente cómo la intensidad del cristal aumentaba conforme la sangre de Selene caía sobre él. El brillo carmesí que emitía comenzaba a lastimar la vista de la heroína, pero le era imposible despegar la mirada, temiendo que aquello pudiese desembocar una tragedia.

La temperatura en el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a elevarse, como si el resplandor del cristal oscuro amenazase con quemar su piel. Sin embargo, la noche continuaba tranquila, como si nada de eso estuviese ocurriendo realmente.

De la misma forma repentina en que el cristal había comenzado a refulgir, dejó de hacerlo. Serena observó expectante, ignorando qué ocurriría después.

A manera de respuesta, el cristal brilló una vez más, iluminando intensamente el área alrededor de la Torre de Tokio. Con un ruido imperceptible para cualquier persona excepto por Serena, el cristal estalló, apagando todas las luces de la ciudad consigo.

Los fragmentos del cristal oscuro se convirtieron en fino polvo, que prontamente volaron hacia la herida auto infligida de Selene, colándose al instante en su torrente sanguíneo.

La mano de Serena ardió como si estuviera sosteniendo un pedazo de hierro al rojo vivo. El dolor la hizo caer al suelo, apretando con fuerza su mano contra ella, en un intento por minimizar la sensación.

"¡Ahora sí está todo preparado!" Anunció Selene.

La joven mujer mordió su pulgar nuevamente. Sacudió varias veces su mano herida dejando correr libremente la sangre, que caía rápidamente hacia el suelo que sostenía la estructura metálica.

Serena observó la trayectoria de las gotas de sangre, que despedían un rastro carmesí tras ellas, hasta que comenzaron a impactarse contra el pavimento.

Dentro del departamento, el grito de Darien la distrajo de aquella escena. Serena giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia el interior del lugar, sorprendida por la extraña razón de su pareja. De inmediato giró de nuevo para encarar a Selene, quien portaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dudando por un instante, Serena rompió el contacto visual y entró de prisa al departamento.

* * *

Serena entró corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Darien. A un lado de la cama ya se encontraba Rini, quien miraba asustada el rostro del hombre.

"¡¿Qué le pasa?!" Preguntó Serena preocupada, acercándose velozmente hacia él.

"¡No sé!" Respondió Rini igual de alterada. "¡Estaba dormida y de repente lo escuché gritar y-

Serena la quitó del paso y se arrodilló frente a la cama. "¡¿Darien?!" Llamó sacudiendo fuertemente a su novio.

Darien sudaba copiosamente, su respiración era entrecortada.

"¡Responde, Darien, por favor!"

El hombre se llevó rápidamente la mano al pecho. Con dificultad se abrió la parte superior de la pijama, dejando su pecho expuesto.

Las muchachas contuvieron un grito al ver lo que Darien trataba de mostrarles: Las venas más cercanas a su corazón se encontraban inflamadas. Por debajo de su piel blanca se marcaban de un oscuro intenso, como si a través de ellas no corriese sangre sino petróleo.

Serena tomó la mano de Darien asustada. Al hacerlo sintió en ella una extraña sensación. Se apartó de inmediato y temerosa volvió a tomar la mano de su novio entre las suyas. Al analizarla con cuidado, notó porqué había tenido esa extraña sensación.

"¡Su mano!" Exclamó Rini con miedo al ver que la mano del Soberano de la Tierra había envejecido hasta parecer la de un octogenario.

Serena supo de inmediato que esto era obra de Selene.

"¡Rini!" Llamó de manera enérgica. Al ver el rostro asustado de la adolescente, trató de suavizar el tono. "Necesito que cuides a Darien, ¿puedo confiar en ti?"

Rini asintió.

Serena sonrió, tomando su broche mágico e iniciando su transformación.

"¿Qué harás tú?" Le preguntó la chica de pelo rosado.

"Iré a luchar por mis seres queridos." Respondió Sailor Moon caminando hacia el balcón. Sin decir más, la rubia desapareció.

* * *

Sailor Moon corrió por las calles vacías de Tokio hacia su encuentro con Selene.

La ciudad, completamente en penumbras, parecía estar abandonada. No había rastros de seres vivos por ningún lado, era como si todos los habitantes de la capital japonesa hubieran desaparecido.

Un repentino ruido la hizo detenerse en seco. Se encontraba en el distrito de compras, en medio de una larga cuadra, con grandes tiendas departamentales a cada lado de la acera.

El estallido de varios cristales detrás de ella la hizo voltear. Una hilera de demonios había aparecido, cortando todo el paso. Frente a ella, tras un estallido similar, otra fila la aguardaba.

Sailor Moon sacó su báculo, nerviosa por la repentina aparición de tantos monstruos.

"¡Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio… Estallen!"

Todos los demonios detrás de la heroína alada se congelaron detrás de ella. Sus cuerpos congelados comenzaron a cuartearse hasta estallar en cientos de pedazos.

"¡Fuego de Marte… Enciéndete!"

De manera similar, el grupo de demonios restantes estalló en llamas frente a Sailor Moon.

"¡Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars!" Saludó con alivio Sailor Moon al ver a sus amigas.

El gruñido feral de más creaturas las hizo voltear al cielo.

Decenas de ellas comenzaban a saltar de las azoteas de los edificios, listas para eliminar a las Sailor.

A cada lado de Sailor Moon aparecieron dos figuras conocidas, también caídas del cielo.

"¡Trueno de Júpiter… Resuena!"

"Rayo Creciente de Venus… Fulmina!"

Un gran relámpago iluminó el distrito de compras, impactando a varios de los demonios que caían sobre ellas. Por otro lado, varios rayos de energía dorada se encargaron de eliminar a los monstruos restantes.

"Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus!" Exclamó Sailor Moon con emoción.

"Venimos apenas sentimos la presencia de Selene."

"No creíste que te dejaríamos sola, ¿verdad?"

"Esta es una batalla que iniciamos juntas…"

"Y las cinco juntas saldremos victoriosas."

"¡Chicas…!"

Las cinco se abrazaron por un momento, sabiendo que esa acción transmitía mejor que cualquier palabra sus sentimientos.

Después de unos instantes, rompieron el abrazo.

"Es momento de defender a nuestros seres queridos." Anunció Sailor Moon de forma solemne. "¿Están listas?"

Las cuatro Sailor asintieron en silencio.

Sailor Moon sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a la Torre de Tokio, escuchando el reafirmante sonido de cuatro pares de pies corriendo detrás de ella.

'_¡Nosotras juntas podemos hacerlo!'_, pensó Sailor Moon con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Apenas giraron sobre la calle que llevaba hacia la Torre de Tokio, la tierra comenzó a temblar. El grupo se detuvo, preparadas para lo que pudiera ocurrir en cualquier instante.

El temblor aumentó de intensidad, las ventanas de los edificios aledaños se quebraron una tras otra. Sailor Moon sujetó con fuerza su cetro, dispuesta a atacar al menor vestigio de peligro.

A lo lejos, el pavimento comenzó a levantarse, como si algo de gran tamaño se arrastrase bajo la superficie de Tokio. Lo que sea que estuviese debajo de la tierra se acercó velozmente hacia las chicas.

Apenas un par de metros antes de impactarlas, el movimiento se detuvo. La tierra dejó de temblar, pero la falsa calma duró sólo unos instantes. El terremoto reinició con mayor fuerza que antes.

Frente a ellas apareció una especia de cienpies de varios metros de largo, con dos tenazas de aspecto amenazador en el hocico.

Las chicas gritaron y saltaron hacia atrás, tratando de ganar un poco de distancia entre su enorme enemigo y ellas.

El enorme gusano enfocó su atención en ellas y se lanzó ferozmente sobre el grupo. Sailor Moon tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, eliminando por completo cualquier posibilidad de escapar al ataque.

"¡Sailor Moon!" Gritaron al unísono las protectoras del sistema solar interno al ver cómo su princesa estaba a punto de ser devorada por la bestia.

El animal se detuvo en seco antes de poder acercar más sus fauces a la heroína. Del centro de su cuerpo comenzó a brotar sangre, primero ligeramente y después en enormes cantidades.

La mitad superior del gusano se separó del resto del cuerpo y cayó hacia un lado, derrumbando un edificio en el proceso.

"Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto." Declaró a manera de saludo Sailor Uranus, emergiendo detrás del cuerpo del bicho. Con un movimiento rápido limpió de sangre la hoja de su espada.

El temblor inició de nuevo, trayendo consigo un puñado de cienpies más, que rápidamente rodearon al grupo.

Tan rápido como aparecieron, sus cuerpos se desvanecieron misteriosamente.

"¡Su objetivo está a pocas calles!" Exclamó Sailor Neptune desde la azotea de un edificio cercano. En su mano portaba su espejo, que brillaba de un ligero tono aguamarina.

Sailor Moon y las demás Sailor asintieron a manera de agradecimiento y continuaron su camino hacia la Torre de Tokio.

* * *

'¡Maldición!' Pensó Sailor Chibi Moon mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

No mucho tiempo después de que Sailor Moon había partido, los inquilinos habían derrumbado la puerta principal del departamento de Darien, todos ellos poseídos por la misteriosa energía que parecía haber cubierto a la ciudad entera.

Chibi Moon había usado su cetro una y otra vez para erradicarlos, pero sus ataques sólo parecían hacerlos más fuertes. La mejor estrategia en cualquier otro momento habría sido huir de aquel lugar, pero no podía hacerlo con Darien en el grave estado en el que se encontraba.

La multitud de poseídos se apartó, abriendo camino a un ser que indudablemente no era de este mundo.

Aunque el primer instinto de Chibi Moon fue correr, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Serena. Con un rápido movimiento de su cetro, la muchacha atacó a su contrincante, sin embargo, el demonio recibió el ataque de energía con una carcajada.

De inmediato, el monstruo contraatacó, lanzando una bola de energía hacia Chibi Moon.

"¡Cuidado!"

Tuxedo Mask apareció frente a ella. Con su bastón en una mano, bateó el ataque del demonio, arrojándolo de regreso hacia él y los poseídos.

"¡Darien!" Exclamó Chibi Moon apresurándose a sostener al enmascarado, quien parecía haber perdido toda la fuerza repentinamente.

"¡Rini…!" Murmuró el hombre tratando de levantarse.

"¡No te muevas, estás muy débil!" Apremió asustada.

"¡Necesito salvar a las personas de este mundo…!" Musitó con dificultad Tuxedo Mask, viendo de reojo como los poseídos comenzaban a incorporarse, listos para atacarlos de nuevo. "¿Puedo contar contigo?"

Sailor Chibi Moon lo observó dubitativa. Al ver su reflejo en las pupilas determinadas de su futuro padre, la chica asintió, comprendiendo al fin que, para ganar esta batalla, requeriría hacer uso de todo su valor y coraje.

Con un movimiento lento de su cabeza, asintió.

Tuxedo Mask sonrió. Obteniendo fuerzas de un lugar desconocido para la muchacha, el enmascarado se puso en pie y arrojó una rosa roja al suelo. Ésta se clavó en el suelo y arrojó todos sus pétalos al cielo, haciendo imposible para sus enemigos ver a través de ellos.

"¡Es nuestra oportunidad!"

Tuxedo Mask tomó la mano de Chibi Moon y la jaló con él hasta el balcón. Al llegar ahí, el hombre le apretó la mano suavemente pero con firmeza, transmitiéndole la confianza y el valor que la chica había perdido en aquella batalla.

Chibi Moon sonrió y saltó con él, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

* * *

Al llegar a la calle que llevaba a la Torre de Tokio las chicas vieron que el paso se encontraba completamente bloqueado por decenas de demonios, quienes voltearon en su dirección de inmediato. Sin pensarlo, se lanzaron todos ellos al ataque.

Un haz de luz rojiza cruzó el cielo, cayendo entre el grupo de atacantes y las Inner Sailor.

"¡Continúen!" Ordenó Sailor Pluto emergiendo de aquella luz.

Sailor Moon asintió decidida, confiando en cualquiera que fuese el plan de la Guardiana del Tiempo, y se lanzó de frente hacia los demonios.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de la primera oleada de enemigos, la luz rojiza surgió de nuevo del Talismán de Sailor Pluto, bañando a los monstruos en ella.

Los demonios se detuvieron en seco, como si aquella luz los hubiera paralizado por completo. A pesar de que los monstruos no se movían, era imposible para las chicas cruzar a través de todos ellos.

Una energía morada se alzó a lo lejos, en la retaguardia del montón de demonios. La energía comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia el frente del grupo, eliminando a todos los demonios que eran tocados por ella, abriendo un estrecho camino para las chicas.

"¡Vamos, Sailor Moon, defiende a nuestro planeta!" Llamó Sailor Saturn, quien se encontraba al final del camino flanqueado por demonios. Su filosa guadaña refulgía en la oscuridad.

Sailor Moon asintió con una sonrisa. Al fin habían llegado a su destino.

* * *

El grupo recorrió la calle hacia la estructura de metal en silencio. Se encontraban completamente solas pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar. A pesar de la cercanía, los sonidos de la batalla eran inaudibles.

'_Todo está muerto'_, pensó Sailor Moon observando los arbustos y árboles alrededor de la Torre. Repentinamente le vino a la mente la imagen de la mano de Darien. _'¡Todo está conectado!'_

La risa estruendosa de Selene resonó apenas las chicas se colocaron frente a la Torre. Alrededor del área se erigió una barrera de energía, aislando la zona por completo.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Exclamó Sailor Jupiter preparando un ataque para lanzarlo contra la barrera.

"¡Detente!" Ordenó Sailor Mercury analizando la barrera con su visor y su computadora.

El resto de las chicas la observaron confundidas.

"Es justo lo que temía." Se explicó la chica del cabello azul. "Ésta no es una simple barrera de energía. Esta energía es idéntica a la de Selene."

"Eso significa que si atacamos la barrera, también atacaríamos a Selene, ¿cierto?" Sailor Mars observó de reojo a Sailor Moon, incapaz de expresar sus pensamientos.

"Por lo tanto, también lastimaríamos a Sailor Moon." Concluyó Sailor Venus.

"La única forma de salir de aquí es derrotando a Selene." Murmuró Sailor Moon apretando con fuerza su báculo.

"¡Quisiera verte intentarlo!"

La voz de Selene retumbó en el lugar.

De inmediato, varios ataques de energía cayeron del cielo hacia donde se encontraban las Sailor, quienes los esquivaron con destreza. Selene apareció flotando por encima del grupo.

Sin dar aviso, Selene comenzó a atacarlas en un frenesí.

Sailor Moon esquivó todos los ataques. Los estragos del ataque no le permitían ver más allá de su nariz, las explosiones le impedían escuchar a sus amigas.

"¡Te tengo!"

Selene apareció con sus dos espadas a través de la explosión, atacando de inmediato a Sailor Moon.

* * *

"¿Tuxedo Mask, te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Sailor Chibi Moon consternada al ver a su compañero.

A pesar de la gran destreza que había demostrado para escapar su departamento, su salud se había deteriorado rápidamente. No sólo su mano había envejecido, su rostro, a través del antifaz lucía cansado y avejentado.

El hombre enmascarado asintió con debilidad. "¡Es necesario que continuemos…!" Jadeó sosteniéndose con más fuerza de la adolescente.

Chibi Moon notó que el extraño brillo dorado que lo cubría, según notó desde que habían emprendido la huida, parecía debilitarse. Sentía una extraña energía rodeando al hombre pero prefirió no decir nada. _'Debe ser parte de su plan…'_

El elevador en el que se encontraban estaba tardando una eternidad en llegar al punto más alto del Tokyo Sky Tree, la construcción más alta de la ciudad.

* * *

"¡Malditos gusanos!" Exclamó Uranus respirando con dificultad.

Neptune se paró a un lado de ella, con visibles heridas en distintas zonas del cuerpo. "¡Desde que apareció esa barrera de energía se han hecho más fuertes!"

Un nuevo gusano apareció varios metros delante de ellas. Partículas de energía luminosa comenzaron a agruparse en el hocico de la bestia, apenas ésta lo abrió. De inmediato, liberó una gran cantidad de energía en dirección de las dos guerreras, quienes apenas lograron esquivar el ataque.

El rayo de energía golpeó uno de los edificios detrás de ellas. El inmueble se ladeó por el impacto, golpeando a otro edificio en el proceso y provocando el derrumbe de ambos.

La creatura concentró más energía en sus fauces y volvió a disparar contra ellas, quienes lograron esquivarlo una vez más.

Un grupo de sobrevivientes corría por las calles, seguramente habiendo escapado de alguno de los edificios recién destruidos, tratando de buscar un nuevo refugio. Las personas gritaron al ver que el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos.

Neptune volteó aterrada viendo impotente como aquel ataque acabaría con todos ellos.

"¡Campo de Energía!"

Sailor Saturn interceptó el ataque. El gusano atacó una vez más.

Uranus y Neptune salieron de su estupor y atacaron al mismo tiempo a la creatura, eliminándola al instante. Sin embargo, en donde había desaparecido, un puñado más apareció.

"¡Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí!" Exclamó Pluto acercándose a una niña que parecía estar herida.

Al tocar con su mano a la niña, sintió que algo le arrebataba el aliento.

'_¡Esa energía…!_' pensó alarmada al reconocer la esencia de una persona en la niña. Su atención se dirigió al resto de las personas en el grupo, todas ellas portaban un débil brillo dorado. _'¡Príncipe Endymion!',_ Pluto se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de ahogar un grito.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Después de un millón de años de no actualizar… Debo decirles que me fui a Japón de vacaciones y me inspiró muchísimo para terminar este fic! Además me compré el manga de Sailor Moon (no lo pude evitar) y ahora que lo ando leyendo me siento inspiradísimo para cerrar esta historia. Este capítulo estaba más largo (como el doble), pero preferí cortarlo para subir un segundo update muy pronto. Estimo que será capítulos más y por fin podré cerrar este ciclo de mi vida… gracias a los que me han acompañado desde el inicio!


	31. Cosmic Crisis

**Midnightblue1**

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Act II**

* * *

**Cosmic Crisis**

* * *

**(1)**

"¡Cuidado!"

De algún lugar desconocido surgió Sailor Star Fighter, quien empujó a Sailor Moon del camino, recibiendo el ataque.

"¡Seiya!"

Selene retrocedió sorprendida por un instante. Después sonrió de forma malévola.

"Tu corazón tampoco es indiferente a esta persona, Serena." Murmuró Selene lamiendo la sangre de la hoja de su espada. "¡Será un gran placer eliminarla!"

"¡Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!"

Selene saltó hacia atrás, furiosa por haber sido interrumpida.

"Quería eliminarlas personalmente…" murmuró iracunda observando el rostro de las cuatro Guardianas de la Princesa. "… pero esto es por los viejos tiempos…"

Las chicas se observaron confundidas por las palabras de Selene. Todas observaron cautelosas como la mujer se pinchaba el dedo con su espada y dejaba caer un poco de su sangre en el suelo.

La zona alrededor de donde había caído la sangre de la mujer se secó rápidamente, erradicando toda la vida de ella. Los puntos en los que había hecho contacto la sangre comenzaron a oscurecerse hasta crear cinco manchas negras en el suelo.

Rápidamente, una silueta distinta comenzó a emerger de cada uno de los círculos negros, los cuales emitían un potente brillo.

'¡Así es como lo está haciendo!', Sailor Mercury analizó rápidamente la situación con ayuda de su computadora. "¡Chicas, está robando la vida del planeta para crear a los monstruos!"

Sailor Moon ahogó un grito al recordar la mano envejecida de su prometido. "¡¿Darien?!"

"¡Ustedes…!" Señaló Venus con el dedo a las cinco siluetas que habían aparecido frente a ellas. "¡Pero nosotras las derrotamos…!"

Sailor Moon volteó confundida hacia su compañera y después encaró a los nuevos enemigos. Su expresión se tornó en una de verdadero terror al ver el rostro familiar de las cinco Malignas que alguna vez acabaron con la vida de sus compañeras en la batalla contra el Negaverso.

Selene observó su reacción y río a carcajadas en vista de lo exitoso de su plan.

"¡Me parece buena idea…!" Murmuró Jupiter con una sonrisa confiada. "¡No somos las mismas de aquella vez, ahora sí les demostraremos nuestros verdaderos poderes!"

Sailor Jupiter se adelantó al grupo, corrió hacia las Malignas y saltó alto en el aire. "¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"

Las Malignas rieron quedamente y esquivaron el ataque con facilidad. Una de ellas extendió su brazo, ahora convertido en varios tentáculos, enredándose alrededor de la Sailor. De inmediato, una descarga eléctrica atacó a la chica, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!"

La Maligna soltó Jupiter y esquivó el ataque de Venus. Otra Maligna tomó la cadena entre sus manos y tiró con fuerza de ella, arrojando a la rubia por los aires. Una tercera Maligna apareció detrás de ella y la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola caer violentamente hacia el suelo.

Antes de que Mercury y Mars pudieran hacer algo, las dos Malignas restantes las taclearon.

"¡A pesar de que nuestros poderes han aumentado…!"

"¡¿Por qué son tan fuertes?!"

Selene rió quedamente al inicio y después explotó en una escandalosa carcajada. "Es muy sencillo." Explicó sin dejar de reír. "Estos demonios fueron creados de las memorias de Serena… ¡Mientras ella crea que son invencibles, lo serán!"

Sailor Moon miró asustada a sus amigas.

"¡Vamos, querida Serena, sigue temiendo a estos enemigos que alguna vez mataron a tus amigas!"

Imágenes de aquella batalla en el polo norte inundaron la cabeza de la heroína. Todo a su alrededor escuchó los gritos de sus amigas, siendo brutalmente atacadas por las Malignas, pero no podía distinguir si pertenecían a la batalla actual o a la que recordaba vívidamente en su mente.

"¡Sailor Moon…!" Llamó débilmente Sailor Star Fighter.

La atención de la rubia se enfocó en su compañera caída.

"¡Tienes que creer en ti!" Musitó la guerrera, tratando de ocultar su dolor en cada sílaba. "¡Eres la única capaz de proteger a tus seres queridos!"

La barrera de energía que rodeaba a la Torre de Tokio pareció debilitarse por un instante.

Fighter notó eso y continuó hablando con Sailor Moon, tratando de motivarla. "¡Aún creo que eres la Luz de la Esperanza que iluminará el universo entero!"

La barrera desapareció por completo.

Selene observó esta intervención furiosa. "¡Te mataré primero!"

* * *

Chibi Moon acompañó a Tuxedo Mask hasta el centro de la plataforma del Sky Tree. A través de las ventanas observó la ciudad completamente a oscuras, excepto por la gran barrera de energía que se había alzado alrededor de la Torre de Tokio.

Una vez en el centro, el hombre soltó el brazo de la adolescente y cayó al suelo.

"¡Darien!"

"Escúchame, Rini…" Jadeó Tuxedo Mask, el brillo dorado a su alrededor intensificándose repentinamente. "Serena está librando una batalla para protegernos a todos…"

La energía que rodeaba al soberano de la Tierra comenzó a fluir alrededor de él, expandiéndose lentamente a su alrededor en un movimiento similar al de las olas del mar.

"¡Sin embargo, también es nuestra pelea…!"

Chibi Moon observó de reojo por una de las ventanas de la plataforma, viendo como la energía se colaba por todas las calles de la ciudad debajo de ellos hasta perderse en el horizonte. A lo lejos vio parpadear la barrera creada alrededor de la Torre antes de desaparecer por completo.

"¡Rini… es momento de que nosotros también protejamos a nuestros seres queridos!"

Las olas de energía comenzaron a hacerse más violentas, su brillo aumentando de intensidad con cada instante. Repentinamente, el movimiento cesó, dejando a la energía completamente estática, sin embargo, su brillo continuaba en aumento.

Chibi Moon corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Toda la ciudad, hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, resplandecía en un tono dorado. El brillo era tal, que el cielo nocturno parecía ser iluminado por completo.

"¡¿Darien, qué haces?!" Demandó la chica asustada por lo que veía.

"¡Protegeré a los seres humanos!" Musitó con gran dificultad.

El enmascarado alzó la mano por encima de su cabeza y la bajó con fuerza, estrellando su palma contra el suelo. "¡Edén!" gritó.

Al instante, la energía, en esos momentos estática, comenzó a moverse violentamente, su brillo cegando por completo a Chibi Moon. La chica sintió como si una poderosa fuerza invisible tratara de jalarla hacia el centro de la plataforma, en donde se encontraba Tuxedo Mask.

Al asomarse por la ventana vio que la energía se movía en inmensas olas hacia ellos, como si estuvieran en medio de un tsunami.

'_¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo…?!'_

* * *

"¡¿Sailor Pluto?!" Fue lo único que atinó a decir Sailor Saturn mientras repelía otro ataque de las creaturas demoníacas.

La Sailor del Inframundo observó a su alrededor, sintiendo la cálida y poderosa energía del futuro soberano de la Tierra fluir a su alrededor.

El grupo de sobrevivientes que resguardaba comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente, sus cuerpos desapareciendo en el intenso brillo dorado que cubría a la Tierra.

"¡Los demonios…!"

Pluto volteó en dirección del grito de Sailor Uranus, quien veía sorprendida que habían dejado de aparecer de la nada.

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!" Exclamó asustada Sailor Neptune esquivando otro ataque velozmente.

La energía dorada comenzó a moverse una vez más, regresando al punto al que había sido liberada, llevándose consigo la esencia de los sobrevivientes.

* * *

Chibi Moon observó como toda la energía liberada por Tuxedo Mask comenzaba a regresar a él. A través de ella veía los cuerpos casi transparentes de cientos de miles de personas, cada uno de ellos desapareciendo por completo apenas entraban en contacto con el soberano del planeta.

Cuando la última gran oleada de energía se esfumó, el hombre se desplomó en el suelo. La adolescente echó un rápido vistazo a la ventana, notando como Tokio se había envuelto en penumbra una vez más.

"¿¡Darien?!" Chibi Moon llamó asustada, temiendo lo peor. Se hincó a su lado y acercó la mano a su mejilla intentando sentir algún signo vital sin éxito. La chica recargó su oído contra el pecho del hombre y escuchó un latido débil e inconstante, haciéndole pensar que cada uno de ellos podía ser el último.

Sailor Chibi Moon se puso en pie tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Al sentir que no sería capaz de contenerlas un instante más, la chica alzó rápidamente su mano y se abofeteó con fuerza.

"¡Sé fuerte, Serena!" Se ordenó tratando de mantener el control. "Lo prometiste… se los prometiste…" Murmuró pensando en Sailor Moon y en Tuxedo Mask.

Un repentino resplandor la hizo voltear. La chica corrió rápidamente a la ventana del mirador. Desde ahí pudo observar que una enorme cantidad de energía volaba rápidamente en su dirección.

La Sailor de pelos rosados se asustó, pensando en huir de inmediato. Sin embargo, con una rápida mirada vio a Tuxedo Mask. Con valor renovado, la chica se dirigió hasta la puerta que daba al mirador exterior.

"¡Ésta también es mi batalla, no puedo darme por vencida ahora!" Se dijo a sí misma con convicción, inmutable ante el ardor que comenzaba a sentir en su piel ante la cercanía del monstruoso ataque de energía.

Se llevó las manos a su pecho y una energía rosada comenzó a escaparse de entre sus dedos.

"¡Por favor Cristal Rosado de Plata, ayúdame a proteger a mis seres queridos!"

* * *

Selene se lanzó al ataque, blandiendo la espada y la funda de la misma, una en cada mano.

A pesar de sus heridas, Fighter logró esquivar el frenético ataque de Selene. En un descuido, Fighter cayó de espaldas, sintiendo como Selene se abalanzaba sobre ella. Con un movimiento rápido, giró hacia un lado y sacó su broche en forma de estrella, mientras que la espada de su enemiga se incrustaba profundamente en el pavimento.

"¡Star Fighter Uppercut!" **(2)** La energía comenzó a acumularse en su broche, a punto de ser expelida.

Selene no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro al verse incapaz de esquivar ese ataque.

Cuando estuvo a punto de liberar la energía de su broche, una imagen de Serena se materializó entre Selene y Sailor Star Fighter.

"¡Cabeza de bombón!" Exclamó Fighter deteniendo su ataque.

"¡Seiya, cuidado!" Escuchó exclamar a Sailor Moon a la distancia.

El rostro de Serena sonrió maliciosamente. Un segundo después, Selene atravesó la ilusión, haciendo que ésta desapareciera al instante. Con un movimiento rápido, Selene lanzó una estocada que atravesó a Fighter en el centro del vientre.

"¡No!" Gritó Sailor Moon al ver como su amiga se llevaba ambas manos al estómago, tratando de evitar que la sangre se escapara de su cuerpo. Sin más, la chica se desplomó en el suelo.

La mujer dejó caer la funda de su espada y tomó su arma con ambas manos. Sin más ceremonia, alzó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y se preparó para asestar el golpe final. "¡Es el fin!" Anunció Selene con una estruendosa carcajada.

Conforme bajaba la espada hacia su objetivo, un resplandor dorado comenzó a inundar el lugar. Selene se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como esa energía invadía su ser, debilitándola.

"¿Darien?" Escuchó murmurar a Sailor Moon quien también reconoció al instante ese resplandor.

Selene volteó furiosa hacia todos lados, tratando de localizar la fuente de aquella energía. Con un gruñido feral detectó la ubicación gracias a las oleadas de energía que regresaban velozmente hacia un punto de la ciudad. Sin perder el tiempo, Selene saltó hacia la cima de la Torre de Tokio.

Sailor Moon vio cómo las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse alrededor de la punta de la construcción. Aún desde la base podía ver con claridad la enorme cantidad de energía que había amasado su enemiga en tan poco tiempo.

Sin dar ningún aviso, Sailor Moon observó cómo Selene liberaba el torrente de energía maligna, dispuesta a acabar con la vida de su prometido.

* * *

"Edén…" Murmuró preocupada volteando hacia el Sky Tree, en donde estaba segura que se encontraba el Príncipe Endymion. "El Príncipe Endymion ha decidido proteger a los seres de este planeta con su vida."

Uranus y Neptune se acercaron a ella, resguardándose del ataque de las bestias que aún seguían con vida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Esa energía que sentimos en este momento era suya." Explicó Pluto con el entrecejo fruncido. "Rastreó a todos los seres vivientes del planeta con ella y los envió a otra dimensión para protegerlos de la batalla."

"¡¿Él puede hacer eso?!"

La morena asintió preocupada, recordando una conversación de hace varias épocas. "Edén es una dimensión creada por el protector de la Tierra y mantenida gracias a la fuerza vital de los seres enviados a ella." Repitió palabra por palabra a la perfección. "Es un poder tabú…"

"Eso quiere decir que si el Príncipe muere, la dimensión se destruirá junto con todas las personas de este mundo, ¿cierto?"

Pluto asintió una vez más. "No sólo eso, aunque la vida del Príncipe no corriera peligro, la dimensión está soportada por la energía vital de los seres atrapados en ella, si permanecen demasiado tiempo en ella…" Pluto guardó silencio sin saber cómo continuar. Con un respiro profundo se decidió a dar las noticias a sus compañeras. "… morirán."

La conversación fue cortada por un descomunal ataque de energía proveniente desde la Torre de Tokio y con el Sky Tree como su objetivo.

"¡El Príncipe…!" Exclamó alarmada Uranus al ver cómo la energía estaba por hacer contacto con la torre.

Un destello rosado en la cima del Sky Tree llamó la atención del grupo. Alrededor de la estructura se erigió una barrera de energía que hizo frente al ataque de Selene, conteniéndolo.

¡Rini…!" Murmuró impactada Saturn al reconocer el resplandor del Cristal de Plata Rosado. "No tenemos tiempo que perder entonces."

Las tres chicas observaron a Saturn, asustadas por el tono de voz que había utilizado en aquel momento.

La punta de la guadaña había comenzado a brillar, extendiéndose hacia el resto del arma y al cuerpo de la Sailor de la Destrucción. El suelo bajo ella se hundió varios centímetros, como si la fuerza de gravedad hubiera aumentado descomunalmente en esa zona.

El pavimento se cuarteó a su alrededor, liberando cientos de pequeños pedazos de cemento del suelo, los cuales comenzaron a flotar alrededor de la chica. Conforme las piezas se acercaban a su cuerpo, la energía las deshacía por completo, convirtiéndolas en fino polvo.

Sailor Saturn alzó su arma por encima de su cabeza y la hizo girar sobre ella. "¡Death Reborn Revolution!"

Todo sonido pareció desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. La chica dejó caer la guadaña al suelo. Apenas la punta hizo contacto con este, un círculo de energía de tono morado se extendió rápidamente a su alrededor, varias cuadras a la redonda.

De inmediato, el círculo estalló, creando una enorme columna de energía que destruyó a todas las bestias en las proximidades.

"Setsuna… protege a Rini." Murmuró la chica de pelo oscuro. Sailor Saturn cayó al suelo, rendida por la tremenda cantidad de energía liberada. Pluto corrió hacia ella, temerosa de las consecuencias que ese ataque había podido tener en la vida de su compañera.

"¡Hotaru!"

La morena tomó la muñeca de su amiga y sintió un débil pero estable pulso en ella. Con un suspiro de alivio se levantó para encarar a las otras dos guerreras. "Sólo ha perdido el conocimiento." Anunció aliviada.

"¡No podemos perder más tiempo!" Indicó Neptune observando cómo la barrera de energía erigida por la futura princesa de Tokio de Cristal comenzaba a debilitarse ante el incesante ataque de Selene.

"¡Setsuna, ayuda a la Princesa!" Apremió Uranus. "Nosotras aún tenemos un asunto pendiente."

Sailor Pluto vio de reojo hacia un edificio y asintió con determinación. _'¡El futuro de todos está en juego!'_, pensó decidida a usar su poder tabú en caso de ser requerido.

Uranus esperó a que Pluto desapareciera de vista antes de hablar de nuevo.

"¡¿Hasta cuándo permanecerán escondidas?!" Llamó furiosa.

Por un instante, no obtuvo respuesta. Después de unos segundos, dos siluetas aparecieron de un angosto callejón.

"¿Creyeron que no nos daríamos cuenta?" Preguntó Neptune de pie al lado de su compañera.

"Al contrario, sabíamos que lo harían." Replicó la chica de pelo blanco mostrando su broche en forma de estrella. "Estábamos esperando este momento."

"Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ustedes." Murmuró con desprecio Uranus.

"Hay una cuenta por saldar." Dijo la segunda recién llegada, mientras se preparaba para el ataque. "Una vez nos derrotaron con ayuda de la energía de Sailor Galaxia… pero esta vez será diferente."

"¡Star Healer Tornado!" **(2)**

"¡Star Maker Stride!"

* * *

El Cristal de Plata Rosado reaccionó ante la amenazante presencia de la energía oscura. De inmediato, un destello rosado comenzó a envolver el mirador y el resto de la torre, bloqueando efectivamente el ataque de Selene.

No obstante, el flujo de energía maligna era constante y Chibi Moon pronto comenzó a sentir los estragos en su cuerpo. Su rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor, su respiración era entrecortada y su visión comenzaba a nublarse por la extenuación física.

La barrera de energía comenzó a flaquear, al igual que la poseedora del Cristal de Plata del futuro. Chibi Moon cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotada por el uso del Cristal. Con una mirada furtiva hacia Tuxedo Mask, su determinación volvió. "¡Voy a demostrarles…!" Jadeó la chica de pelo rosado mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie. "¡Les demostraré… que puedo defender a las personas que amo!"

El Cristal entre sus manos refulgió como jamás lo había visto hacer, adoptando rápidamente la forma de flor de loto. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar violentamente. El suelo alrededor del Sky Tree comenzó a cuartearse, permitiendo que enormes cristales de un ligero tono rosado crecieran del centro de la Tierra y envolvieran la torre **(3)**.

El ataque de Selene fue repelido una vez más, causando destrucción total en las edificaciones aledañas al Sky Tree.

Sailor Chibi Moon sonrió ante su pequeña y posiblemente breve victoria y se dirigió hacia el centro del mirador, en donde aún se encontraba Tuxedo Mask.

"¿Estás orgulloso de mí, papá?" Murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

"¡No, Rini!" Gritó Sailor Moon al ver como el Sky Tree era cubierto por una coraza de cristal.

A lo lejos escuchó el gruñido de frustración de Selene.

"¡Observa bien, Serena!" Ordenó la mujer desde la punta de la Torre de Tokio. "¡Yo odio todo lo que tú amas y por eso… los mataré!"

Con fuerza renovada proveniente del profundo odio que sentía hacia su futura hija y su prometido, Selene arremetió contra la barrera de cristal. La primera capa de cristales pronto comenzó a cuartearse para la gran satisfacción de la mujer. Pocos instantes después, miles de fragmentos comenzaron a caer al suelo. El ataque de Selene continuó, abriéndose velozmente paso a través de la barrera.

"¡Basta…!" Imploró Sailor Moon al ver que su alter-ego pronto lograría su cometido.

Con una risa macabra, el flujo de energía maligna se ensanchó, asegurando la victoria de Selene. A lo lejos se escuchó un estallido proveniente del Sky Tree que acababa de explotar en mil pedazos.

* * *

"¡Rini…!" Susurró Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Chibi Moon abrió lentamente los ojos. Para su sorpresa Tuxedo Mask buscaba con mucha dificultad algo dentro de su saco. Con un suspiro de alivio, el hombre retiró su mano, dejándola caer a un lado suyo.

En la palma de su mano yacían cuatro piedras semi preciosas. El estruendo de la fortaleza de cristal cediendo ante el ataque de Selene la hizo voltear en esa dirección, temerosa de lo que podía ocurrirles en cualquier instante.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Chibi Moon se incorporó, dispuesta a proteger a Tuxedo Mask a cualquier precio. "¡Necesito sacarlo de aquí!" Dijo para sí misma forcejeando contra su cansado cuerpo.

Los cristales en la mano de Tuxedo Mask comenzaron a brillar intermitentemente, como si estuviesen resonando entre sí, apenas la chica hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Repentinamente los cuatro se elevaron en el aire, para la sorpresa de ella.

Cuatro cuerpos se materializaron alrededor de ambos. Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante y se presentó con una pequeña reverencia. "Soy Malachite, líder de los Comandantes Celestiales **(4)**." Detrás de él, los tres hombres restantes se inclinaron también.

Chibi Moon volteó asustada al escuchar como el resto de la barrera creada por el Cristal Rosado cedía ante el potente ataque de Selene. Los cristales del mirador estallaron en miles de pedazos, y varias estructuras de metal comenzaron a desprenderse del techo. La chica sintió como la torre comenzaba a ladearse, amenazando con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

El ataque de energía se abrió camino hacia ellos, listo para exterminarlos.

* * *

"¡Mira, Serena!" Rió Selene a carcajadas ante las múltiples explosiones provocadas en el Sky Tree.

"¡Chronos Typhoon!"

El ataque de Sailor Pluto desbalanceó a Selene haciendo que detuviera su ataque contra el Sky Tree en la lejanía.

"¿¡Princesa, te encuentras bien!?" Preguntó preocupada Sailor Pluto colocándose frente a ella y adoptando una posición de pelea.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Sailor Moon vio de reojo algo que la dejó paralizada. Para el terror de la rubia, la torre se ladeó y pronto el mirador se desprendió del resto de la estructura, cayendo rápidamente hacia el suelo con un gran estruendo.

"¡No!" Exclamó Sailor Moon entre lágrimas al pensar en lo que le había ocurrido a su prometido y a su futura hija.

* * *

"¡Nephrite!" Llamó el líder de los comandantes al del pelo castaño ondulado.

De inmediato el aludido se corrió hacia el fuego, creando un débil campo de energía que apenas lograba proteger a los demás del ataque indiscriminado de Selene.

"¡Jadeite, Zoisite!" Llamó apremiante el líder a los dos oficiales más jóvenes.

Los rubios se acercaron hacia Chibi Moon y Tuxedo Mask. El del pelo corto se acercó al hombre y lo levantó entre sus brazos. El segundo comandante se acercó a Chibi Moon y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia antes de cargarla rápidamente.

Detrás de ellos escucharon el grito de Nephrite al ser completamente eliminado por el ataque de energía.

"¡Vayan a donde son necesitados!"

Malachite rompió el techo arriba de ellos y con un movimiento de sus brazos creó una barrera de energía alrededor del soberano de la Tierra, de la Princesa de Tokio de Cristal y de sus comandantes. Con otro movimiento impulsó la burbuja en la que se encontraban por el hoyo recién creado en el techo.

Instantes después el líder de los Comandantes Celestiales se desintegró ante el ataque.

* * *

El cuerpo de Sailor Pluto golpeó violentamente contra el suelo, tras un breve encuentro con Selene.

Sailor Moon corrió hacia ella, sin saber qué más hacer, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin cesar.

"¡Princesa… no todo está perdido aún…!" Murmuró con dificultad la Sailor del Tiempo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo agonizando de dolor con tan solo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Sailor Moon la miró confundida por un momento. De repente, como si hubiese sentido una punzada en su corazón, volteó hacia un punto en el cielo nocturno, en donde vislumbró por un diminuto instante un destello dorado y uno rosado, flotando rápidamente en su dirección.

"¡Rini, Darien!" Exclamó sorprendida al reconocer de inmediato a los poseedores de aquella energía.

Selene se percató también de eso y prosiguió a acumular una enorme cantidad de energía, decidida a erradicar de una vez por todas a las dos personas más importantes para su enemiga. Sin perder un segundo, la arrojó.

"¡Cabeza de bombón…!" Musitó Sailor Star Fighter, luchando por no perder el conocimiento. "Mientras creas en ti… nunca estarás sola… ellas siempre estarán a tu lado…"

Sailor Moon contuvo la respiración al recordar la primera vez que había oído esa frase. En ese instante, varios recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza de Sailor Moon, todos ellos llenando a su espíritu de fortaleza y valor.

'_¡El Cristal de Plata obtiene su fuerza de la voluntad en mi corazón!'_, las pupilas de Sailor Moon se dilataron al llegar a esa epifanía. _'¡Todos ellos son mi fuerza!'_

"¡Basta!" Ordenó Sailor Moon con el cetro entre sus manos. "¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!"

El rayo de energía expelido por su arma interceptó el ataque de Selene, neutralizándolo al instante.

Selene la miró furiosa, percibiendo un repentino cambio en su contraparte.

"¡¿Qué harás para detenerme, Serena?!" Retó la mujer concentrando entre sus manos más energía, la cual dirigió hacia Sailor Moon.

El broche en el pecho de la heroína se abrió, revelando el Cristal de Plata resguardado en su interior. El Cristal absorbió la energía maligna y la revirtió contra su atacante, haciéndola caer al suelo.

"Es suficiente." Murmuró Sailor Moon perfectamente en control de sus emociones.

"¡¿Qué haces, Serena?!" Preguntó Selene iracunda. "Si hago todo esto es porque quiero verte feliz."

"Todo este tiempo he creído que mi deber era proteger a los demás, que el futuro sólo existiría si yo podía defenderlo." Se explicó la rubia dando un paso hacia el frente.

Selene se levantó y comenzó a emitir pequeñas bolas de energía, que lanzó una detrás de otra hacia Sailor Moon, quien repelió cada uno de los ataques.

"Creía que era mi responsabilidad salvar al universo una y otra vez… que el Cristal de Plata era una maldición y no una bendición, que por su culpa tenía que estar envuelta en esta batalla interminable." Murmuró sin dejar de caminar hacia Selene. "Pensé que el Cristal de Plata era una carga y a la vez mi única defensa. Pero estaba equivocada."

Selene se lanzó al ataque con su espada, la cual fue bloqueada por un escudo invisible al tratar de hacer contacto con Sailor Moon.

"Todas estas personas… Todos ellos son mi verdadera fuerza." El Cristal de Plata comenzó a refulgir intensamente, iluminando todo a varios metros a su alrededor. "Sin ellos nunca habría logrado salvar al mundo, no estaría aquí."

Selene se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su ser. Con un gruñido se recuperó y arrojó una enorme cantidad de energía, la cual fue contrarrestada por el cetro de Sailor Moon.

"¡Ninguno de ellos ha perdido la esperanza de que saldremos victoriosos, de que algún día viviremos en tan anhelada paz!"

* * *

"¡Ahora… mueran!" Exclamó una de las Malignas mientras las otras cuatro sujetaban a las Inner Sailor por detrás.

En sus manos creó una enorme cantidad de energía, la cual liberó sin ningún reparo. La explosión que prosiguió, proyectó los cuerpos de las Sailor en todas direcciones, cayendo inertes entre escombros de la batalla.

'_¡Sailor Scouts!'_

Las cuatro Sailor escucharon una voz que, aunque desconocían, parecía extremadamente familiar. Cerca de ellas, el resplandor creado por el cetro de Sailor Moon inundó sus cuerpos de calidez.

'_¡Sailor Scouts!'_

La voz volvió a llamarlas. Las chicas se removieron en su lugar, tratando inconscientemente de incorporarse y buscar a la dueña de aquella voz.

Las Malignas notaron esto y se reunieron en el cielo, preparadas para asestar el golpe final.

'_¡Es momento de que despierten su verdadero poder!'_

De sus pechos surgió una flor, dentro de la cual se escondía la Semilla Estelar de cada una de ellas. La coraza de cristal comenzó a desprenderse rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su Cristal Sailor.

Los símbolos de sus planetas aparecieron en su frente. Sus cuerpos se rodearon de energía, revigorándolos al instante. Las Sailor levitaron en el aire, sus trajes brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Pronto sus vestimentas sufrieron una transformación, convirtiéndose en modelos idénticos al de Eternal Sailor Moon, excluyendo las alas.

'_¡Un gran poder exige grandes sacrificios!'_

Las cuatro Sailors abrieron los ojos al escuchar esa frase. Sobre de ellas, una inmensa cantidad de energía se había formado, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia ellas.

Las cuatro se miraron por un instante, con una sonrisa confiada en sus rostros.

"¡Mercury Aqua Mirage!" **(5)**

"¡Mars Fire Snake!"

"¡Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

El ataque combinado de las cuatro Sailor desintegró el ataque de las Malignas y las eliminó en un santiamén.

* * *

Selene salió despedida por los aires, golpeándose con violencia contra la corteza de un árbol.

"Hasta este momento, siempre temí otra guerra. Temía que fuese incapaz de protegerlos. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlos." Susurró Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde había caído Selene, quien arrojaba una incesante lluvia de energía hacia la rubia. "Nunca comprendí que éramos un equipo; no debía luchar por ellas, sino con ellas."

"¡Pero tú eres débil, Serena, por eso te odias!" Exclamó Selene sintiéndose acorralada.

En un intento desesperado por evitar su derrota, Selene se lanzó al ataque contra Sailor Moon. La rubia detuvo la hoja de la espada con su mano y sonrío tristemente. "Tienes razón, soy débil." Murmuró sin inmutarse por la herida que comenzaba a abrirse en su mano. "Pero mientras crea en mí, nunca estaré sola."

La espada de Selene se destrozó, los fragmentos desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo. Sailor Moon dio un paso más, rodeando a Selene con sus brazos. "Quiero vivir al lado de mis seres queridos. Quiero reír y llorar a su lado."

Sailor Moon rodeó con sus brazos a Selene. "Quiero amar a esa parte de mí que siente dolor, que siente soledad… a esa parte que se odia." Selene comenzó a desvanecerse en los brazos de Sailor Moon hasta desaparecer por completo.

El Fragmento del Cosmos apareció en su pecho, liberando una enorme cantidad de energía. Su brillo era tal que parecía que la noche se había convertido instantáneamente en día.

'_¡Sailor Moon, has superado la prueba del Cristal Creador!'_

"¡¿Guardiana del Cosmos?!" Llamó Sailor Moon al reconocer de inmediato aquella voz. "¿A qué prueba te refieres?"

'_El Cristal del Cosmos no podía ser utilizado por una persona con dudas en su corazón…'_

"Mientras Selene existiese, mientras mi corazón flaquease, no podía usar el Cristal del Cosmos." Murmuró comprendiendo al fin la prueba a la que se refería la Guardiana del Cosmos. "El Fragmento del Cosmos dentro de mi dio vida a Selene…"

'_¡Ahora estás lista para llevar tu amor a los confines del universo entero!'_

El Cristal del Cosmos emitió un ligero resplandor dorado a través de sus seis puntas. La ciudad comenzó a reconstruirse velozmente, los estragos creados por aquella batalla desapareciendo por arte de magia.

"Sailor Moon, sabía que podías lograrlo…" Murmuró Sailor Star Fighter con una sonrisa sin rastros de la herida que había recibido hacía momentos. "Sigues siendo la luz de la esperanza."

Sailor Moon sonrió, tratando de contener las lágrimas ante aquella declaración.

Con el rabillo del ojo observó descender a la esfera de energía en la que viajaban Sailor Chibi Moon y Tuxedo Mask. Al tocar suelo, la Tierra entera brilló en tonos dorados por un instante, para después desaparecer igual de rápido.

"Los habitantes de este planeta han regresado a su lugar." Sonrió Tuxedo Mask. "Lo hiciste bien, Rini."

Chibi Moon le sonrió de vuelta, sonrojada por el repentino halago. Al ver a Sailor Moon con el Cristal del Cosmos, una chispa de esperanza se avivó en su pecho. _'¡Ella puede lograrlo!'_

"¡Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon a tiempo para ver como Sailor Star Healer corría hacia ella. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Saturn corrían detrás de ella.

Sailor Star Maker apareció detrás de ella, inmovilizándola. Healer tomó impulso y cogió el Cristal del Cosmos entre sus manos, tratando de arrebatarlo del pecho de Sailor Moon.

"¡¿Healer, qué demonios haces?!" Exclamó Fighter tacleando a Healer al suelo, alejándola con éxito del Cristal del Cosmos.

"¡Ella es incapaz de defender al universo!" Gritó Maker furiosa, doblando con fuerza el brazo de Sailor Moon. "¡Nuestra Princesa también lo sabía!"

De inmediato colocó su broche en forma de estrella cerca del rostro de la rubia al notar cómo las Outer Sailors se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" Fighter sujetando a Healer contra el suelo. "¡Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿no recuerdas?! ¡Ella es la Luz de la Esperanza!"

"¡¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que dejes de creer en ella?!" Gritó Healer frustrada liberándose del agarre de Fighter. Con un movimiento rápido giró a la chica de pelo negro y la detuvo contra el piso.

Maker giró rápidamente a Sailor Moon y sujetó el Cristal del Cosmos que flotaba frente a su pecho. En un instante empujó a Sailor Moon lejos de ella, quedándose con el Cristal flotando entre sus dedos.

Sailor Moon ahogó un grito al sentir cómo toda su fuerza la abandonaba. Su transformación comenzó a desaparecer, su mente entró en un estado de trance al serle arrebatado el cristal que marcaba su existencia.

"¡Tierra… tiembla!"

"¡Maremoto… de Neptuno!"

"¡Grito… Mortal!"

El ataque combinado de las tres Sailors se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sailor Star Maker. Con una sonrisa confiada, la Sailor apuntó el Fragmento del Cosmos hacia el ataque, el cual fue absorbido por el Cristal. En un destello de luz, el Fragmento retribuyó el ataque, arrojando a las tres Sailor por los aires.

"¡Serena!" Gritaron las Inner Sailors acercándose velozmente hacia ella.

"¡Aléjense!" Ordenó Maker descargando otra cantidad de energía en su contra.

El grupo se dispersó ante el ataque, quedando rápidamente fuera de combate.

"¡Fighter!" Llamó Maker. "¡Si la única manera en que nos apoyes es eliminándola… entonces que así sea!"

Con un movimiento apuntó hacia la rubia, quien continuaba en trance. El Cristal brilló una vez más, liberando una resplandeciente energía que rápidamente se dirigió hacia su dueña.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sailor Star Fighter pateó a Healer y corrió hacia la rubia en un intento desesperado por protegerla. Con un impulso, la chica saltó frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Su Semilla Estelar apareció frente a ella, quebrándose rápidamente hasta dejar al descubierto su Fragmento del Cosmos. El cristal circular comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, cientos de delgadas grietas formándose en toda la superficie. A través de ellas comenzaron a escapar destellos de luz.

"¡Fighter!" Exclamaron las dos Starlights restantes.

"¡Siempre creeré… en ella!" Susurró débilmente antes de que su Fragmento del Cosmos se desintegrara por completo, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Como si el Cristal del Cosmos hubiese reaccionado ante estas palabras, comenzó a liberar energía sin control. Un rayo alcanzó a Healer, borrando su existencia de inmediato.

"¡No, Healer!" Exclamó Maker tratando de recuperar el control sin éxito.

El Cristal del Cosmos comenzó a vibrar en sus manos. Para su sorpresa, sus dedos comenzaron a desaparecer, seguidos de sus brazos del resto de su cuerpo. Pronto, lo único que quedó de las Starlights fue el Fragmento del Cosmos de Sailor Star Maker, el cual pronto desapareció como los dos primeros.

El Cristal del Cosmos se mantuvo flotando en el aire, emitiendo destellos constantes, como si fuese un corazón latiendo. Ninguna de las Sailor se atrevió a acercarse, todas aún conmocionadas por la suerte de las Starlights.

"¡Serena, reacciona!" Tuxedo Mask sacudió a su prometida entre sus brazos, tratando de obtener alguna reacción de ella.

Las Sailors se acercaron a la pareja, consternadas por lo que ocurría. Repentinamente, los cuerpos de todas ellas comenzaron a desaparecer y aparecer de manera intermitente.

Las chicas ahogaron un grito al sentir como sus poderes comenzaban a abandonarlas.

"¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!" Preguntó Neptune sintiendo como su traje de Sailor comenzaba a desaparecer para ser reemplazado por su ropa de civil.

"¡Sailor Chaos!" Exclamó Saturn respirando con dificultad. "¡Está cambiando nuestro destino de convertirnos en Sailor Scouts!"

'_Un gran poder exige grandes sacrificios…'_

Todos los presentes escucharon aquella voz una vez más. Una mujer con un resplandor ligeramente azulado apareció frente al Cristal del Cosmos. "Es momento de que inicie la batalla final por el universo."

Con una señal, hizo que Tuxedo Mask se alejara de Serena. El espectro de la Guardiana del Cosmos guió el Cristal del Cosmos hacia la rubia, el cual rápidamente fue absorbido por su cuerpo, convirtiéndose nuevamente en Sailor Moon.

Tan súbitamente como apareció, la Guardiana del Cosmos se esfumó en el aire.

Pluto se levantó con dificultad y alzó su báculo en forma de llave al cielo.

"¡Detente!" Ordenó Uranus sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su compañera.

A cientos de miles de kilómetros, desde el espacio, observaron una brillante luz que se agrandaba rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Las chicas observaron temerosas a medida que sentían la proximidad de aquella cantidad de energía.

"¡Es la única manera!" Respondió Pluto tratando de resistir el dolor que invadía su cuerpo. "¡De lo contrario, el Caos habrá ganado!"

"¡Pero Setsuna…!" Exclamó asustada Venus al comprender al fin lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"¡Sailor Venus, no podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo!" Murmuró Pluto comenzando a sudar copiosamente. "¡Como la líder que eres, confío en que tomarás la decisión adecuada!"

Sin decir más, un aura morada comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, la cual se extendió hacia su báculo. Las personas a su alrededor sintieron un cambio drástico en la temperatura, el aire tornándose denso.

"Padre guardián del Tiempo… ¡Chronos!" Llamó Pluto. El Talismán de la Sailor del Inframundo liberó un rayo de luz rojizo en dirección al cielo. Las nubes comenzaron a girar velozmente alrededor de la zona por la cual había traspasado aquel haz de color rojo. "¡Detén el tiempo!"

La Sailor cayó al suelo de inmediato.

Chibi Moon hizo un intento por acercarse a ella pero la morena la detuvo con una mano. "¡Pequeña Dama, ésta es la única forma de devolverte la felicidad que tanto anhelas!"

"¡Pero-

"¡Confía en ella!" Insistió la Sailor luchando por mantener aquel estado atemporal en el que se encontraban en estos momentos.

"¿Podremos utilizar la Teletransportación en estas condiciones?" Preguntó Mars poco convencida.

Mercury tecleó en su computadora rápidamente y después exhaló con pesadumbre al ver los resultados arrojados. "Con nuestra energía, será imposible enviar a los tres lejos de aquí."

"Yo me quedaré." Interrumpió Chibi Moon acercándose rápidamente a ellas. "Si fuera, posiblemente sería un estorbo para Serena…" Murmuró bajando la mirada. "Además ya lo he decidido: protegeré a este planeta hasta el final."

Tuxedo Mask se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. "Yo la protegeré contigo." Le susurró. "Debemos confiar en ella." Agregó volteando hacia su prometida, quien aún no recuperaba el conocimiento.

"Tienen razón." Sailor Jupiter se acercó al grupo. "Mientras ella exista, hay una esperanza."

"Entonces hagámoslo."

Las ocho Sailors restantes y Tuxedo Mask rodearon a Sailor Moon y se tomaron de las manos. A su alrededor, notaron ligeros cambios en el ambiente, indicándoles que el Tiempo comenzaría a correr en cualquier segundo. Más de uno volteó con preocupación hacia Pluto, sabiendo lo que le ocurriría apenas eso sucediera.

"¡Mercury Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Mars Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Jupiter Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Venus Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Uranus Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Neptune Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Saturn Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"¡Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

Sailor Moon volvió en sí. Para su sorpresa observó a sus amigas y a su novio alrededor de ella, todos ellos observándola de manera extraña.

Sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido parecía salir de ellos. Giró su cuello de lado a lado, ante la imposibilidad de mover el resto de su cuerpo, clavando su mirada en cada rostro, intentando comprender lo que ocurría. En cada caso, su mirada era correspondida por un rostro de sonrisa solemne.

"¡Sailor Teletransportación!"

Sailor Moon trató de gritar al entender al fin lo que sucedía. Su entorno comenzó a distorsionarse rápidamente, anunciando su inminente partida. Rápidamente encaró a sus cuatro mejores amigas.

La chica de pelo azul, la de la fuerza herculina y su compañera de extraordinarios, todas movieron los labios aunque ninguna emitió siquiera un sonido. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon escuchó sus palabras como si proviniesen del fondo de su corazón.

'_¡No estás sola!'_

'_¡Nunca pierdas la esperanza!'_

'_¡Ten valor!'_

Cuando volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, sus ojos se abrasaron de lágrimas.

'_¡Siempre estaremos contigo, Serena!'_

Sailor Moon volteó de inmediato hacia Chibi Moon y Tuxedo Mask, sus lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro.

'_¡Confiamos en ti!'_

'_Te amo.'_

Sin más, Sailor Moon desapareció en un haz de luz, dejando a sus seres queridos detrás.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sailor Moon notó que se encontraba en el espacio. Un resplandor azul cautivó su atención.

"¡La Tierra!" Exclamó asombrada al ver el planeta en el que había habitado toda su vida.

Un sentimiento nauseabundo la invadió repentinamente. Detrás de ella sintió como algo con consecuencias abominables se acercaba a gran velocidad. Al voltear, vio cómo un torrente de energía maligna, uno como no había visto nunca en su vida, se dirigía hacia ella.

La energía la pasó de largo, para su sorpresa y entonces comprendió cuál era el verdadero objetivo de aquel ataque.

"¡Darien, Rini, amigas!" Gritó aterrada al ver cómo aquella energía se acercaba más y más hacia su objetivo.

Una barrera con destellos rosados y dorados contuvo el ataque por breves instantes. Después, sin mayor ceremonia, el ataque se impactó contra la superficie de la Tierra, creando una devastadora explosión visible desde el espacio.

Un instante después, la Tierra estalló por completo.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Muchas de las escenas estarán pasando al mismo tiempo, trataré de explicar cada escena lo más posible para que no se pierdan!

Ataques salidos de la publicación Materials Collection de Sailor Moon.

Se supone que el palacio de Tokio de Cristal está construido a base del Cristal de Plata para proteger a quienes habitan en él. La idea es la misma.

En el manga Darien puede seguir invocándolos para pedirles consejo y así. Se supone que nunca fueron malos, sólo estaban poseídos por Metalia.

Todos estos poderes existen, son del manga y/o del juego Sailor Moon: Another Story.

DUN DUN DUN! Esto ya huele a capítulo final! Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me encantan!


End file.
